The World's Greatest First Love
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: Panic ensues in Tiffany's new job when she realizes that her arrogant and tyrannical boss turns out to be her former first love!
1. Chapter 1

Who was it that said, "No one actually gets to be with their first love" ?

Two hands accidentally touched as they both reach out for the same book

 _Oh no_

 _I spaced out_

The girl with short brown hair thought to herself as a deep blush was painted across her cheeks

"Taeyeon-Sunbae..." The girl with brown hair mutter as the shorty with blonde hair looked at her in wonder with a slightly open mouth.

 _And I made sure to only look at her from afar!_

"U-Um. I'm sorry. here, take the book." The brunette said with frustration on her face and movements.

"Why do you know my name?" The blonde asked.

The brunette looked down and stayed silent as she was caught red handed.

 _For the past three years of junior high and high school, all I've done was watch her._ _This is the fourth year._ _I decided to keep these feelings hidden in my heart forever._ _But once she was right in front of me, my feelings started spilling over._ _I tried to keep them in, but they flooded out._

 _Sunbae,_ _I love you._

 _I love you_

 _I love you_

"I love you." The deep blush didn't leave the brunette's face. A couple of seconds later she realized that she just blurted that out loud causing her to gasp and panic, "No! um...I mean..." She couldn't continue her failed attempt in explaining as the blonde in front of her extended a hand to her hair and patted it.

 _Everything was so pure back then._

 _But now, ten years later._

 _Tiffany Hwang, 25, I turned into a jaded adult._

"What?!" Tiffany yelled in English.

"I'm being assigned to the romance comics department?! H-Hold on, I made it very clear during the interview, I was in charge of editing literature in my last job and I want to work on literature here!"

A pound on the table made a few heads turn her way.

"It says here, Ms. Hwang employed mid-career, is to be assigned to the romance comics division of Im Publishing." The office woman in front of her pointed at a line in the paper she's holding, "That's how it is."

Tiffany grimaced at the paper when she saw that indeed she is assigned to edit romance comics from now on.

"Come on. I will take you to your department." The kind office woman offered with a smile.

Tiffany got up with a sigh and followed the woman quietly not wanting to make her any more trouble.

 _This sucks !_

 _How did this happen?!_

 _I specifically switched jobs so I could work on literature!_

 _Why comics!?_ _I don't even read them!_

 _Especially not romance!_

"Isn't putting someone who doesn't read comics in a comics editing department the same thing as shelving a useless employee?" She asked.

"Oh, that's not how it is at all!" The women's respond was a little too enthusiastic for Tiffany's liking, "I know it looks like a storage room, but a year after the current head editor joined us, it became the number one editing department. it even received an award from the president!"

 _Oh?_

"Plus the editors are all beautiful women."

Tiffany could see hearts floating around the woman.

 _Even Worse._ _I would really like to quit now, but I can't exactly do that._

"A lot of people has their eyes on them. There are a lot of pheromones in the air at the beginning of the period."

"Period?"

"Well, you will figure it out once you see it."

 _Anyways I will stay for two weeks and then find a reason to quit._

As the two reached the fifth floor, the lady started turning right and left as if looking for someone.

"Ah excuse me, I'm from management. I have bought a new assignee." The lady talked to a man who was engrossed with his work.

"Oh, for Emerald? it's that way." The man answered and the two immediately started walking deeper into the huge building.

"Emerald?" Tiffany questioned.

"The name of the magazine you will be working on." The lady answered with a smile.

 _If I'm going to quit, it's probably a good idea to meet with the head editor. She might be useful later._

 _After all, you usually can't get back on your feet within a year after quitting a job._

 _I will have to assess the market trends and then make a detailed plan._

 _That's right._

 _If I do things exactly as planned._

As the two stopped in front of a big office, Tiffany closed her eyes and bowed, "Nice to meet you, I'm going to be working with you from now on. My name it Tiffany Hwang."

 _...exactly...as planned...not!_

Tiffany's jaw hung down as she stared at the war zone like office once she straightened up. The floor couldn't be seen because it was covered in papers, books, files and a lot of questionable garbage. An awful stench floating in the air as if someone died in the room. She could see three dead(?) bodies with their heads on the desks.

"I'm- I'm sorry! It's the wrong phase of the period! Well, do your best! Excuse me!" The lady ran away with the speed of light not daring to look back.

"What?! Wait!" Tiffany took two steps to follow the lady but stopped when she saw that the lady had already fled out of sight, "Um, is this the Emerald magazine editing department?" She asked two men who were passing by the entrance of the office.

"Y-Yeah."

"But we aren't part of it!"

The men did not even bother to stop and walked at a faster pace to get away from this area as fast as possible.

 _Why are they avoiding me?!_

Tiffany dared herself and stepped inside the office approaching one of the possibly dead bodies, a girl with short blonde hair. She covered her nose not bearing with the stench oozing out everywhere.

 _What is going on in here?! And why does it smell like a locker room?_

"I'm Tiffany. U- Um..." Tiffany hesitated if she should shake the body or just run away but before she could decide the body moved on its own and fell lifelessly to the ground with a thud, also scaring the shit out of her.

"What...?" The girl was trying her best to get up from the ground but she looked like as if she was trying to do a push-up and failed at it.

 _That's what I would like to ask!_

"Ah...as of today I will be working here." Tiffany got cold sweat as she held on to her pounding heart terrified of the barely alive girl on the ground.

"Oh...was there someone like that coming today?" The girl's voice was cracking and sounded pretty much sore either from lack of using her vocal chords or from raising her voice too much.

"Taeyeon! The new girl is here." The girl rose up from the ground to all fours and crawled back to her desk with much struggle, "Taeyeon! Taeyeon, you awake?! _BOSS!_ "

" _Shut the fuck up!_ " A fourth body appeared at the head of the table from under papers, files and a book covering her face, "I heard you the first time!" The girl who had her feet on the table slammed her heel on it once before getting off her chair and leaning down to tie her boot's strings.

 _Huh?_

Tiffany scanned her from head to toe. Long black hair. black specs, neat chick clothes that hugged her perfect small body, and a terribly grumpy expression

 _This Girl?!_

 _Boss?!_

 _Well, she does look tidier than the others._

"So? Who's this? a part timer?" The girl called Taeyeon asked Tiffany with a stoic face but Tiffany could tell that the girl is tired and hadn't had enough sleep.

Thought Tiffany immediately got annoyed when Taeyeon referred to her as a part-timer and didn't hold back her glare, "I'm a full-time employee on contract."

"Your name?"

"Tiffany Hwang."

"Oh yeah. That's right. I heard someone like you was coming." Taeyeon yawned.

 _What the hell?!_

 _What's_ _"Someone like you"_ _supposed to mean ?_

"Pleased to meet you," Tiffany said.

"Oh yeah. I wasn't at the interview, but I heard that you have editing experience?" Taeyeon asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, three years at Hwang Publishing."

"What genre did you do?"

"Ah, no. I worked in literature."

"Huh? Literature?" Taeyeon grimaced.

"Yes."

"So you're completely new at comics?"

"Yes."

 _There's something about her..._

 _No, no, I shouldn't judge based on a slip of the tongue_

 _But..._

"Useless." Taeyeon turned away and muttered with the most annoyed expression on earth.

 _This girl, is, the worst._

"Taeyeon, Choi Junghun-ssi is here with her replacement manuscript. She's already in the lounge." One of the dead bodies rose up with a phone pressed to her ear.

"Got it. Follow me, newbie." Taeyeon signaled to Tiffany to follow her and made her way to the elevator, "Show me you can do your job."

Tiffany quickly followed Taeyeon in a hurry, "Is the replacement manuscript for this month's issue?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah," Taeyeon answered without bothering to look at her.

"When is it going on sale again?"

"In seven days."

Tiffany's eyes widened in surprise, "It's going on the shelves in only seven days?! When did they start drawing the replacement manuscript?" Tiffany asked with cold sweat forming on her body.

"Three days ago."

 _Seriously?!_

"Um...is there not enough replacements on hand? Like ones by new authors?"

"We have got a lot but they're all shitty."

Tiffany frowned, "But if we need to use replacements, then that can't be helped."

Taeyeon who was proceeding to exit the elevator completely stopped which made Tiffany bump into her back. She stayed silent for a moment and turned around to face Tiffany with the same stoic expression, "It doesn't matter if it's an editor or an artist, but the person who only thinks of compensating with replacements is an _idiot._ " Taeyeon pointed at her, "Why fill the empty spaces with plain old rocks when you can stuff them with diamonds? That's common sense." Taeyeon turned around again to greet the author who was making her way towards them in the lounge

Tiffany was bothered by what Taeyeon said.

 _That...may be true._

 _But in the end, it's too idealistic._

"Thank you for your work. I'm sorry I told you it would be impossible to finish in three days." Taeyeon started after taking a seat in front of the author who's still working on the manuscript.

"Oh no, it's alright. I had time." The author replayed without looking up and just continued drawing.

"Did you bring the manuscript?" Taeyeon asked.

"Ah yes. I did as you told me." The young man in front of Taeyeon stopped drawing and took out a file out of his backpack which contained a stack of papers which is the so-called manuscript and handed them to Taeyeon.

"About this kissing scene, can you make it a little more dramatic?" Taeyeon pointed at one of the papers that had a kiss scene that looked completely fine.

 _Huh?_

 _Is she making him redraw it? Aren't the printed offices waiting?_

"Er...like this?" The author quickly drew the scene again on a separate paper and showed it to Taeyeon

"More like you're seeing it from this angle." The author tried again as Taeyeon told him but Taeyeon was still not satisfied, "No, from this perspective. You have kissed someone before, right?" The young man blushed and continued drawing.

"Isn't it fine the way it is? it's already drawn very well. plus there is not enough time." Tiffany stepped in.

"We can still make it better. Amateurs should be quite." Taeyeon leaned on her hand and watching the author do his work.

 _Amateur?!_

"But you can't see how you're kissing someone when you're doing it yourself." The author said as he looked up at Taeyeon nervously.

Taeyeon looked at him silently with a bored expression before standing up.

"You have got a point. All right, I will show you a sample, so draw it quickly."

"Oh, I will go get them. Where are they?" Tiffany said also standing up.

"Draw it from an angle where you can see the chin, and add a kind of breezy feeling to it." Taeyeon ignored what Tiffany said and gave instructions to the author.

"Um, I still don't know where I should go to get the samples." Tiffany looked annoyed at Taeyeon but froze in her place when Taeyeon placed a hand gently on her arm.

 _Huh ?_ _What ?_

Tiffany's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when Taeyeon's hand slid from her arm to her waist and the other on her cheek. Next thing she knew was that Taeyeon's lips were touching hers. It wasn't even a kiss, it was just a touch on the lips but it was enough to get Tiffany's soul screaming along with the artist who immediately scribbled the scene in front of his eyes. The moment Tiffany pushed Taeyeon away, Taeyeon looked at the author as if she didn't just do what she did.

"Did you get it?" Taeyeon asked.

The author nodded enthusiastically as he added effects on the drawing.

"Good. Now hurry up and finish it ink it." Taeyeon sat down and crossed her arms and legs.

"W- W- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Tiffany yelled at Taeyeon who looked at her _still_ stoically.

"What do you mean? _That_ was work."

...

...

 _This really sucks._

 _I just need to last two weeks._

 _I probably don't even have it in me._

 _Things I know so far:_

 _1\. The girls from Emerald editing department are a bunch of weirdoes (Employees from other departments avoid them)._

 _2\. They're very passionate when it comes to work._

 _Passionate ?_

 _Oh yeah, they're definitely passionate._ _Enough to use themselves as models._

 _Who would have thought that I would get sexually harassed on my first day here?_

 _*Sigh*_

 _My stomach hurts..._

 _I wanted to edit literature._ _That's all I wanted to do._ _Turn a book into a work of art._ _It was probably because my dad was the president of a publishing company, but I have always loved books._

 _The only thing that I wanted to do was work in my dad's company. As_ _soon as I started, there was a lot of pressure from working with big name authors, but I was happy._

 _It takes a lot of time to publish hardcovers._ _You have to reach a consensus with the author and consult with them on the book design. what kind of image do you want? Do you want a bookmark? In what color?_

 _I poured my heart into the making and selling of books_ _and I was happy_

 _But even then..._

 _"This month's best-seller is another book Ms. Hwang handled."_

 _"You're kidding, again?"_

 _"Yeah, well, she's only here because of her parents, so she has it really easy."_

 _"You're right. We have been here longer but a new-comer like her gets to work with important authors, we have been working so hard but we only get to work with authors at the bottom of the barrel. It's not fair."_

 _"They are only top-sellers because of the authors anyway, all she does is send the manuscript to the printing office, but she's still valued for her work, It doesn't make sense!"_

 _"She's useless!"_

 _But,_ _I never wanted to use my dad. All I wanted was to try my hardest, on my own. My old self would have been probably too shocked to do anything._

 _But at that time, I felt my worth being called into question._

 _That's why I should quit this place already and go to another company where I can make a book that sells millions!_

 _But in the end, this is my own fault._

 _*Sigh*_

 _It feels like I lost sight of who I am, but it's not as though I feel this way because of what happened with Sunbae._

 _"I love you, Sunbae, I love you."_

 _After what happened back then, I started to expect the worst in everything._

 _I mean, isn't it better that way?_

 _Then, even if a situation ends up hurting you, none of the wounds will be as deep._

"..."

 _Ahhh!_

 _No!_

 _Stop!_

 _You have already forgotten what she looks like!_

 _Just stop thinking about the human condition!_

 _Right now you need to figure out how to switch jobs again!_

"Yah."

"What?!"

Tiffany said to the voice behind her harshly only to be met with Taeyeon's bored eyes when she turned around from her desk

 _Hey!_

 _Apologize for that kiss back there !_

"Did you send the manuscript to press?" This time, Tiffany talked calmly.

"Yeah, we finished the work for this month's issue, so I just talked to higher ups."

Tiffany erased the annoyed expression off her face at the next words Taeyeon said.

"You're the heir to Hwang Publishers?"

Tiffany looked down and bit her lower lip, "I'm not related to that company at all."

"Annoyed you got assigned here when you wanted literature instead?"

 _YOU HAVE NO IDEA._

"No, It's more like...I mean...is not romance comics all about love? That's not really my thing. It's not like I have a negative idea of it. I just don't really understand it." Tiffany finally looked up only to meet cold bored eyes.

"If you're going to be a burden because you don't want to do this, then quit. I think there are lots of people in the world who can't do what they like at their jobs."

"But that's..." Tiffany got annoyed again

"Everyone starts out as a beginner. There is no way that your experience doing literature will be useless here."

 _What the...could she be...encouraging me?_

"Well, a useless person will always be useless, no matter how hard they try."

 _I'm going to kill her!_

"The other girls have already gone home, so you can go, too" Taeyeon walked away to the head of the table where her desk is and started looking at some papers, "Oh yeah." She looked up and the look on her faced seemed like as if she had remembered something.

"What?!" Tiffany responded harshly.

Taeyeon stopped what she was doing and made eye contact with Tiffany, "Have I met you before?"

Tiffany raised an eyebrow, "Who knows?" She shrugged.

Taeyeon nodded and gathered some files from above her desk then put them in a navy blue Filson briefcase before leaving without saying another word.

Tiffany who stayed behind got a little enthusiastic and took out some old catalogs of the company's romance comics.

Then she realized something.

 _This office is a garbage dump._ _It's even on the desks._

She cleared some space on her new desk and sat down the catalogs on top with a tired sigh. She started flipping through them and found herself lost in her own thoughts.

 _If I lose here, it will be the same as before._

 _If I'm deemed useless after I try my hardest, then that's my own fault._

 _But,_ _Being deemed useless when I haven't even started...is something I can't allow._

 _I Will show her what I can do!_


	2. Chapter 2

*Yawn*

Tiffany got off the elevator with her shoulders slumped down.

 _I'm so sleepy._

 _I guess reading 100 chapters in one night is way too much, a_ _nd when I think of how I have to spend the entire day in that garbage dump that is the editing department, my stomach gets all churned up._

"Good morning." She greeted lifelessly as she entered the department a.k.a the garbage dump.

"Good Morning Tiffany-ssi!" Three women greeted in sync with big beautiful smiles on their faces.

Tiffany stared at the three in silence and immediately bowed when she recognized none of them, "I'm sorry, I have come to the wrong place. Where is the Emerald editing department again?" She turned around to look for the garbage dump but was immediately held back by a small hand.

"Ahaha, what are you talking about? It's right here, isn't it," The girl with short blonde hair said.

Tiffany looked around right and left. Pink, frills, teddy bears, dolls, flowers, cake, fairies and more pink. No matter how you look at it this refreshing and girly atmosphere is not the garbage dump she was in yesterday.

"We're so sorry for neglecting you yesterday. We're finished with the dead manuscripts, so everything's fine now." The blonde said.

"I heard this is your first time editing comics, but don't worry we will teach you everything." The other blond with long hair said.

The three girls gave Tiffany thumbs up and Tiffany stared at them with a stoic expression, "Ah, please excuse me. I need to go to the restroom." Tiffany walked out of the department and grabbed the nearest person she could find and dragged her to the restroom despite the protests of the poor woman.

"Stop it! I'm not a member of your department!" The woman screamed in fear.

 _Why is everybody scared of my department?!_

"I know that. I'm sorry, but I just have to ask. I can see just fine but what the hell was that?" Tiffany facepalmed and sighed.

"Huh?" The woman is clearly confused.

"Exactly what is that fresh editing office?! That part is great, but what I don't understand is how all the zombies from yesterday turned into energetic women?! If I remember correctly, that place was a garbage dump yesterday, But today it's spotless." Tiffany asked with frustration.

"Oh, that's because they reached the end of the cycle yesterday." The girl let out a relieved sigh and answered Tiffany calmly.

"What cycle ? Someone said that to me yesterday, too."

"They usually create a book within a 20 day period."

"Huh?" Tiffany frowned.

"It goes something like this. Checking plot and they're still normal. Checking outline,still normal. Check rough sketch, getting bad. Get the manuscript, they don't return home. Handing over the manuscripts, no showering. Checking blueprint, no sleep. and finally, finish proofreading, yesterday, on the verge of dying." The woman said with a hollow look on her face.

 _What the actual hell is that?_

"And when it's all over, today, they emerge refreshed. They managed to do it this month too." The girl shrugged.

"And the editing department is pink because?"

 _Not that I mind._

"It's like the saying w _hen in Rome, do what the Romans do._ Taeyeon-ssi's policy is to have editors start by familiarizing themselves with the environment so they can understand the feelings of the comic...you know, romance."

 _What the actual hell is that?_

"Well, it's proven and well-established editing department, so I'm sure it will do you good to stay there. A- Although there are many legends surrounding it...hahaha" The girl laughed nervously.

"Legends? such as?" Tiffany asked.

"Oh god, d- don't make me say it! you should do your best regardless. BYE" And the girl ran away leaving Tiffany confused as hell.

 _I knew it._

 _I might want to quit._

...

...

After going back to the department Tiffany got to know the girl's names.

The shorty with the amazing blonde hair that she first talked to is Sunny Lee. The absolute meaning of cuteness, the desk right next to Tiffany.

The tall, tanned, cool looking one is Kwon Yuri. Tiffany couldn't tell what her personality is like because she's calm most of the time and her face doesn't change expressions much just like a certain someone.

The one with long blonde hair who's always smiling is Kim Hyoyeon. Tiffany is kind of scared of her because Taeyeon warned her once.

 _Don't make Hyoyeon upset._

Later on, Tiffany was being taught by Hyoyeon and Sunny in the office when Tiffany noticed something on a certain page of the comic they're working on.

"Is something wrong?" Hyoyeon asked.

"No. I'm just wondering if this author ran out of time or something." Tiffany frowned.

"Huh? Why?" Hyoyeon who was standing next to Tiffany's desk leaned down to look at the page in Tiffany's hands.

"Because it's all white and only this part is toned...it's almost as if...she omitted-"

"YOU FOOL!" a ruler was thrown at Tiffany shutting her up by none other than Taeyeon.

"W- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tiffany yelled back.

"BITCH THAT'S WHAT WE CALL THE MAIDEN'S HEART-GRABBING FRAME!" Taeyeon screamed back.

"H- Heart grabbing?" Tiffany questioned while rubbing the spot on her head where the ruler landed.

"That's right. Look! This is the scene where the main character and her partner finally confess their feelings for each other after refusing to give in for so long. That's why it's important to let the readers know that It's coming. And when the readers at the edge of their seats...we strike...in one fell swoop." Taeyeon explained calmly.

"Do you understand these feelings!?" Sunny squealed.

 _Not one bit._

 _No, I understand what they're trying to say. What I don't understand is why the characters suddenly start sparking so much and their hair and clothes flutter so much even though there is no wind._

 _Besides, I know it's just a made up story, but how can the main character achieve happiness so easily?_

 _Is the reason why I think reality is so harsh...is because I have never been in a real relationship?_

 _I used to believe in sayings like, "You will be rewarded as long as you do the best you can." and, "Your feelings will definitely be reciprocated someday."_

 _Should I be glad to have discovered that those are only deceptions, or not?_

 _If that's what it means to become an adult,_ _I guess it's not a bad thing, but it is awfully depressing._

 _Then again, it's not like I'm pessimistic or anything._ _I'm just moving forward without looking back._

Tiffany's thoughts were cut off with a hand ruffling her hair and when she turned around with her chair she saw that it was Taeyeon with the usual cold expression that Tiffany figured out that this is how she usually looks.

"You know I really feel like we have met somewhere before, but I can't recall where. Did you change your hair color or something?" Tiffany slapped Taeyeon's hand off her and turned back to her desk.

 _Don't touch me like that._

"Well, we do live in the same town and have been working in the same industry, so I'm sure there were times when we passed each other by chance. Maybe at a printing agency or something."

Taeyeon stared at Tiffany before replying, "Yeah...you're right. maybe that's it." Taeyeon rubbed her hair and walked back to her desk at the head of the office.

"Huh? Tiff, what are you planning to do with our company's comic catalog?" Sunny asked when she realized what Tiffany was holding.

"Oh, since this is my first time working with comics, I was thinking of memorizing all the comics our company has published."

Sunny's eyes widened, "Seriously?! You do realize that our company has published thousands of books, right?"

"Well I'm planning on reading them all too, not just memorize their titles, so I'm sure it will be fine." Tiffany gave out a polite smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Holy crap! There is no way I could do that."

"But...I used to read all the books at my school when I was a student. It was my hobby."

At that moment, the world froze to Taeyeon.

Tiffany and Sunny stopped their chit chat and looked at Taeyeon who was looking at Tiffany with shock written all over her face.

"What is it?" Tiffany frowned at her.

Taeyeon's face immediately went back to the normal resting bitch face and looked down, "Nothing..."

 _What's with her?_

 _I don't expect praise, and I do think I need to do it._

 _She must be thinking that it's normal to memorize the names of the products or something._

 _It's a big handicap for me to be a comic editor when I don't read them myself, and I'm fully aware that I have to develop my skills._

 _But..._

 _I think this is better than doing nothing._ _I don't want people to think that I'm useless._

 _Especially Taeyeon._

For the next few days, it got busy

Tiffany started getting into her job and managed to concentrate. Taeyeon however, started watching Tiffany like an owl.

...

...

"What?!" Taeyeon was raging on the phone and everybody in the whole floor was watching in fear, " _You're not done?! Why not?! Yesterday you said you would turn it in early this morning! When can you get it done!?_ "

"..."

" _You don't know?! What the hell!? Do you have any idea how much we have to fight with the printing agency to push back the deadline?!_ "

 _I get it now_

Tiffany looked around her department with hazy eyes.

 _This is...the so-called "Period", the cycle._

Garbage, files, books and papers started piling up and a questionable smell is lingering in the air. Not to mention the three dead bodies a.k.a Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon.

"Tiffany, come with me. We're going to that idiotic author's place." Taeyeon said as she grabbed her Filson briefcase.

"Right now?" Tiffany frowned

"Grab the last 12 sheets. We will continue the rest there."

"But I didn't learn everything yet!" Tiffany yelled as she followed Taeyeon in a hurry.

"You're the only one who's free right now!" Taeyeon looked back at the three zombies.

"Take care of things here!"

"Y- Y-...e-...s." Sunny barely muttered.

As the two made their way out of the company literally jogging their way out, Taeyeon held her phone up to her ear making a call.

"Thank you for doing business with us, this is Taeyeon from Im's Publishing."

 _I wonder why she's in such a hurry._

As the two got to the author's house, Tiffany realized something.

 _Here as well?_

 _Why do all the people involved in the world of comics seem to have short life spans?_

She frowned as she came in the same atmosphere as the one she just came out of.

Working zombies in the middle of a garbage dump.

"Ta- Taeyeon..." A girl on the head of the table who's crying and sniffing flinched in fear as Taeyeon walked closer to her furiously.

"If you can cry out of guilt, why don't you meet your fucking deadline?!" Taeyeon yelled.

"What's not finished is not finished, damn it !"The author yelled back.

"I'm the one who should be mad here! Want me to strangle you?!"

The two immediately started fighting.

"Would the two of you shut up and get to work already?!" One of the assistants interrupted.

Tiffany felt sorry for the author who's still crying while drawing.

"I know I'm causing you a lot of trouble, but this page is the highlight of this chapter so I really want to draw it well *Sniffle* I can't allow myself to get lax by saying things like I can always fix it later when it's compiled into a book. *Sniffle*" The author punched the table.

"If you can't allow that, then don't miss your deadline. Someone who can't even get the basics right has no right to make any requests." Taeyeon said calmly.

"I know that already!"

 _Ah..._

 _This is bad._

 _The author is panicking._

"How many pages still need to be drawn?" Taeyeon asked.

"Five pages."

"For real?! Hurry up and start drawing already."

"I know you don't have to keep telling me that!"

 _She looks like she hasn't been sleeping, and she's staggering._

"Say, is this comic interesting?" The author asked with a shaky voice.

"Huh?"

"Can I still fix it now? *sniffle* I don't even know anymore whether or not the things I draw are interesting or not."

 _I have to calm her down._

"It's too late to worry about that now, stupid!" Taeyeon said.

 _Hey!_

 _See, she's getting really nervous._

"I think I want to fix it." The author sniffled more.

"Just move your hands already!" Taeyeon yelled.

 _I have to do something_

"Taeyeon, I..." The author face palmed stressfully.

 _Read the atmosphere for goodness sake, Taeyeon!_

"Don't waste calories doing useless things," Taeyeon said.

 _Ah, enough already!_

"Excuse me!" Tiffany interrupted everything making Everyone look at her.

"I bought your latest Volume!"

"Huh?" The author looked confused.

"What? No, I mean, um I just joined the editing department, so I'm certainly reading the books my company has published one by one. But even as someone who's their first time reading a comic, I think your works are really interesting. I heard your latest Volume has been published this month so I bought it."

"You can't get them from your company?" The author asked and actually calming down after hearing Tiffany's words.

"Well, I can, but I always buy the books I find interesting because that's my way of paying the author back."

"You actually use your salary from our company to give money back to them. What are you thinking?" Taeyeon said as she sat next to one of the assistants and started working.

"Ah!" Tiffany gasped after the fact sank in.

"You only realized that just now?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow.

 _I'm such an idiot._

 _I only wanted to cheer her up, and yet..._

"No, I mean, I really think your comic is interesting, so I was thinking we should just work harder...or something like that." Tiffany looked down and blushed because of embarrassment.

 _The one who can't read the atmosphere is-...is me._

Tiffany clenched her eyes shut but a comforting hand on her shoulder made her open them and look up.

"So even the new girl can say such things," Taeyeon said as she placed the paper she just finished on the author's desk, "Have I ever made a mistake when I say something is interesting ?" She asked.

"No." The author answered.

"Besides, I have already spoken with the printing agency, and they have pushed the deadline back to tomorrow morning."

"Huh? But didn't you say that the deadline is this afternoon?" The author asked.

"I knew you would never make it in time. Though don't forget that doing things like this will only hurt your repetition."

"I- I know." The author smiled a little and looked so touched by Taeyeon's action.

"Then get to work already!" And moody Taeyeon is back.

"Y- Yes ma'am!"

 _Ah..._

 _She was yelling on the phone all the way over here._

 _I wondered who she was talking to._

 _So she was negotiation with the printing agency._

 _Even if I didn't cheer her up..._

 _From the start, Taeyeon has been planning to let her finish her drawings flawlessly._

...

...

 _Roughly 20 Hours Later_

 _Sunrise_

Taeyeon and Tiffany got back to Im's Publishings after finally delivering the final manuscript to the printing office. They immediately collapsed on the couch in the lounge on the fifth floor where their office is, completely exhausted and just concentrated on breathing normally for now.

 _I didn't know that the morning sun could be so harsh._

 _I think I'm dying._

"I'm so glad we somehow made it in time." Tiffany leaned on her knees barely comprehending words.

"You really helped a lot." And the surprise came from Taeyeon's mouth/

"Huh?" Tiffany immediately looked up at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon was leaning back on the corner of the couch with her hair covering the right side of her face not allowing Tiffany to see what kind of expression she had on.

"She doesn't usually get that hysterical, but things were really rushed this time, so maybe she got confused," Taeyeon said to Tiffany about the author who's house they just left an hour ago, "She seemed to have recovered after you cheered her up." She continued.

"I'm really sorry about that. I wish I have said more encouraging things, but I always end up blurting out whatever is on my mind when the time calls for it." Tiffany looked down again and blushed remembering the embarrassment she brought upon herself.

"Blurting out, huh..."

Tiffany sensed that Taeyeon got off the couch but didn't say anything and did not dare to look up, instead, she waited until a few minutes later she felt something warm on her cheek that made her flinch.

"You did well," Taeyeon gave her a serene smile before putting a can of a warm drink in her hand.

It was the first time she stays with Taeyeon for over 24 hours.

It was the first time Taeyeon prises her.

It was the first time Taeyeon smiles at her.

And let's just say that smile flipped a weird switch inside of Tiffany.

Suddenly her heart is pounding loudly and her face felt hot. The smile on Taeyeon's face is already gone as she retook her spot on the couch and sipped on her own drink, but Tiffany's heart was still raging.

 _Even Taeyeon can smile._

 _Well that goes without saying._

 _On the other hand, why the hell is my heart pounding?_

"It's good to be straight forward." Taeyeon said, "I think saying things like _I really think your comic is interesting _ is really encouraging."

"If that's true then I'm relieved." Tiffany looked away with a hand on her hot and red cheek.

 _Maybe I should change my opinion of Taeyeon._

 _She has the ability to bring full potential out of someone and create something good with them that people actually buy._

 _I-..._ _the things I have always dreamed of doing, she's really doing them._

Tiffany stole a subtle glance at Taeyeon and found that Taeyeon had her eyes closed and looked peaceful, probably not sleeping but just relaxing. She realized that she has been staring for a long time now when Taeyeon's eyes fluttered open to meet her gaze.

Seeing that they were making an intense eye contact, Tiffany immediately looked away and put a hand on her pounding heart.

 _Am I an idiot?_

 _Why is my heart pounding?!_

 _She's a girl!_

 _Be it a guy or a girl, I have decided to never fall in love again._

"You're still the same." Taeyeon suddenly blurted out making Tiffany put on a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Tiffany asked.

Taeyeon's eyes widened for half a second,"You don't remember me?" Taeyeon asked with a smirk.

"Um...you said that before but I think you have mistaken me for someone else."

A moment of silence passed by them

"This is my first time meeting you." Tiffany continued.

Taeyeon's eyes looked colder than they usually did for a moment before Tiffany found herself forced to lay down on the couch.

"Wh- What are you doing?" Tiffany stared at Taeyeon who's hovering over her

"Maybe you will remember if I do this." Taeyeon's smirk widened before she leaned down.

"What?"

And before Tiffany even realized it, her lips were captured by Taeyeon's.

"Wait!" Tiffany struggled to say between the kiss as she tried to pull Taeyeon off her, "Taeye-...what? Taeyeon!" After more struggling, Tiffany was pinned down and kissed by Taeyeon again.

"Ouch.." Taeyeon grunted.

Tiffany had finally managed to push Taeyeon away and escape to the edge of the couch and away from Taeyeon.

"Stop. Please stop joking around. I'm a woman, you know?!"

Taeyeon looked at Tiffany with an unexplainable expression, "Joke?...ah yes. To you, it was all a joke, wasn't it?"

"Huh?" Tiffany looked confused.

"The atmosphere around you has changed quite a bit, but you are still as straight forward as ever."

Tiffany was so confused, "What are you talking about?" She asked with a frown.

"You..." Taeyeon started "You said that you loved me, right?"

"Huh?!" Tiffany watched Taeyeon getting up and pat her clothes to get rid of any dust that might have gotten on it.

"It must be nice to be you. I can't believe that you dumped me and then forgot all about it." Taeyeon said without much of an emotion.

"What? Dumped?" Tiffany grimaced.

"I'm going to the printing agency, try to remember me in the main time."

By now Tiffany had absolutely no idea what Taeyeon was talking about.

"What are you saying, Taeyeon?" Tiffany asked Taeyeon who was already by the door looking back at her.

"My parents divorced when I was a senior in high school, so my family name changed. My old name was Im Taeyeon. _"_ Taeyeon shot her a glare before leaving.

At the mention of that name, Tiffany stared to slowly realize who Taeyeon really is. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach and sweat beads were forming on her temple.

 _Im..._ _Taeyeon?_

 _Im Taeyeon._

"Im Taeyeon." She said out loud to test it with her voice

 _"Sunbae...we are going out, right? Because Sunbae you never say anything."_

"Im Taeyeon...Sunbae?" She muttered, finding the sound of that very familiar.

 _"Sunbae, do you-...do you love me?" Innocent teenage Tiffany asked the blonde in front of her who was in the middle of putting a shirt on._

 _The girl stared at Tiffany for a moment and the next thing Tiffany heard_ _was a chuckle._

 _She laughed at me?!_

 _What? Why?!_

 _Could it be that...s_ _he was just playing with me?!_

And that was the biggest shock in Tiffany's whole life.

As the realization finally sank in, Tiffany got up and ran out of the room as fast as she could and kept running until she caught a glimpse of the girl she wanted to see so bad.

"Wait up, Taeyeon Sunbae! Sunbae!" She yelled but Taeyeon did not turn her way and kept walking, " _Taeyeon!_ "

Taeyeon finally stopped and looked behind her only to see Tiffany running towards her full speed.

 _Im Taeyeon = Kim Taeyeon._

 _Im Taeyeon = Kim Taeyeon._

 _My first love whose very existence I tried to erase from my memories._

 _Why did I have to meet her again here_ _and why does she have to be my boss?!_

 _Gosh Tiffany, how could you be so dense?! The two family names are similar enough!_

"Wait up! Don't just say whatever you please and then run away. How dare you just announce yourself in front of me like that without a shred of remorse? After doing such a horrible thing to me. How about apologizing, huh?!" Tiffany yelled once she stopped in front of Taeyeon.

Taeyeon crossed her arms and let out an angry breath through her nose, her expression clearly not a happy one, "Horrible thing?" She raised an eyebrow.

"That's right!" At this point, Tiffany is raging mad.

"I did to you?" Taeyeon questioned.

"Who else could I be talking about? Because of you, I- "

"Weren't you the one who did a horrible thing?" Taeyeon cut Tiffany off with a glare.

"What?" Confusion was back on Tiffany's face.

"Who's the one who suddenly kicked me from behind and then disappeared without a word the next day?" Taeyeon asked, clearly frustrated.

Tiffany was confused for the nth time that day, "Kicked you from behind? What are you talking about? Besides, the one who disappeared without a word was you."

"What's with you? Do you conveniently forget anything that isn't of interest to you? You really are the worst." Taeyeon let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"You- You're one to talk! It might have been the whim of youth, but I- I was actually really serious about you. Yet you played with my heart and threw me away!" Tiffany pointed an accusing finger at Taeyeon.

Now it's Taeyeon's turn to be confused, "Huh? When did I do such a thing?"

"Well, when I asked you _Do you love me? _ You chuckled!"

"I don't know anything about that." Taeyeon shook her head, "Even if I really did that, we were still high school students, so I might have done that to hide my embarrassment, right?"

Tiffany suddenly frowned sadly and couldn't say anything back.

After not hearing a response from Tiffany, Taeyeon's eyes widened and looked at Tiffany with a grim expression, "You-...could it be that you thought I was only playing around with you, and that's why you knocked me down and ran away? And you have continued to hold a grudge agents me for 10 years?"

The lack of words and the deep blush on Tiffany's face explained everything.

"You-...are you an idiot?"

Tiffany frowned

 _This bitch!_

"Y- You're the idiot! I'm- "

"How stupid. The mystery is finally solved. If that's the case, it's okay for me to come on to you, right?" Taeyeon turned around and continued walking with Tiffany hot on her trail.

"Huh?"

"No matter how many times I try to be in a relationship, I can never forget about you. For that reason...I will make you say that you love me one more time.You better be prepared for it." Taeyeon nodded more to herself than to Tiffany.

"Do- Don't joke with me! Wait! Because of you, I- "

Tiffany tried to go in the elevator with Taeyeon but the door closed in her face with Taeyeon's cold glare as the last thing she saw of her. She put her hands on the cold doors of the elevator and slammed her head lightly a few times.

 _Calm down!_

 _I have got to calm down!_

 _What's the meaning of this?_

 _Was it all a misunderstanding on my part?_

 _No way!_

 _I mean, that incident gave me such a shock that completely changed who I am as a person!_

 _This isn't something that could be settled with an explanation as simple as that she was hiding her embarrassment._

 _How could I be so careless as to not recognize her as Sunbae from the start?_

 _Well her hair is completely different and it's only normal to forget how someone looks after 10 years._

 _If I had recognized her, I would have quit on the spot!_

 _"I can never forget about you"_

Tiffany put a hand on her heart and asked herself

 _Why are you beating so hard and loud?_

 _What if...what Taeyeon said was true? What if I just misunderstood everything?_

 _I wonder if Sunbae...really did love me._

 _Does she still love me?_

 _If that's the case, could I fell in love with her again?_

 _I was the one who fell in love with her first._

 _As much as this sounds like a comic, I'm sure that if I can say "I love you" everything will end happily._

...

...

...

 _Like hell, that would happen!_

 _Even if she did that to hide her embarrassment, she shouldn't have done such a misleading thing!_

 _I hate my self for getting so worked up over every little thing._

 _As if I'm stupid to say, "I see, is that so?" and forgive her!_

 _No!_

 _This is not love!_

 _Who would fall in love with a jerk like her again!_

 _She's going to make me say, "I love you" ?!_

 _Like hell, I would say that!_

...

...

...

"That was fast. Did you come to confess?"

As Tiffany finally reached her apartment door she was faced with Taeyeon's resting bitch face.

Standing right next door...

"Huh? What are you talking about? Besides, this...is where I live. Since about a year ago." Tiffany replied with a sarcastic smile.

Since they both have very irregular schedules, they have never come across one another.

 _Am I stupid or what?! Why the hell is my heart pounding?!_

 _Pull yourself together, damn it!_

 _This is not love._

 _This is not love._

 _This is not love._

 _This is not...love...right?_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Number of days to falling in love: 364.


	3. Chapter 3

"TAEYEON! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" A wild bear came in the office of the Emerald magazine editing department.

Tiffany was so surprised she looked around her only to see that everybody looked relax except for Taeyeon who's looking super annoyed.

"This is the first print run and it sold out in one day! Even if we ordered a second run immediately, it will still take ten days for it to be ready! What the hell are we going to do in the main time?!" The man shouted as he walked across the room to Taeyeon's desk.

"It was your idea to order a smaller print run, wasn't it?!" Taeyeon whacked the desk angrily and stood up to face the big dude.

"Whaaat?!" The man certainly did not look pleased with her respond.

"You forgot that I wanted to order more than 30,000 copies? It was your boss who shot that particular idea down. Talk it up with him, not me!" Taeyeon huffed loudly, "It's your fault we're in this mess because you just couldn't grow a spine!"

"What the hell?!" The man didn't look like he was accepting any of what Taeyeon just said, "You know that I stood up to them as much as I could, you were there! You're clearly not taking this seriously!"

"I'm not taking this seriously?! Look who's talking!"

Both Taeyeon and the polar bear like man were making a ruckus and the atmosphere turned so tense that even people from other departments were running away.

Tiffany was so surprised that someone could bring this side so easily from Taeyeon and just couldn't help it but wonder, "Um Hyoyeon, did Taeyeon do something wrong?" Tiffany asked Hyoyeon who was picking something from her desk

"Hmm?" Hyoyeon looked up questioningly.

"They're talking about this month's release, aren't they? They did say that it would take some time to get a second print run, but if the book is selling beyond expectations, isn't that a good thing?" Tiffany frowned.

"No. It's actually the opposite. Waiting for the second printing is going to cost us because we will be losing sales." Hyoyeon answered with her usual relaxed and chill smile, "Actually, Taeyeon tried asking for more copies but the financial department shot us down. Taeyeon did her best to convince them otherwise, but it all fell on deaf ears so when the book was released we had nowhere near enough copies."

"I see. So who is he? Someone from the production department?" Tiffany asked referring to the polar bear fighting with Taeyeon.

"Nah, he's our company's famously grumpy bear. He's from the financial department and his name is-..."

"Kangin." A voice behind them spoke.

When they turned around it was none other than the grumpy bear.

"Oops, did you hear us?" Hyoyeon said with a grin.

Kangin glared at Hyoyeon before turning to Tiffany, "Who the hell are you? I have never seen you before."

Tiffany immediately stood up, intimidated by the man in front of her, "My name is Tiffany Hwang. I started working here about a month ago. Please bear with me while I'm getting used to things. I look forward to working with you." She bowed 90 degrees.

"Tiffany?...I see."

Tiffany looked down when she felt his grumpy eyes on her

"So you're the one who's riding on daddy's coattails. You're the only daughter of Hwang's publishing's president, right?"

 _You really don't pull your punches, do you?!_

All Tiffany's co-workers watching from the background had their jaws agape and some were stifling their laughers.

"Well, whatever. Taeyeon, make sure something like this doesn't happen again." Kangin turned away from Tiffany to face Taeyeon again.

"Only if you persuade your boss to listen to me next time." Taeyeon flipped her hair and already back to her work.

 _Wh-...What the hell?_

 _Why did he have to humiliate me in front of all those people?_

 _We just met!_

"Tiffany, don't let him get to you," Taeyeon said not looking up from the storyboard in hand.

"In my opinion, nepotism isn't such a big deal. In the world we live in, you need all the help you can get."

 _This is the head of the editorial department. Kim Taeyeon._

"That's right. it's not a bad thing that you were born under a lucky star."

 _And this is the managing editor, Kwon Yuri._

"Yeah, I agree. Besides, it's fun to make your goal in life to stand on your own two feet."

 _And this is Sunny Lee, a fellow editor._

"Yeah, besides, if you're good at what you do, it only makes sense to put you to work right away, right?"

 _Last but not least, Kim Hyoyeon, also an editor._

 _It's kind of nice how everyone's got my back._

A small smile broke on Tiffany's pretty face, "Um...thank you so much! I will- "

"Although..." Taeyeon interrupted her.

"If you fail anyway, _you're no better than trash_. just saying" They all said in sync and agreed with each other.

 _What the hell?!_

 _You don't have to be so harsh!_

Let's just say Tiffany realized why people from other departments try their best to stay away.

...

...

It's been one month since Tiffany Hwang, 25 y.o, was assigned to the editorial department of Im's publishing romance comics section, and has she changed her mind about switching careers?

Not in the least.

Today has been nothing but the usual so far. Work, work and work and more work.

 _I need to take these to be mailed and then..._

Tiffany's mind was full of work as she entered the elevator that she didn't see someone also running towards the elevator.

"Wait a minute, I'm getting on too." Taeyeon managed to make it inside the elevator surprising Tiffany.

"I forgot something." Tiffany made an excuse and got off the elevator not wanting to be in the same small space as Taeyeon.

"Hey!" Taeyeon stared at Tiffany's back as the door closed separating them.

 _I wonder if that was too obvious._ _I really don't want to be alone with her for even a second,_ _after all, Taeyeon and I...w_ _e dated for a little while ten years ago...e_ _ven if we're both girls._ _No, even though it messed me up pretty badly, we weren't exactly dating._ _I was the only one who was serious about it._ _It was just a huge joke to Taeyeon,_ _but something's been bothering me lately, b_ _ecause, to be honest..._ _I can't really remember what happened after that moment,_ _that moment when I said I love you to Taeyeon for the first time._

 _Taeyeon said that she didn't mean to do me and dump me._ _I don't know if she's telling the truth._

 _Still, I'm surprised at myself._ _I never thought I would be someone who could forget her first love like that._

 _No, that's not it either._ _I guess I made myself forget precisely because she was my first love._ _It wouldn't surprise me because the whole thing was such a huge shock back then, a_ _nd there is what she said to me after we met again..._

 _"I'm going to make you fall in love with me again"_

 _No way, no way!_ _No friggin way!_ _I'm not the naive brat I used to be._

 _Who does she think she is anyway?!_

 _Man, she pisses me off!_

 _I just need to avoid her outside of work._

 _That's right,_ _stop thinking about anything other than work_

 _Work, work, work._

As Tiffany had those thoughts in her mind she returned to her desk and continued working, postponing making prints to later when there is a less chance of running into Taeyeon. Hours went by without Tiffany noticing how fast time had flown.

A towering pile of papers was put on her desk by none other than Taeyeon.

"Wha- What are these? Huh?" Tiffany asked, eyeing the tower up and down in distaste.

"Storyboards. Is this the first you have seen any?" Taeyeon asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes." Tiffany nodded.

"These are copies of the plot outlines, storyboards and final drafts of every story we have published in the past five years. The final drafts with red marks are before my time in here, and this is how I have marked my changes." She pointed at the notes written with a red sharpie on one of the storyboards, "Read these in one week and come ask me if you don't understand why I made a certain change."

"What?! I have to read all these?" Tiffany's eyes widened.

"You can't do it?" Taeyeon asked with a monotone voice which ticked Tiffany off somehow.

"N- No. I will do my best." Tiffany hesitated in her answer.

"What the hell? That's what losers say! Just give it to me straight! Can you do this or not?" Taeyeon was about to lift the pile of papers off Tiffany's desk but Tiffany immediately stood up and put her arms over them protectively.

"Of course, I can do this! No doubt about it!"

"Is that so?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow.

 _Yeah, I let her provoke me._

...

...

One week later

 _And I did it._

 _I read all of them even though it took me all night._ _I even wrote a report._

 _Who do you take me for?!_ _I have three years worth of editing experience!_ _That is probably why I got to supervise an author this soon._ _I might actually be the problem here._ _I wonder if I will know how to do all of the corrections on the story as I'm supposed to do._ _Maybe I should get other people to read the storyboard too?_

 _Yeah, that might work._

 _But should I really talk to the others?_ _This assignment is supposed to test my skills as an editor after all._

As Tiffany was lost in her own thoughts, Taeyeon passed by her desk and they shared eye contact for a moment.

A cold look from Taeyeon and a _humph_ from Tiffany. The usual.

"Taeyeon. Kangin-ssi is on the line for you. He wants you to go out drinking with him tonight." Yuri said with the phone pressed agents her ear.

"Tell him I said no," Taeyeon said as she took a seat on her desk.

"Please do that yourself." Yuri sighed.

 _Kangin-ssi, huh._ _He's that rude man from finance who was here before, right?_ _I don't get it._ _They had a screaming match yet they're going out for drinks?_

"Please just take the phone. I don't want him to blame me for you saying no." Yuri said.

"Dealing with him is such a drag, so no thanks." Taeyeon shook her head and walked away from poor Yuri who was holding the phone for her.

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon sideways and watched her back as she walked to the elevator.

 _Huh?_

 _What do I care who she's going out for drinks with?_

 _I should just concentrate on work!_

 _That's right._ _It's got nothing to do with me, s_ _o whatever._

...

...

A few hours later, Tiffany picked up her stuff and walked to the elevator, ready to go home. As she reached the ground floor her eyes widened at what she saw.

Taeyeon and Kangin standing in front of a vending machine in the middle of the lounge, talking. Tiffany immediately picked up her pace and hid behind a pillar before any of the two notice her.

 _Wha- What are they talking about in the middle of the lounge?_

 _I really don't want to walk past them._

 _I thought they didn't get along, o_ _r wait, are they fighting again?_

Tiffany looked again for a sneak peak only to see a big smile on Taeyeon's face.

Her heart started beating loudly at the sight.

 _Taeyeon is...laughing?_

She held her chest as she felt a little pain.

 _She doesn't usually do that_

Tiffany gulped and walked passed the two in a hurry. She offered a little bow out of politeness but she actually just wanted to go home already and watch no more of this.

"Hey."

Tiffany did not stop even though Taeyeon was obviously calling for her.

"Aren't you supposed to say something to your superiors when you leave?" Taeyeon yelled for Tiffany to hear.

"Sorry. I'm leaving first!" Tiffany rushed out making Taeyeon click her tongue.

"I'm going to head out too." Taeyeon crumbled the soda can in her hand and threw it in the garbage bin nearby.

"Remember to leave the 3rd open. Seriously when are you going to hang out with me again?" Kangin asked while watching Taeyeon put on her coat.

"I have got my hands full with our crappy authors. I will give it some thought once I'm done proofreading." Taeyeon huffed.

"You're such a liar. That's what you always say." Kangin frowned.

"Hey, I have kept my word at least once," Taeyeon said.

"I'm going to stop by later today," Kangin said as he followed Taeyeon to the entrance/exit of the company that Tiffany just dashed out of.

"Don't," Taeyeon said sternly.

"I'm seriously coming over." He said.

"Seriously, don't," Taeyeon said back.

"Don't go to bed before I get there, got it?! _Taengoo._ "

Tiffany who was only a few steps ahead heard that.

 _What the hell?_

 _They had such a huge fight earlier, but...t_ _hey actually get along really well._

 _What are they to each other ?_

 _He just called Taeyeon by a nickname._

 _S-_ _So what?!_ _It has got nothing to do with me if somebody decided to call someone by a nickname, be_ _sides, Taeyeon is just my boss, nothing else._

 _Precisely, what she does with Kangin has got nothing to do with me._

...

...

" _Due to an accident earlier today, the trains are running late and overcrowded. We apologize for the inconvenience._ " The intercom closed and the lady's voice was gone.

Tiffany was grimacing hard, and the crowd in the train she's in at the moment only made it worse.

 _God damn it Subway_ (Not the restaurant but the real subway) _, why now?_ _Why now when this person is in front of me?_

She looked up for a moment and the grimace only got deeper when she was faced with Taeyeon's poker face that no matter how pretty it is, she seriously hates right now.

"Could you stop following me? What do you want anyway?!"

Taeyeon stared at her for a moment before opening her mouth, "Can't I go home?"

 _Crap, I forgot that we're neighbors!_

 _It totally slipped my mind._

"Could you please take a step back? I'm all squished." Tiffany was actually really squished up on the train door which Taeyeon had no other choice but be squished up agents Tiffany because of the crowd pushing around behind her.

Tiffany muttered something but it didn't reach Taeyeon's ears.

"What?" Taeyeon questioned.

"I said it's hot," Tiffany repeated, looking away with a blush because of the forced close proximity of Taeyeon's pretty face.

"Really now I'm not that hot," Taeyeon smirked in a teasing manner.

Tiffany clenched her fists as her eyebrow twitched and resolved in taking one impossible step back just so their eyes wont meet.

 _I should stop talking to her._

 _Just four more stations._

"How are you doing with the author you're supervising?" Taeyeon suddenly asked.

"What?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow.

Taeyeon was making conversation, this was not good, "I'm talking about Jung Ranmi-nim."

"What about her?" Tiffany looked at Taeyeon sideways because she knew that if she looked at her straight, something might go wrong because of how close they are right now.

Tiffany didn't hear any answer from Taeyeon, instead, she felt Taeyeon's body get closer to her to the point of trapping her. Her arms were even on either side of Tiffany.

"Why are you trying so hard to avoid me?" Taeyeon asked with a dangerously low voice.

"What are you talking about? I'm not..." Tiffany clenched her teeth as she felt weird things happen inside of her because of the tone Taeyeon has just used.

 _Shit._

"Liar. You're clearly trying to avoid me." Taeyeon said, using the same tone again.

"You're imagining things. Why would I need to avoid you?" At this point, To avoid Taeyeon, Tiffany turned around, facing the door and Taeyeon stepped in close behind her.

"Maybe because I make you feel self-conscious?" Taeyeon whispered warmly in her ear.

"Why...Why the hell would you...?" The blush on Tiffany's face had already denied any negative explanation that was about to go out of Tiffany's mouth because Taeyeon was right.

* _SCREEEEECH_ *

The train made a sudden turn that made everybody on their feet stumble but thankfully no one fell over.

" _The train may make sudden turns, please be careful._ "

"Tell us before the actual turn!"

"Really now?!"

People were complaining here and there.

Tiffany couldn't hear anything from what they said. Her ears were full of the sound of her pounding heart as Taeyeon held on to her before she fell over earlier. She was literally hugging her tightly right now and Tiffany can't do anything but blush at the feeling of Taeyeon's warmth agents her body.

"You, okay?" Taeyeon asked, making Tiffany finally snap out of it when she heard Taeyeon's voice and immediately pushed Taeyeon a little to regain her former position.

"Y- Yeah. Sorry about that." Tiffany looked away.

 _What the hell am I doing, leaning against her?!_

To avoid eye contact again, Tiffany faces the glass window on the door that was behind her. A few seconds later, she realized that she could see her reflection on the glass, and Taeyeon who's nearby could also be seen.

 _She's-_ _She's definitely looking at me._

Taeyeon was indeed looking at her. Taeyeon was looking at her with a cold expression that Tiffany didn't get what it meant, it made her wonder.

 _Why?_

 _If she has got something to say she should just spit it out!_

 _And stop staring at me!_

Despite having those thoughts, Tiffany couldn't help it but stare back at Taeyeon through the glass and curse herself for blushing just because Taeyeon was staring at her that way.

As if she's in love with her.

...

...

* _click_ *

 _Finally._

 _Home sweet home._

 _Actually, not so sweet anymore because a certain someone is living right next door._

 _Oh man,_ _I'm so tired!_

 _What am I going to do?_ _I just renewed my lease, but maybe I should seriously consider moving._

After gathering enough none-existing energy, Tiffany dragged herself from the entrance to the living room with the plan of taking a bath and just go to bed for tonight. However, the fax machine had other plans, it had a stack of papers in it which made Tiffany huff in exhaustion at the sight of more work.

 _Ranmi-ssi sent me her storyboard._ _I didn't think she would finish it today,_ _she really outdid herself._

Tiffany smiled as she realized that things at work are kind of heading in the right direction.

 _This is no time for a bath._ _I have got to look this over and send a reply._

Leaving her coat on the floor, Tiffany took a seat on her couch and proceeded to look over the storyboard and mark her changes.

 _Wow._

 _I might actually be able to do this._

 _But I can't be sure if my suggestions are even close to helpful._

 _Oh right, I can just ask Yuri for help, she used to be Ranmi-ssi's editor before I came along._

Tiffany took out her phone from her bag and was about to call Yuri but then she remembered what Yuri had already told her.

 _"Be sure to show all storyboards to Taeyeon. It's the rule."_

 _I just really really really don't want to see her again today, or tomorrow for that matter._

 _Oh right, I have got a fax machine for situations like these._

 _I hope Ranmi-ssi doesn't mind that I'm circulating her work._

 _Well, I still need to get Taeyeon's opinion anyways._

Tiffany got off the couch with a smile at her brilliant idea and started putting the storyboard back in the fax machine and pressed a few buttons that started sending the storyboard to Taeyeon's machine next door.

A few seconds in the progress, her phone rang.

 _I wonder who it is._

"Yes?" She just picked up without looking at the caller ID.

"I'M RIGHT NEXT DOOR! GRAB THE STORYBOARD AND GET OVER HERE!"

 _Taeyeon?!_

"Uh, I don't...but..."

"Or should I come over there?" Taeyeon asked impatiently.

"No! Seriously. Please don't!" Tiffany yelled back in panic.

"You have got 5 seconds."

"I got it already! I will be right there." Tiffany said before ending the call.

 _Oh man._

 _I really don't want to see her._

Tiffany grabbed the papers again and struggled to drag herself out of the apartment but in the end, she found herself standing in front of Taeyeon's door.

She hesitated on whether she should knock or just commit suicides on the spot.

 _But wait!_ _I can just stick it in her mailbox and then we can do the commentary over the phone!_

Tiffany smiled to herself at her genius idea and proceeded to do just that.

* _click_ * * _bump_ *

Taeyeon's eyes widened when she opened the door only to have Tiffany who was leaning down to her mailbox bump into it.

"What are you doing?" Taeyeon glared and grabbed the storyboard from Tiffany's hands, "Come in, I will look this over." She turned around and made her way inside her own apartment.

Tiffany groaned but slowly followed Taeyeon inside.

"Right, make yourself at home. I'm always on stand by for work, so please feel free to use the phone if you need to." Taeyeon said as she took a seat on her own couch and signed for Tiffany to also sit down.

The huff that came out of Tiffany ticked her off.

"Listen up. I'm not going to tolerate a half-assed job." She glared at Tiffany for the nth time that day.

 _Wh- What the hell?!_

 _When have I ever done a half-assed job?_

Tiffany sat there awkwardly and watched Taeyeon put on her glasses, cross her legs and go over the storyboard.

 _Ugh, I want to go home._

 _To be honest, this place is a lot neater than I expected it to be._

Tiffany looked around in amusement, although Taeyeon's appearance does look clean and neat all the time, Tiffany did not expect her home to be the same way. Honestly, the place is so neat that even the huge bookshelf that took over a whole wall was organized by color. She recognized most of the books making her realize that they weren't only organized by color but also by height. This is actually the point of OCD.

"I'm done." Taeyeon put the storyboard on the coffee table between them, "So, what would you suggest as corrections?" She asked.

"Oh, right." Tiffany leaned forward, her professional side taking over, "I will leave the dialogued for later. let's concentrate on the flow of the panels first."

A couple of hours later, Their discussion was done and both of them leaned back on the couch, completely exhausted.

"Wow. This looks a lot better, this version flows a lot more smoothly." Tiffany let out a sigh of relief as she tapped the stack of papers on the coffee table twice to make it neat.

"We will still need to get Ranmi-nim's approval for our changes. I don't think it will be a problem, though." Taeyeon took off her glasses and stood up to stretch.

"Um...what did you think about my corrections?" Tiffany asked nervously, looking at Taeyeon's back.

"They were fine, or maybe I should say that you've got the basics down pat. You're just a little too perfect."

Tiffany did not know what to say, so she just looked at Taeyeon who was pouring coffee for herself.

"Oh well, you're still learning." She said.

 _Too perfect?_

Tiffany frowned at the thought of how could that be a bad thing and opened the storyboard again to check her corrections.

 _Did I make some kind of mistake after all?_

 _I wonder what she meant?_

"Would you like some coffee?" Taeyeon offered which signed for Tiffany that she had stayed with Taeyeon for too long.

"No, thanks. I have got to call Ranmi-ssi, so..." Tiffany stood up, already turning her back to Taeyeon.

"It's past one in the morning."

"Then, I will just read through these one more time by myself. Sorry about the late hour."

Taeyeon let out a sigh and placed her cup on the coffee table.

"Hey, tell me something. Why are you avoiding me?" Taeyeon asked, her voice tone signaling that she's actually bothered.

"I'm- I'm not avoiding y- "Tiffany tried her best to deny the truth but Taeyeon had already seen through her.

"Are you in love with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

"HELL NO!" Tiffany yelled, fuming red.

"Is that so?" And Taeyeon didn't seem affected by it.

"This is how I treat everyone. I like to keep business and privet matters separate." Tiffany turned around fuming from anger, "D- Don't take this the wrong way, but I have got a boyfriend." She announced.

 _Actually, I don't, but maybe this will make her give up._

"Wow, for a grown woman, you sure are a lousy liar." Taeyeon had an amused look on her face.

"I'm not lying! I'm serious!"

"Then look at me."

Tiffany flinched when Taeyeon's arm blocked her way to the door.

"Look at me straight in the eye and say that again." Taeyeon glared.

Tiffany backed up until her back pumped into the wall and looked Taeyeon straight in the eye, "I...really..." She started but the eye contact got her a little intimidated, "I really...honestly...have a boyfriend, so- "

"Liar."

A hand on Tiffany's cheek held her in place and warm, soft lips on her own made a blush spread across her cheeks

" _Wh- What are you...stop!_ " Tiffany pushed Taeyeon away.

Taeyeon leaned forward and held Tiffany's arms in place while Tiffany struggled agents her hold. Tiffany turned around once she got free from Taeyeon's hold ready to run to the door only to be held tighter from behind. The papers in her hand dropped to the floor along with her and Taeyeon. Her words were silenced by Taeyeon's lips again and her wrists were pinned to the floor. Taeyeon might be small and petite but her arms are a different story A few seconds in the kiss Taeyeon was ravishing her with, Tiffany felt Taeyeon's tongue go in her mouth. She shut her eyes tightly and had an odd thought that she might die if her heart decided to beat any faster. A hand slowly sneaking in her pants made her jolt up in shock.

"N- No...please stop!" She yelled in despair.

"You're awfully into it for someone who doesn't want to...and you're not pushing me away either." The second part Taeyeon muttered more to herself.

She had let go of Tiffany's wrists long ago but there wasn't any reaction to push her or run away coming from Tiffany.

"Stop...ah!" The sound of the kisses planted on her neck by Taeyeon turned Tiffany on to no end and she couldn't help it but moan because of the sensation of soft lips on her sensitive spot. She didn't know if she's hating this or liking it.

Taeyeon raised up a bit to look at Tiffany only to see a face she had seen only a couple of times before, 10 years ago that is. Tiffany was huffing and taking in deep breaths, her face flushed red and her eyes shut tightly. A face she missed so bad it hurts so much to see it again now.

"Tiffany..."

The moment Taeyeon said her name, Tiffany snapped out of the trance Taeyeon's mouth put her in. She immediately looked up at Taeyeon and when she realized what was about to happen, she slapped Taeyeon's arms off her and got up quickly. She felt a bit light headed so she leans on the wall and covered her eyes from the light of the room.

 _I hate her._

 _I have to leave._

 _I don't want to stay here a minute longer._

 _I just want to go home, take a bath and go to bed ._

With those thoughts in mind, Tiffany leaned down and gathered the papers she dropped.

"Hey!" Taeyeon's voice didn't stop her from rushing to the door, "Tiffany!" Taeyeon called again but as the first time, she was ignored.

Tiffany ignored everything and just opened the door to return to her apartment only to bump into something hard in front of her. The moment she looked...she was met with an unexpected face.

 _Kangin?_

Kangin looked just as surprised and confused as Tiffany is.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, um...I'm here on business." Tiffany answered hoping that there aren't any visible tears on her face.

"We went over a storyboard together." Taeyeon approached calmly.

"Seriously? It's 2 in the morning." Kangin grimaced.

"Well, what are you doing here then?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow.

"I told you I would stop by. If I don't show up we would never get to hang out. I also brought food." He raised the plastic bag in her hand, "I came this late on purpose."

"Go home you idiot" Taeyeon groaned.

"Nah, I'm coming in." He said, already making his way inside.

While the two were arguing Tiffany planned to make her great escape, "Thank you for your help. I'm leaving." She muttered and walked past Kangin.

"Did she say something to make you upset?" What Kangin muttered to her made Tiffany hold a stop, "It doesn't matter to her if you're new or experienced. If you do a half-assed job, she's going to get you." Tiffany didn't understand why Kangin is telling her this, "Stop with the tears, you're pathetic." Tiffany immediately turned around, about to protest.

"What are you two whispering about?" Taeyeon who was standing a bit farther than the two asked with her hands inside the plastic bag Kangin bought.

"I- I'm just going to go..." Tiffany turned around again to escape this awkward atmosphere.

"Tiffany!"

She stopped again when Taeyeon called.

"I will call you later."

Tiffany clenched her fists and teeth at that.

" _Please don't!_ "

Once Tiffany was back inside her safe apartment, she immediately collapsed in the entrance and hugged her aching body.

 _Why would Kangin visit this late?_

 _Why did Taeyeon let him in?_

 _And even after she molested me, too._

 _He came this late on purpose, huh._

 _No, now is not the time to think about these things._

 _I need to read the storyboard again and make sure that I can explain all the changes to the author._

With slow footsteps, Tiffany made her way inside the apartment and took a seat down the couch before starting to read the storyboard again.

 _My body..._ _It's aching._ _Everywhere Taeyeon touched is burning with heat._

 _I can't-..._ _I can't concentrate with my head spinning on this._

 _Ranmi-ssi deserves better._ _She gave it her all to finish this storyboard on time._ _I do not tolerate a half-assed job._

 _Concentrate!_

 _I need to concentrate!_

As if the world is agents her, her phone started ringing, preventing her more from concentrating.

It's Taeyeon.

So Tiffany rejected the call and turned her phone off.

 _That's right._

 _I decided a long time ago that I would never fall in love with Taeyeon again._

...

...

A week before Emerald's deadline.

"What? All your assistants caught the flu?!" Tiffany's voice shook the whole floor. She's certainly talking with the author she's in charge of, Ranmi, "A temperature got all your assistants sick?...Huh? Are you okay?...Oh I see, that's a relief." Tiffany seemed a bit nervous while talking.

Where are the others?

Well...

" _Where the hell is the manuscript?! Why isn't it here already?! I told you to go get it yourself if there was the slightest chance that it would be late!_ " Taeyeon is yelling none stop.

 _"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ " Sunny is clenching her hair and screaming.

"It's done...we're all done." Yuri is giving up on life.

Hyoyeon had her forehead on the desk and is waiting for her soul to leave her body.

Chaos ensues.

"Excuse me." Tiffany muttered to her author on the other side of the phone before removing it from her ear and put her hand on the receiver, "Could you all just shut the fuck up for one moment?!" She screamed.

It seemed to have worked because they all actually got silence and all eyes were on her, it's the first time they actually hear her swear and get mad like that.

"I think you know this but the printing office needs the material for printing by noon today." She got back to the phone in her hand not minding the stares directed at her.

And while Tiffany is on the phone...

"Taeyeon! Why does this place look like a garbage heap?" Kangin walked in.

"I heard our best author is not going to make it for this month's issue. Is this true? If it is, you have to let the financial department know, hell you have to let everyone know!" He's pretty much just as angry as Tiffany right now.

Taeyeon glared at him and put her index finger in front of her lips indicating for him to shut up before pointing at Tiffany.

" _I can definitely be on a plane by five or six this evening and do the tones on the way,_ " Ranmi said over the phone.

"But you can't carry a cutter on board." Tiffany rubbed her temples in stress.

" _Ugh..._ "

 _If I go pick up the manuscript and take the 6 o'clock flight back, I can be back here in the airport by 8:30 PM, a_ _nd if I make the taxi hurry, I should barely make it._

A moment of thinking for Tiffany made the decision clear for her, it's a chance to proof herself, she just can't mess this up, "Alright, just please hurry up," Tiffany nodded to herself and approved Ranmi to continue her work.

"Where does she live ?" Kangin asked.

"Jeju-do," Taeyeon replied.

"Seriously? You're fighting a losing battle." Kangin shook his head.

Taeyeon didn't say anything at that.

"When things get this bad, you need to make a quick decision or everything falls apart. I say drop her this time." He continued.

"Yeah, I agree..." Taeyeon nodded.

"Excuse me!" Tiffany couldn't take what she heard and walked over to the two.

Both Taeyeon and Kangin looked up at Tiffany who's already in her coat.

"Give me twelve hours to do this! I will fly to Jeju-do and be back around 9 PM, I will ask the printing office to push back the deadline and- "

"Just let it go," Taeyeon said with a sigh.

"It will never work, there is no way you can pull this off. Sunny, bring me the list of our backup artists." Taeyeon coldly brushed Tiffany off.

"Wait, please! Ranmi-ssi worked so hard, we can't just- "

"Tiffany! It doesn't matter if she worked hard, it's not going to be enough this time. don't get so carried away. In a crisis like this forget about yourself and face facts" Taeyeon said sternly.

Tiffany couldn't accept Taeyeon's decision, she believes that she could make this work, "I will make it work somehow, besides, Ranmi-ssi is on her way to the airport as we speak!"

"Well then, you should know that a manuscript full of sketchy drawings with no tones is out of the question, Emerald will never print it. Just let it go, you're wasting your time." Kangin butted in.

"I told you I will get the manuscript! I never make promises I can't keep!"

 _Why should I listen to him?!_

A moment of silence ate up the atmosphere until a chuckle coming from Kangin broke it, "You sure are confident."

Tiffany glared at him and turned to Taeyeon who was staring at empty space, waiting for her response.

"Okay, get going already. I will take responsibility if something goes wrong." Taeyeon sighed.

"Huh?" Confusion was written all over Tiffany's face.

"I told you to get going!" Taeyeon yelled and pointed at the door and that was Tiffany's cue to get going.

"Okay!" And just like that, Tiffany stormed out of the office, out of the company, rode a taxi, and flew to Jeju-do .

Once Tiffany was gone from the office Kangin turned to Taeyeon, "Hey now, Taeyeon. Have you lost your mind? This is a company, not a playground."

As a response, Taeyeon leaned back on her big president chair and crossed her legs with a hand on her cheek and a high n mighty look on her face, "Yeah, I know."

...

...

Tiffany's plane successfully landed in Jeju-do and Ranmi was waiting for her there in the airport. After exchanging a quick greeting the two immediately got to work in a cafe in the airport.

 _She has huge bags under her eyes even her glasses can't hide them,_ _I don't think she has slept at all and her face looks flushed._

 _Is she running a fever?_

 _Did she get the flu like all of her assistants after all?_

 _I know that she's reaping what she has sowed, but...w_ _hen I see how serious she is, as her editor I feel like I have to do whatever I can to help her._

 _I'm probably too soft._

 _What am I thinking?_ _Who's going to stand by the author's side if not her editor?_

 _Besides, Taeyeon said she would take full responsibility if something goes wrong,_ _so I can pretty much do what I want and everything will be fine ._

 _..._

 _No, wait..._ _I see._

 _If this falls through, I won't have to shoulder any of the blame._

 _Because Taeyeon will._

 _"Get going already. I will take responsibility if something goes wrong."_

 _If this one manuscript drags down the whole magazine, they're all going to blame her, a_ _nd as one of her editors, who couldn't even do this one thing, I won't have any right to even apologize to her, w_ _hat's more, it's possible she was just being contrary because Kangin-ssi is her rival._

"Oh, that reminds me."

"Yes ?" Tiffany looked up at Ranmi who was smiling at her.

"Your corrections on the storyboard were a huge help," Ranmi said.

Tiffany frowned in confusion.

"I think this is the kind of thing only a set of fresh eyes could spot, so I wanted to thank you," Ranmi Smiled.

Tiffany smiled back, "I'm glad I could help you, but let's concentrate on finishing this first."

"Oh! Right, sure." Ranmi chuckled awkwardly before resuming her work.

 _That was...one of the things Taeyeon pointed out._

 _I know I can't be perfect right out of the gate, but all my enthusiasm wasn't really worth squat._

 _I did a half-assed job._

...

...

Seoul, Im's Publishing, 9:35 PM

"Taeyeon-ssi! We really can't wait any longer!" A man from the printing company was in panic in front of Taeyeon and Kangin.

"Sorry, she will definitely be here soon." That's all Taeyeon had been repeating over and over again for the past hour.

"This is it, give it up. You have run out of time." Kangin glared at Taeyeon for her mistake of trusting Tiffany with this.

Taeyeon sighed and picked up her phone again.

"Taeyeon!" Kangin put a stern hand on her shoulder.

"Let me just call her." Just as Taeyeon was about to press the call button, the door banged open revealing a sweaty, huffing and exhausted looking Tiffany.

"I have got the manuscript!" Tiffany yelled and put the file containing the manuscript in view.

"You're late! Way too late!" The man from the printing agency is almost in tears.

"I am so sorry, I got stuck in traffic!" And Tiffany was in the same state.

"Did you do the typesetting? And all the corrections?" Taeyeon asked as she quickly scanned through the manuscript to make sure everything is perfect.

"Yes! Everything!" Tiffany said as if she's answering a military officer.

"What about the final check?"

"I did it three times!"

At hearing that, Taeyeon immediately put the manuscript back in the folder and gave it to the man who's almost about to faint.

"Ok! I will take these to the printers!" He yelled before running to the door.

"Thank you very much!" Tiffany bowed to the guy who dashed out of the office with a wave.

Just as Tiffany finally relaxed and regained her normal breath again she turned around to face Taeyeon and Kangin who're looking at her with their usual resting bitch faces.

"Please accept my deepest apologies." She bowed 90-degrees, "It was my fault things got out of hand. I didn't do my job well enough. I was too wrapped up in my emotions and made troubles for everybody. This will never happen again!" Tiffany was breaking down on the inside as she heard nothing from either of the but Kangin was the first to break the silence.

"Oh well, if that's it, I need to get back to work." He turned around and started walking to the elevator.

"But everybody has already gone home, right?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't you heard of the wondrous invention called the cell phone? I will see you later." He chuckled and turned around, waving.

Tiffany bowed to Kangin's back as he exited the floor they're in and watched Taeyeon as she made her way to her president chair and relaxed with a sigh.

"Did Kangin-ssi stay here to wait for me?" Tiffany asked nervously.

"Well, it's his magazine too. He takes pride in it." Taeyeon closed her eyes and rubbed her nose bridge to get rid of the drowsiness.

Tiffany looked down at the dirty floor. She's too disappointed in herself for all the troubles she has caused for everyone today, and her mood didn't go unnoticed by Taeyeon.

"Hey, chin up. In the end, we got the magazine ready for printing."

Tiffany let out a self-loathing chuckle, "That's not the problem here." She shook her head.

"Even if everyone was freaking out, I knew you would come through. When it comes to you, it's not about whether or not you can do something because once you say you will do it, you will definitely do it, come hell or high water, so I pretty much had no reason to worry." Taeyeon shrugged.

Tiffany looked up at Taeyeon.

"That's what I have always loved about you," Taeyeon smiled serenely.

At that moment, it was as if time has stopped.

How could Taeyeon say that so easily?

Taeyeon got up and walked passed Tiffany, patting her hair as she passed by, "Good job." And out of the room she was, missing the sight of Tiffany collapsing on her knees and put her hands on her red, hot cheeks.

 _Where Taeyeon touches me..._ _I burn with heat._

 _Please..._ _I beg of you..._ _don't tear down any more of my barriers._

...

...

 _Oh man! Get a grip already!_

Tiffany figured that the best way to get rid of all the heat Taeyeon caused within her is by washing her face with cold water from the sink in the bathroom.

 _Working in the romance manhwa section doesn't mean I turn into a fair maiden!_

Anger, hate, resentment, respect, awe, admiration, stirred, nervous, alerted and a bit aroused.

Taeyeon makes her feel all those things at the same time that Tiffany thinks it's actually ridiculous. She's mad at herself for feeling all these things. She's mad at Taeyeon for making her feel all these things.

The moment she looked up at the mirror she almost jumped off her feet when she saw someone behind her in the reflection.

"Kangin-ssi...sorry, I didn't see you there." She apologized as she turned around and cursing herself for deciding to use the male/female bathroom.

Kangin was leaning on a stall door looking right at her as she wiped the water off her face, "You sure have balls for sneaking your way into this company" He said.

 _What?_

"Did you know Taeyeon worked here?" He asked.

"Huh? Sorry, I do not follow." Tiffany frowned.

Kangin glared,"Do realize that it's your fault that Taeyeon is not herself anymore?!" He yelled.

 _What?_

 _Seriously, just what is supposed to be my fault now?_

"Sorry. I really don't understand." Tiffany shook her head, nervousness apparent on her face.

 _What the heck is he trying to say?_

Kangin let out a breath through his nose and made his way to the door, "Just don't let it get to your head."

"Wait!"

As the bathroom door opened Tiffany put her plan to follow Kangin on pause and stared at his back.

Because Taeyeon was there.

"What? You're still here?" Taeyeon who was passing by stopped and looked up at Kangin.

"I have still got work to do," Kangin said as he matched his steps with Taeyeon and the two got further and further away from the bathroom but Tiffany could still hear their chatter.

 _When they're not working...Taeyeon and Kangin are actually...friends?_

...

...

On the way back, Taeyeon and Tiffany met in the subway, what a coincidence.

Not.

"I'm glad things turned out okay," Taeyeon said as she scrolled through a storyboard.

"Sorry about everything," Tiffany who's sitting beside her, apologized as she helped Taeyeon to organized another storyboard.

"This comic is going to be published next month." Taeyeon referred to the two storyboards their holding in their hands, "You know how to do the color proofs, right?" Taeyeon handed Tiffany another paper finally wrapping up the two storyboards in together and Tiffany put them in separate files.

"Ah yes, I will be fine." Tiffany nodded and let out a sigh, relieved that she has finally finished her workload for the day.

Silence ensues between them as Tiffany felt herself get drowsy.

 _I wonder...n_ _ot that I know what's going on between them in the first place._ _But then again..._ _I can't exactly ask Taeyeon about it._ _Not that I would anyway,_ _but If I did ask her..._ _I wonder what she will say._

 _I wonder..._ _what I want her to say._

"I'm also thinking of putting you in charge of the magazine the month after the next." Taeyeon has actually been talking to Tiffany for the past minute, but it's starting to bother her that Tiffany has not been responding to anything she has said, "Hey, are you listening ? Tiffa-..."

Taeyeon stopped mid sentence as she felt a weight on her shoulder, and when she turned to Tiffany, she realized that she has fallen asleep. She inhaled sharply when she looked at Tiffany's face all relaxed and untroubled like she always is at work. Tiffany looks prettier without a frown or a scowl directed at her. Taeyeon felt the urge to just lean in and capture those pink full lips like she had done a few days ago, to bite them and kiss her way down to Tiffany's jaw then neck.

But in reality, she just wants to have Tiffany's warmth close by her like this.

...

...

Tiffany's eyes slowly fluttered open to greet the morning sun and the beautiful sound of the annoying birds.

 _Man, I slept well._

 _What time is it?_

She sat up and started touching around for her phone as the other hand rubbed her eyes.

 _Where is my phone?_

Her hand went on top of something soft and warm that definitely was not her phone. She frowned and touched the warm thing for a few seconds, examining the texture.

Warm, soft, firm, the size of her hand.

 _What?_

The moment she decided to squeeze harder, the sound of a soft moan was heard by her side. she immediately looked at her side and saw the cutest most beautiful sight she has ever seen in her life.

Taeyeon was there, curled up to her side and clenching the blanket tightly, her mouth slightly open and her exposed chest is rising and falling at a steady pace.

The admiring smile on Tiffany's face soon vanished and turned into a horrified expression.

This is Taeyeon, naked, sleeping next to her, on a bed, that is clearly not her's, not to mention that Tiffany's hand is still squeezing Taeyeon's left boob. Tiffany then realized her own naked state. She looked around the room and it did not look familiar, although similar in size.

This is not her room.

This is not her bed.

And hell this is definitely not her phone.

This is Taeyeon...sleeping...naked...next to her...in bed, and she's squeezing her boob.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Tiffany screamed as she jumped off the, pulling the blanket with her to cover herself and backed away until she bumped into the wall.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP STOP YELLING!" Taeyeon who woke up because of Tiffany's scream, screamed back just as loud.

"Why the hell are we sleeping in the same bed?!" Tiffany pointed at Taeyeon, clearly horrified.

"Shut up! You fell asleep on the train you idiot!" Taeyeon clenched her hair as she felt a splitting headache come because of Taeyeon waking her up with a disaster alert.

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon suspiciously, but then it hit her, she does not remember going back home last night, the last thing she remembers was organizing storyboards with Taeyeon in the train.

"I carried you all the way home on my back and put you to bed, and this is the thanks I get?!" Taeyeon glared at Tiffany, clearly not minding her own naked state.

 _Wh- What the hell?_

 _I don't remember anything._

Tiffany let out a terrified whimper when she spotted her clothes scattered on the floor. She immediately ran to them and proceeded to cover herself.

"Shit, it's still early." Taeyeon groaned after seeing the time on her phone.

"Uh, umm...I'm just asking, but there was absolutely no weird hanky-panky, right?" Tiffany asked with frustration visible in her voice.

"Weird hanky-panky? What the hell is that?" Taeyeon grimaced.

"Uh, you know..." Tiffany looked at the bed and then back at Taeyeon whose back is facing her, and seeing her fair skin and glorious butt is really not helping Tiffany's case right now.

Taeyeon looked back and smirked, missing Tiffany ogling at her assets, "And if there was? If you like me, it's all good, right?"

Tiffany's already red face impossibly got even redder.

"I'm leaving! Thanks for looking after me last night! If something like this ever happens again, please don't bother!" Tiffany dashed out of the apartment, not even bothering to say bye to Taeyeon.

 _Calm down!_

 _She's just pulling my leg!_

 _We didn't do anything!_

 _B-...But if we did..._

 _I wouldn't really..._

"No!" She yelled to herself.

 _She gets me so riled up!_

Tiffany's eyes widened when she pulled her apartment door open and it did not budge.

 _My keys...and my bag..._

She sighed and banged her head on the door before slowly making her way back to Taeyeon's apartment.

The moment she opened the door she was greeted by Taeyeon's resting bitch face, dressed in a big shirt that she's literally lost in and Tiffany imagines that there is nothing underneath. Taeyeon's arm extended to her with her bag and jacket in her hand.

Tiffany blushed and bit down on her lower lip as she accepted her things from Taeyeon.

"I'm going to come right out and say this. There must be something wrong with you! I will never ever say I love you because there is no way I'm falling for you!"

Taeyeon looked at her stoically for a second, "Keep telling yourself that," She chuckled in a mocking manner before walking back in her apartment leaving Tiffany in the doorway with her mouth agape.

 _I seriously hate her guts!_

 _This is not love!_

 _It's not!_

 _No way!_

 _How could it be?!_

...

...

...

...

...

331 days until Tiffany falls in love


	5. Chapter 5

I won't let love get in the way of my work

That much is obvious !

I still remember that day clearly.

I was walking in between the school's library book shelves, repeating the name of the book I was looking for over and over in hope to spot it.

Just when I lost hope of finding it, a voice that sounded a bit rough that might have been caused by excessive screaming or being silent for too long echoed next to me.

 _"_ Here. _"_ The voice said.

The book I was looking for appeared in front of me.

When I turned to my right to look at the owner of the voice and the person who handed me the book, I couldn't move or take my eyes off her. She was short, shoulder length blonde hair, light eyebrows big, beautiful, onyx, deep, dark brown eyes, a cute button nose, reddish lips, and the palest and fairest most perfect skin I have ever seen in my life.

I know that it's weird, I really do. It's plain strange how I fell in love just like that.

 _Falling in love at first sight, huh._ _I always thought that it only happened in fairytales._ _It's not like you can really know the person after only seeing them once,_ _besides, no matter how you look at it..._

 _She's a girl._

 _I have never spoken to her,_ _I don't even know her name!_

 _I wonder what's gotten into me?_ _Maybe I'm just a little confused._

Ignoring my pounding heart, I kept telling myself that for 3 years.

But then it happened one day...

When our hands accidentally touched as both of us reached out for the same book, "...Taeyeon-sunbae..." I felt my face heat up as Sunbae stared at me with her lips slightly parted.

I'm sure there is a limit to how much unrequited love one can handle.

"How do you know my name?" She asked calmly with not much expression on her face.

 _She talked to me!_

 _She just talked to me!_

The act of confession depends on if courage can overcome rationality, the moment came so suddenly that I don't know whether it was shock or excitement that had all emotions bubbling, and finally, overflow. Maybe it was momentary insanity.

"I love you...Sunbae." I remember saying that with the deepest blush on my face. I snapped out of it in shock and panicked, trying to explain myself after not seeing from her, "No...uh, I- "

"You wanna go out with me?" Is what she said.

" _What?! N- No! No! I didn't mean no! I just meant...uh..._ " And I panicked even more.

"I don't really mind, I will go out with you."

And that's how we started dating.

Simple as that.

...

...

 _Am I dreaming?_

 _I'm walking together with her._

 _A- And we're going to h- her h- house._

 _What should I do? I'm really nervous_

I gathered enough courage to look up at her back only to have her looking back at me seconds later.

"Don't be so nervous." She said.

"Huh?!"

 _How did she know?_

I lowered my head again as she opened the gate to her house. It was a normal house, bigger than common if I may say, between normal houses, in the middle of a normal neighborhood.

Normal.

"I pretty much live alone, so no one's home." She said, leading the way inside.

"Huh? Are your parents on a trip or something?" I asked, following her inside the beautiful garden.

"Yeah, something like that," She nodded as she opened the door.

 _I wonder if I shouldn't have asked._

"I'm home," She said in a low voice the moment we stepped inside and we were welcomed by the meowing of a cute black and white cat.

 _Oh,_ _that cat..._

"I will bring something to drink, head on upstairs. My room is on the right." She pointed at the stairs.

"Okay." I nodded.

She picked up the cat from the floor and I watched her back until she disappeared around a corner. I went upstairs as she said and the moment I opened the door to her room, I felt my heart beat get faster. I was in her room and the first thing I thought was;

 _Wow, so many books_

I walked further into the room and stood in front of her fluffy looking bed. I put my hand on my heart and asked;

 _Why are you beating so fast?_

I was suddenly struck by the naughtiest desire;

 _Stop it!_ _This is her house!_

 _I can't just..._

As I continued staring at the bed more, the desire grew stronger.

 _But I might not get another chance,_ _I will just do it a little before she comes back._

 _No, I can't!_

 _But no one is going to see._

 _But!_

In the end, I jumped on the bed like I believed I could fly and squeezed her pillow as hard as I could not forgetting to take a deep sniff.

Then immediately jumped off and sat down as if nothing just happened.

God damn that smelled good

 _I- I did it, t_ _hose years of hoping and wishing and I did it!_ _I- I'm so happy I could die!_

I let out a deep sigh of relief that I managed to do that without problems and looked up when I heard the sound of the door opening. There she was, my Sunbae.

"Sorry for the wait. Are you good with tea?" She asked.

"Yeah." I nodded enthusiastically.

Sunbae kindly placed a glass of ice tea beside me before taking a seat close by. We're both sitting on the floor and leaning our backs on the bed.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" She asked calmly.

"Sure. I'm fine with whatever." I nodded nervously.

Sunbae turned the TV on and slipped in a CD in the DVD on a shelf under it then sat back next to me.

 _Huh?_

 _Isn't she sitting awfully close?_

"Sorry, my room is such a mess." Sunbae apologized as she sipped on her own tea, looking straight at the TV.

Excluding the piles of books on the floor, the room was actually pretty much neat and clean and the air was kind of fresh as if the window was open.

"What? No, it's fine. I really like rooms full of books." I looked down at the glass between my hands and smiled to myself, recalling how my own room looked like, pretty much the same as her room, piles of books on the floor because they don't fit on the shelve but unlike this room, mine is nowhere near as clean as this room.

"Can I ask you something?" She said, still staring at the TV playing the movie that I can't recognize.

"Sure." I nodded, taking subtle glances at her.

"I have been wondering about this for a while...how can you say that you're in love with me?"

I have realized this a long time ago, but...Sunbae's face really doesn't change expressions a lot, I can't tell if she's actually curious or not.

"Oh, that's..." I blushed and fixed my gaze at one of the books on the floor.

"Cause it's not like you know anything about me." She said.

After hearing that, I turned to her and glared at her for judging, "I do know some things. Like that cat just now..."

This was the first time I see a change on her face, she looked confused, it was very cute but there was no way I could tell her that to her face,

"Cat?" She frowned.

The moment I realized we were making eye contact, I took a sharp inhale in, couldn't handle looking at her face for so long at such a close proximity and immediately looked away, "Um...I'm sorry, but I saw you. It was raining and the cat was left alone in a box, under the rain, everybody just walked past it...you didn't."

Sunbae leaned forward and looked at me with wide eyes, surprised, "What the hell? You saw that?!"

"I- I'm so sorry!" I clenched my eyes shut and apologized.

"Oh, man. I can't believe you actually saw that. That sounds like something out of a comic or something!"

It was also cute to see her embarrassed and covering her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Huh? Um...I don't really read comics so..."

Upon hearing that, Sunbae relaxed visibly, "Really? That's fine then. But wait, are you a stalker or something?" She looked at me in wonder.

"I- I know, I'm so sorry, but I just can't help it." I clenched my eyes shut.

"I just...really love you, Sunbae."

I did not hear a reaction from Sunbae. I slowly opened my eyes and turned to my left to face her. She looked at me in wonder, there was something in the way her eyes looked at me but I couldn't figure out what it was. Her pretty face started getting closer, I didn't know what to do but I knew that her eyes shifted from mine to further down. I felt something warm and soft on my lips and the side of her face is what I'm seeing.

Then I realized that she's kissing me right now, and I was the idiot who pushed away.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, pretty sure that my face looks ridicules right now.

"I thought you wanted to do this kind of stuff with me." She said, eyes flickering from my eyes to my lips back and forth.

"No, I, uh...It's just..." I looked away, face red and shifty eyes.

"Then what were you doing on my bed earlier?"

 _She saw?!_

"Oh...um...I'm so sor- "

"You don't have to apologize," She said sternly.

I felt my body freeze as Sunbae slipped a hand under my blazer and the other started unbuttoning my shirt and I made no move to stop her.

"I know exactly...what kind of love it is you feel"

I looked up at her, heart pounding loudly in my ears, "Uh...um, Sunbae, I- "

"Let me touch you."

That was all it took for me to surrender to Sunbae's touch. I could feel her hands caress my arms, chest, and stomach as she pressed her lips against mine one more time, this time without me pushing her away. Minutes later, Sunbae pulled away and I couldn't tell what the look on her cold face meant.

"Wh- What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Stop clenching your lips shut. I want to kiss you with my tongue." She said, caressing my lower lip with her thumb gently.

My face immediately heats up more and my head started spinning, "Y- Your tongue?!"

Sunbae took advantage of the state of my open mouth, held my face in place and leaned in for the third time.

 _So that's what tongue feels like._

The sound of our lips smacking together made my body ache.

 _This isn't good._

 _My body feels so hot and achy that I can't push her away,_ _my heart it beating so hard._

 _I'm embarrassed._ _What should I do?_

All the touches Sunbae left on my body increased the heat I felt and it only increased more when her hand went under my skirt.

"W- Wait! Don't! Sunb-"

"Come on, touch me too." Sunbae's hand that was caressing my breasts grabbed mine and guided it to her own breasts.

Fluffy glorious boobs squeezing in my hand.

 _What should I do?_

 _What on earth should I do?_

I could hear Sunbae's breath hitch as I squeezed more.

"Can I go further?" Sunbae questioned as she hugged me tightly and I could hear her ragged breath next to my ear.

 _I'm in Sunbae's embrace._

"...Yes." I agreed and embraced Sunbae just as tightly. I didn't even think of refusing at that moment.

Some time later, I was laying on Sunbae's pillow looking at her lovely skin while she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry...it hurts, right?"

Sunbae was so kind and gentle, she wiped the remaining tears that brimmed at the corner of my eyes.

"I...I'm fine...because it's you..."

I didn't hear a respond from Sunbae, Instead, she put her hands on my cheeks and pulled me in for one more kiss, "Fany-ah."

I opened my eyes wide upon hearing what Sunbae just called me between kisses.

 _Oh_

 _O-...Oh no_

 _She just...called me by a nickname...for the first time._

We kissed more and more and more, my arms were around Sunbae's neck the whole time, pulling her closer and closer to me if that was even possible.

"Fany-ah..."

 _Huh ?_

"...Love you."

 _What did she just say?_

 _Did I hear her right?_

 _I guess because I really truly love her,_ _if she loved me back at least a little..._ _I could die happy._

 _I really could._

...

...

"...ny"

"...fany"

" _Tiffany!_ "

"What?!" Tiffany opened her eyes in panic and squinted at the person standing above her.

 _Sunbae?_

It was Taeyeon Sunbae, her first love.

 _Am I dreaming?_

 _No, wait._

 _I think this is reality._

 _Huh ? what did I...?_

She rubbed her eyes roughly and shook her head a few times before squinting up again. As she thought, it was Taeyeon. However, this was not the Im Taeyeon Sunbae from school 10 years ago. This is Kim Taeyeon, her arrogant boss.

She clenched her aching head and looked around her only to realize she's laying in the middle of the garbage filled office floor and Taeyeon hovering over her with crossed arms.

" _Oh no! I'm so sorry, I fell asleep right on the battlefield!_ " Tiffany literally jumped up.

"I-...It's fine. I think you just fainted..." Sunny said. She, herself is about to faint.

 _Crap,_ _my body feels really heavy._ _I just slept, but I'm still so tired._

 _And just why did I have a dream like that?_

"Don't you dare try to die again without asking my permission!" Taeyeon said, angrily. Stress and Taeyeon did not match.

Tiffany blushed and stared at Taeyeon's face recalling the dream she just had or more specifically the memory her mind just flashed in her dream.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Taeyeon asked.

"Nothing whatsoever!" Tiffany yelled.

"We just got these blue slides. Go over them." Taeyeon sighed.

Tiffany grimaced at the pile of papers Taeyeon just dropped on her desk, "What?! This many?!"

"You have got to pay back every minute you wasted in dreamland, right?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow, "You looked really happy. You must have had a nice dream."

 _I was dreaming about you, you asshole!_

Tiffany wanted to slap herself for blushing at that.

"Not at all! I had the absolute worst nightmare ever!"

"Really now. Well then, stop complaining and get back to work, _newbie._ " Taeyeon said in a mocking manner.

Tiffany gritted her teeth and shook her head, getting back on her desk to resume her work.

 _Why the hell did I have to dream about Taeyeon of all people?!_

 _Urgh_

 _..._

 _Aurgh_

...

 _Aurgh!_

...

"Auuuuuurrrrgggghhhh!"

She lost it.

"Looks like Tiff is full of energy again," Sunny said in a deathly tone, watching Tiffany finish her work, paper by paper in the speed of light and the expression of Satan.

"What a relief." Hyoyeon nodded slowly.

Poor Yuri who couldn't see how much effort Tiffany put into her work, has actually fainted right after Tiffany but her body is buried under all the questionable garbage that no one noticed the difference between her and dirty floor.

" _Ahhhhhhhhhhh!_ " Tiffany screamed as she slammed a file close and opened another one.

"There there." Sunny rubbed her back in assurance but to no avail.

And so, the third all-nighter in a row continued in Im's publishing's Emerald editing department.


	6. Chapter 6

In the far corner of the left side of the huge school library, you could see a girl standing in front of a table, mesmerized by the sleeping beauty in front of her.

An open book flipping with the wind in front of her crush who's certainly sleeping soundly with her chin leaning on the palm of her hand. The wind coming in from the window slightly brushed the girl's hair gracefully, the book pages flipping along.

Tiffany's heart pound quickened even more as her face heated up. She took the chance and tip-toed to where her crush is sleeping and flipped the book on the table to see the title. She managed to quickly read the title before running away after sensing her crush move a little. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears at the thought of being caught but relaxed when she saw that her crush is still in dream land.

What she did just now was dangerous to her heart. If her Sunbae caught her in the act it would have been a huge problem and that's when she got the bright idea of looking at the books check cards where students write their names and class on a card inside of any book they desire to borrow. Like that, she found all of the books the girl named Kim Taeyeon had read through.

 _Ugh...this is kinda...does this mean that...I'm behaving like a stalker?_

 _Even, if it does, I still love her an_ _d I want to know more about her, even if it's just little things._

 _I'm not deluded enough to think that doing stuff like this brings me any closer to her, b_ _ut more than anything, I just..._ _I...just..._ _love Sunbae._

With those thoughts in mind, Tiffany emerged from her sleep with a gasp as the sound of her alarm filled the room. She huffed and clenched her aching head in annoyance and she turned off the alarm.

 _I can't believe I dreamt about high school._

 _What a nightmare._

...

"No way in hell," Taeyeon said, absolutely refusing to accept the paper she just received from Tiffany.

Tiffany came in the office today in high hopes for a new comic proposal only to be rejected immediately by Taeyeon.

"Um, you looked at it for about 10 seconds. Could you please actually read it?" Tiffany said with an angry tone.

"I already did," Taeyeon replied without as much as a glance.

"Wha- ?!"

"What the hell is this proposal supposed to be? You're not actually interested in doing this, are you?" Taeyeon shook the proposal in her hand as if it was a piece of garbage.

"Of course, I am!" Tiffany slammed Taeyeon's desk.

"Aww Tiff got some constructive criticism." Sunny laughed out loud.

"Wasn't that nice of Taeyeon?" Hyoyeon only smiled on the side.

"This is my first ever comic related project, and Ranmi-ssi's comic is really popular!" Tiffany protested.

"And yet this is the best you can do?" Taeyeon glared and placed the paper on her desk then started pointing out the mistakes Tiffany made.

"You say the comic is popular, yet you haven't included any survey results to back that up. There is no mention of how you're going to run the ad campaign either. Looking at this, you just can't tell why the book would sell well."

 _Ugh..._

Tiffany frowned at that, honestly, what Taeyeon said made perfect sense.

"Tiffany...do you seriously think that the editor's job is just to collect manuscripts?"

"N- No! That's not- "

"In your previous job, you only edited for big shot novelists, right? That's why you think it's enough to just get the book out in order for it to sell." Taeyeon pointed at Tiffany.

" _No. I do not!_ "

The two were grabbing attention from people outside of their department. It was a usual scene to see someone fighting with Taeyeon every day. However, people didn't want to get involved and were speed walking past the Emerald department.

"You can't present something like this at the meeting. Do it over." Taeyeon sighed and got off her president chair making Tiffany look down.

"Then you should have just taught me how to do this beforehand, it's not like..."

Taeyeon raised an eyebrow at that, "You never asked, so why should I go out of my way to teach you something?"

Tiffany glared, "Y- You're the head editor, right? You should at least make sure your employees kno- "

"If you don't know how to do something, just fucking ask. I'm not your mommy!" An accusing finger was thrown Tiffany's way.

All hell broke loose between the two and you could see invincible thunder rummaging between them

"H- Hey. You girls should try to help them get along better..." Someone from anther department whispered to Hyoyeon and Sunny.

"Why? They're all sunshine and roses already." Sunny said with a cute smile and Hyoyeon nodded with a smile of her own.

...

 _I'm screwed._

Tiffany sighed as she watched other employees go back to their homes. She has been stuck with this proposal for a while now, trying to make it decent but ends up failing, deleting and repeating.

 _What should I do to make this better?_

 _It's true that we used to do things differently in my last job._

 _What kind of promotion should I do for this book ?_

 _A fair or something?_

 _No, this is her first comic, so it's too soon for that._

 _I wonder if I could ask sales department for help with this ._

 _No, I should probably ask Taeyeon..._

 _No way! Like I would ever ask her for help!_

 _I will figure this out myself!_

"You're still here?" A voice from behind her made her jump a little in her seat.

Looking behind her, she realized it was only Taeyeon which of course bought a grumpy expression on her face like always.

"I- I thought you left." Tiffany watched Taeyeon walk to her president chair and place a huge case on it.

"I still have got manuscripts to read." Taking a sip from her coffee, Taeyeon looked at Tiffany sideways.

"Are you still working on that proposal?"

"Oh, don't mind me. you can head on home." Tiffany frowned and turned back to her laptop screen, completely avoiding Taeyeon who's standing by her now.

"Let me see."

"I'm perfectly fine without your help, I can do this by myself."

"No, seriously. Let me see."

"I said I'm fine!"

As Tiffany turned to Taeyeon, she might have accidentally knocked over Taeyeon's coffee. Both of them froze in place looking at their hands both holding the cup of coffee that was about to fall down a moment ago. Tiffany immediately let go after realizing the contact and sat back down pretending to continue working even though her brain was nowhere near work right now.

"Be more careful, what if my manuscript has gotten dirty?" Taeyeon frowned.

"It would have been your fault for bringing coffee to the editorial department anyway."

A few seconds passed with Taeyeon supervising what Tiffany was writing in her proposal, making Tiffany feel restless because of her presence.

"I will be fine, so just go home, you're going to miss the last train!" Tiffany didn't look back at Taeyeon, completely missing the glare she was receiving from her.

Next thing she knew, the chair next to her was pulled by none other than Taeyeon

"Wh- What are you doing?" Tiffany asked nervously.

Taeyeon didn't reply and tried to take Tiffany's laptop to take a look

"I told you I could do this myself!"

"Liar, you're not getting anywhere."

Tiffany didn't have that and tugged her laptop back making Taeyeon give up on taking it and scooted closer to Tiffany so she could see the screen.

"Really, I'm fine!"

"Yeah, yeah."

 _Don't come so close._

There go's her heart with the pounding.

"Do you have the results for Ranmi-ssi's poll?"

"Huh? uh, yes."

"Ever since her series began, she's constantly been in the top three, right?"

"Yes."

And they have completely switched to work mode

"How many copies of their comic have the authors before and after her in the polls sold? If you compare her to them, how big can you estimate her sales to be?"

Tiffany wrote furiously what Taeyeon was saying.

"Who will buy her comic? How will they differ from those who buy the work of previously published authors? And then you need to think about ideas for the ad campaign. Will you be printing leaflets? What about pops?"

"W- Wait! Slow down please, I need to write this down."

"There are other things to consider too..." Taeyeon paused her coffee midway to her lips and was lost staring at the side profile of Tiffany and thought, _what a gorgeous hard working being._

"You get all that?"

"Yes, I will rethink what materials I need, and then I will- " Tiffany didn't have time to react when she turned around and saw that Taeyeon was holding her in place by her chin only to kiss her less than a second after.

* _PONK_ *

"AWW!" Taeyeon groaned in pain.

"WH- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Tiffany yelled

Taeyeon held her head in pain because Tiffany resorted to violence to push her away.

"What do you mean? You were being so serious that I had to snap you out of it." Taeyeon gave her the resting bitch face again which pissed Tiffany off more.

"What?! Stop fooling around! I'm trying to actually work here!" Tiffany covered her mouth with the back of her hand, blushing furiously.

The sound of the door opening made both of them look back only to see Kangin with a surprised look on his face.

 _Crap!_

 _Did he see us just now?!_

"Kangin...-ssi..."

"Taeyeon, the head of the sales department wants to talk to you."

Taeyeon frowned at that, "Hmph...what a bother."

"Uh, I'm going to go to the bathroom." Tiffany excused herself and hurried out of the office.

Once Tiffany was out of sight, Taeyeon got up and made her way to the sales department.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Taeyeon walked no longer and looked back at Kangin who asked her the question with an obvious answer.

...

 _Everybody is gone now, right?_

Tiffany sneaked a glance inside the office to make sure that no one was there and entered once she was sure that completely no soul is in the room. She didn't want to be in the same room with those two, it always creates and awkward and suffocating atmosphere.

"Hey."

Tiffany jumped in her place when she heard a voice she doesn't like, right behind her -Kangin

"Uh, good work today, what's up? I thought you left with Taeyeon." She hurriedly started organizing her stuff in her bag, trying her best not to look Kangin in the eye.

"I was waiting for you. I'm going to say this just in case."

Tiffany looked back at Kangin after sensing the seriousness in his voice, only to get words that felt like a hard slap in the face

" _Taeyeon is mine._ "

The room got dead silence like it was 5 minutes ago, Kangin giving Tiffany a cold look while Tiffany is looking back in confusion.

"Huh?" Despite the disgusted feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach, Tiffany felt the need to explain herself, "Um...I think you have misunderstood something. There is nothing going on between me and Taeye- "

"You're such a bad liar." Kangin interrupted.

"I'm not lying! I'm not!" Tiffany turned fully towards Kangin feeling offended at being called a liar.

Kangin chuckled sarcastically and started making his way towards the door, shrugging off Tiffany.

"Um...Kangin-ssi...please just listen to me. There is seriously nothing." At this point, Tiffany was desperate to proof her innocence.

"If you're telling the truth..." Kangin turned back and stopped in his steps until he reached Tiffany's face, "Then don't do those things with her!"

Just like that, he left.

 _Wh- What the hell?_

 _There's really nothing going on...between Taeyeon and me._

 _Besides..._

 _..._

 _Taeyeon is going out with Kangin..._

 _Isn't she?_

 _..._

 _Why do I feel sick?_

 _..._

 _It's- It's not really...my business who Taeyeon goes out with._

 _That's right._

 _It doesn't matter...if she's going out with a man or a woman._

 _I have to explain things to Kangin the next time I see him._

 _It will cause trouble if he goes on under some weird delusion about me and Taeyeon._

 _I was just a little bit in love with her 10 years ago._

 _Even if Kangin were to know that,_ _it wouldn't mean anything now._

 _Oh man,_ _this sucks._

 _Besides, Taeyeon is only making passes at me...because she enjoys teasing me._

 _I'm nothing but a nuisance to her._

 _...What?_

 _What is this?_

 _I'm really pissed off._

...

...

"Taeyeon and Kangin?" Yuri raised an eyebrow at Tiffany's question.

The two had met on the way to work earlier and Tiffany wasted no time in asking Yuri about the relationship of Taeyeon and Kangin.

"Uh, it's just that I saw them talking the other day, and they seemed to be really friendly with each other. N- Not that it matters one way or another." Tiffany laughed nervously and averted her eyes from Yuri.

"I seem to remember that they had classes together in college."

"Classes, huh." Tiffany nodded.

"Apparently, Kangin was the one who suggested the publishing business to Taeyeon. What's more, Kangin was the one who convinced Taeyeon to change jobs and come work here, or that's what I heard anyway"

"I see..."

"I guess you could say that they definitely get along, they're probably very compatible."

Yuri wondered why there was no reply from Tiffany and when she looked at her, Tiffany was grimacing.

"Sorry, but that's all I know."

That seemed to have snapped Tiffany out of it, "No, that's plenty. I'm sorry I asked you such a weird question in the first place." Tiffany's face finally went back to normal.

The elevator arrived down and just as the door was about to close, "Yul!" Taeyeon came running, calling for Yuri to stop the elevator door from closing which Yuri obliged to.

"Good morning." Yuri greeted and Tiffany mumbled.

"Morning. I sent you an email about the whole thing with your author. Did you get it?" Immediately work talk, that sounds like Taeyeon alright.

"Yes, I'm on my way to sales department now."

True to her words, the elevator door opened with a ding to the sales department floor.

"Well then, see you later," Yuri waved goodbye and trust in her when she says that Tiffany was not that pleased with the fact that she will have to ride the elevator alone with Taeyeon.

The elevator started moving up again and Tiffany knew exactly what's going to happen. Taeyeon will definitely say something uncomfortable.

"You can't even say good morning to me probably, can you?" Taeyeon asked with crossed arms remembering how Tiffany mumbled as a greeting.

"Huh? I already did." Tiffany looked away starting to get grumpy right away.

"I heard no such thing."

"But I did say it!"

"Doesn't count if I didn't hear it."

"Good morning!"

Taeyeon nodded, "Good morning."

 _Ugh, I'm begging you, go faster Mr. Elevator._

 _I have got to avoid being alone with her!_

"Tiffany."

The moment her name got out of Taeyeon's mouth, her body immediately jumped at the hand Tiffany felt on her hair and slapped it away. Taeyeon had a shocked _WTF_ look on her face as she stared at Tiffany with her hand starting to look red because of the slap.

"You had something in your hair," Taeyeon said quietly while showing Tiffany a piece of fuzz she probably caught somewhere.

"Huh?" Tiffany couldn't help it but feel embarrassed because of her reaction to such a simple action coming from Taeyeon.

It was the right time for the elevator to ding open giving her the chance to run away and not show Taeyeon her red face anymore and Taeyeon was left stunned.

 _I don't want to have anything to do with Taeyeon outside of office hours._

 _I hate this._

 _All of a sudden things that shouldn't matter make me so pissed off._

 _If I have any more contact with her..._ _I will have to admit to myself...just_ _how much she can get to me._


	7. Chapter 7

_\- At Random Bookstore._

Tiffany was standing there, in between people, with a grumpy expression, as usual, tossing random comics in her shopping basket.

 _If this is how things are going to be, I'm just going to drawn myself in work_ _and I'm going to start with reading a huge pile of comics for research._

 _Besides, I changed jobs so that I could show everyone at my old job what I'm made of._

 _I don't have time to go gaga over Taeyeon._

"Huh? Is that you Tiffany?" A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

When she turned around she was met with the smiling face of a plus sized guy

"Shin...dong?"

"It's been a while!"

* * *

"You didn't use to be a big fan of comics Tiffany, so I wasn't sure if it was actually you in the comics section," Shindong said as he took a sip of his beer.

The two had gone to a nearby restaurant to catch up with each other.

"I would have never thought you would become a comic's editor! And romance comics to boot! Just like me." Shindong let out a laugh making Tiffany chuckle and get out of her grumpy mood.

"Actually, it hasn't really sunk in yet for me too..." Tiffany smiled, taking a sip of her beer.

"Oh, but still, as someone who entered Hwang's Publishing the same year as you, I'm happy for you. Besides, there can never be too many comic's editors." Shindong stuffed his chubby cheeks with food, making Tiffany smile even more.

 _He hasn't changed._

 _I had to endure all kinds of malicious gossip about getting my job through nepotism and contacts._

 _Shindong was the only one who treated me as just another co-worker._

* * *

"So, y'knooow...I've always thought thaaat...it'sh kinda written in a comics' author's DNA that they just can't keep their deadlines. Am I right or am I right?" Shindong has gotten completely drunk.

"I think you have had enough, Shindong." Tiffany was face palming, she had only drunk a little of her beer glass and Shindong is already in his 6th after two trips to the bathroom.

A bang on the table startled Tiffany.

"So when I press 'em for the resultsh...day always blow up at meee with _I'm going all out here!_ If they are sooo serious about their work, why can't they finish things on time?!"

"Uh, well...haha..."

Just how upset Shindong is?

"I got shooo pissed that I went all _this is how many people have to suffer because of you!_ back at 'em. I showed 'em this list to really drive home the point, and then the head editor got shooo mad at me... _me!_ "

"Well, uh...that's..."

"And then! And then after I met up with my inconsiderate ass of an author to get her manuscript and swung by the typesetters, thinking I would finally get to go home, I ended up with a freakin piece of racy dialogue stuck to my ass that says _ahh...n-...no, don't..._ "

Tiffany grimaced just imagining the situation in a fully packed commuting train, "That...That must have been awful."

"Still, I love my job and 'm not quittin'...just like one o' dose people in a baaaad relationship... _uuuuuurgh_..." Shindong gagged, feeling the need to vomit.

"Why don't we get going..." Tiffany chuckled nervously, already getting up from her seat.

"Oh shut uuup Tiffffffff...'sides, you're a woman and you attract more girls than me, what the hells' up with dat?"

"Yeah, yeah." Tiffany brushed it off and went to Shindong's side to help him up.

Shindong pouted making Tiffany chuckle at his drunken talk, " 'm gonna go to the toilet." He stood up, a bit wobbly.

"Watch out!" Tiffany immediately held on to him as he swayed to the left as if he was about to fall down.

"You okay?" Tiffany asked in worry, Shindong didn't look so good this evening, to begin with judging from the bags under his eyes.

''m juuust fine. Urgh...'' A groan escaped Shindong's mouth making Tiffany frown.

"No, you're not. I'm putting you in a taxi, let's go." Tiffany pulled Shindong by his arm, not realizing the eyes of the person passing by her were on her.

"Tiffany?"

When Tiffany looked back to see who just called her name, it turned out to be her worst nightmare.

 _Taeyeon?!_

"Wh- What are you doing here?" Tiffany asked with a flustered face as she held into Shindong.

Taeyeon just stared at the two, clearly not liking what she's looking at.

"Taeyeon-ssi! I found us a table." A woman dressed in business attire called for Taeyeon.

 _Huh?_

 _She's here with a woman ?_

 _N- Not that it matters who she hangs out with..._

Tiffany watched bitterly as Taeyeon turned around and went along with the woman.

"Taeyeon? Monthly Emerald's head editor? That Taeyeon?" Shindong suddenly snapped out of his drunken state at the mention of Taeyeon's name.

"Yeah," Tiffany confirmed, a bit confused at why Shindong knows who Taeyeon is.

"Oh crap, this sucks! I should have given her my business card!" Shindong face palmed, "Oh maaan, and I was right next to her! The famous editor! Wow, I suck!"

Tiffany raised an eyebrow at that, "Is Taeyeon famous?"

"You don't know?!" Shindong snapped at Tiffany, his eyes wide with surprise, "She's the one who lifted Emerald from the bottom to the top just in one single year." He raised a finger to emphasize one year.

"Oh...I had heard as much, but- "

"Anyway, the word is that she never cuts any corners...at work or in her privet life." Shindong shrugged. All he's telling Tiffany are things he had heard from work, not his own sayings, but that didn't stop Tiffany from getting bothered by the second as he continued, "She basically goes out a lot, whether it's men or women. Well, she's really beautiful, so I can understand why. These are all just rumors, though."

 _Anger._

 _Endless anguish ._

 _This is precisely why I didn't want to admit anything to myself._

 _She had a woman with her._

 _I wonder who that was._

 _So Taeyeon is someone who would do that._ _Which means that...she was just playing with me after all, a_ _nd that means that I should just suck it up and deal._

 _But still...i_ _s that what she was really like?_

 _She has always been stoic and that hasn't changed._ _In my memories,...she was a shy loner who would sit in the same section in the library reading a book after school._ _I wanted to read the same books she did, so...I would dig out the check-out cards, all serious about it._

*Gasp*

 _No!_

 _That was just the folly of youth!_

 _I was one confused kid!_

 _"You do realize that it's your fault Taengoo got all weird back then, right ?" - Kangin_

 _I could say the same about myself._

 _I fell in love, and when I got dumped, I didn't go to school because I was so shocked._ _Then to top it all off, I went back to America to continue my studies there._ _I was so pathetic back then, that I don't want to think about it anymore...o_ _r maybe it's not that I can't, but that I don't really want to._

 _When you fall in love, you have to lay yourself bare in front of another person._

 _And now...s_ _imply the thought terrifies me._

* * *

"Uh, good evening." Tiffany awkwardly greeted Taeyeon who's leaning on the wall next to her apartment door, "Wow, that rain came out of nowhere, right? Hahaha." Tiffany rushed to her apartment door passing by Taeyeon who didn't move a muscle.

"You're not done with the revision of your proposal and yet you're out and about, huh?"

Tiffany stopped right before she opened her door and looked at Taeyeon with an unhappy expression.

"If you have got time to cozy up to some guy, you should get back to work instead," Taeyeon said in all bluntness.

"What? I'm not neglecting my duties. and you're the last person I want to hear that fr- "

Just as Tiffany was done unlocking her door, Taeyeon grabbed her and dragged her away, all the way to her own apartment and closed the door behind them.

"Ugh...hey! What are you doing?!" Tiffany snapped as soon as she got her wrist free from Taeyeon's hold.

"I said that you're not working hard enough." Taeyeon crossed her arms and stood in the way of Tiffany to the door with a glare _almost_ visible on her face.

"Yes, I am! Don't worry about me! And please get out of my way!" Tiffany tried to go around Taeyeon but it was no use, Taeyeon completely blocked her way and refused to move.

"Well, if you're that far ahead, let me see," Taeyeon said with a challenging look on her face.

"You're really not one to talk, Taeyeon!"

"Huh?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow, not understanding why Tiffany would say something like that.

"Who was that beautiful woman you were with earlier?!" Tiffany snapped once more. The memory of Taeyeon with that woman at the restaurant just infuriated her.

"What?"

"You should practice with your preach!"

The confused look on Taeyeon's face immediately relaxed after she heard that, "That was an author."

...

"Huh?" Tiffany squinted. Now she's the confused one.

Taeyeon was visibly angry when she said, "We were there on business. Kang Junmin, one of our authors."

Tiffany blushed hard the moment the realization sunk in.

"Are you an idiot or something?! Stop letting your imagination get the best of you!" Taeyeon with a huff as she ran a hand through her hair.

 _I hate this_

"Please get out of my way! I bought work to do at home!" With her head down, Tiffany tried to walk past Taeyeon to the door.

"Then do it here!" Taeyeon immediately extended her arm to stop Tiffany.

 _I want to get out of here right now!_

Tiffany struggled against Taeyeon to reach the door but it was no use because Taeyeon is using all her strength right now to stop Tiffany from leaving.

"I'm serious! I will do this by myself. So please don't worry about me!" Tiffany yelled, her voice a little muffled by Taeyeon's shoulder.

"Hey!" Taeyeon struggled back against Tiffany and felt that her legs were about to give in.

"You- You should do these things with Kangin!" Tiffany unconsciously blurted.

A moment of silence more struggling passed by.

"What? What's Kangin got to do with all this?" Taeyeon yelled back in frustration.

"All of these misunderstandings aren't exactly fun. So...please move." Tiffany clenched her teeth and pushed harder.

"Kangin is just a friend." Despite having trouble with coordinating her speech and her strength, Taeyeon did her best to keep Tiffany away from that door.

" _You're in my way! Please mo-_ "

" _Tiffany!_ "

Tiffany found herself being swung around and finally she was facing Taeyeon who's pinning her on the door she so desperately wanted to reach just a second ago.

"Aren't you in love with me?" Taeyeon asked calmly.

"Huh? What are you saying? You just don't get it. All you do is jump to conclusions.St- Stop being so full of yourself!" Tiffany looked away to the side with a deep blush on her face. She actually panicking on the inside. She tried her best not to be affected by Taeyeon's words but the blush on her face hid nothing.

"So what's your answer? Am I right?" Despite the sight in front of her, Taeyeon wanted a direct answer from Tiffany's mouth.

Feeling like she has no other choice but to admit it, Tiffany started physically struggling once again, " _Please get out of my way!_ " She yelled.

" _Answer me!_ " Taeyeon yelled back, still not letting go of Tiffany.

" _Shut up!_ " Tiffany shook her head, absolutely refusing to give Taeyeon her answer.

" _I love you!_ "

Tiffany stopped all the struggling and just stood still, staring at empty space for a few seconds before slowly looking at Taeyeon who had an unexplainable look on her face.

Seeing that Tiffany is finally looking at her, Taeyeon took the chance to lean in and capture Tiffany's pink lips. Tiffany immediately tensed up once she realized the contact but did not fight it. Her face warmed up, her breath hitched and her eyes went a tad bit wider.

 _Don't be stupid._

 _Like I would ever fall again for the same person I was in love with 10 years ago._

The moment Taeyeon pulled away Tiffany looked down and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves down.

"...Please, stop...don't tease me like this." Tiffany said with her head down and voice shaky and barely audible.

However, Taeyeon did just what Tiffany expected. She grabbed her chin gently, forcing her to look up and kissed once more.

 _No way._

 _I will never ever do that._

 _So my heart beating like crazy is simply because..._

Tiffany's thoughts were cut off when she felt Taeyeon's arms go under her thighs and lift her up on the wall carefully so their lips won't break apart.

A moan slipped past Tiffany's mouth when Taeyeon's lips traced kisses down to her neck.

 _She feels so hot in against my body..._ _way too hot..._

 _I can't...i_ _f we don't stop..._

"Taeyeon, let go..." Tiffany struggled to stay as her breath hitched once more, "Taeyeon! haa...ah...sto-... _ngh!_ "

After leaving a mark, Taeyeon put Tiffany down and backed off to give her the chance to regain her breath.

Looking up, Tiffany saw Taeyeon, red-faced, disheveled clothes from their struggles, her side swept fringe slightly covering her left eyes.

And again, Tiffany found herself pushed to the wall once more, "St- Stop!" She yelled.

"You still haven't answered my question," Taeyeon said, her face only inches away from Tiffany's.

Tiffany did not say anything, completely forgetting the topic of their argument earlier.

"What do you say?" Taeyeon asked again.

Tiffany looked down and swallowed heavily, "I will never... _never_ fall in love with you again!"

The dazed look on Taeyeon's face turned into an unsatisfied glare and instead of letting go, she laid Tiffany on the floor and held her wrists.

"H- Hey! Stop it, Taeyeon." Tiffany started struggling for the nth time that night and turned right and left to avoid looking Taeyeon straight in the face.

Just when Taeyeon was about to lean in and steal Tiffany's lips once more...

*ring* *ring*

"Your phone is ringing! Please answer it!" Tiffany yelled, desperate to get Taeyeon off her.

"No way." Taeyeon got even closer, determined to get Tiffany to feel more.

"Please, it might be work related!"

"Shut up!"

" _Hurry!_ "

With one strong push from Tiffany, what little left of Taeyeon's strength finally ran out and Tiffany managed to get up, grab her bag and run out of the apartment, ignoring the sound of Taeyeon's voice calling her name.

With a frustrated huff, Taeyeon stood up and grabbed her phone, "Before you say anything else, there is something I want to ask you." She said with the coldest voice she ever made to whoever is on the other side of the phone the person on the other side of the phone, "What exactly did you tell Tiffany, _Kangin_?"

" _I told her to stop sniffing around you._ "

"What? She works for me. What the hell were you thinking?"

" _You're not one to mix business with pleasure, right?_ "

"I'm not mixing them."

" _Yes, you are."_

Taeyeon sighed and face palmed.

" _Taengoo, stop it already._ "

"Stop what?"

" _You always get caught up in your past love. You haven't forgotten how badly that ended for you, have you? If you don't want to end up as miserable as you were back then I would suggest thinking this over._ "

Taeyeon's eyes widened at the realization struck her.

" _Hey! Are you listening?!_ "

"I'm tired. I'm hanging up." Taeyeon shook her head and cut off whatever Kangin was about to say to her as she ended the call.

She stood there in the middle of the hallway, looking at her own disheveled appearance in the mirror and remained as stoic and calm as ever.

But on the inside...she was a complete mess.

On the other side, Tiffany sat in her own hallway after taking her shoes off and hugged her heated body.

 _What the hell?_

 _Why is my heart going crazy?_

 _I'm so stupid._ _This is all just a game for Taeyeon._ _She's just...teasing me._

...

 _This is my first time presenting a proposal here._ _I do have some previous experience, but I'm still really nervous._

Tiffany had her hand on her pounding heart feeling super nervous as she walked towards the meeting room.

 _I didn't forget anything, did I?_

She opened the folder she had in hand and flipped through it, certainly finding something wrong.

 _Huh?_

 _Huh?!_

"Tiffany."

She turned around upon hearing a familiar voice

"You forgot your proposal," Taeyeon said and calmly handed Tiffany her proposal.

"I- I'm sorry. I accidentally grabbed the wrong papers." Tiffany nodded to Taeyeon gratefully.

"Idiot. At least make sure you have got the right papers with you."

"W- Well, sorry about that" Tiffany as always got pissed off and walked away, leaving Taeyeon no choice but to follow behind.

"Calm down. I okayed your proposal, so there is no way it won't pass." Taeyeon yawned as she pressed the elevator button

And that only pissed Tiffany even more.

 _Wh- What the hell is up with you?!_

 _Make up your mind on whether you're trying to cheer me up or put me down!_

Just as the elevator door opened, Tiffany's brain stopped functioning and the only thought in her mind was the word beautiful repeating itself over and over as she stared at the girl in front of her.

Despite looking tired the girl was still amazingly beautiful and graceful.

"Good morning." Taeyeon and Tiffany greeted as the both of them stepped into the elevator with the pretty girl.

"Morning." The girl greeted back and Tiffany got a big surprise when Taeyeon slightly but surely smiled back at the girl.

 _Who's this?_

Just as Tiffany asked herself that, Taeyeon spoke up, "Tiffany, this is Im Yoona, the senior managing director."

 _A company director?!_

Upon hearing Taeyeon's introduction, Tiffany bowed 90 degree's to the pretty girl, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Tiffany Hwang."

Yoona only nodded at her. Although with a smile, but Tiffany still felt a little intimidated.

"She's holding her first presentation today, so go easy on her, Yoona," Taeyeon said.

"Yeah I saw her proposal." Yoona looked back at Tiffany with a smile, "You did good, considering that it's your first time."

Tiffany felt a little embarrassed upon receiving a compliment from a director.

"The comic is good. Make sure you pull this off." The elevator stopped and Yoona raised her hand and waved, "I need to go to the restroom, so I will head off first."

As the two of them also walked out the elevator, Taeyeon smirked and looked at Tiffany from the corner of her eye, "You should be jumping out of joy right about now."

"Huh?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow.

"That girl rarely calls anything _good._ "

 _?_

"It means that she noticed you."

And that only added to Tiffany's stress.

 _On no,_ _I'm really nervous now. I think..._

Tiffany froze in place upon feeling Taeyeon wrapping an arm around her shoulder and resting her chin on the other.

"It's okay. If you falter, I will be right there to help you." Taeyeon said in such a calm voice that it actually helped Tiffany calm down, "Do your best." A pat on the butt from Taeyeon and that was it.

The elevator door opened once again to their desired floor and Taeyeon had already let go of Tiffany to not make the others in their surrounding feel conscious of them.

Tiffany who had been followed Taeyeon out did not know what to say back to her, "Oh...um...I..." She felt the annoying blush creep up her face and her heart pounding roughly.

"Oh, that's right!"

Tiffany looked back the moment she heard a familiar voice near her, Yoona was looking at her from around the corner just before going inside the lady's room.

"You're the only daughter of Hwang's publishing company president, aren't you?" Yoona asked with a smile.

Tiffany held the grimace that threatened to show, "Uh, yes."

"Right. Right. I'm actually in the same boat since my dad is this company's president! We have both ridden on our parent's coattails, haven't we? So let's both do our best, _partner-in-crime!_ "

Everyone in the hallway who's been watching the interaction between the two had their jaws agape due to Yoona's words

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha~" Taeyeon was the first to laugh out loud.

As fascinating as the sight of Taeyeon actually laughing, Tiffany did not hesitate to glare at her, "H- Hey, Taeyeon! Weren't you supposed to have my back?!" Tiffany protested which made Taeyeon immediately turn stoic again.

"Why?"

 _You're my superior, aren't you?!_

 _Arrrrrgh!_

 _One day, I'm definitely going to drag you down from your high horse!_

 _This is positively definitely, most assuredly not love!_

 _No way!_

...

...

...

...

...

302 days until Tiffany falls in love


	8. Chapter 8

When Tiffany first opened her eyes, she realized the harsh reality. She had fallen asleep in the doorway. She immediately got up after the realization sunk in and ran around and about in her apartment. She's late to work.

 _Shit._

 _I'm supposed to be observing a departmental meeting first thing in the morning._

Looking at the time on her phone, she knew that she would be only cutting it close. So instead of having breakfast, she grabbed a jello from her fridge and out from the apartment she was.

 _In the end, I'm wearing yesterday's clothes._

 _What's more, I'm basically living on nutritional supplements and junk food._

 _I have had enough of this!_

 _It's been like this ever since I started working as a comic editor._

"You're late, Tiffany!"

 _This is Emerald's head editor, Kim Taeyeon_

"I'm sorry!" Tiffany Immediately apologized and bowed 90 degrees the moment Taeyeon came in sight.

"I told you to be on time. You should always be here before your superiors." Taeyeon scolded.

"I'm really sorry!" Tiffany bowed once more. Mad at herself for having disappointed Taeyeon

A sarcastic chuckle was heard from behind Taeyeon.

"I don't think she cares since she's not actually participating in the meeting"

 _And this is Kim Kangin. He works in the financial department._

His words never fail to piss Tiffany off or/and put her down.

"Sorry guys, I totally overslept!"

 _And this smiley laid back beauty is Im Yoona. The senior managing director and the only daughter of the owner of this company._

"Oh wow, I wonder if I'm getting old. It's really hard to get up in the morning." Yoona yawned, not looking like her position at all.

"It's just you." Taeyeon frowned at her.

 _My boss, Taeyeon...told me to sit in on a departmental meeting at least once, and she specifically suggested I attend this one._

 _So why a meeting?_

 _They're held to determine how many copies of a new book will be printed._ _Every department sends their head to participate and discusses the matter. I_ _n the case of Im's publishing, I only know three of the heads._

 _First of all, the editorial department that makes the book (Which I'm working in) and the head is Taeyeon._ _The Financial department that sells the book, Kangin is the head._ _And a top dog of course, in today's meeting case there is Yoona, the senior manager and the daughter of the CEO._ _Some little things are different but for the most part, things are almost the same as my previous workplace._

"Well, let's start the meeting." Someone announced as everyone took a seat around the long big ass table.

"Oh hey. Yeah sorry. I have been so busy that I didn't have time to read the materials, so I'm gonna read them now. Just start talking." Yoona who's at the head of the table smiled awkwardly and flipped open the materials for the first time.

"Ugh, not again." Kangin face palmed.

"Oh shut up, I have been busy with managing things. You know, my actual job?" _As laid back as ever._

"Well then, let's start." An unknown woman to Tiffany announced, "Sales department thinks that a first run of 200K copies is sufficient." She said.

"Not enough." Kangin butted in.

And just like that, world war 3 started around the meeting table.

"The author has sold pretty well previously, so I say we start with 240K or 250K copies"

Kangin was shot with a glare from the head of the sales department but he didn't seem to be affected by it at all.

"Hah, don't be stupid. This is the first volume of a new serious. There is no reason to take that kind of risk."

"As usual, I see you have no sense of adventure." Kangin retorted with a straight face.

"What did you sa- "

"300,000 copies"

Everyone was in utter shock at what Taeyeon just said.

"Hahahahahahaha wake up and smell the roses, Taeyeon." The woman laughed while pointing at Taeyeon.

"What the hell have you been smoking? Stop joking." Kangin crossed his arms with a grimace.

"You're the one who's joking here!" Taeyeon slammed the table.

 _I...I don't get it..._

 _Why are they all being so belligerent?_

Tiffany stayed quite and watched her boss have a heated fight argument with the sales department's head and Kangin while the others were just like Tiffany, scared to even participate.

"Hah! You guys obviously lack intuition, so I'm not going to waste my time explaining things to you." Taeyeon chuckled making the two across the table get even more furious than they already were, "300K copies! Take it or leave it." Taeyeon said.

"260K copies!" Kangin said back.

"230K copies! But even that's just barely." The sales women face palmed.

"Oh, I see. Well then, why don't we go for the middle ground here and print 270K?" Yoona grinned with the material still in hand.

" _Don't you half-ass this!_ " All three of them yelled at the same time.

Yoona just continued grinning, "Thought you would say that." She then glanced at Tiffany who was staring back at her, "Don't you have anything to say?" She asked calmly.

Tiffany's heart dropped to her stomach when she realized that Yoona's question was directed at her, "Huh? Uh, no, not really." She looked around the room and found that everyone was waiting for an answer from her.

"But...I do think that the book will sell..."

" _What?! Of course, it's going to sell!_ " The three demons yelled simultaneously.

They were all just arguing among each other but all of them agree that the book will sell. Tiffany ended up with a headache after that meeting.

 _No, but seriously, w_ _hy is everyone so belligerent?_

 _Why do I feel so tired even though all I did was observe?_

 _When I think that it will be one of my books up there sooner or later, my stomach..._

"Well, if it isn't Tiffany!"

Tiffany looked up at the person who just exited the elevator she was waiting for.

A smile painted itself across her face the moment she saw the familiar face, "It's been a while Soomi-Ahjussi" She bowed 90-degrees to the old man.

"I could say the same to you. What happened? I thought you quit being an editor." It was visible on the old man's face that he was confused at seeing Tiffany in a publishing company again.

"No, I wound up working as an editor here." Tiffany let out an awkward chuckle.

"Well, if you are working here as a literary editor, why didn't you tell me?" The old man frowned.

"I do apologize. I'm actually working as a comic editor at the moment..." Tiffany smiled awkwardly.

The old man's face changed to a more confused one, "Comics? Why on earth? I had the impression that you're only interested in literature."

"Oh, um, that is...there were extenuating circumstances."

"I see, well why don't I introduce you?" Old man Soomi finally got rid of the frown and smiled gently while signaling to the beautiful woman standing near him, "This is Bora, my editor here at Im's publishing."

The woman named Bora bowed at Tiffany's direction and smiled politely.

"Tiffany here is the daughter of the owner of Hwang's publishing" Old man Soomi explained.

Yeah, the girl was shocked.

"Ahjussi! Please stop!" Tiffany covered her face in embarrassment. The last thing she needed right now is the word of who she really is spreading around even more.

To Tiffany's relief, the elevator opened once more and from there came out Taeyeon. She stood there for a second staring at the three of them, waiting for them to get out of her way.

"Taeyeon!" Tiffany was by Taeyeon's side in a second, "This is the novelist Han Soomi. I used to be his editor." A nice way to change the topic, "Ahjussi, this is Kim Taeyeon, my boss and the chief of the editing department."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Taeyeon bowed politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. No doubt that comics are also interesting, but Tiffany here used to live and breath literature. So don't shut her away from that world completely, okay?" Old man Soomi smiled at the two.

Taeyeon had absolutely no reaction to that whatsoever.

"Oh. Seonsaeng-nim, your taxi has arrived." Bora looked over at the front door across the lobby where a taxi could be seen through the glass doors.

"Seonsaeng-nim, I will be in touch." Tiffany bowed happily.

"Very well. Well then, I will see you later, Tiffany." The old man smiled affectionately at Tiffany as the three editors escorted him to the taxi.

"I'm going on ahead." Taeyeon left as soon as the taxi was out of sight

"Okay..." Tiffany watched Taeyeon's back as she walked back inside until she too was out of sight.

All who's left are Tiffany and this Bora girl alone seemingly going to the same floor when both of them walked into the elevator.

"I'm really sorry for butting in like that." Tiffany apologized with an awkward smile.

"Oh, it's fine." Bora smiled back and shook her hand in the air, "But hey, is it true that you're the only daughter of the president of Hwang's publishing?" She asked seemingly interested in Tiffany.

"Uh, yeah...it's true but, um, sorry...could you please keep it a secret?" Tiffany sighed tiredly.

"Sure, but why? I mean, isn't that something you should brag about?"

"Um, well..." Tiffany looked down as they walked out of the elevator, "I do appreciate that you value my father's company so highly, but..."

 _On the contrary, this whole thing had become a heavy burden._

 _It's why I quit working there, but still..._

"It doesn't really have anything to do with me as a person."

Bora smiled after hearing that, "You're being very modest."

Silent was awkwardly crawling in between them once more.

"Did you come to work here because you like comics?" Bora asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Not really, I actually wanted to work in the literature department, but I somehow ended up with comics instead." Tiffany chuckled awkwardly.

"Ouch! That must have stung quite a bit."

Tiffany nodded as an answer.

"Taeyeon-ssi...is pretty strict isn't she?" Bora said bitterly.

"Huh?" Tiffany looked back at her in confusion.

"Everybody agrees that she's the kind that gets things done. However, she wants to surround herself with people just like her, and that's not going to happen. It's what got her in trouble at her last job, or so the rumor goes."

"What?" Tiffany grimaced after hearing that ridiculous thing, "But it's so simple! As long as you do exactly as she says, you will do just fine!"

Bora looked at Tiffany in amusement making Tiffany realize that she just raised her voice.

"Um...uh, sorry." She blushed and looked down

 _What that hell? Why am I standing up for Taeyeon?_

"That reminds me." Bora smiled once more in an attempt to break the awkwardness, "Would you like a copy of Soomi Seonsaeng-nim's newest book?"

* * *

 _The Lid of the Pot_

Tiffany sighed in bliss while examining the book between her hands.

 _Oh, wow._

 _This is definitely one of Soomi Ahjussi's books_

 _They spared no costs in putting it together_

Her finger slid down the hardcover of the book and Tiffany was enraptured by it

 _in a sense, hardcover books are definitely an art form_

 _I really do love proper literature._

 _*Whack*_

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tiffany stood up, angry at Taeyeon who passed by her as if she didn't just whack her on the head with a roll of papers.

"If you have got the time to daydream, you might as well do your actual job."

"I'm all done!" Tiffany said angrily and tapped her finished paperwork on the table.

"Well then, let me give you some more." Taeyeon took a seat on her president chair.

"I always do my work! There is really no reason at all for you to constantly nag me, Taeyeon!"

"What did you just say?" Taeyeon looked up with a not so pleased expression.

"Oh, there she is. Tiffany-ssi!"

Both of them looked at the person who just walked in their office with a stack of books in their hands.

"Bora-ssi." Tiffany turned around in her chair and smiled.

"I thought you might like to look at Soomi-Seonsaengnim's work, so I brought some over. If you find something you like, please feel free to take it." Bora smiled and placed the books over Tiffany's desk

"Really?! Oh wow, thank you! I will take them all! Sorry, you had to carry them all the way over here."

"Hahaha. that's what I thought." Bora smiled back at Tiffany

"Oh, but you don't have to give them to me to keep! I can give them back later."

Bora smiled and stared at Tiffany for a while. Taeyeon caught up on the atmosphere and looked up at the two.

"Hey...would you like to go out for a drink tonight?" Bora asked with a smile.

"Tonight?"

" _No can do._ "

Just when Tiffany was about to answer Taeyeon interrupted them

"Sorry, but could you leave the newbie alone? She can't even do her job, so I can't really let her out for drinks." Taeyeon crossed her arms and grumpiness was visible on her face.

"Wha- ?!" Tiffany raised an eyebrow.

Bora chuckled, "You haven't changed, Taeyeon-ssi. You're still strict on both yourself and your employees."

Taeyeon didn't say anything and settled with giving the poor look a dirty look.

"I'm really sorry about this!" Tiffany face palmed.

"Oh, it's fine. Maybe some other time. I will ask you again when your demon of a chief editor isn't around to hear." Bora smiled and tapped the books on the desk, "If she ever becomes too much for you to handle, just come over to the literature department. If you want to transfer, pretty much all you need to do is ask."

Tiffany waved back at Bora who was leaving their department.

"Tiffany, could you copy the materials we need for the next meeting?"

"Yeah sure" Tiffany nodded slowly at Yuri and continued doing her work.

 _Wait..._

 _That's right._ _Ever since I got here, I have just been focusing on doing the work in front of me._ _I forgot that I can request a transfer to another department_

* * *

"Thank you for your business!"

Tiffany smiled at the cashier of the convenient store and made her way out the street, barely able to carry her heavy body

 _Ugh, I got my dinner at a convenience store again._ _I'm just going to swing by the library to return some books, and then I'm going straight_ _home._ _Who would give someone more work to do when they are just about to go home?_ _Oh yeah, Kim Taeyeon._

 _Why does she have such an overpowering desire to rail up people?_ _If it were just me, I would understand, but she does her best to piss off people from other departments too._

Tiffany sighed as she finally reached the library. She put the book inside the returning box and turned around to make her way back to her apartment. She looked up at the beautiful night sky and sighed again. The wind moved her hair, tickling her face and making her smile.

 _Fall is nice._ _At night, this neighborhood's library falls so silent and still_

 _I love it._

"What the hell are you doing here?"

" _ARRRRRRRGH_ " Tiffany almost jumped in her place when she heard a voice behind her, "What?! Huh? Taeyeon?!"

Taeyeon just stood there and looked at Tiffany gloomily.

"We- Were you following me?!"

"What?! Why would I do something like that? I'm here to return some books, so sue me." With a glare, Taeyeon walked past Tiffany and put her own books that she borrowed inside the metal box.

"Do you come here often?" Tiffany looked away from Taeyeon to avoid the awkwardness.

"Yeah, they have got books I can't seem to find at bookstores,"

 _Yikes_

 _We go to the same library_

"Well then, I will be on my way" Tiffany turned around to leave.

"Don't be so buddy-buddy with people from other departments," Taeyeon said, making Tiffany stop in her tracks and look back at her.

"What? Why?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's annoying."

"But we were pretty much discussing work-related stuff..."

"No, you weren't."

And that ticked Tiffany off, "A- Anyway, it's got nothing to do with you, right? Bora-ssi went out of her way to ask me for a drink, and you just had to butt in."

Taeyeon didn't say anything and just stared at Tiffany with a straight face.

"Oh! You weren't by any chance jealous, were you, Taeyeon? Hahaha, and that's why you got so angry."

What shut Tiffany up was Taeyeon's face. She was looking at her with all seriousness that made Tiffany blush at the realization. Taeyeon was actually really jealous.

"Excuse me!"

Tiffany immediately turned around and ran away. Away from Taeyeon.

 _What the hell?!_

 _You were supposed to deny it and laugh at me!_

 _How can Taeyeon...make me lose it so...comp-..._

Tiffany let out a loud yelp as her vision turned upside down and she lost control of her body the moment she stepped on some fallen autumn leafs and slipped on the stairs that were supposed to lead her away from the library.

*thud*

*thud*

*thud*

*thud*

A minute later Tiffany was laying in the middle of the stairs, with wide eyes and a pounding heart, clenching on Taeyeon's jacket who's laying on top of her. If Taeyeon wasn't there Tiffany would have probably fallen on her head and died and no one would have noticed until morning she was, Between Taeyeon's arms.

It took Tiffany another minute to register how tight Taeyeon is was holding her. One arm around her waist and the other shaking slightly behind her head. Taeyeon was literally hugging her in the middle of the stairs.

"You idiot! You could have hurt yourself!" Taeyeon pulled back and looked at Tiffany's terrified face, "Be more careful!"

"Uh...I - I'm sorry...I, um, slipped on the leafs, and...wow, that scared me." By now Tiffany was huffing, her hands that are clenching on Taeyeon's jacket were shaking and she settled with not looking at Taeyeon's face at the moment as she sat up on the step.

Next thing she knew was Taeyeon hugging her tightly, standing on her knee's on both sides of her.

"Oh...um...Taeyeon...I- I'm fine now, so please let me..." Tiffany tried to pull Taeyeon off her but she stopped her obviously failed attempt when Taeyeon hugged her even tighter

"...Um..."

"You used to pretty much live at the library back then, didn't you?"

Tiffany was immediately triggered by Taeyeon mentioning the past, "Please let me go!" She regained her resistance power and attempted to pull Taeyeon off her once more.

"Something you said doesn't make sense, though. How much do you remember about what happened 10 years ago?" Taeyeon said all the while holding Tiffany, refusing to let her go even a little.

"Um, Taeyeon..."

"You haven't forgotten that you have confessed your feelings for me, right?"

"Hey..."

"Or how you lost your virginity in my room?"

"Just let me go already!" Tiffany covered her face with her hand to hide the embarrassed blush because of the memory.

"But well...did you know that even before you confessed to me, I knew exactly who you were?"

 _What?_

 _"..."_ Tiffany's movement were halted to a stop when Taeyeon's words sank in. She looked up at Taeyeon's eyes only to see them at an awkward close distant and she could sense Taeyeon's lips on hers.

 _This isn't right._

*cough*

"Wait! stop!" Tiffany moved right and left but was stopped by Taeyeon's hands that pinned her down completely on the steps and proceeded to kiss her again.

*slap*

"Oww..."

Tiffany took the chance of Taeyeon's distraction with the pain on her cheek due to her slap and immediately got up, trying to run away again. And she just had to slip one more time but this time Taeyeon was not there to catch her. The things her bag contained were scattered around the floor

She looked back at Taeyeon who had her stoic face back as she caressed her now red cheek all the while watching her, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Don't mind me!" After gathering her stuff back in her bag, Tiffany ran away again. Leaving Taeyeon staring at her descending back.

 _What did she just say?_

 _That even before I confessed to her ten years ago, she knew who I was?_

* * *

 _It's easy for her to talk about 10 years ago, b_ _ut the truth is that it was a long time ago and memories fade._ _Besides, we only dated for a short time a_ _nd I did my very best to forget everything after we broke up._

"..."

 _Just what did Taeyeon get up to during the 10 years we were apart?_

Tiffany sighed. All this was too much to handle for her brain. She just needs a nice rest on the bed and a good night sleep. When the elevator opened to her apartment floor Tiffany was about to pass by Taeyeon's door to reach hers.

*click*

Taeyeon's door opened on its own and a black cat with whites walked out meowing around. Tiffany immediately stopped and looked at it with her mouth slightly open.

 _Huh? Taeyeon doesn't own a cat. Shit, did it sneak in through the window?_

"Hey, get back here!"

Tiffany was left stunned. Because the next person who walked out of Taeyeon's apartment was Kangin. He picked up the cat from the floor and stared at Tiffany, confused at to why she is standing outside Taeyeon's apartment.

"Huh? Um...good evening." Tiffany bowed in a hurry to Kangin who just looked at her with an angry expression that definitely scared her.

"What are you doing here?"

"What?"

"If it's something work-related, call or send an email."

"Oh!" Tiffany smiled nervously, "You have got it all wrong. I live here, right next door to Taeyeon." Tiffany pointed at her apartment door, right next to Taeyeon's.

"You're such a stalker" He glared at her. Absolutely despising the fact that she lives somewhere against Taeyeon.

"Huh? No, it was just a coincidence. Besides, I have been living here for more than a year. I found out that Taeyeon lives next door only after I started working at Im's Publishing." Tiffany explained with a clearly annoyed expression, though she still kept her tone respectful. After all, Kangin _is_ superior to her at work.

"I thought I told you to stop sniffing around Taeyeon. Stop playing with her head!" He yelled.

"You know, I have told you that you got it all wrong! Taeyeon and I are just boss and subordinate, nothing more! Besides, I would appreciate it if you stopped accusing me of...messing with Taeyeon's head." Tiffany had lost it. She sick of all the things Kangin says to her. She's sick of all the glares and nasty looks he gives her. She must set things straight.

Kangin looked at Tiffany as if she had just committed a crime, "You-...are you seriously saying that?"

"I would never joke about something like this!"

"Really now? You reduce someone to a complete wreck and then just forget all about it? _How convenient._ "

"But I didn't do anything!"

Kangin took a deep breath, the nasty look not leaving his face, "I met Taengoo when we both went to the same university. At first she was one of those very reliable people, never fazed no matter what problems popped up."

Tiffany relaxed a little bit and listened to Kangin patiently.

"One day she changed completely. She started skipping lectures and drinking heavily. She would go out with whomever, not caring who it was. she was completely out of control. What do you think drove her to that?"

Tiffany looked down. She can't imaging Taeyeon doing all that, "Um...no idea."

"When she was in high school, she suddenly got dumped by the girl she was dating. Taengoo had no idea what pissed the girl off and then lost contact with her. A few years later, Taengoo figured out where the girl was, and not only did the girl had the nerve to have a fiance...but Taengoo also found out that the girl had was engaged even while dating her."

 _Oh..._

Upon hearing that, Tiffany looked down slowly, her eyes widened and her heart dropped to her stomach.

"Although she was the one to ask Taengoo out, the bitch was two timing her. Does any of this ring a bell?"

"No!" Tiffany immediately looked up in shock, "You have got it all wrong! The whole thing about two-timing is a misunders- "

"I don't give a shit if it's a misunderstanding!" He walked to Tiffany's face, "It doesn't change the fact that you hurt her!"

"..."

"I just got her back on her feet! Don't you dare steal her from me!"

*Ding*

The elevator door opened, Taeyeon stepped out into the hallway and stopped, she stared back and forth between Tiffany and Kangin, trying to figure out what the hell is going on and why are these two together.

"Kangin? What are you doing here?"

Kangin backed away from Tiffany upon seeing Taeyeon approach them, "I sent you an email that I would be bringing this guy over." Kangin smiled at Taeyeon and raised the cat between his arms.

"Yeah.." Taeyeon looked at Tiffany from the side of her eye as she ran to her apartment door in a hurry.

"I left his food and stuff in the usual place." Kangin said.

"Yeah okay." Taeyeon smiled at the cat as she took him from Kangin, "Oh, hey. You got kinda fat, haven't you?"

"He's not fat! It's winter, so it's just insulation." Kangin made an excuse.

Taeyeon chuckled, "Is that so? Huh, Ginger?"

Tiffany dropped her keys when she heard the cat's name.

Taeyeon noticed that and looked at Tiffany, "Oh, Tiffany. Weren't you just..."

The moment Tiffany realized that Taeyeon was talking to her she immediately picked up her keys and managed to unlock her door this time, "Excuse me! Good night!"

"Hey!" Taeyeon raised a confused eyebrow and stared at Tiffany's door in wonder.

"Taengoo, hurry up and get in." Kangin said as he was already making his way back inside Taeyeon's apartment.

On the other side, Tiffany was leaning on her door, clenching the hair on her head in frustration.

 _Ginger_

 _I remember him_

 _That cat...it's the same cat Sunbae picked up back then._

 _But why?_ _Why is it staying with Kangin?_

"..."

 _I hurt Taeyeon?_

 _She knew who I was before we started dating?_

 _And all the misunderstanding that make no sense?_

 _I hate this!_

 _My head is...always spinning._ _Filled with thoughts of her._

With a sigh, Tiffany walked inside and proceeded to take her coat off and check her phone.

 _I wonder why everything seems to go haywire whenever Taeyeon is near me._ _She always...leaves me shaken. I_ _t's not like I'm in love with her anymore._ _Our relationship might have worked when we were both young and stupid, but I'm an adult now._ _She's my boss,_ _and we're both women._ _Besides, they always say that first love...never lasts._

 _All the more reason for me to sever all other ties to her and focus on doing my work, b_ _ut I wonder if I can do that when we're working in the same department._

 _"If you want to transfer, pretty much all you need to do is ask." - Bora_

 _I wonder if I should...ask to be transferred to the literature department?_ _After all, that's where I wanted to work when I changed jobs, and I'm actually better suited to that field of work._ _I used to edit for big name authors and do better than other companies,_ _but that's not the case anymore._ _I know it's impossible to learn everything in just 3 months, but I keep making stupid mistakes and then Taeyeon always yells at me._

Tiffany sighed yet again and looked around her messy living room.

 _What's more, I don't remember being this busy and fatigued before._ _Even if this is a bachelor's pad, it's way too messy in here._ _I wonder when I last slept in my bed._

"..."

 _Why?_

 _Why am I working as a comic editor?_

"..."

*Ding* *Dong*

Tiffany tiredly dragged herself to her door and opened it, not forget to lock the chain first.

"You dropped some of your files when you did a face plant earlier. Be more careful!" It was none other than Taeyeon of course, yelling at her face and Tiffany was as expected, not happy to see her.

"Oh, sorry about that. Please leave them in my mail box."

"What?!" Taeyeon grimaced, "Stop being so rude!"

Tiffany sighed for the nth time that night and closed the door, unlocked the chain and opened it once more to fully face Taeyeon who just handed her her files with her everyday resting bitch face.

"Thank you very much. Bye." Tiffany was about to close the door.

"Wait." Taeyeon quickly held the door open before Tiffany managed to close it.

"What is it now?" Tiffany stressfully opened the door once more.

"There is something I want to ask you."

"What?"

"You really want to transfer to the literature department, don't you?"

Tiffany immediately looked away, faltering with what to say and what to do, "Uh...um, well...that's..."

*Ring* *Ring*

Thankfully, the ringing of Tiffany's phone interrupted their conversation and saving Tiffany from having to face Taeyeon at the moment.

"Oh sorry, it's probably work-related," Tiffany looked at the phone in her hand and as she thought, it was work related.

"Yeah, go ahead and see that." Taeyeon crossed her arms and waited patiently.

"Okay." Tiffany stepped inside her hallway allowing Taeyeon to come in her door way. "It's from somebody in production department. Apparently, they sent Ranmi-ssi her manuscript." Tiffany looked at the text she received.

"You should call her and let her know."

"Uh, yes, but..."

"I will wait right here. Go ahead."

 _Please, just go home already._

Tiffany sighed as she walked further into her apartment dreading the conversation she was going to have with Taeyeon after the phone call is over, "Oh, hello. Sorry for calling you this late. This is Tiffany." As the conversation escalated from work to be more personal, Tiffany laughed when the author she's in charge of told her that she found little pieces of papers stuck on her body when she bathed their emergency meeting in Jeju Island.

" _Oh, that reminds me, Tiffany-ssi._ "

Tiffany waited patiently for the author to continue

" _Thank you so much._ "

"Huh? Why are you thanking me?"

" _I couldn't tell you this earlier, but at first I was kind of horrified when I heard that this was your first time editing a comic, haha._ "

Tiffany blinked, a bit offended, honestly.

" _But you were actually very committed and kind and helped me out. You were also very clear on what you wanted to do with the plot. For an author, the editor is the first hurdle their book will have to surpass to make it in the world. You know, I'm really glad you became my editor, Tiffany-ssi._ "

"..."

 _Oh..._

"Um, thank you very much! Let's go and sell even more of your book!" Tiffany said cheerfully.

" _Oh, yes. Definitely!_ "

After bidding their goodbyes Tiffany was still in a daze. She stared at her phone in wonder.

 _Oh, wow._ _She complimented me._

Tiffany blushed.

 _She was probably just saying it to be nice. I_ _t's not like I did anything that special._ _She was just trying to encourage a newbie editor._ _And yet..._ _because I'm kind of simple, whenever some little thing I do is acknowledged, or prised the tiniest bit, all my troubles fly out the window._ _Just like that._ _All I can think about is how happy I am._

"Taeyeon!"

Taeyeon who was still waiting in the doorway looked up as Tiffany was approaching.

"Can I...actually become a comic editor?"

Taeyeon raised an eyebrow and stared at Tiffany who was looking down with a pretty relaxed expression compared to earlier, "What's with you all of a sudden?"

"No, I have just been doing a lot of thinking..."

"Did Ranmi-ssi say something to you?"

 _She's sharp._

"It's not that." Tiffany smiled a little and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "She just gave me a little bit of encouragement over the phone."

"What did she say?"

"Huh? Um, well...that she's glad I'm her editor..." Tiffany's cheeks turned a little bit pink over remembering Ranmi's compliment.

"That's what I thought." Taeyeon nodded. Her suspicions were spot on.

"Oh, I do know that she was...being nice. I think it would be awful if she felt like she had to assure me." Tiffany grimaced at t he thought.

"Why?"

Tiffany looked up at Taeyeon a little confused

"That's the highest prise an editor can get, right ?"

It was Taeyeon's turn to sigh and look down, "To be honest, I don't think you're a complete disaster when it comes to comics. If I thought you weren't really cut out for this, I wouldn't give you the work I have been giving you." Taeyeon opened her eyes and looked straight at Tiffany.

Tiffany looked right back at her, not realizing that her face was slowly heating up.

"And finally, you actually look me in the eye."

Tiffany gasped softly and looked away again.

"As long as you get what I'm trying to say, it's fine. Bye." Taeyeon turned around and opened the door she has been leaning on all this time, ready to go back to her own apartment.

"Ta- Taeyeon!" Tiffany followed Taeyeon out, "Thank you so much!"

Taeyeon just stood there in the middle of the hallway, staring at Tiffany, "You're bleeding."

"Huh?" Tiffany leaned her neck to the side in confusion.

"I said that you're bleeding," Taeyeon repeated and pointed at Tiffany's leg.

A gasp escaped Tiffany's lips when she looked down at her leg and blood was indeed seeping out from her scraped knee to her slipper, and finally to the floor.

"You must have gotten that back when you fell. So lame." Taeyeon crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"But my pants aren't torn at all!" Tiffany said in panic and raised her foot off the floor to avoid dirtying it with her blood even more.

"The friction probably abraded your skin when you fell. Do you have anything to disinfect that with?"

"N- No I don't."

"You have got to be kidding me! Come on, I will disinfect that for you." Taeyeon grabbed Tiffany's arm and pulled her towards her own apartment.

"Huh?! No, I'm fine! I will just wash it with some water..." Tiffany tried to resist.

"Don't be stupid. It will get infected."

"No, really, it's okay." Tiffany slapped Taeyeon's hand off her.

"Why?"

"Because..."

 _Right there in Taeyeon's apartment..._

"Kangin is still..."

Taeyeon's eyes widened and Tiffany gasped a little at what she said. She did not intend to say that out loud.

"He already left a long time ago. He's leaving on a business trip to Thailand first thing tomorrow morning."

Taeyeon sighed as she saw no reaction from Tiffany other than the blush spreading all over her face.

"Wait here."

Tiffany watched Taeyeon enter her apartment. It was her chance to escape to her's. And so she did. She walked back to her apartment and closed the door.

 _Did she get the wrong idea?_

 _I have to lock the door._

 _If I do that, we will go back to being just boss and subordinate._

 _Hurry up and lock the door, Tiffany!_

 _I have to..._

Tiffany's heart pounded loudly as she reached out to the key...

* * *

 _What the hell am I doing?_

Tiffany buried her face in her arms as Taeyeon sprayed disinfectant on her scraped knee.

"Sorry, I'm all out of big band-aids, so all I have got is a bandage."

"No, that's fine. This is already too much. I can take it from here."

"Just shut it. It was half my fault that you stumbled."

"No, that wasn't really..."

Tiffany looked up at Taeyeon's concentrated face as she gently wrapped her knee with the bandage and blushed remembering what they did in the park in front of the library building earlier.

"Did Kangin say something to you?" Taeyeon was the first to break the silence, still working on Tiffany's knee.

"Not really." Tiffany looked down bitterly.

"We've known each other since university, and he's the one who got me my job at Im's Publishing. He's always been a grump, but he's actually someone you can relay on. He was a diligent student and now he's a hard worker. So don't hesitate to ask him if you need help with something work-related. He's an excellent business man. As long as you cross your T's and dot your your I's, he will do his best to help you."

 _Sorry, but right now...that's not what I'm interested in hearing._

 _Did you really used to date him?_

 _Why does Kangin have your key?_

 _Were you really hurt because of what I did?_

 _There are so many things that I want to ask you, b_ _ut I can't really ask you any of them._

"Tiffany?" The sensation of Taeyeon's cold hand pulled Tiffany out of her thoughts, "What's wrong?" She asked with such an intense stare and a warm and caring voice, "Tiffany..."

 _If I asked her...what do I want her to answer?_

"Oh...stop..."

Just when Taeyeon was about to lean in for her lips, Tiffany pushed her away with her arm, not much resistance really put into it. Next thing she knew, she was laying on the floor with Taeyeon on top of her, caressing her face gently.

"Stop running, _Fany-ah._ "

 _No..._

 _We can't..._

 _If I let myself get carried away, I will..._ _I will lose myself._

A gentle kiss on the lips from Taeyeon made all of those thoughts fly out the window. Everything is in a daze. When Taeyeon leaned away, Tiffany was shaking, her heart pounding in her ears so hard and submission to Taeyeon's touch was all there is. The cold hand on her cheek and the warm lips on her own made her body tremble.

 _Shit!_

 _What should I do?_

 _It feels...so good..._

Leaning out of the kiss, the two had such a longing eye contact before Taeyeon leaned in again and proceeded to plant pleasurable kisses on the side of Tiffany's neck.

"Tiffany...let's continue..."

Upon hearing that whisper in her ear, Tiffany felt that her heart was jumping inside of her chest. All the intense kisses and gentle touches reduced Tiffany into a puddle of mess.

 _Please tell me...what should_ _I_ _do?_ _I have to stop._ _I have to push her off, but...my thoughts are a mess._

"Tiffany..."

With her body twitching, Tiffany opened her eyes only to be met with the most painful expression she had seen Taeyeon ever make.

" _I love you._ "

Her eyes widened. Tears brimmed on the corners. Her heart beat completely out of the ordinary range.

 _I..._

 _I can't believe I..._

 _But because it's her..._

"I..."

Tiffany's hands shakily held on to Taeyeon's arms, "I lo- " Tiffany could not continue those three words. As to why. Because her asshole of a phone rang, interrupting anything she was about to say.

Both of them looked at the ringing phone, resting on the floor next to them.

"Who is it?" Taeyeon asked coldly as she got off of Tiffany.

"Sorry, it's Ranmi-ssi...I set a specific ring tone for her calls." Tiffany sat up. Feeling anxious and a bit scared of Taeyeon who's face palming right now.

"Answer it!"

"Uh, okay..."

"Now!"

"Yes!"

Tiffany hurried and grabbed her phone from the ground, "Yes, this is Tiffany...Huh? No, not at all. I will go get it right now." Tiffany kept talking to her author who seemed to have business with her.

Quickly running to the living room, Tiffany grabbed the storyboard and sat on the floor in front of her coffee table. Appearance still disheveled because of what she did with Taeyeon only a minute ago.

 _Ugh, I'm so glad for the interruption!_

 _What the hell was I doing?!_

 _I let her sweep me off my feet just now!_

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, I have got the pages right here so please go ahead and tell me which changes you wanted to discuss!" Glancing to her side, Taeyeon was standing near the door post, looking at her. Tiffany scribbled on a paper quickly and showed it to Taeyeon, not taking her eyes off the storyboard pages in front of her.

The paper Tiffany held up said;

Go away  
Please

Tiffany paid no mind to Taeyeon and continued her discussion with Ranmi on the other side of the phone. She stopped talking and blinked several times when she felt a warm sensation on her cheek. A warm kiss was what Taeyeon gave her. And then she was gone. Just like that.

" _Hello? Tiffany-ssi? You okay?_ " Ranmi on the other side got worried when she didn't hear any response from Tiffany other than the sound of her breath hitching.

"Yes...I'm fine...I think..."

Unknown to Ranmi, Tiffany had her forehead laid on the coffee table and a hand clenching her hair in frustration

 _Oh, yes. There is no doubt that I_ _...hate Taeyeon's guts._

* * *

"What I have got here are the materials for the next meeting. A progress report for next month's issue. And lots of other things too." Tiffany said with determination to the whole department.

Everyone stared at her with a look Tiffany couldn't quite make what it was.

"What happened? You're practically bursting with energy." Sunny said.

"I just figured that I needed an attitude adjustment when it comes to work." Tiffany shrugged.

"Huh? But you have always been a really diligent worker, Tiff."

"Well, I thought that getting my personal life in order would have an effect on my work morale as well. You know, like eating three meals a day and keeping my place clean. As long as I do that, I can tell people that I'm a comic editor with pride." Tiffany shined with determination and smiled proudly.

"Oh, I see...we stopped thinking like that ages ago." Sunny, Yuri and Hyoyeon replied in sync. A traumatized look on their faces.

 _What's with the looks of pity?!_

*whack*

"Don't be stupid. If you have got the time for completely useless stuff like that, you have got time to take on an extra project." Taeyeon said after hitting her with a roll of papers as she passed by.

"Taeyeon!" Tiffany glared at Taeyeon who seemed to have come to love whacking her on the head with rolled papers.

"What is it now?" Taeyeon stopped and looked back.

"I'm going to become the best comic editor anyone has ever seen! And then you can kiss your job goodbye!"

Taeyeon's eyes widened at the finger Tiffany pointed at her. She started between Tiffany's face and her finger back and forth, "There you have it, Yoona."

Tiffany turned around in shock only to be faced by a grinning Yoona who heard everything she just said to Taeyeon.

"Oh really? Wow, I'm looking forward to it!" Yoona nodded in anticipation.

"Uh, um..."

"Good luck Taeyeon. You're in trouble now!" Yoona cheered.

"No, I just...um..."

"Yeah, whatever shall I do?" Taeyeon laughed along with Yoona.

 _No seriously, I'm going to quit!_

 _This is not love!_

 _It's not!_

 _It's nowhere near love ._

 _And no matter what happens, I will never believe this is love!_

* * *

270 Days until Tiffany falls in love


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey..."

"W- What?"

"You know, the only reason I'm doing this is because you asked for my help."

"Y- Yeah. That's true."

"So..."

Red-faced Tiffany glanced at the girl beside her.

"Could you concentrate?"

 _No, I can't!_

"I'm- I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I don't mind, but your formulas are completely messed up."

"Huh? Oh" Tiffany erased the mistake that Taeyeon pointed out and started again with the correct formula.

 _I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake._

 _But how does she expect me to concentrate when she's so close?_

 _After all..._ _I lost my virginity to her the day before yesterday, and this is the first time we have met since then._

Another glance at Taeyeon, just to check if she's still reading her book.

 _What the hell?_

 _I almost died from embarrassment both before and during the whole thing,_ _but now I feel really embarrassed for a whole different reason._ _I don't know how to face her after what we did_

"...Is your body...okay?" Taeyeon asked hesitantly.

"What?! It's fine!" Tiffany was so startled by hearing Taeyeon question that she ended up yelling and then getting embarrassed after realizing it, "Uh...um...I'm f- fine."

"You sure? 'cause it looked like it hurt a lot."

"Y- Yeah, but, um, I'm okay..." Tiffany believed that she was about to die because the caring tone Taeyeon used set her heart pounding way too fast for her to even breath probably.

 _Ugh_

 _I wish she wouldn't look at me._ _It makes me so nervous._

"Okay then, let's continue. Do this one next."

Tiffany's whole body shivered when Taeyeon got closer to her to point at a formula in her textbook. Taeyeon raised an eyebrow when Tiffany jumped up from her chair and had her fists clenched so tight they turned white.

"I- I'm...gonna go get a dictionary."

Taeyeon watched Tiffany's back as she disappeared between the library's long shelves.

They were certainly in the school library. Taeyeon helping Tiffany study at her request. And now Tiffany regrets asking Taeyeon for help because she just turns stupid when Taeyeon is next to her and now she will think that Tiffany is actually stupid.

Walking between the shelves, Tiffany searched for a dictionary.

 _Shit, I'm acting like a complete weirdo._ _All I need to do is talk to her like I always do._ _After all, she did make time for teaching me and everything._

 _Ugh, I can't do this. I'm too nervous. I need to come up with an excuse and leave early._

 _I wonder if I will ever get used to being around her.?_

"We're doing math, so why do you need a dictionary?"

Tiffany got the shock of her life when she heard Taeyeon's voice right behind her.

"O- Oh! Ahaha! You're right!"

"Why are you so jumpy?" Taeyeon asked while returning the book she had just finished reading to its place.

"Um...uh...I'm just..." Tiffany couldn't take it anymore and covered her red face, "...I'm sorry. When I get this close to you, it kinda makes my heart race."

"..."

"..."

"I see" Taeyeon who had an understanding tone took out another book and flipped through it.

 _Oh...I wonder if that surprised her._

"Um, I have to get going soon. What about you, Sunbae?"

"I'm going to stay until closing time."

Tiffany stared at Taeyeon for a while, flipping through different books one at a time, "You're always here until really late, aren't you?"

"I don't really wanna go home, so..."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know...'cause my family is falling apart?" Taeyeon said nonchalantly.

Tiffany frowned sadly at hearing her Sunbae say that so casually, "I'm- I'm really sorry for bringing that up."

"Nah, it's fine. I have got a cat now, so things are looking up."

 _Oh right._ _She did say that she's pretty much living alone._

"...So why don't you stay over at my place tonight?"

"Huh?! That was kinda sudden! Oh, but you should ask your parents for permission first, so I will come some other time! No. Actually. Today is fine!"

Taeyeon raised a confused eyebrow, "Which is it?"

"Uh, I will come! If it means that you wont be as lonely, I will come! I- I want to be there for you!"

Tiffany watched as Taeyeon's mouth opened slightly then closed again. The silence that ate up the atmosphere killed her on the inside.

 _Oh crap, is she angry?_

Tiffany looked down and smiled bitterly, "I'm, uh, I'm sorry."

"Being with me wont really change anything, right?" Taeyeon finally spoke up.

"Um...I just...I just thought that it would be great if there was anything I could do to...help you..."

 _But I...I would do anything for her...simply because it's her._

 _And I...love her so much._

"Sorry...haha, that was pretty lame, right?" Tiffany laughed at herself and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Uh, I guess I will just go home for today. Thanks for helping me s-"

"That's not what I meant."

When Tiffany looked up, she saw her Sunbae walking towards her, grabbed her arm gently and pinned her to the book shelve. Next thing she knew, her Sunbae was kissing her sweetly. Tiffany felt all of her senses suddenly get extremely sensitive

She could hear the sound of the wind coming in from the windows. She could feel the air around them move. She could hear her heartbeat pound dangerously fast. And she could definitely feel her Sunbae's lips moving against her's.

The moment Taeyeon pulled away, Tiffany covered her lips and blushed like she never did.

On the other hand, Taeyeon walked at a fast pace to the library's door and locked it, turned off the lights and closed the curtains, leaving the window wide open behind it.

"Um, Sunbae...?"

Tiffany mindlessly walked towards Taeyeon who was standing in front of the windows. She got embraced by Taeyeon in a tight hug that set her heart racing more than it already was, "Uh...um, Sunbae?" She hesitated on whether to hug back or not and slightly jumped when she felt Taeyeon's hand slide from her back to her waist.

"Hey, wait...we're at school. W- We should do this at home."

Tiffany's ears turned red when Taeyeon whispered,

" _I can't hold it anymore_ "

Anticipating the upcoming kiss, Tiffany shut her eyes and lips tightly.

"I keep telling you...open your mouth when we're kissing."

Tiffany blushed furiously, "Oh! O- Okay! Sorry!"

"And could you stop apologizing for every little thing?"

At this point, Tiffany was clenching to Taeyeon's uniform with her head down, "I'm sorry! No, I mean...um...sorry! You know, I'm not usually like this. It's just you, Sunbae. Whenever I'm with you, I completely fall apart. I don't know which side is up anymore!"

There was a lot of explanation to do to Taeyeon, but Tiffany couldn't continue any further as she was shut up with yet another kiss.

"That was...one big love confession." Taeyeon chuckled.

"Yeah..." And Tiffany just stared at her dear Sunbae's beautiful face.

Outside of the school building, the soccer team was practicing in the field, friends were chatting by the school gate and some were saying goodbye to each other. Unknown to all of those people, inside the school building, behind closed doors, under the big window. Tiffany was standing on her knees, getting hugged tightly by her favorite person in the world at the moment.

"Say...why do you love me so much?" Taeyeon asked, looking up at the white curtains ruffling because of the strong wind.

"W- Why?...B- Because you're...you." Tiffany said to Taeyeon who had a mysterious look in her eyes that Tiffany couldn't tell what it was.

"What the hell?"

Tiffany's eyes twinkled when she heard Taeyeon say that because her voice had a hint of a smile in it.

"That's not an answer. Heh"

Even though she didn't see it, Tiffany likes to believe that the little cute sound she heard Taeyeon let out was a laugh.

 _I wonder why all she has to do is talk to me...or touch me...or just laugh...and my heart squeezes painfully in my chest._

"Are you crying?" Taeyeon chuckled again when she felt her shoulder get a little damp

"No!" Tiffany denied despite it being true.

...

...

* * *

"Where the hell is Tiffany?!"

" _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ "

When Tiffany opened her eyes, she was faced by painful lights in her eyes and Taeyeon's stressed face.

"Oh. There you are."

 _Am I...dreaming?_

 _No, this is the real world._

"Why are you stepping on people, Taeyeon?!" Tiffany grimaced and removed Taeyeon's foot that was resting on her stomach with no pressure whatsoever.

"Sorry, I thought you were a piece of trash." Taeyeon scratched the back of her neck and looked away as Tiffany got up.

"Um, Tiff...I don't mind if you faint every once in a while, but could you copy this...?" Sunny said on the verge of death as she gave Tiffany a paper.

"I'm sorry, I will get right to it!"

 _Ugh, I have got to get myself together._

"Hey, Tiffany?" Taeyeon called.

"What?!"

"..."

"No, never mind." And again, Taeyeon still has the same mysterious look in her eyes that Tiffany just can't explain what it is.

 _Seriously, I wish I would have good dreams at least when I'm passed out!_

 _Why the hell did I have to dream about my past with Taeyeon again?!_

Tiffany let out a deep sigh and proceeded to copy the papers Sunny asked for.

"Oh, Tiffany-ssi! What's that on your back?" A female co-worker giggled as she pointed at Tiffany's back.

"Huh?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow, confused.

"That!"

Tiffany's eyes widened in shock when she saw her back reflection on a tinted window.

An extra large typesetting sheet was stuck on her back that says, _"Idiot!"_

"Could you please take it off?!" Tiffany grimaced and struggled to reach for the sheet stuck on her back, "Taeyeon! You saw that I had something stuck on my back just now, right?!"

Taeyeon looked up at Tiffany who's just back from copying the papers for Sunny, "Why should I? It's not part of my job."

"What?!"

"Why don't you glue this to your back instead?" Taeyeon who was doing typesetting to a manuscript held a little sheet that says _"I love you."_ in big bold letters.

Tiffany's eyes widened and she immediately turned away

 _Shit_

 _I'm actually pissed_

 _She's such an asshole_

 _She's completely unsympathetic, uncooperative tyrant and all she ever does is complain!_

"Oh, that reminds me."

With a groan, Tiffany turned back to Taeyeon.

"What do you always dream about? You sleep so soundly and you look so happy every time, I'm curious."

...

...

"LIKE HELL I WOULD TELL YOU!"

And so, the third all-nighter in a row wore on in Im's publishing's Emerald's editing department.


	10. Chapter 10

_Monthly Emerald editing department._ _People call it a group of good looking women._ _But that time is right around the corner, and so...t_ _he fermentation has started._

"Uhmm...I'm sorry, but I thought today is the deadline for the manuscripts." Tiffany said nervously, "Why hasn't anyone gotten their manuscripts ready?"

Everyone in front of Tiffany was grumpy, either glaring or clenching or both.

"What? Was the deadline today?" Sunny squinted at the calendar on her desk, barely able to open her eyes, "Nobody told me."

"I told you so many times! Yesterday too. I double checked with everyone." At this point Tiffany was frustrated.

"Huh? I don't remember that."

"Same here." Hyoyeon raised a hand.

"..."

 _They must be making light of me..._

 _I have been entrusted with coordinating the magazine for a little while now._ _The coordinator is in charge of the schedule until the magazine is released._ _First, he must consult with the printing company and decide the date on which the manuscripts are to be proofread and printed._ _Based on the date, he collects manuscripts from editors and takes them to the printing office._

 _I guess Taeyeon wants me to learn how a magazine is made, so she has entrusted me with this task, b_ _ut there is no point if I don't get the manuscripts!_

"The manuscript from Taeyeon's author must be ready, right? Since you're the head editor." Tiffany turned to Taeyeon in hope.

"Ahh, I don't think I will get it today," Taeyeon replied without even looking up from her work.

"What?! How many more days do you think it will take?"

"For my author I say 3 to 4 days." Hyoyeon smiled.

"Take it easy, guys. Don't make Tiffany worry so much." Yuri said, full of confident.

"Yuri-ah..." Tiffany looked at Yuri hopefully.

 _She's an angel._

"What about your author? You have the criminal one who always misses deadlines." Sunny looked up with a pout.

"He's fine this month. I had him draw in advance." Yuri said, hiding the gender of a certain blonde she's in charge of.

"Really?! That helps me a lot. As expected from Yuri. Tiffany's eyes shined, thankful for Yuri's thoughtfulness, "So what time do you think you will get it?"

"Yuri-ssi here's a fax for you." Just when Yuri opened her mouth to reply, a co-worker gave her a paper

"Oh, thanks..."

Yuri-nim,

I was Suddenly attacked by

a fever, dizziness, and chills this

morning, so I don't think I can

finish the manuscript. Please do

not come to my place for a while.

Please do not even call or text

me. Thank you very much.

Jessica Jung

Yuri punched the desk and got up in a hurry, "Excuse me. Jung Sooyeon wants to see me at his place, so I'm gonna go there and torture him now."

"Take care." Taeyeon waved, not even bother to look up from her work.

"Huh?! What about the manuscript?" Tiffany asked.

"Sorry, but don't expect it for a while." Yuri hurriedly put her jacket on and stormed out of the office.

"What?!"

 _What's this?!_

 _I told them so many times to meet the deadline!_ _Are they bullying me?!_ _Am I being bullied here?!_ _What am I supposed to do?_ _I promised the printing office, but at this rate..._

"Listen..."Taeyeon spoke up, distracting Tiffany from her thoughts, "It's good to see that you're motivated and all, but hurry up and realize that it's strange for the printing office to ask you to set the deadline this early."

"Huh?"

Taeyeon clicked her tongue and threw a mini calendar at Tiffany, "Look at past release dates and count the schedule backward. How many days will it take to make the printing plates, print, and deliver them?"

"What?" Tiffany frowned and took a good look at the calendar.

"It's been set quite earlier, hasn't it? I'm sure you trusted them and okayed the deadline they asked for. But to be frank, you're being looked down on by the printing office."

Tiffany clenched her fists at the realization.

"Yeeey, Tiff was fooled." Sunny laughed.

"Th- That's something I wouldn't have known, would I?! It's my first time doing this job!" Tiffany looked down, clearly upset.

"Taeyeon-ah, you shouldn't tell her that. She must figure these kinds of things by herself, otherwise, she won't learn." Hyoyeon said trying not to laugh at Tiffany.

"Hyoyeon!" Tiffany sighed and avoided eye contact with Taeyeon, "I- I'm not trying to argue with you, but isn't it better to do it early anyway? It would make everyone happy..."

"Are you an idiot?" Taeyeon frowned, "94% of an editor's job is to trick the authors into submitting their manuscripts when they don't want toand to threaten the printing office into waiting and then bringing the manuscript at the last minute, right?!" Taeyeon put down her accusing finger and went back to work like she didn't say anything just now.

Letting out a sigh, Tiffany slumped on her aeron chair.

 _Is the editor's job really...like that?_

 _Anyway, I need to contact the printing office tomorrow and renegotiate the deadline._

 _Damn, it's depressing._ _It's more like I'm in shock to learn that they are not taking me seriously._ _I see._ _That's how it was..._ _I wonder...does this happen to everyone?_ _Or just me?_ _This kind of thing really gets to me._ _Everyone here, too. If they knew about it, they could have told me about it earlier._

"Tiffany-ssi."

"Yes?" Tiffany looked up, immediately snapped out of her thoughts.

"Samples of Ranmi-ssi's new volume are out, so I will be leaving them here." The women placed a bunch of books on the desk and left.

"Oh, okay. Thank you very much," Tiffany nodded and watched the woman leave before she finally got to holding the comic between her hands, Tiffany unconsciously smiled.

 _Awesome! This is great!_ _It's the first comic that I have ever been in charge of._ _The color too is nicely done._ _Yup! I think it's really well done._

 _What should I do?_

 _This simply makes me happy._ _If the samples came out today, it will be in stores in about a week, right?_ _Oh no, I'm getting way too excited that I might even go to a bookstore to look at the sales._ _My mood feels like it's been just blown away._

 _All right! There's nothing left to do, so I'm gonna go home while still feeling happy._

Tiffany gathered her stuff with a smile.

Passing by the printers near the door, Tiffany saw Taeyeon, "Taeyeon, Samples came in of Ranmi-ssi's new comic, so I left one on your desk."

"Okay," Taeyeon replied without turning back. Sensing that Tiffany was about to go out through the door, Taeyeon glanced at her, "Are you going home?"

"Yes. I'm leaving."

"Hey..."

Tiffany didn't see it coming at all. She felt Taeyeon's touch her hair which made her flinch, "Wh- What ?" Brushing Taeyeon's hand away, Tiffany glared.

"Fuzz..."

Tiffany's eyes widened a tad bit more when she saw a piece of fuzz between Taeyeon's fingers.

"Did you have this stuck in your hair all day? So not cool."

"What? Oh..." Tiffany blushed a little and ruffled her hair to get rid of anything else that might be stuck in it.

"Your hair catches stuff because you're always sleeping on the floor."

"D- Don't be rude! I sleep in my bed properly!" Tiffany glared at Taeyeon who wasn't even looking at her anymore and already went back to doing her task.

"You're always so noisy every morning. you don't sleep where you should, so you're not well rested when you wake up."

"Wha-...y- you can hear me?" Tiffany blushed while recalling how much of a mess she is every morning.

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"I was just guessing. So, you _are_ sleeping on the floor." Taeyeon looked at her making her face heat up more

"I will be leaving now!" Tiffany turned around grumbly.

"If you slept at my place, I could wake you up every day," Taeyeon mumbled.

Tiffany heard that. All through her way home, she couldn't get it out of her head.

 _Is she an idiot?_

 _What the heck is she thinking?_

 _What if someone heard that?_

 _That aside, is it really because I don't sleep on my bed that I feel so exhausted?_

 _But my bed is currently full of unfolded clean clothes._

 _..._

 _I don't want her touching me so freely._ _I'm already trying so hard to forget...that I almost...confessed to Taeyeon the other day._ _I can still remember the feeling of her touch._ _Her kisses._ _Her warm hands on my skin._

...

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey, pull yourself together._ _That was just a physiological reaction. It couldn't be helped!_

 _There are absolutely no feelings of love involved..._

* * *

\- One week later

* * *

 _So I went inside a bookstore..._

 _I'm worried about the sales after all._

Tiffany glanced at the section the comic she's in charge of is being sold. A lot of girls were around it.

 _Just as I thought, there are only girls in the romance section._ _Well, I just wanted a look so staying here is okay._

After the girls cleared up, a boy in a school uniform walked over.

 _Oh, he picked up Ranmi-ssi's new comic!_

 _Please buy it!_

 _It's really interesting!_

 _Buy it!_

 _Just buy it!_

 _Go straight to the checkout counter!_

 _Yes!_

The moment the boy walked to the check out counter with the comic in hand, Tiffany clenched her fist and mentally celebrated.

"Hey."

A too familiar voice broke Tiffany's celebratory moment. She looked behind her and it was, "Ka- Kangin-ssi!"

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, grumpy as usual.

"Kangin-ssi too, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for work. Stop slacking off and go back to the office."

Tiffany got annoyed. Kangin just scolded her, "I- I'm not slacking off. I came here to see how well Ranmi-ssi's new release is doing."

Kangin raised and eyebrow, confused, "Looking at the sales?"

"Huh? Erm, I was just...how many of them were sold or..." Tiffany looked down in embarrassment when she heard Kangin chuckle.

"What's that? Are you an amateur?"

"No! It's just that...this store sells a lot of our comics and- "

"Listen." Kangin snapped, "That's my work, the sales department. A mere editor shouldn't meddle in it. It's annoying."

Tiffany looked down, a bit guilty for making Kangin angry.

"My apologies, Kangin-ssi. That phone call took me so long." The two turned to the little man who came in the middle of their conversation.

Kangin turned around with a polite smile, "No, it's fine. Well, while I'm here, I will introduce you two. This is Tiffany, she's in charge of editing Jung Ranmi's comic that was released today."

When Tiffany realized that Kangin just introduced her, she immediately bowed 90 degrees, "N- Nice to meet you. I'm Tiffany."

"Nice to meet you, too. We ordered more copies of Ranmi-ssi's book this time around since her last sold so well." The little man smiled.

"Th- Thank you very much! Please take good care of it!" Tiffany bowed again happily to hear that the comic she's in charge of is selling that well.

"Well, I will visit you again so please sell a lot of them," Kangin said with a threatening face.

"Hahahaha Kangin-ssi still as scary as ever." The little man laughed awkwardly, a bit intimidated by Kangin's physique.

Tiffany and Kangin left the store together making Tiffany feel awkward, "I'm sorry...it looks like I have troubled you" She looked down, her lips curved down into a polite awkward smile.

"Precisely. let me also tell you one more thing."

"Huh? What is it?"

"You better move out of your place," Kangin said to Tiffany's face.

 _What?_

"Huh? Why...?"

"Because you live next door, Taeyeon is being bothered."

"What? uh, um...I don't get what you me- "

"Shut up. I'm telling you to move out!"

The moment Kangin yelled at her for a not work related topic, Tiffany knew that he had just crossed a line and she should stand up for herself.

"A- Actually, please stop saying those things, it's really annoying. I have already told you many times. I seriously have nothing to do with Taeyeon and how ridicules for you to tell me to move out. you're the one who's annoying me. Wh- Why do you treat me like I'm your enemy? I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think you're too concerned about Taeyeon. Even if you are good friends, I don't understand why you have to meddle in her affairs this much."

Kangin stared at her with his everyday stoic face. Clearly not amused by her.

"Oh. Is it perhaps...you have been going out with Taeyeon? Haha, that's why- "

"What if I were?"

...

 _What?_

 _What did he say just now?_

 _(What if I were?)_

 _What?_

 _So Kangin...and Taeyeon were..._

"Yes?"

Tiffany looked at Kangin again only to see him talking on the phone.

"Tonight?...nope...okay, that's fine, I will be there. Don't be too late cause you're never on time, got that?...Taengoo?"

Tiffany's eyes widened when she heard that nickname again, "Um...was that Taeyeon?" She asked as soon as Kangin was done with the call.

"None of your business." Kangin walked away...leaving Tiffany lost in her own thoughts.

 _So that was true after all...Kangin and Taeyeon were...going out._

* * *

As soon as Tiffany reached her apartment, she collapsed on her living room floor lifelessly.

 _This is no good, I couldn't concentrate on my work all day._ _What am I doing?_ _I can't let something that's unrelated to work get to me._ _Get a grip!_

 _Kangin's words are piling up in my head._ _Since when...and for how long were Taeyeon and Kangin in a relationship?_ _This is stupid._ _It's not like I'm going out with Taeyeon or anything, so this has nothing to do with me._ _If Kangin is telling me the truth, I'm the one who made Taeyeon go mad, and Kangin saved her._

 _Are they still together?_

 _Taeyeon keeps saying that she loves me or some ridicules things._ _She doesn't seem like the type to two-time, so that's not it._

 _..._

 _But that was back when we were high school students._ _Even back then, I didn't know anything about it .._

 _What the-...a_ _ctually, I don't really know anything about Taeyeon..._

 _Well, It's not like I care._

 _But..._

 _I feel sick._ _Why Is my heart muddled up like this?_

"Enough of this. when can I have all the manuscripts?!" Tiffany yelled for the whole department to hear.

Everyone looked on the verge of death and the department looked like the devil's den, the atmosphere was bad and the air was suffocating and just generally dirty.

"No idea," Sunny mumbled, giving death stares to anything and anyone.

"Don't just tell me _no idea_! What about you. Yuri? What's going on with Sooyeon-ssi's manuscript?"

Yuri looked at Tiffany annoyance, "He gets on my nerves, so I haven't contacted him for a while."

"Please contact him!"

 _Four manuscripts haven't been turned in yet. How am I supposed to negotiate with the printing office at this stage?_

Annoyingly, Tiffany picked up her ringing phone only to hear from someone from the printing office. She kept on apologizing and trying to reschedule the deadline again. Slumping back to her aeron chair, Tiffany sighed on the verge of crying out of stress. Feeling like she might seriously cry at this rate, Tiffany got up and made her way to the bathroom deciding to wash her face.

*sigh*

 _My stomach hurts._

 _I didn't think the coordinator's job would be this hard._ _They totally treat me like a newbie and don't take me seriously._ _I may also be to blame for not being able to accomplish my work properly._

 _But why the hell don't authors meet the deadline?_ _It makes it even worse knowing they can count the schedule backward._

*sigh*

With another sigh, Tiffany looked at her phone that signaled that it was 12:10 PM. It's lunch time so Tiffany decided to swing by the rest area, otherwise...she won't last much longer.

Reaching the rest area, Tiffany started searching for change in her wallet to put in a vending machine. As she put in a coin, Tiffany's ears perked up upon hearing Taeyeon's name being said by a couple of girls talking on a table behind her.

"And then, I went to that bar again yesterday and saw Kangin-ssi from sales and Taeyeon-ssi from Emerald there."

"What? Really? Damn, why didn't you call me?"

"Because I was with my friends, so I couldn't. I couldn't even say hi to them. But they looked like they were having fun. They were such eye candy 3"

"Wow, I wish I had been there too."

 _It was that phone call._

 _He said something like I will be there tonight._

 _So, they were meeting last night._

 _Just the two of them._

*beep*

"Ahhhhhh what the hell are you doing?!"

When Tiffany realized it, Taeyeon had appeared from out of nowhere and already chose a drink and took it for herself with the coin Tiffany put in.

"Here." Taeyeon held out a folded paper to her that she took.

"What's this?"

"A manual on how to deal with the printing office. I wrote it in itemized form, so follow those steps and negotiate with them."

"What?" Tiffany raised and eyebrow.

"You're way too honest. You will always end up being ordered around by the printing office if you don't stop. Just watching you is irritating."

"Oh..."

 _Taeyeon...is she trying to help me?_

"Hey! That's mine..." Tiffany's eyes widened when she saw Taeyeon pop open the drink and take a sip.

"Are you an idiot? You can't expect me to teach you for free." Taeyeon ignored Tiffany's protests and toke another sip from the can, "By the way, I have heard that Ranmi-ssi's new comic might be getting and additional printing."

"Seriously?!" Tiffany said happily.

"It will probably be official by the end of the day."

"I'm glad to hear that, I think Ranmi-ssi will be delighted, too."

Taeyeon stared at Tiffany's rare happy face for a moment, "Wanna go get dinner somewhere?"

"What?"

"To celebrate your first comic release and additional printing. It will just be the two of us, so let's get a drink."

Tiffany looked down, "Oh...erm...hmm. Thank you, but just your consideration is enough."

"All right, make sure you finish your work by 9," Taeyeon said, already leaving.

"Wait! Please listen when someone is talking!"

"Go settle with the printing office."

"Taeyeon!"

Calling for Taeyeon anymore than that was useless because she already fled the rest area with Tiffany's drink.

Tiffany let out a deep stressful sigh and face palmed. Trying to make that woman listen is impossible.

"Excuse us."

Looking to her side, Tiffany saw the couple of girls who were talking behind of her earlier.

"Yes?" Tiffany turned around and waited for them to speak.

"Are you close to Taeyeon-ssi?"

"Hell no." She replied sternly.

The girls giggled at Tiffany's grimace, "We can't get close to her cause she's usually intimidating."

"We just work in the same department." Tiffany cleared up.

"Oh, so you're an editor. Then, if you know can you tell us...if Taeyeon-ssi is in a relationship with someone at the moment? Or perhaps she likes someone? I'm just wondering..."

"..."

"..."

"There is no one." Tiffany answered in monotone.

"What?"

"I don't think she has such a person now."

 _Maybe. I guess..._

* * *

Tiffany sighed for the nth time that day. She had barely made it to the subway before the train departed.

 _Even though everyone at the editing department said that they're going to celebrate for me, I think it's too late._ _I'm grateful for their kindness, but I feel like they just wanted an excuse to go drinking._ _Besides, I would much prefer they got the manuscripts ready rather than celebrating for me._ _And why precisely does the head editor's manuscript have to fall behind everyone else's?_

*sigh*

 _But...the negotiation with the printing office did go smoothly when I followed the steps Taeyeon wrote._ _I think it's good, but...it's a little, how to put it, vexing?_ _In the end, I couldn't do it on my own._

As Tiffany got out of the subway and out to the street, her phone rang.

"Yes?"

" _It's me._ "

 _Taeyeon?!_

" _Where are you now?_ "

"Huh? Wh- Why do you ask?"

" _I told you we should celebrate. The shops are all closed now so we can only buy things at a convenience_ _store. I'm in front of the station._ "

Upon hearing that, Tiffany immediately started fast walking. Because she was right in front of the convenience store Taeyeon is in.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I just got out of the office. So I would rather- "

Tiffany couldn't continue what she said because she was grabbed from behind by none other than Taeyeon.

"...not"

* * *

"What are you doing? Come in." Taeyeon said to Tiffany when she saw her hesitating whether to go in with her or not.

"No, I..."

"Do you wanna drink at your place?"

"Hell no!"

"Then, come in. What are you so worried about?"

Tiffany immediately blushed when several scenarios passed by in her mind.

 _Who's worried about what?_

 _Is she an idiot?_

 _I'm only a little nervous because she's my boss that's all._

"Excuse me for intruding," Tiffany said grumbly while taking off her shoes.

"Welcome."

 _This time, it's social drinking, so I don't have a choice._ _I will make some excuse and go home after half an hour._

A few minutes later, the two were sitting across each other on the floor with Taeyeon's coffee table full of beer and snacks between them.

"Congratulations on your first comic release and having an additional printing." Taeyeon said.

"Thank you very much." Tiffany nodded.

The two clanked their cans together and drank in awkward silence.

 _Look at this._ _Taeyeon and I don't really have anything fun in common to begin with. At least if there were others..._

"By the way." Taeyeon started, "I have heard that you were at a book store on the release date."

"Wh- Why do you know about that?"

"Kangin told me."

At the mention of Kangin, Tiffany felt her heart squeeze.

 _So they were meeting._

"You can go there if you want. But I think you already know...the book stores are the sales department territory, so keep it in moderation, all right?"

 _More importantly, why does she know such a thing?_

 _Even though they are good friends, do people usually talk about little things like this?_

"If you keep doing it openly, the sales people won't be happy about it."

 _They are so close to each other that talking about the little things is natural for them?_

 _Or perhaps..._

"I understand, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize."

 _We have a stack of common subjects that aren't fun a_ _nd there is no way that I could ask her about it._ _That's why I'm getting more and more irritated._ _In the end, I don't know anything about Taeyeon._ _Only the trivial things go spinning around inside my head._

* * *

\- Roughly 30 minutes later

* * *

"Do people...hate to drink with you?" Taeyeon asked in concerned.

"Ahhhhh? *hiccup* What do you say?! *hiccup*"

Taeyeon took a sip of her beer and settled with watching drunk Tiffany who couldn't stand the silence and kept drinking, "Drunk people who pick up quarrels and grumble are hated." She said.

"Shuddap...uhh...don't be so full of yourself because you're the head editor *hiccup* uhh...you're wrong if you think you can do anything because you're my boss *hiccup*"

Taeyeon raised and eyebrow, "Sorry but I do think that I can do everything and stop drinking already" She snatched the can from Tiffany's hand only to have Tiffany glare and crawl towards her.

"Give it back!"

"Hey. Stop it." Taeyeon struggled to hold Tiffany back as she tried to reach the can she was holding behind her.

"Let me drink!"

"Hey, Tiffany...st-...hey."

"Ah. uhh...*hiccup*"

Tiffany got angrier and pushed Taeyeon down resulting in her laying on top of Taeyeon watching the beer seep out of the can to the floor

"Nooo...what a waste..."

Taeyeon swallowed and stared at Tiffany who was laying on top of her and looking at her with hazed eyes. The next thing Tiffany knew was the cold hand on her cheek and the warm lips on her own. She didn't protest nor say anything. Just stayed there and let Taeyeon do what she wants. When Taeyeon pulled away, she stared at Tiffany's red face as both of them sat up .

"...*hiccup* *hic* Can you please stop doing this? *hic*" Tiffany looked down, "Uhh...how can you do this when you're going out with Kangin? *hic*"

"Huh?" Taeyeon's eyes widened in surprise.

"*hiccup* since you have someone special, I want you to stop messing with me."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I heard it from Kangin! *hiccup* someone from work also saw the two of you together at a bar! *hiccup* that's right, Taeyeon. You look so happy when you're with Kangin *hiccup* of course, you would be happy when you're with someone you like. Hahaha."

"You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk! uhh...*hiccup* I'm going home. I will pay for the alcohol. Is a million won enough?" (Roughly 835 USD)

"What kind of alcohol is that? You don't need to pay for it. More importantly, what exactly did you hear?"

"I will pay. I don't want to own you anything!"

"I said I don't need it."

"Shuddup. I said I will pa-"

The beer spilled on the floor caused Tiffany's hand to slip on it and accidently get beer all over herself.

"Damn, it can't be helped. Here's a towel."

Seeing no movement from Tiffany whatsoever, Taeyeon sighed and started drying Tiffany's hair by herself.

"Don't touch me!"

Taeyeon's hand was slapped away

"Maybe it's nothing to you, but it bothers me a lot."

"Hey..."

"I want this relationship to be only work related."

"Tiffany."

"Though, you make fun of me even at work."

"Tiffany."

"It's so annoying!" Tiffany's face palmed and tears were sliding on her cheeks.

"Each and every time you do something, my head starts spinning. Why don't you put yourself in my shoes and see how it feels? Why...Why do I have to be so irritated?"

At this point. Taeyeon was incredibly confused.

What was happening right now?

What is Tiffany saying?

Why is she crying?

"I'm going home." Tiffany stood up unsteadily.

"Hey, Tiffany. Wait." Taeyeon immediately stood up too and held on to Tiffany's wrist.

"Let go, wh-...wha-"

*thud*

Tiffany's resistance resulted in both of them falling to the floor Taeyeon took the chance to pin Tiffany's hands to the floor so she wont run away.

"Do you really think that...I don't feel anything when you're this close to me?"

Tiffany didn't say anything and just stared at Taeyeon's beautiful face.

"Because...I'm not making fun of you. If I'm at work and see someone I like in front of me, I naturally mix up my work with personal affairs."

Tiffany was sweating. Her bangs were slightly stuck to her forehead.. Her face was red.. Her pink lips looked moist. Her clothes were unbelievably disheveled and she was slightly panting under Taeyeon.

"Don't...arouse me so much. I can't control myself."

The moment Taeyeon captured Tiffany's lips, Tiffany gave up and accepted everything Taeyeon gave her. The longer Taeyeon kissed her, the more she responded to the kiss and moved her lips against Taeyeon's. Next thing she knew was Taeyeon slowly kissing and licking her way from Tiffany's jaw line to her neck as she unbuttoned her shirt.

Stopping for a second, Taeyeon looked at Tiffany. No resistance whatsoever. The look Tiffany gave her almost gave her a heart attack and killed her.

"Go on," She said with a heavy breath.

"Tiffany." Taeyeon immediately dived in Tiffany's lips, savoring every little bit of her taste.

"Why are you doing this to me? You like Kangin, don't you?!" Tiffany said between kisses.

Taeyeon leaned back and looked at Tiffany in the eyes.

"Hey, I don't know where or how you heard that, but don't decide it by yourself."

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon, confused with tears brimming on the edge of her breathtaking eyes.

"I'm saying that...the one I'm in love with is you."

Taeyeon wiped the tears Tiffany's eyes let down from her cheek and didn't remove her hand after, "If you're saying this much, then you might as well admit it. You're in love with me aren't you?"

"What?"

"I'm telling you that I love you this much and you're still not satisfied?"

Tiffany who was having a difficulty breathing properly looked away.

"If it's still not enough, how much more love do you need for you to accept me?" With a painful expression, Taeyeon leaned down and hugged Tiffany tightly.

"It hurts..." Tiffany mumbled tightening her arms around Taeyeon's neck

Taeyeon leaned up again and looked Tiffany in the eyes.

The kisses Taeyeon planted on her face, neck, arms, hands, chest, stomach, thighs, legs and everything else eased the pain in Tiffany's heart.

"Remember this. Whether you have a fiancé or not, I..."

"Su-... _Sunbae_...*huff* *huff*"

Taeyeon immediately looked at Tiffany with wide eyes full of love before hugging her again tightly, " _Fany-ah_... _I love you_..."

* * *

*chirp* *chirp* *chirp* *chirp* *chirp*

The sound of the birds outside the window could be heard. The sun light invading the room gave it a warm cozy atmosphere that did absolutely nothing to calm Tiffany's raging heart.

 _...erm...this situation..._

 _I- I remember up until we made a celebratory toast at Taeyeon's place. But..._

 _I don't remember...anything after that._

Tiffany looked around her, waking up in a bed that isn't hers. Her clothes scattered around on the floor. Her naked body full of hickeys from her neck to her thighs, a pounding headache and somehow feeling refreshed as hell.

"Finally, you're awake."

The sound of a door opening made her jump a little. Looking at the door, it was none other than Taeyeon sipping on a mug of what looked like coffee.

"Oh...g- good morning." Tiffany greeted awkwardly.

"Morning."

Just imagining the possibility that she might have had done something with Taeyeon last night gave Tiffany cold sweat.

"Hahahaha. I'm very sorry. I have a habit of taking my clothes off when I'm drunk. My apologies!" Tiffany laughed nervously and hurriedly proceeded to put her clothes on.

"You don't remember it?"

"Wh- What is?"

"..."

Feeling the silence, Tiffany looked up at Taeyeon who is now very different from a minute ago. She looked angry. Very very anger even her left eyebrow was twitching.

"You seriously don't remember?"

"I- I'm sorry. Hahaha. Have I...done something?" Tiffany asked nervously.

"..."

"..."

"You're the worst." Taeyeon glared.

"Huh? anyway, I'm leaving, I'm sorry I ended up staying here for so lo- "

Tiffany stopped talking when she got up and felt a weird sensation in her privet place. A very weird tingly, sore and a little warm as if she just finished having sex.

 _Wait a sec. I don't believe this but...perhaps I, with Taeyeon..._

 _No way!_

 _There is no frigging way!_

"Anyway, what did you talk with Kangin about?"

"Huh? Wh- What are you talking about?" Tiffany played dumb as she gathered her stuff that were scattered around the room.

"There is something you want to know about me, don't you?"

"What? There is nothing. You must be mistaken. My apologies for staying here so long!"

Taeyeon let out a frustrated breath.

"Then, let me tell you one thing."

Taeyeon put her arm on the door frame blocking Tiffany's only way out.

"You know...you like me more than you think you do."

"What?!" Tiffany immediately blushed at that, "When and who said that..."

"If you want to know more details, why don't you try remembering last night?"

"This is absurd. Your ego is out of control. You must have had a weird dream last night! And if you have that kind of time. Please go and collect your manuscript! Your script is the one that is most behind! Excuse me!"

Tiffany fled Taeyeon's apartment leaving Taeyeon the most pissed off she had ever been in her life.

"How annoying."

On the other side, Tiffany was on all fours in her doorway huffing and panting.

 _What should I do?_ _I really can't remember anything._

 _Don't tell me...n_ _o...d_ _on't tell me that I..._

 _No No No!_

 _That's not it!_ _That couldn't have happened!_ _It was a dream!_ _Last night's dream ends right at this moment!_

Banging the floor in frustration, Tiffany felt hopeless.

 _Who or what am I supposed to ask? And how?_

 _Hell...what should I do?_

 _What the hell am I supposed to do?!_

 _This is a dream_

 _This is a dream_

 _This is a dream_

 _I'm gonna force myself to believe that this is a dream!_

* * *

251 days left until Tiffany falls in love.


	11. Chapter 11

_Back then, I spent days imagining how_ _I would spend Christmas day with Sunbae._ _We would have a cake and exchange presents._ _The room would grow orange from the candle light._ _I imagined sparkles and shine, and my heart would start to pound._

 _And then 10 years later..._

 _This is Christmas?_

"I'm back!" Tiffany announced as she opened the door with a bang. Everyone was dropped dead in the office, "This isn't the last manuscript, is it? *huff* *huff*" She asked.

"Don't worry. The last one is from the great Jung Sooyeon Seonsaengnim." Sunny said, on the verge of death as she always is at this time of the cycle.

Tiffany felt sorry for Yuri who was clenching her phone so hard with the eyes of a serial killer.

"Hurry up and do the photo typesetting!" Taeyeon yelled (Photo Typesetting is gluing little pieces of text into the speech bubble on the manuscript.)

"Yes!"

 _Tiffany Hwang (25). It's been already several months since I was assigned to the Emerald editing department at Im's Publishing._

 _I originally worked as a literature editor at my dad's publishing company b_ _ut people treated me as someone who succeeded only because of nepotism. So I found a job at another company just to show them._

 _For some unknown reason, I was assigned to a romance comics'_ _magazine, which I had never worked with before._ _On top of that. Kim Taeyeon the head editor is...my first love, and we went out for a short period of time back in high school._

 _Frankly, this is the worst possible workplace for many reasons._

Tiffany rubbed her tired eyes

 _This is bad, I'm starting to see double from lack of sleep._

 _When I was editing literature, I never experienced these difficulties._

"Excuse me, but I really can't contact him, so I'm going to his place." Yuri stomped out of the office with the name Jessica Jung flashing in her red phone screen

"Arrrgh. this stupid end of the year schedule." Sunny banged the table with her fist.

The end of the year schedule is to cut a long story short, during the new year's holiday the printing and the intermediate companies are closed and that moves up the deadline...and...further-more,

"What? You can't find enough assistants? Did they catch a cold?" Tiffany yelled in the phone between her neck and shoulder while still doing the phototypesetting, "What? They are going to attend a winter _festival?!_ Is it a live performance or something?"

"Actually other authors are also saying that they can't find enough assistants or the same reason too...I'm going to ask around, though." Tiffany sighed and closed the phone from Ranmi to continue working

"Enough of this! Why the hell do I have to endure this every year?!" Sunny screamed.

"That's because there are idiots who take the new years holiday at any cost. I have been saying that publishing related companies should be open 24 hours a day, 365 days a year." Taeyeon said with a satanic look on her face.

"Taeyeon, the printing and intermediate companies aren't convenience stores." Hyoyeon laughed.

Just then a man carrying a thick folder dressed weirdly knocked on the door, "I'm from a motorbike delivery. This is for Kwon Yuri-ssi."

"Yes! This way please!" Sunny and Tiffany exclaimed happily.

"Damn. Just when Yuri went out." Sunny clenched her fist.

"Anyway, just stick the phototypesetting," Taeyeon ordered.

*ring* *ring*

"Thank you for calling. I'm really sorry, but we have received the last manuscript now- OW"

Taeyeon threw a roller at Tiffany's head "Are you frigging kidding me?! At a time like this, tell them a lie and buy us some time!" She yelled.

"Ah, no! Please just ignore what she said! Oh, yes of course! I know. I'm very sorry." After closing the phone Tiffany continued working on Yuri's manuscript.

"Done with Tiff's! Next!" Sunny announced as she was done with Tiffany's manuscript and started helping with Taeyeon's.

"Tiffany, take those and Yuri's manuscript to the printing office," Taeyeon said, not looking up from the manuscript

"What? But I just came back." Tiffany looked up with a frown.

"They're your manuscripts! Hurry up and go already!"

"A- Alright!" Tiffany started gathering the manuscripts.

"Alright! Done with Yuri's too!" Sunny exclaimed happily and gave the manuscript to Tiffany.

"I have checked them but please double check at the printing office," Hyoyeon said as she handed Tiffany her manuscript.

Just then the phone rang again and thank god Taeyeon answered because it was the printing office again, "Tiffany!" She called.

"I know I will get there as fast as possible!"

Taeyeon patted Tiffany's shoulder as they passed by each other and what Taeyeon said next gave Tiffany a sense of proudness and somehow got her nervous.

"I'm counting on you. Be careful."

* * *

 _I...made...it..._

Collapsing on a bench in public, Tiffany face palmed and rubbed her aching head.

 _The world is ready for Christmas and filled with cheer, and I wonder what on earth I'm doing._

 _The lights are blinding me._

 _The reaction of the people at the printing office was so harsh._ _I know it's our fault for not meeting the deadline, but still..._

 _Oh, I almost forgot._ _I better text Taeyeon and let her know._

Getting up from the bench, Tiffany sent a text to Taeyeon and she just had to remember what Taeyeon said as she was leaving the office earlier.

 _Stupid._

 _What am I getting all nervous for?_

 _She only tapped my shoulder._

 _..._

 _The other night._ _It seems that..._ _I slept with Taeyeon...f_ _or the whole night, b_ _ut I was too wasted so I don't remember what lead us to do that._

 _This is the worst..._

 _I can't ask something like this to the person directly._ _Even if I ask her, I don't think she would tell me._ _And even if she was to tell me the truth, I wouldn't know what to do._ _She's acting as if nothing happened s_ _o it's okay to leave her as she is, right?_ _Otherwise, I'm in trouble._ _I'm already bothered by our past._

 _Now that we're in a boss-subordinate relationship, I don't want to make it more complicated than it already is._ _Our school days where we could easily talk about love and hate are long gone._

 _More importantly, I must become successful, show the people at my previous job what I could do._ _There's no time to waste._

 _Also, Taeyeon...has Kangin._

...

 _That's right._ _It doesn't...have to be me._

Just as she reached the office, Tiffany opened her phone and saw an unread text from Taeyeon.

Good job today, you can go home from there.

With a heavy heart, Tiffany pressed the elevator button but to her surprise, it opened quickly.

"So? What do you want for your birthday this year?"

And surprise surprise, It's Taeyeon and Kangin.

"You came all the way back here?" Taeyeon asked as both of them went inside with Tiffany.

"Yeah, I just saw your text."

"Wha, so slow."

And of course, Tiffany got irritated.

"I got a call from the printing office, too. It's all good now. You can go home."

"Okay, thanks."

Tiffany walked awkwardly behind the two as she realized that all three of them are going in the same way to their apartment.

"So? What kind of present should I buy?" Kangin asked.

"Oh...well, a house, some land or some cash maybe."

"You idiot."

 _Wh- What are they talking about?_

 _Is someone's birthday coming soon?_

"Excuse me, I will swing by the bookstore. See you tomorrow." Tiffany excused herself, finding the perfect chance to escape this awkward atmosphere upon passing in front of a bookstore.

"That's right, I wanted to buy a magazine too," Taeyeon said already entering the bookstore.

 _Read the atmosphere!_

"I will be waiting around here," Kangin said, staying in place.

"Okay."

 _I will buy whatever and quickly go home before she gets back._

Tiffany grabbed the nearest magazine she could reach.

"That's one of our company's magazines, last month issue."

Tiffany face palmed at what Kangin said and returned the magazine to its place.

"Why don't you go home already if you don't want to stay with us?" Kangin asked.

 _He saw through me..._

"Well, then...excuse me. I'm pretty tired so I will be going. Please tell Taeyeon that I left."

Just as Tiffany was out of the store, Kangin followed her out, "Hey." He called.

"Yes?" Tiffany stopped and looked back.

"Do you have any plans on the 24th?"

"The 24th...that's Christmas eve, right? I will probably be working as usual. Oh wait, it's on a weekend this year, isn't it? Is there something going on that day?"

"It's Taeyeon's birthday." (Just pretend it is)

 _Oh..._

"O- Oh, I see."

Kangin raised an eyebrow, "You didn't even know that?"

"Umm...no, that's..."

"Well, it must be just a trivial thing for you."

"No, I mean..."

"Right, the other day you asked me whether Taeyeon and I used to go out. this will be a good opportunity, so I will tell you now"

Tiffany gulped.

"The answer is...yes. When she was hurt by you and left alone, I was there by her side. Showing up now, you may hold her attention, but don't be full of yourself. You don't even know when her birthday is."

Tiffany looked down.

"I have been saying that...I have nothing to do with her. but...u- uhmm..."

"What is it?"

"Well...uhm...Kangin-ssi and Taeyeon are...uhm...going out...now?" Tiffany asked nervously as she looked away from Kangin's eyes.

"You just said it has nothing to do with you. There is no need for you to know that."

"..."

"Sorry for the wait." Taeyeon apologized, walking out of the store to the sight of Kangin waiting alone.

"Where is Tiffany?" She asked while looking right and left for Tiffany.

"She said she was tired and went home," Kangin replied nonchalantly.

Taeyeon stayed silent for a moment and looked down, "...Right."

Tiffany had run home.

As soon as she reached her apartment, she changed and hid under her blanket in the warmth of her bed. She could hear her phone vibrating and her doorbell ringing. The text she received was from Taeyeon

Where are you?

It says.

But Tiffany did not answer any of them until everything went silent and she knew...Taeyeon had given up reaching her for tonight.

 _Her birthday._

 _Oh.._

 _I see_

 _It's been 10 years_

 _I wouldn't have remembered it_

 _Going out_

 _I don't care_

 _It has nothing to do with me_

 _Nothing_

 _Nothing.._

 _It has nothing to do with me._

* * *

" _Cheers!_ "

" _Good work!_ "

Tiffany felt fuzzy seeing her previously dead co-workers all cheered up and refreshed.

They are currently at a booth of a local restaurant with lots and lots of liquor and food on their table.

"Ugh. This is bad. It's so tasty." Sunny grunted after tasting the alcohol.

"Sorry for being late." Yuri who had just arrived slumped tiredly in a seat they had saved for her.

"We already started," Taeyeon said.

"Were you at a meeting?" Tiffany asked Yuri who was rubbing her nose bridge in stress.

The face Yuri made after made Tiffany wonder just what kind of author is Yuri dealing with to make her this exhausted. She looked liked she had just murdered someone.

"We found some time, so I did the annual end of the year remorse meeting with Jung Sooyeon for a good four hours."

"Keep it moderate alright? I'm sure you made him cry." Sunny pouted.

"He deserves it."

"W- Well is he okay? He's one of the best-selling authors."

"He's fine."

"She might not look like it but Yul is actually very popular with the authors," Sunny said.

"Don't lie." Yuri glared

"It's not a lie. The one I'm in charge of also says she wants to see you." Hyoyeon said.

" _She's normally a poker face, but when it comes down to it, she looks like she can find a way to save me 3_ That's what they said. I don't understand what they see in you." Sunny frowned.

"Ah. But I think I understand it. They mean she seems reliable, right?" Tiffany asked.

"They also said that Taeyeon is good looking too, but she looks like a player so she's no good hahaha." Sunny laughed out loud pointing at Taeyeon who wasn't bothered at all by it.

Instead, she smirked and leaned on her cheek, "Wow. That's what I would expect from authors. Their judgment is accurate."

Tiffany looked down awkwardly, remembering their situation and her misunderstanding that turned both of them into jaded adults.

"But actually, I'm the type to wholeheartedly love one person at a time," Taeyeon said.

Sunny burst out laughing at that. Not believing it one bit.

"It's true. Right, Tiffany?"

Tiffany blushed, "How- How would I know that?"

"By the way. Tomorrow is a public holiday, the 24th and 25th are Saturday and Sunday, so that makes it 3 days off, right?" Sunny asked, counting the days on her fingers.

"Why can't we get the 26th off since the company will close from the 27th?" She continued.

"Don't complain. We get to finish early that day." Taeyeon said, taking a bite of the food on the table.

"Anyway, we went through all the mayhem this year again, huh..." Hyoyeon said with a sigh.

"Yeah...next year..." Depression was written all over Yuri's face.

"That's right, next year! Don't yell or shout. Get manuscripts before the due day and bring them to the printing office on time! And definitely get 8 hours of sleep every night!"

Despite saying that, all of them stared at the food with a traumatized look on their faces and thought _Never gonna happen_ leaving Tiffany looking at them with question marks all over her face. Obviously not getting what the four had suffered since they started working.

After they were done eating, Yuri, Hyoyeon, and Sunny went on their way while Tiffany stood awkwardly next to Taeyeon.

"Oh, I might as well take that route." Turning around, Tiffany planned to go on a different way than Taeyeon.

"So you're too shy and can't even go home with me?" Taeyeon asked, already walking on her way slowly.

"What?! Who's being shy?!" Tiffany was ticked off by that.

"You."

And so...

Tiffany had gone on the same way as Taeyeon, and now she's stuck next to her on the train.

Glancing sideways at Taeyeon, Tiffany saw her yawning and slumping back with her everyday resting bitch face.

 _Work is finished, so if she asks me anything I will just reply with a simple answer._

 _"What are you doing on Christmas?"_

 _"I'm going out for dinner with my boyfriend."_

 _"That sounds nice."_

Hearing the high school girls in front of them talk about Christmas, Tiffany felt her mind get messed up.

 _That reminds me._ _No one talked about Taeyeon's birthday at the restaurant._ _Do they not know about it?_

 _Well, that's to be expected from Taeyeon._ _I wouldn't tell them when my birthday is either._

 _Right. The 24th is a Saturday. I won't see her on that day._

 _What should I do?...Should I say something?_

 _But I don't have any gift to give._

 _Hmm, but I don't have to give her anything._

 _Still..._

...

"U- Uhm..."

Hearing Tiffany clear her throat, Taeyeon's attention was brought to her.

"The day after tomorrow is a Saturday, so I will tell you now. H- Happy birthday."

It was silence for a moment and the next thing Tiffany knew, Taeyeon's palm was extended to her.

"What?"

"Present."

 _How brazen!_

"I'm sorry but I didn't prepare anything," Tiffany said with obviously a pissed off tone and a twitching eyebrow.

"Are you serious? You're so stingy." Taeyeon's lips curled up but not exactly in a pout.

 _As a mature adult, she should just appreciate that I wished her a happy birthday, right?_

 _Great! Now I'm irritated._

 _Come to think of it, I didn't have to tell her face to face._

"Did you remember my birthday?" Taeyeon asked calmly/

"What?" Tiffany glared, "No, that's not it. I heard it from Kangin-ssi. So..." Tiffany stopped there when she saw Taeyeon lean her cheek tiredly on her palm and looked somewhat pitiful.

 _Oh, damn it._

 _Did she find out that I forgot?_

"Oh...no, not that...uhm..." Trying to make Taeyeon feel better, Tiffany failed horribly.

The train doors opened and Taeyeon got up, "A drive. The day after tomorrow."

"What?"

"Come on a drive with me. That's what I want from you." Taeyeon said in all seriousness.

"A drive you say...but where to?" Tiffany asked, following Taeyeon out of the train.

"I will think about it."

"Is there anyone else?"

"My car is a two-seater."

 _I don't want to go alone with her!_

"U- Uhmm...I'm sorry, but I have something to do on that day, and it will take the whole day."

"Liar." Taeyeon chuckled sarcastically.

"I'm not lying!"

"Then cancel it. In compensation for being the second to last in bringing the manuscript in this time."

"That has got nothing to do with it! I really can't make it!"

"It's an order from your boss. Enough said."

"Hey, I said I can't. If you are so desperate..." Tiffany clenched her teeth but then relaxed all together, holding in the words she was about to say next and bought Taeyeon's attention to her again.

"What?"

"N- Nothing. It's nothing. Anyway, I definitely can't make it." Tiffany yelled that before dashing ahead of Taeyeon.

"Hey!" Taeyeon watched Tiffany dash away to their apartment building on her own, leaving her alone, yet again.

 _If you're so desperate...you should go with Kangin._ _I should say it._ _If I do, I can find out whether or not they're going out now._ _I can find out the truth._ _I could properly...put an end to this unpleasant feeling._ _If I do that...we could have a normal boss-subordinate relationship._

 _That's what I have been hoping for._

 _Even so...why am I so afraid of...knowing the truth?_

* * *

*Ding* *Dong* *Ding* *Dong*

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

*Ding* *Dong*

*Beep*

*Riiiing* *Riiiing* *Riiiing*

*Ding* *Dong*

*Bang* *Bang*

*Ding* *Dong*

*Riiiing*

*Ding* *Dong*

*Riiiing*

*Bang* *Bang*

*Ding* *Dong* *Ding* *Dong*

*Bang*

That was just how much noise Taeyeon had to make on Saturday morning for Tiffany to open her door. None stop calls. None stop banging on the door plus the door bell.

When Tiffany finally opened the door, she had a murderous expression on her face, "You...You're being a nuisance to the entire neighborhood." She said, clicking on the reject call button on her phone to stop Taeyeon's call.

"We're going on a date, remember?" Taeyeon said, also closing her own phone.

 _A date...she said..._

Getting annoyed by that, Tiffany slowly started retreating to her apartment, "Oh...I'm sorry, but I can't make it after all. and I just woke up, so...thanks for your understanding"

After 30 Minutes of scratching, dragging, shouting, screaming and getting scolded by the neighbors.

"Hey." Taeyeon glanced at Tiffany.

"Just how did you get your hair to do that?" Taeyeon looked at the three strands sticking out awkwardly of Tiffany's hair.

Tiffany ignored Taeyeon and hugged herself, feeling self-conscious being in Taeyeon's car, next to her while she drives.

 _How did this happen?_

 _She forcibly dragged me out of my room, a_ _nd I'm still in my lounge wear._ _On top of that..._

"You know, there is supposed to be heavy rain this afternoon..." Tiffany grimaced.

"That's the best weather for a drive."

 _And just when I said that it started to rain._

After that, they were stuck in traffic over the awkward silence.

Tiffany settled with watching the heavy rainfall like a waterfall on the window and watched the cars on the other lane pass by. Sensing Taeyeon's movement, Tiffany glanced over only to see Taeyeon turning on the radio and some music was playing.

 _Of course, even Taeyeon can't put up with this silence._ _Even though...there is nothing to talk about._

 _Come to think of it,_ _I had a bad dream today._ _When we had just started dating, I found out that Sunbae's birthday is Christmas eve._ _I was so excited all by myself, and I imagined how I would celebrate her birthday._ _That's right._ _I asked her when her birthday was._ _I loved her so much that it was natural for me to ask her about it._

 _In reality...w_ _e broke up before Christmas._

"New year..."

Tiffany's heart jumped when she heard Taeyeon's voice. When she looked over, Taeyeon still had her eyes on the road

"Are you going back to your parent's place for the new year?" Taeyeon asked.

"Yes. It's my family's custom that all the relatives gather together for the new year and make rice cakes for Tteokguk."

(Tteokguk is soup with sliced rice cakes. A traditional Korean food that is customarily eaten for the new year)

"Tteokguk?"

"Yeah. Are you going back to your parent's place too, Taeyeon?" Tiffany.

"No."

"Do you have work to do?"

"Actually, both of my parents have their own new families," Taeyeon said without taking her eyes off the road.

 _Oh, no._

"Oh...I see. I- I'm sorry. I asked you something unnecessary." Tiffany looked down feeling like punching herself.

"Don't worry. It's not like I'm still an adolescent." Taeyeon said, not bothered by it whatsoever.

Music played in the background as the two sat in silence again.

 _This is so awkward_

"E- Excuse me. I'm feeling carsick. Can I sleep for a bit?" Tiffany said, facepalming.

 _I lied._

"Are you alright? Should I stop the car?" Taeyeon asked voice full of concern

"No. I will be fine if I sleep a little" Tiffany turned to the window feeling very self-conscious of how she's being. Bed hair, lounge wear, car sickness(A lie) and can't even hold a normal conversation.

 _How should I put it...e_ _ven though it's Taeyeon. On someone's birthday...what kind of attitude is this?_ _What should I do?_ _Should I say happy birthday one more time?_ _But I already said that the day before yesterday, a_ _nd it's obviously weird to say it now._

 _If it were Kangin, he_ _might know how to make Taeyeon happy._

 _..._

 _I don't have to compare myself to Kangin_

Letting out a soft chuckled at how pathetic she is, Tiffany missed the concerned glances Taeyeon threw at her.

* * *

Tiffany's eyes fluttered open to an empty dark car and her coat covering her cold body. It was already night time.

 _Whoa, I really slept._

 _What? Where is Taeyeon?_

Looking right and left, Tiffany was mesmerized by the view outside of the window. The place was covered in white. Little flakes dropped from the sky to the floor.

 _Wow, it's snowing._

After wearing her coat and scarf, Tiffany opened the door and rushed to Taeyeon who was leaning on a railing.

"Are you okay?" Taeyeon asked calmly.

"Yes." Tiffany nodded, "Has the rain turned to snow?" She looked around excitedly.

"Yeah."

When she saw Taeyeon leaning back on the railing, Tiffany looked over only to see one of the most beautiful scenes she has ever seen in her life. The city is under them. The bright colors of Christmas lights sparkled. The houses and streets covered in pure white snow. The people walking looked like little ants from far away.

"This is nice. I haven't seen snow for a long time." Tiffany smiled.

"Do you like it?" Taeyeon asked.

"...Yes, or rather as long as you're happy...".

Tiffany turned to look at Taeyeon next to her only to see the most gentle, genuinely happy smile she has ever seen on Taeyeon's face.

"I...just wanted to see it with you." Turning back to the view, Taeyeon wasn't aware that she left Tiffany in a hot mess.

Her heart was pounding and she could feel her face heat up despite the cold. Looking down, Tiffany held on tight to the railing, "Uh...uhm, well..." Clenching her eyes shut, Tiffany took a deep breath, "Happy...birthday"

"Thank you very much."

Tiffany opened her eyes and blushed when she felt Taeyeon's surprisingly warm hand patting her hair. At that moment, Tiffany felt at peace. All of her senses were focused on Taeyeon. The cold snow stood useless against Taeyeon's warm hand that is caressing Tiffany's hair gently.

 _Taeyeon's...body temperature..._

Taeyeon removed her hand and crushed an F-ing snowball on top of Tiffany's head, surprising the Ish out of Tiffany.

"It's cold!" Tiffany yelled when the coldness of the snow seeping into her scalp, "Wh- What are you doing?! It's cold!"

"Your hair is really annoying today!"

They glared at each other when Tiffany finally managed to remove Taeyeon's hand away.

"Good thing that it's snowing. Use it to fix your hair!"

"Hey! It's already dark so it shouldn't be a problem!"

"It's irritating me!"

"Then don't look at it if it's irritating!"

Tiffany struggled back against Taeyeon who had a bunch of snow in her hand and was trying to put it on her hair. While struggling, Tiffany had accidently pulled Taeyeon's arms to her resulting in their face being very close that even Taeyeon looked at her in confusion wondering how that happened. Realizing the situation, Tiffany released her grip on Taeyeon's arms only for her to be held instead and pulled closer.

She looked away. Her body heating up after seeing unsatisfied face. She felt a hand on her cheek. When she looked up. Taeyeon had already crash their lips together.

Feeling her legs get numb, Tiffany held on to Taeyeon's arms and clenched her eyes shut. The kiss didn't last long. A few seconds later Tiffany realized what she was doing and slightly pushed Taeyeon away, which Taeyeon surprisingly obliged to.

"Stop it...please..." Tiffany said, looking down. Her ragged breath visible in the air because of the cold weather.

Taeyeon stood there and also looked down, "Why?"

"Wh- Why you ask..."

"Tiffany..."

Tiffany clenched her eyes shut again, Taeyeon's soft voice calling her name was not helping her at all, "...Taeyeon...has Kangin..."

Taeyeon stared at Tiffany for a few seconds, "Say...why does Kangin always come up at a time like this?"

"Coz'...Kangin said that...you guys are going out."

Taeyeon frowned, "Are? Did he say currently?"

"No..." Tiffany shook her head, "He didn't say that, but..."

"Actually."

Taeyeon cut Tiffany off

"It's we were. Truthfully, we dated for a little while...when we were college students."

Tiffany's heart clenched painfully after hearing that.

 _Like I thought...it was true after all._

"A lot of things happened and I had a lot of temper back then. At that time I met Kangin and started that kind of relationship without thinking."

Tiffany didn't dare to look at Taeyeon, "Th- The cat that Kangin brought in the other day...that's the one you picked up when we were in high school, right?...Why does Kangin have it...?"

"At that time...Kangin said that _a person who can't take care of herself has no right to take care of a pet_ , and he took it away from me. By the time I tried to get it back, the cat was totally attached to him."

 _It's not-..._ _It's not...wrong of her to date someone or even a lot of people._ _So many years have passed since then._ _There were also times in the past when I had a boyfriend._ _I understand that!_

Tiffany was clearly not pleased by what she heard

"We should go. Get in the car, or else you will catch a cold." Taeyeon muttered, already making her way to the car, "I'm surprised that you remember that cat. Even though you have forgotten all the important things." She said

Tiffany didn't say anything and just followed Taeyeon to the car.

 _Why..._

"Why don't you come here with Kangin?!"

 _Why am I so jealous?_

"LISTEN TO WHAT OTHERS SAY, YOU IDIOT!" Taeyeon yelled looking very well pissed off.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOT?!"

"I SAID IT'S NOT _WE ARE_ , IT'S _WE WERE_. I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH ANYONE RIGHT NOW!"

Tiffany was taken aback by Taeyeon's blow up.

Taeyeon let out a deep sigh and shook her head, "Perhaps, you don't really get along with him, but Kangin is my precious friend. That's why when I decided to work with him at the same company, I drew a clear line. He's my friend as well as my colleague." Taeyeon explained the rest calmly, making Tiffany look down in guilt for making Taeyeon blow up like that.

"But..."

"Like I said...no matter who I dated, I couldn't forget about you. I have-..." Taeyeon sudden silence bothered Tiffany. When she looked up at Taeyeon only to see her looking down with a hint of pink on her pale cheeks, "I have been in love with you for the past ten years."

Hearing that and seeing how Taeyeon looks like right now shook Tiffany's whole being.

So vulnerable and honest. That's how Taeyeon looked like. Cute. A few seconds passed and Tiffany can't take her eyes off Taeyeon, she's sure her face is as red a tomato right now

*Achoo*

"Get in the car." Taeyeon sighed and turned around again, continuing her way to her car.

 _Hearing something like..._

 _What should I do during the trip home?_

After getting in the car, Taeyeon took her coat off after turning on the heating system, "Let's head home, if the snow piles up more than this, it will be a problem. This car only has normal tires."

"Okay..." Tiffany replied awkwardly while also taking her snowy coat off.

"By the way, I just remembered something."

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon who was looking ahead

"When we were dating, there was a time when I role-played my birthday and Christmas by myself."

 _What?_

"Like, imagining how big the cake for two would be. What Christmas present I should get for you and stuff. Well, in the end, we broke up before doing anything."

 _Oh..._

 _But I- I also..._

"Such an immature way of thinking, wasn't it?" Taeyeon said as she cleaned her black specs to wear.

Tiffany looked at her lap, finding the slightly damp spot because of snow more comfortable to look at, "I think...that's fine..."

"What?" Taeyeon stopped what she was doing and looked at her.

"I was...thinking...something similar back then..."

Hearing Tiffany's nervous tone as she said that, Taeyeon's eyes widened and immediately held Tiffany's hand. Next thing Tiffany knew, she was being held in a tight embrace. The smell of Taeyeon's shampoo made her head spin. The side of Taeyeon's hot face was pressed on her's.

"I wonder if the convenience store still sells cake," Taeyeon said, making Tiffany's heart squeeze painfully.

Pulling away from the hug Tiffany looked down.

"Look at me..." Taeyeon frowned and tried to lift Tiffany's face up, but Tiffany looked the other way.

"I don't want you to forget about this when you wake up tomorrow like you did the other day. So look at me properly."

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon's eyes and was instantly lost in them. Taeyeon slightly smiled and embraced Tiffany in another heart warming hug.

 _I was going to shout at her to stop joking, b_ _ut when I saw her eyes look at me like that...both my body and mind were filled with her. I completely lost my senses._ _I was...only able to desperately hug her back and feel my heart squeeze painfully._

* * *

 _In the end, I bought a cake._

Tiffany squinted at the plastic bag in her hand as she neared the building she works in, Im's publishing, on a Monday morning.

 _We couldn't get it the day before yesterday._ _More importantly, I bought it, but what am I supposed to do with it?_ _Just the two of us have a birthday party?_ _No way!_ _If I did something like that she would get carried away and I don't know what she would do._

Covering her blushing face, Tiffany remembered what the two of them did in Taeyeon's car and the face Taeyeon had while calling her name. Brushing the thought away, Tiffany got in the company building only to see Taeyeon walking the same destination as her, the elevator.

"Morning." Taeyeon greeted with her everyday resting bitch face as both of them went inside the elevator together.

"Good morning." Tiffany looked away not wanting Taeyeon to catch the red on her face.

"What's that?" Taeyeon asked looking at the plastic bag in Tiffany's hand.

"It's nothing." Tiffany answered as grumpy as always, hiding the bag away from Taeyeon.

"Is it for me?"

Tiffany almost face palmed as she realized that the plastic bag had the name of the pastry shop she bought the cake from on it.

"Do you have candles?"

"It's not for you! You got the wrong idea!" Getting a bit bitter, Tiffany got off the elevator, walked to the receptionist's of that floor, and put the plastic bag on the counter.

"I got this from an acquaintance of mine. Would you like to have it?" A not so happy Tiffany asked.

"What? Is that okay?"

"Wow, I'm so happy."

"Thank you very much!"

The two women were clearly very happy with their newly obtained cake.

Taeyeon who was pressing the elevator door open and waiting for Tiffany raised and eyebrow after seeing the two girls get unusually happy at the present from Tiffany. When they were left alone again in the elevator, Tiffany awkwardly extended her hand with yet another plastic bag in it to Taeyeon without making eye contact.

"Here...this is for you."

Despite being happy about it, Taeyeon didn't show much of a reaction while taking the plastic bag.

"A present? Hmm...thanks."

Peeking inside the plastic bag, Taeyeon slowly turned to Tiffany with a surprised expression.

"I...I thought about what to get, but I really didn't know so..." Tiffany said nervously.

Taeyeon looked back inside the plastic bag at the jumbo sized bag of gummy bears that she always eats little versions of on break time with a little card taped on it that says Happy birthday. Let's just say that Taeyeon had just fell in love more deeply with Tiffany at that moment.

"Also! I want to make this clear. As a boss you may be better than I thought, but that doesn't mean I like you as a person. Please don't misunderstand what happened the other day." Tiffany said harshly but looked at Taeyeon when she didn't hear a response but instead, she heard the sound of plastic ripping, "Wh- What?"

"Nothing..."

Tiffany squinted at Taeyeon who opened the bag of gummy bears and ate the head of one of them.

"I just...feel that I'm being loved."

"What?!"

Just then the elevator opened to the proper floor where their office is and Taeyeon walked out first followed by Tiffany.

"Which part of what I just said made you think that?!"

"Reading between the lines."

"What?! Hey!"

Attention was bought to the two as they walked in their office.

"Morning!" Sunny greeted them cheerfully.

"Today is the last day of the year so let's hurry up and go party already." Taeyeon's response made everyone smile.

"Hoooray! I totally agree! I love drinking in the morning...and afternoon...and night..." Sunny smiled.

"What?! No..." Tiffany watched everyone get up and follow Taeyeon on the way out.

"Please wait. Do you guys know the schedule for the next issue? I will be in trouble if I don't get the color pages by the end of the day." Tiffany followed desperately not realizing that she is being pulled out of work..

"I think I heard something just now, but it must be my imagination, right?" Sunny said, pretending that she didn't hear anything.

"Yup, you're hearing things." Hyoyeon agreed.

"Yah!" Taeyeon yelled.

"It's because they're making light of you that they're not listening to you. You should know the trick." Taeyeon said, leading the gang out of the office.

"What is it?! I don't know that! Please tell me!" By now, Tiffany was beyond pissed off and to add more to the fire...

"I have no reason to tell you for free." That was Taeyeon's only response.

 _Guy's we're releasing a magazine next month too!_

 _We don't have time to ditch work!_

 _This is not love_

 _This is not love_

 _This is not love_

 _This is not the time for love!_

* * *

222 day until Tiffany falls in love.


	12. Chapter 12

_Im's publishing's_ _'_ _Emerald editorial department._

 _After the new year, they are refreshed and starting with a clean state...of course, that doesn't happen._

Tiffany looked up and scanned the room. The air was stinky. The desks were overflowing with work. The floor was filled with questionable garbage. Last but not least, the working corpses that if you look at their faces right now, you would want to run away.

"Hey...Taeyeon, how did we end up in this state right after the new year. " Sunny asked, losing all hopes of living.

Taeyeon looked up and if looks can kill...Yoona would be dead right now, "This is caused by a bad custom called valentine's day which the magazine must also celebrate."

 _Ow...my stomach hurts._ _It's because I got a text message on new year's day asking me to present a project proposal at today's meeting._ _I did this once last year, but I still haven't got the hang of it, and now they're asking me to prepare it in such a short period of time._ _On top of that...t_ _he author won't accept the changes in the storyboard._

Tiffany's hand trembled, holding the phone to her ear while massaging the bridge of her nose. She was certainly talking with Ranmi about the changes in her storyboard, but she just wouldn't accept them.

 _This silence means that she doesn't like the suggestions, right?_

"Um...so, if you keep it as it is, the explanation of the situation won't be enough. It should be easier for readers to- "

" _But...I don't think every single thing has to be explained in the text._ "

"That's true, but in this case, I think it's really not enough."

" _I don't agree._ "

"Well, other editors are also suggesting something similar for you. You see, the majority of your readers are pretty young, so if you could consider that as well..."

*silence*

" _Alright, give me some time to think about it. Bye._ "

*click*

The look of death in Tiffany's lifeless eyes couldn't get stronger when Ranmi cut the line off.

"Yay, persuasion failed." Taeyeon cheered sarcastically as she passed by Tiffany.

"I didn't fail! We both gave our opinions, and..."

"Have you guys looked at the storyboard by Choi Junghun?" Taeyeon asked the whole office, ignoring Tiffany's protest in the progress.

"Yah!" Tiffany yelled.

"I have read it." Sunny raised a hand, also interrupting any complaints that were about to escape Tiffany's mouth.

"If there is any part that needs to be fixed, speak out." Taeyeon said, "First, Tiffany."

"What?! Wait a second!" Tiffany fidgeted as she searched through the mountain on her desk for the proper storyboard.

 _One of Taeyeon's policies is that everyone in the editorial department needs to check out all the storyboard at least once._

"Uh...I think page 32 should have more intervals, and be slowed down a bit." Finally finding it, Tiffany gave out her opinion.

"Yup, I don't like that part too." Yuri agreed.

"I think the rest is good, though," Sunny said.

"I agree," Hyoyeon also agreed

"Alright, thanks," Taeyeon nodded and took a note of the correction.

 _Ugh, my stomach._ _I should practice for the proposal meeting, but before that, I need some rest..._

"Tiffany."

Hearing Taeyeon's voice call her name, Tiffany looked up at Taeyeon who was on her phone.

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna call Junghun-ssi now, so listen to what I say."

"Why?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow grumbly.

Taeyeon looked back at her with the exact same expression, "You...did you talk to all the authors in your previous company the same way?"

 _?_

"That's right. Is there a problem with that?"

Taeyeon looked back at her phone, "No wonder. That's why you fail to convince them."

Tiffany glared, "I said that I didn't fail. She told me that she's gonna think about it."

"How many times have you tried? It's because she's not convinced, that she's not fixing it."

!

"Even though we tell them the right thing, if the person who's writing it is now convinced, nothing good will come out of it. What's too short and what's too much and why we want that. You must tell them accurately and consciously while taking the author's personality into account. You're not doing it, that's why it takes a long time."

 _Oh...I see..._

 _She wanted to teach me about it, that's why she told me to listen._

"B- But..."

"I understand your point, but I also understand what Ranmi-ssi means." Taeyeon glanced at her.

"I don't think it's a good idea to push your opinions." Tiffany frowned.

Taeyeon looked at her in silence for a moment before looking at her phone again, "If you create good stuff that sells well by doing that, I wouldn't be complaining like this."

"Th- That's...we don't know until we actually publish it!"

Taeyeon looked at her with a cold glare, "People who think like that are not suited to be editors."

And that got Tiffany's heart pounding in anger.

"Have you been doing half-assed work like that?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow.

"That's not it!"

 _What's that?_ _Are you telling me I'm not suited for editing?_ _You have got to be kidding me!_

Just then, Taeyeon's phone rang with the name Choi Junghun flashing on it/

 _Asserting like that, then show me...how you can persuade an extremely popular author._

"Hey, this is Taeyeon...yeah it's about the changes in the storyboard. From pages 30 to 32."

A moment of silence and...

"Those pages are boring, can you redo them all?"

 _Wha- ?!_

"What? You're asking me why? 'Coz it's boring, don't you think so?"

 _What?! Hey!_

 _What are you saying to the queen of romance comic in all of Korea?_

"There are heaps of other ways to draw it."

 _Whoooh_ _!_

"Yes, yes. That's all, thank you."

*click*

Just like that, Taeyeon was done with the call, successfully persuading the great Choi Junghun into changing something in her storyboard.

"Was that helpful?" Taeyeon asked with a sign of smug in her voice.

 _No, absolutely not!_

Going back to her desk, Tiffany slumped on her aeron chair tiredly.

 _Ugh, I'm going to a have a hole or two in my stomach soon..._

Tiffany opened her eyes upon hearing her phone ring. Looking at the name flashing on her phone, Tiffany's eyes widened.

" _Hello?_ "

"Ah, just a moment. I'm at work now..." Immediately after answering the phone, Tiffany got up and made her way out of the office, "Excuse me. I will be out for a minute."

"Okay." Sunny answered and the whole office watched Tiffany dash out to the rest area.

"What happened?" Yuri who was confused asked

"A personal phone call, is it? I guess it's her partner ha. ha. ha." Sunny laughed bitterly in monotone not noticing Taeyeon who actually took her eyes off her work and stared at the door Tiffany went out of.

" _Happy new year, Tiff!_ " A deep manly voice echoed through Tiffany's phone to her ear.

"Kanggun(OC)...sorry but I'm at work right now." Tiffany started massaging her temple out of stress.

" _Ah, that's right. I could have texted you but I wanted to hear your voice._ "

"So what is it?"

" _I just got back from America and I'm at Incheon airport. Do you mind if I bring your souvenir over tonight?_ "

"You don't have to do that."

" _But I couldn't see you during new year's, so it's been a long time since last we met. I will leave as soon as I give it to you, so please?_ "

"I don't even know what time I will finish, and- "

" _Then should I visit your work instead?_ "

"No, please don't do that."

" _Then I will come to your place. Text me when you're heading home. Oh, the taxi's here. Bye now. Talk to you later!_ "

"Hey! Gun-ah!" Realizing that Kanggun had already hung up, Tiffany let out a deep sigh and stuffed her phone back in her pocket.

"Who's that?"

Tiffany looked back and saw that it was Taeyeon with her arms crossed.

 _Was she listening?!_

"It's about time for the proposal meeting."

"Oh...Excuse me I will go get ready."

"What about the answer to my question?"

"What?"

"Was it your boyfriend?"

"It was not! I apologize for answering a privet call."

"That's not my point..."

The staring competition between the two was interrupted by none other than a grinning Yoona walking over, "Heeey! It's been a while Unnie! How are you?"

Taeyeon frowned and looked at Yoona with a raised eyebrow, "We met yesterday. What's the company's director doing here?"

"Strolling." Yoona's and Tiffany's eyes met, "Happy new year, partner in cri- "

"It's Tiffany!"

"Haha, what a good timing. I have already sent a thank you note to your father, but could you also tell him that I said it. The new years rice cakes were really yummy."

"..."

 _What?_

"Rice cakes?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow.

"Freshly made rice cakes are totally different from the ones we buy at the store. I won't get tired from eating it three times a day."

Upon hearing that, Tiffany frowned, "Excuse me, but do you and my dad know each other?"

"What? You didn't know? He and my old man have been playing golf together for several years now."

"I see...I'm sorry, I didn't know that." Tiffany looked down and nodded.

"Do you know that this girl has a fiance arranged by her parents? It's already the 21st century" Yoona said to Taeyeon who somewhat had empty eyes.

"I see." Taeyeon didn't look affected by it at all.

"They were so worried about her changing jobs back then, they came to talk to my father. You shouldn't make your parents worry too much. See ya later." Yoona waved and was on her way.

"Please wait! Yoona-ssi!" Tiffany followed Yoona who stopped and looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Excuse me, but...did my father really discuss me changing jobs...with your father?"

The smile on Yoona's face went down and serious expression was in place, "My bad. Forget what I just said. It's got nothing to do with you being here. So don't be bothered."

Tiffany shook her head and didn't know what to think of that.

"Anyway, the rice cakes were nice. Thanks." Yoona waved and left, leaving Tiffany in the middle of the hallway looking at the ground.

 _...Apart from the department, I thought that getting a job at Im's publishing was based on my ability alone._

 _Even getting another job...it was with the influence of my dad._

*Whack*

"Yah, let's go the meeting."

The whack Tiffany got on the head with a roll of papers from Taeyeon didn't irritate her as usual but instead, Tiffany looked at Taeyeon with a pleading expression, "Taeyeon...did you know about this?"

"About what?" Taeyeon looked away and acted cluelessly.

"I mean...about me?"

Taeyeon looked away, rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. Not sure how to deal with this situation, "Well, yes." She said.

Tiffany swallowed hard and looked down.

 _How embarrassing._

* * *

The lifeless and stressful look in Tiffany's eye couldn't get worst. Her hair fluttered as the train passed by her and stopped completely.

 _Somehow, it was a very long day._ _I just want to sleep already..._

 _Oh yeah, I should text Kanggun._ _I don't think he will come this late, though._

Opening her phone, Tiffany started texting and suddenly she was pulled by her hoodie into the train that she was a second away from missing.

"Wha- !? Taeyeon?"

It was none other than Taeyeon who pulled her in just before the doors close, "Don't just stand there dazed. Sit down."

Tiffany didn't say anything to reply and sat down next to Taeyeon.

"Here you go."

Tiffany stared at the plastic bag Taeyeon placed on her lap, "Alcohol?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow after examining what the plastic bag contains.

"Come to my place."

"What?" Tiffany looked sideways at Taeyeon who was looking away.

"You talk more when you're drunk."

"What?" Tiffany frowned.

"Complain. I'm saying I'm here to listen." Taeyeon said, looking stoically at empty space.

Okay, Tiffany would be lying if she said that she wasn't moved a tiny little bit, "N- No, thank you. There isn't anything I want to talk about."

"If you keep on worrying like that and let it affect your work, I will be the one troubled," Taeyeon said.

"...Yeah, yeah you're right I get it." Tiffany said with a grumpy smile.

"..."

"Hey...does having connections bother you that much?" Taeyeon said. Referring to Tiffany's Dad.

"What?"

"It's just that you're ahead of others from the beginning. Why don't you take advantage of it and step forward?"

"A- As if it's that simple. Only those in the same position can understand this sort of thing." Tiffany shook her head.

"I hate people who are troubled by useless things. It's really inefficient. Why don't they start doing what they should be doing?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. It's useless. That's so true. Please go ahead and hate me more." Tiffany said sarcastically.

It was a comfortable silence for a moment that made Tiffany think, since when did silence between them become comfy?

"...I don't know what you're aiming for."

"What?" Tiffany glanced at Taeyeon grumpily.

"But you can't accomplish 100% right from the start. What you can do is complete things one by one and obtain self-confidence, you know?"

Tiffany looked down, "Of course...I know that."

 _These words...only the successful and self-confident can say such words._ _In reality, I'm someone who's indecisive on even the trivial matters._ _I often realize my mistakes only when someone points them out._ _The more good treatment I receive, the more aware I am of my incompetence._ _Under such circumstances..._

Tiffany chuckled painfully, "If I could have gained self-confidence I would have already done so long ago."

Taeyeon glanced at Tiffany and looked back at her favorite area of empty space, "You have a bad personality." She said.

 _And whose fault is that?!_

"The presentation for today's proposal meeting...you did well."

The little pat on her hair set Tiffany's heart racing.

"Keep it up, good work."

Listening to her ridiculously fast heart beat, Tiffany blushed.

 _Is she...trying to cheer me up...perhaps?_

"Th- Thank you." Tiffany jumped in her place as a loud screeching sound was heard and the lights turned off, "What? Is it an accident?" Tiffany asked holding on to her bag tightly.

"Our apologies to all passengers. The train has stopped due to the activation of the safety system."

" _Oh my god!_ "

" _Whoa, it so dark._ "

" _No emergency lights?_ "

"We apologize for the inconvenience."

Tiffany couldn't hear any of the voices around her. As to why? Well...let's just say a certain someone beside her took advantage of the dark and proceeded to steal her lips away. Tiffany didn't protest and closed her eyes. She didn't have the chance to respond to the kiss because the warm lips left her's before she could do anything. She put her hand on her chest in an attempt to calm her heart down a bit only for it to beat even faster when Taeyeon's hand was put on top of her cold hand.

"Wha- What did you just do?" Tiffany asked in panic.

"I kissed you," Taeyeon responded smugly.

"W- We're in public!" Tiffany didn't sound like she liked it but at the same time, she didn't remove her hand from under Taeyeon's.

"I know. That's why I did that now." Taeyeon yawned. Not really minding the darkness. In fact. She's enjoying being cozy with Tiffany.

"..."

"Hey," Taeyeon broke the comfortable silence again.

"What?"

"The phone call this afternoon..."

Just then, the lights turned back on and the train moved again, continuing its way to the next station.

"What?" Tiffany asked, looking away while both of them broke their interlocked hands before anyone sees.

"No...it's nothing."

"If it's nothing then please don't ask." Tiffany glanced at Taeyeon and saw that she was looking down at her hands with an unexplainable expression. It's Tiffany's third time seeing Taeyeon's face like that. She can't help it but feel sad when she sees her making that face.

"Hey...come to my place," Taeyeon said again.

"I think I shouldn't. It's late and I will be a bother."

Taeyeon looked back up at her favorite empty space, "I'm saying that I want to be with you."

Tiffany couldn't say anything in reply to that and just looked down with red cheeks at her hand that got cold again after separating it from Taeyeon's.

 _Our apartment building is 9 minutes away from the subway station._

 _Just 9 minutes_

 _It feels like forever_

"So...what are you gonna do?"

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon's back in front of her as both of them were walking those 9 minutes to their apartment in the cold night.

"Are you coming or not?" Taeyeon asked again.

"If I do come I don't know what you will do." Tiffany blushed and averted her eyes from Taeyeon who was looking back at her.

"Of course, you do."

 _Of course, I do._ _What's she acting all high and mighty for?_

Tiffany clenched her teeth to prevent a yelp when she felt Taeyeon's hand hold her's and their fingers interlock.

"Wh- What?"

"Since you would never say something like _I will go_ I'm taking you in by force."

"What?! What the hell is that? And let go!" Tiffany tried jerking Taeyeon's hand away but it was no use.

"Shut up."

"Taeyeon!"

Taeyeon let out a chuckle as she swung their hands, "It seems like you've popped up." Taeyeon smirked as her eyes traveled down Tiffany's shirt.

Just the thought combined with Taeyeon's hand reduced Tiffany into a mess.

 _What..am I...doing?_

 _Saying that she will take me in by force...what an idiot._ _No._ _I don't want this._ _If I go into Taeyeon's apartment again..._ _If I don't want it, I can simply shake off her hand and run._ _If I don't, we will walk up the hill as she holds my hand...and my heart pounds like crazy._

 _I'm a fool._

"Tiff!"

Both Taeyeon and Tiffany looked up at the person standing in front of their apartment building and calling for Tiffany.

"I'm glad! I thought I came to the wrong apartment!" It was a tall, fine guy dressed in American fashion.

"K- Kanggun?!" Tiffany's eyes widened and she retreated her hand from Taeyeon's as fast as possible upon seeing the guy.

Taeyeon just stood there a little surprised by Tiffany's reaction. Who might this be?

"I sent you a text message. Did you see it?" The guy that Tiffany addressed as Kanggun smiled widely when Tiffany approached him.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was on the subway...more importantly, why are you waiting for me in this cold weather?!"

"Don't worry. I haven't been waiting long. I wanted to see you, Tiffany." The guy shook his head and smiled shyly.

"What?" Tiffany was taken aback.

"Here's your souvenirs!" The kind of bubbly Kanggun placed a lot of plastic bags between Tiffany's hands, "Oh, is she your friend?" He asked and smiled at Taeyeon.

"Huh? Oh, uhm...my next door neighbor..." Tiffany glanced at Taeyeon and averted her eyes.

"Good evening. Thanks for taking care of my Tiffany!" The guy smiled at Taeyeon.

Tiffany's heart dropped when she saw Taeyeon actually smile back politely and nod.

"Good evening." Taeyeon greeted politely, "Your _boyfriend_?" She asked Tiffany.

 _Oh, t_ _his is bad._

"No. It's not like that." Tiffany was quick to answer as to not make Taeyeon misunderstand anything.

"Heeey! What do you mean by _that_?" Kanggun pouted.

 _She definitely misunderstood._

"Well then, I will be going ahead." Taeyeon nodded before turning around and walked inside their apartment building.

"Hey!" Tiffany called but Taeyeon didn't turn back.

"Tiff! The hotel I'm staying in is awesome!" Kanggun started chatting, resulting in Tiffany missing her chance to follow Taeyeon.

* * *

After Kanggun finally left, Tiffany walked inside their apartment building, glancing at Taeyeon's door as she passed by it before she went back to her own.

 _What should I do?_ _I must quickly clear up the misunderstanding, but..._

 _What should I do?_

 _What the hell should I do?!_

 _I must explain the situation to her as fast as possible._ _She completely misunderstood._

 _What should I say?_ _How should I explain it so that she will understand?_ _I must clear up things up!_

 _But...c_ _ome to think of it, it's not like Taeyeon and I are lovers or anything like that._ _If it has nothing to do with her then there is no need for me to explain._ _If I don't want to be any more involved with her than I already am, I should just leave it as it is._ _It's impossible for me to have anything with someone I used to go out with and I have other things that I should concentrate on._

 _That's right._ _It's better for my sake..._

* * *

 _So I wonder...why am I standing in front of her door?_

Tiffany face palmed and sighed. She looked at the little container between her hands.

 _I'm just gonna say it casually while I give her some rice cakes._

 _I want to clear things up, that's all._

With that thought in mind, Tiffany rang Taeyeon's door bell

" _Yes?_ "

Tiffany gulped when Taeyeon's voice came in through the intercom, "I- It's Tiffany." Tiffany wondered if Taeyeon heard her because it got silence for the next few seconds.

" _...What do you want?_ "

"Wo- Would you like some rice cakes? My family made it during the new year's holiday."

Silence again.

The intercom turned off and a few seconds later the door opened revealing Taeyeon's piercing dark eyes.

Tiffany swallowed again when she saw how cold Taeyeon's eyes were.

"Sorry for the bother. This..." Tiffany looked down and extended the container to Taeyeon.

Taeyeon nodded and accepted the container.

 _Why is she still wearing her coat?_

"Should I keep it in the fridge?"

"Oh no, please keep it in the freezer."

"Okay, thanks."

Taeyeon walked in her apartment leaving the door wide open. Tiffany took the chance and followed Taeyeon to clear up what happened earlier.

"Umm..."

"What is it?" Taeyeon opened her freezer and looked sideways at Tiffany.

"Well, It's about the guy just now. He's not my boyfriend or anything like that. It would make me uncomfortable if you misunderstood. Our relationship is not what you think, he's just an old acquaintance. Anyway, he's not my boyfriend so please don't get- "

"Fiancé."

Tiffany froze.

"Bull's eye, is it?"

"..."

"You guys seems close."

Tiffany looked down, guilty, "How did you know?"

"I just guessed." Taeyeon shrugged, "I'm sorry but I'm going out now, so can you leave?"

Tiffany raised an eyebrow at Taeyeon who was fiddling with her phone, "Now ? Are you going to the convenience store?"

"I'm going to see my cat."

"..."

 _Her cat_ _...does that mean...Kangin's place?_

"You're in my way. get out." Taeyeon passed by Tiffany walked straight to the door. To her surprise...she got held up by the arm. She looked back at Tiffany, surprised to see Tiffany herself with a surprised face. As if she didn't mean to do that, "What?" She asked calmly.

"Uhm. honestly, we're not like that. Our parents decided this whole engagement thing. Neither of us takes it seriously. I'm telling you the truth."

Taeyeon was a bit taken aback by the fact that Tiffany is actually explaining to her with her eyes clenched shut.

"It's just that we're childhood friends, and both of us were only kids. that's why he likes me, but only like a sibling."

"He must like you." Taeyeon didn't buy that

"What?"

"Do you think he would wait for you in this damn cold weather until his cheeks got red like that just because you guys are close?"

"..."

"Don't you think he wants you to let him into your room?"

"No, that's..." Tiffany looked away.

"You're slow with this kind of thing."

"Well..."

"More importantly, what do you want me to do by telling me this?"

Tiffany stared into Taeyeon's glare, "What do I...want..."

 _It's not like Taeyeon and I are...lovers or anything like that._ _Aside from our past, we're just a boss and subordinate._ _The truth is, I don't want to be involved with her than I already am._ _It must be the right thing to do from an objective viewpoint too._

 _But..._

"Let go of me," Taeyeon ordered.

Tiffany did just that. Slowly letting go of Taeyeon's arm.

Taeyeon turned around, about to walk away. Only to feel arms wrap around her torso and Tiffany's forehand pressed on her back. Taeyeon didn't know what to say or what to do. She did not expect this at all, so she just stood there and looked at the ground with wide eyes.

"...A...long time ago, he confessed to me. But I...turned him down..."

"What did you tell him?" The unexplainable expression was back on Taeyeon's face. Not that Tiffany could see it.

"...I told him that I-...I have been...in love with someone for a long time. We held hands once, but there is nothing more between us, It's true...so..."

"So...?"

"Please don't go to Kangin's place..."

Taeyeon immediately turned around and hugged back Tiffany who didn't let go of her. Next thing Tiffany knew Taeyeon had made her lean on the door and was caressing her cheek. She was getting closer and Tiffany knew what was coming. Instead of protesting like always...just like last time...she accepted everything Taeyeon was going to give her.

 _What am I doing?_

Tiffany asked herself as Taeyeon locked lips with her softly and gently.

Taeyeon leaned back and smiled softly, "I don't know your last 10 years, so...tell me everything. Everything without hiding anything."

Tiffany's eyes widened.

Taeyeon chuckled and gave Tiffany another kiss, "I want to...know everything about you."

Tiffany closed her eyes as Taeyeon hugged her tightly like she's scared that Tiffany will be gone.

 _Even though she always scolds me._

 _Even though she always insults me._

 _It's because she holds me like I'm too precious to her..._

 _I won't tell her..._

 _Even though she makes my heart race and my chest ache with such pain that tears well up in my eyes._

 _I'm filled with happiness just by the warmth of her body._

 _She's the only person who has ever made me feel this way in my life..._

 _I won't tell her such frustrating things..._

Tiffany was lost in the little smile Taeyeon gave her as she pulled her by the hand.

"I want you...Tiffany..."

* * *

 _Ugh, it's gotten more interesting._

Tiffany face palmed right after she finished reading through the story board for Taeyeon's author.

"What do you think?" Taeyeon asked everyone.

"It's good. Yeah, I think it's much better now." Sunny said giving a thumb up.

"Got any complains, newbie?"

Tiffany glared at Taeyeon for the way she addressed her, "No, nothing...I agree that it's gotten better, but I don't think it's a good idea to tell an author _Fix this, it's boring._ "

Taeyeon raised an eyebrow, "Are you an idiot?" She said as she whacked Tiffany's head with a roll of papers, "Do you think flattery and making a fuss over them will actually work? Say it out clearly when you should, and you will get quality work. What's wrong with that?" Taeyeon crossed her arms and gave Tiffany a challenging glare, "More importantly, put other people's work aside and hurry up and take care of the story you're in charge of."

Tiffany sighed and face palmed in stress remembering that she has to negotiate with her author again.

"That's an important part of the storyline. If she doesn't fix it, I won't let it be released in the magazine." Taeyeon said.

"I know that!"

Grabbing the phone, Tiffany dialed her author's home number and prepared herself mentally as she watched Taeyeon walk away to her president chair.

 _How should I persuade her?_ _Should I mimic Taeyeon?_

 _No way. It's impossible._

"Hello, this is Tiffany. How are the revisions going?" Tiffany greeted as soon as the line picked up, "Yes. Right. Oh, no, it's like I said...if you do it like that, the next development would be..." Tiffany face palmed again when she heard Ranmi protest to what she's saying, "Yes, yes, but..."

* * *

\- 15 minutes later.

"Yes, but if you do that..."

* * *

\- 30 minutes later.

"I know, but what I'm saying is that..."

* * *

\- 45 Minutes later.

"Uh...uhm..."

* * *

\- 1 Hour later

 _I have reached my limit!_

"Excuse me, but the truth is, it's boring if you leave it as is!"

All the corpses in the office stared at Tiffany after hearing her blow up.

 _I-_ _I said it!_

 _B- But it's the truth, and I think she can make it better if she triumphs over this!_ _Ranmi-ssi is capable of doing it!_ _In fact Taeyeon made it by saying..._

*click*

 _Be~ep_

 _Be~ep_

 _Be~ep_

Tiffany gulped when she heard the dial tone.

"Ah, right, Tiffany. Do not say _it's boring _ to other authors no matter what. That only works with Choi Junghun and Jung Sooyeon."

Tiffany looked up at Taeyeon in disbelief, "...You..."

 _You should have told me beforehand!_

 _What the hell am I going to do?!_

 _This is a dream_

 _This is a dream_

 _This is a dream_

 _Take me back to 5 minutes ago!_

* * *

209 days left until Tiffany falls in love.

...

...

* * *

\- After Taeyeon's birthday.

 _Taeyeon said it was urgent, so I went to her place..._

"What is this?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow at Taeyeon. When she arrived at Taeyeon's apartment, she found a cake resting on top of Taeyeon's coffee table.

"It's a cake," Taeyeon stated the obvious.

"No shit. I can see that." Tiffany crossed her arms and nodded.

"I wanted to at least have a birthday cake," Taeyeon said.

"What?! How is that urgent?" Tiffany grimaced.

"It says _best if eaten before the end of the day _and it's 11 o'clock now." Taeyeon showed Tiffany her phone's lock screen with the time on it and pointed at the text written on top of the cake box.

"I'm leaving! Eat it by yourself!" With a huff, Tiffany turned around and proceeded to walk to the door.

"It's been decided that if you don't eat it with me, you will get double the amount of work."

Tiffany froze. She looked back at Taeyeon and glared, "...That's called harassment, you know?"

"I know." Taeyeon nodded.

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon spitefully and face palmed.

"It's only for an hour, so stay here. Since it's not fun if we just eat it, I thought of something."

"What is it?" Tiffany sighed as she walked across the living room over to the couch and took a seat next to Taeyeon.

"The one who lets a candle fall must answer the other's question."

Tiffany's frowned when she saw Taeyeon placing a load shit of candles on the cake but she shook her head and helped Taeyeon light them just for the sake of getting this situation over with. Next thing She knew was a knife being placed in her hand and her hand being grabbed by Taeyeon and stabbed the cake right in the middle.

"And your first attempt failed."

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon in disbelief when a chunk of the cake fell,"What the hell?! That wasn't fair!" Upon Tiffany banging the table, another piece from the cake fell.

"You lose again. First question; when was your first love? Second question; what's that person's name?" Taeyeon asked, stoically.

"Wha- but- " Tiffany clenched her teeth and instead of answering the questions, she stuffed her face with cake.

Taeyeon shrugged and grabbed her fork only to have a piece of the cake fall when she touched it, "Damn." She frowned grumbly.

Tiffany laughed at Taeyeon in a mocking manner, "First question; why do I have to answer that kind of questions?!"

Taeyeon was pissed off by Tiffany laughing at her. Carefully, both in serious mode, they ate away. In the end, it was a draw. However...

 _Shit! I ended up eating the whole cake with her._

Tiffany felt like she had lost.

And Taeyeon let out a satisfied sigh.

\- One day at the office.

"Dishwashers are on sale which means I must buy one, right?" Tiffany said excitedly while showing a catalog to Yuri.

"It's not much since you live alone, so why don't you just wash every day?" Yuri asked with a stoic face as usual.

"I...guess...you're right..." Tiffany nodded slowly.

And just like that, Yuri crushed one of Tiffany's dreams of owning a dishwasher.

Hyoyeon is a really nice person. She's always smiling. No matter when or where or how stressed she is, she always has a smile on her face. In the morning. At lunch and dinner. A day before our deadline. Always smiling.

One day Tiffany was very angry.

"What's wrong?" Hyoyeon approached.

"Arrrrgh! I can't reach the author and the deadline is really soon! I don't know what to do!" Tiffany was on the verge of breaking the phone in her hand.

"Oh, again?" Hyoyeon asked casually. This is nothing new to this office.

"This is totally a proof that she's not taking me seriously. What am I gonna do?!"

Hyoyeon is always so kind and full of smiles. She's such a good person, "Hahaha, that's simple." She laughed calmly, "You barge into their house at around 3 o'clock in the morning, and while playing around with a cutter right there at her bedside, you say, _It's going to be okay. You will definitely get this done, there is no reason why you can't get things done, you are a doer. You just slipped a little bit in your schedule. I have got high hopes for you because you always come through, now don't you? No reason why you couldn't this time, right? You are one of my authors, after all._ And after you have repeated this litany for a few times, smiling all the while, she will come around."

Tiffany stared at Hyoyeon's back as she walked away in shock.

"That reminds me, Tiffany. No matter what you do, never piss off Hyoyeon." Taeyeon warned as she passed by.


	13. Chapter 13

*RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG*

Tiffany's eyes shot open in shock causing her to immediately sit up.

 _Crap!_ _I overslept and I have to turn in to work early too!_

Slapping her alarm clock shut, Tiffany rushed into the shower and preceded to do her none-existing morning routine.

 _Can I really last the whole day with only 3 hours of sleep and energy Jello for breakfast again?_

 _Today is...the one day a year when the entire editing team dresses up formally..._

Finally finished getting ready, Tiffany opened her door only to hear the door next to her open too.

"..."

"What are you glaring at me for first thing in the morning?" Taeyeon asked while yawning.

"Good morning...umm, I would rather not go to work together, so would you mind leaving after me?"

"What the hell is that?" Taeyeon squinted at her.

In the end, Tiffany was forced to walk with Taeyeon.

A woman that lives somewhere in the building caught up with them as the elevator reached their floor.

"Good morning." Tiffany greeted with a polite smile as all three of them entered the elevator.

"Oh my, you two sure are early today..."

"Eh? Umm...yeah." Although a little weirded out, Tiffany tried to stay polite nonetheless.

 _Today?_ _Is she from our floor...?_ _I don't think I have ever done more than say hello to her once..._

The women looked like she was an office lady in her mid 40's, which is the usual residents of this apartment building.

"Gonna be chilly today." The woman said.

"Indeed." Taeyeon smiled slightly to not come off as rude.

"Oh, that reminds me! I have been wondering this for some time, so do you mind if I ask...?" The woman said awkwardly.

"Yes...?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow.

"What sort of line of work are you two involved in?"

Taeyeon and Tiffany froze in their place and looked at the women, a bit surprised. Taeyeon knew that the women did not live in their floor and each of them only greeted her once.

 _How in the heavens...?_

"What?" Tiffany chuckled...

"Well, you two always leave for work early in the morning and don't get back until late at night!"

 _How does she know?!_

"And this being such a dangerous world these days, I thought I would just check...hohoho."

 _Crap_

 _She thinks we're involved in something fishy..._

Tiffany was as always quick to clear any misunderstandings, "Oh...well, you see, we're actually- " Tiffany stopped talking when Taeyeon stepped forward and smiled softly at the woman.

"Please forgive us, did we disturb you by making noise or something, perhaps?" Taeyeon asked.

Now Tiffany is definitely suspicion of this woman. Taeyeon wouldn't put up _the act_ for no reason.

"Oh, no! It's nothing like that...hohoho." The woman laughed nervously.

"Please don't worry!" Tiffany said, "We're not involved in any unsavory business. It's simply that- "

 _*DING*_

Upon seeing that their chance to clear the misunderstanding was gone when the elevator door opened, Taeyeon smirked and gave the woman a suggestive look, "Our work is best done after dark...so next time, by all means," Taeyeon flashed the women her most charming smile, still keeping her cool demeanor and pulled Tiffany out of the elevator in the progress.

Tiffany's jaw dropped when she saw that right before the elevator closed, there was a look of falling in love on the woman's face as she blushed. She was completely smitten.

"Wa- Wait just a minute! _Taeyeon!_ " Tiffany chased Taeyeon down the street, "What are you doing telling lies like that?! We're proper salaried employees after all!"

"But we still do our work after dark, right?" Taeyeon said while yawning.

"It's not like we do _all_ of our work after dark, it's that we _also_ do our work after dark! and what did you mean by _next time, by all means_ _?!_ Be clear when you speak!"

"I meant: next time, by all means, please check out monthly Emerald, which goes on sales at the end of every month."

 _There is no way she got all that from just those few words!_

"Stop dragging your feet. We've got the new years party this evening. I assume you will have all your work tied up by then, right?"

Tiffany glared at the look of expectation on Taeyeon's face, "I will get it all done even without you telling me!"

"I see." Taeyeon nodded.

 _The new year's party is held once a year as an opportunity for the authors and other staff to deepen their relationships._ _We used to have an awards party for the literature authors at my last job, b_ _ut this is my first time attending a party that focused on comics' authors. T_ _hough it's probably not that different._

Tiffany facepalmed as she took a seat on her desk and stared at a sheet.

 _Guess I will hurry and get my work taken care of and then head to the hall..._

Her screen lit up and she picked it up wondering who might it be. An incoming call from MOM was flashing on the screen.

" _Hello? Tiffany?_ "

"Ah! J- Just a minute!" Tiffany looked at Sunny and Yuri apologetically as she got up, "I'm sorry, I will be right back!"

Sunny and Yuri looked at each other and then back at Tiffany who was already leaving the office.

"Her boyfriend again?"

"Beats me..."

The two went back to work, missing the unexplained look on Taeyeon's face.

" _How could you not give Kanggunie any consideration the other day? Is it true that you didn't invite him inside to warm up?_ "

"..."

"Mom, I'm at work right now, I'm hanging up." Tiffany faced palmed as she heard what her stepmother said.

" _You wait for just a minute young woman! What if something happened to him?! Making him walk back in that cold weather!_ "

"Where did you hear that anyway?!" Tiffany asked in frustration. This really was not the time nor the place for this kind of conversation.

" _From Kanggunie's mother._ "

"Just so you know, I did stay out and chatted with him until he decided to go back! And why are we still keeping up with this fiancé thing?" Tiffany sighed stressfully, "Haven't I made myself clear that I'm not going along with that?"

" _Then just who are you planning to marry?_ "

"What do you mean who?"

" _You need a suitable partner for when you eventually take over the company, right?_ "

Tiffany grimaced, "You're still going on about me taking over the company?"

" _You can't possibly have any objections on his family's background or to Kanggun himself. That's why your father chose him in the first place._ "

"Well, I know that, but..."

" _Or are you saying that you have someone else you love, then?!_ "

Tiffany's heart immediately jumped up when the image of Taeyeon suddenly appeared in her brain, "I...well, no, but..."

" _Now see here, you are never going to find someone better than Kanggun!_ "

"...So, what do you want? Don't tell me you called me up just for that." Tiffany sighed.

" _Oh, Kanggun is off to a friend's wedding this evening, it seems. So make sure you meet up with him and apologize about last time, okay?_ "

"What?! I can't! I'm attending a new year's party for my company this evening and with all of the authors too! Who knows when will I be able to leave!"

" _And where is that?_ "

"At the lotte hotel."

" _Well isn't that convenient! That's the same hotel Kanggun is going to! How perfect!_ "

"What?!"

" _I have told him you will be there, so be sure you go, okay? Bye!_ "

"Wa- Wait! Mom?" Tiffany's phone screen flashed orange, the call had ended.

 _I can't believe this. How could she decide like that?_

Sighing tiredly, Tiffany tried to call her mom again.

 _The number you have dialed is not in service or is-_

 _Shit! She did this on purpose!_

 _Please leave a message after the beep_

*be~ep*

"Mom? I seriously have work and can't make it! Please let him know I can't! Okay?!"

Tiffany looked at the window she's standing next to and felt the urge to throw her phone out of it.

 _I better text Kanggun too and let him know I can't make it._

 _Argh geez_

Texting in her phone violently, Tiffany grimaced.

 _I can't possibly have a fiancé at a time like this, b_ _ut...is he perhaps taking this discussion between our parents seriously...?_ _He did confess to me back in high school, but...I rejected both him and the idea of being engaged, b_ _ut we have known each other since we were kids...and it's not as if I hated him, so I continued to interact with him like normal, but...i_ _s it possible that he's still holding on to the idea of us being engaged...?_ _But I..._

 _"Are you saying that you have someone else you love, then ?!"_

"Tiffany."

Snapping out of it, Tiffany looked behind her at a poker-faced Taeyeon staring at her. She felt her cheek slowly warm up as she remembered her conversation with her mom, "Ah! Yeah? Did you need something?" She asked casually.

"Seeing as this is a company policy, I feel like I have to say something, but...keep your personal phone calls to a minimum," Taeyeon said in a cold manner.

"Ah right. I'm sorry."

 _What's with me? What am I blushing for? Why did just the sound of her voice..._

Tiffany looked down at her phone nervously as she passed by Taeyeon.

"You can chat up your cutesy little boyfriend at home"

...

"I told you he's not my boyfriend!" Tiffany snapped and looked back at Taeyeon who was walking away.

"Uh-huh, sure."

"That was my Mom just now! And also..."

Taeyeon raised an eyebrow and looked back at Tiffany who stopped mid-sentence, "What?" She asked.

"...Nothing. Just wondering what I need to do to drag you off your high horse that's all..." Tiffany looked away nervously.

"...Is that so?" Taeyeon stared at Tiffany for a moment and continued her way, "I was gonna tell you what to look out for at the party, but I changed my mind now."

"What?! Wait-...Taeyeon!" Hearing that come from Taeyeon triggered Tiffany's attention, work switch is on, "Umm, excuse me!" Hurriedly following Taeyeon back to their office, Tiffany panicked after not seeing Taeyeon show any signs of stopping, "I would, uh...really kind of want to hear that...umm...Taeyeon?!...Taeyeon!"

 _Fine! It's not like I have to have you tell me!_

"Excuse me! Could someone please tell me what to be careful of at the new year's party?" Turning back to the rest of the office, Tiffany looked at them in high hopes.

"Hmm...I wonder about that." Sunny and Hyoyeon replied in sync with mischievous smiles on their faces, clearly not planning on telling Tiffany anything.

"There are two or three really important points, aren't there...?" Hyoyeon asked Yuri who's beside her.

"Wasn't it four?" Yuri frowned, apparently having a short term memory loss out of stress.

"I don't mind telling ya, but what do I get in return?" Sunny crossed her legs and put her arms under the back of her neck pretending to be all high and mighty.

"What? _In return_...?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow.

"Hahahahahahaha you didn't think we would tell you _for free_ , did you?!" The three of them laughed uncontrollably at Tiffany's face.

In return Tiffany stared at the three blankly, losing all hope in humanity .

 _Ugh...god I can't stand this company!_

* * *

"Welcome! I will take your invitations over here." Tiffany flashed her best fake smile to the people coming in through the hotel entrance to the party hall, "These ribbons are labeled with your name, so please wear it during the event." Handing one of the guests a ribbon, Tiffany smiled again, feeling like her cheeks are gonna rip from smiling throughout the evening.

"Tiffany-ssi, I will switch with you now. You can go join Taeyeon-ssi and the others at the back." A woman came in from behind her and Tiffany recognized her as someone who works in their company.

"Thank you!" All the while rubbing her cheeks in pain, Tiffany walked to the back room where the others were secretly still getting some work done before Tiffany joins them. Her whole being froze the moment she opened the door.

Taeyeon who was on the other side was about to open the door before Tiffany did it and they ended up having very close eye contact.

Tiffany couldn't take her eyes off Taeyeon who had a black dress along with black heels on and her natural black hair swept to one side revealing her elegant neck (Click to see how Taeyeon looked) Oh how gorgeously petite she looked.

"Hey Tiffany, come get ready!" Sunny yelled from the back, snapping Tiffany out of her trance.

Looking down with a deep blush on her face, Tiffany went inside the room as Taeyeon stepped aside for her. She immediately changed her name tag to a one that says;

Emerald Editing  
_

Editor

Tiffany Hwang

She looked at everyone else and frowned. Taeyeon's card looked the coolest because it was in a different color and instead of Editor it says Editor-in-chief.

"Let's go," Taeyeon announced and the five of them went in the party hall together.

Halfway in the hall, Tiffany started feeling uncomfortable. As to why? Well...

 _Why are people looking at us like that?_

They were being stared at and people were whispering to each other while looking at them. Only then did Tiffany realize that the path Taeyeon was leading through was actually in the middle of people and they were stepping aside for them to walk.

" _There they are!_ "

 _"It's the Emerald Editing Team from Im's Publishing!_ "

That was all Tiffany could catch from what people around them were saying, but what she didn't hear;

" _They're even more dazzling this year, huh?_ "

" _We're_ (The Authors) _supposed to be the ones being celebrated here...so why are the editors outshining us?_ "

" _I heard they have a new member this year!_ "

" _Ah, but they're just so beautiful!_ "

Tiffany looked right and left, feeling extremely uncomfortable. It was similar to what she felt on her first day of work in her Father's company. Stared at, envied, hated.

"Yah...why are people staring at us like that?" Tiffany asked Yuri with a nudge.

Yuri looked at her blankly for a moment before shrugging.

"Go with the flow Tiff...go with the flow." Sunny smiled cheekily at Tiffany, making her grimace.

" _Good evening! It's been a while!_ "

Before Tiffany could retort back, a bunch of people walked over to them, interrupting anything that Tiffany could have said.

"Hello, It's certainly been quite some time." Tiffany grimaced again when she saw Taeyeon resort to her fake personality that she only uses for business.

"Please enjoy yourselves tonight. We will have to chat again later in this evening." Even Yuri smiled while Hyoyeon and Sunny waved at the people who just were so smiting over them.

 _Am I...one of them?_

 _Oh god, I don't want to seem like I'm with them!_

 _Ugh I feel tired all of a sudden._

 _I wanna go home._

The party went on, Tiffany managed to gather enough willpower to greet all her authors.

When she was finally done, she rested her back on a wall and felt a bit uncomfortable by her now dry throat.

"Yah."

Hearing a familiar voice behind her, Tiffany turned around to see Taeyeon holding out a bottle of water for her.

Could Taeyeon read her mind or something?

"Thanks." Tiffany could feel Taeyeon's stare at her as she took off the cap and proceeded to satisfy her thirst.

"You look very beautiful tonight." Taeyeon said.

Tiffany almost spat the water from her mouth on Taeyeon's face.

*Cough* *Cough* *Cough*

"What's wrong with you?!" Tiffany snapped. After coughing a few more times, she looked up at Taeyeon who looked at her blankly.

"Aren't you going to say that back to me?" Taeyeon asked.

Tiffany was pissed, "A- And why did you assume I think you're beautiful?! Ahahahaha." She laughed nervously while looking away.

 _Get out of my mind, Taeyeon!_

Feeling awkward after it got silent between them, Tiffany looked down hesitating whether or not she should tell Taeyeon the truth or not.

"Tiffany!"

Looking up at the person who approached them, Tiffany sighed in relief when she saw that It was Yuri.

"Have you greeted all your authors?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, I'm done now." Tiffany nodded.

"Also, Taeyeon, do you have a moment?"

Taeyeon frowned "What is it?"

Yuri gave Taeyeon a certain look in which Taeyeon nodded in reply.

"Oh...okay."

"Wait a minute. I will be right there." Yuri said and turned around.

The moment Yuri left, Taeyeon got extremely close to Tiffany that Tiffany thought she was going to kiss her, but...

"Listen, I'm gonna introduce you to a really big author now, so don't say anything stupid." Taeyeon whispered, making Tiffany's heart quicken not just because of the close proximity but also because of the pressure she felt upon hearing that she's going to meet a big author.

"What should I say?" Tiffany asked. Nervousness visible on her face.

"Think of that on your own."

Hearing that, Tiffany was annoyed by Taeyeon again.

"Oh, thank you so much for joining us this evening."

Looking up at the person Taeyeon is greeting right now, Tiffany was stunned yet again. This world...so many beautiful faces exist in it. But by far...this girl in front of her is the most beautiful person she had ever seen in her life, well aside from Yoona that is. (Click to see who the girl is)

"Good work with the storyboard the other day too, the story is really getting interesting. I'm looking forward to it as a fan myself." Taeyeon said.

"Ahh...well, thank you..." The girl smiled shyly.

Taeyeon smiled back a comfortable smile that wasn't forced at all. It seemed genuine which surprised Tiffany.

 _Taeyeon must really like this girl's story._

"We have actually added a new editor to our ranks. I'm taking her around for introduction at the moment." Taeyeon gestured at Tiffany, giving her the cue to introduce herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tiffany Hwang." Tiffany bowed.

 _...Okay, so I greeted her, but...who is this girl?_

"Ah...thank you for your hard work...I'm Jung Sooyeon," The girl said shyly as she bowed back to Tiffany.

"..."

"..."

 _Wait...WHAT?!_

 _A girl?!_

 _Jung Sooyeon is a girl?!_

"Thank you as well for your hard work." All Tiffany could do was force a smile despite the tornado that is happening inside of her mind right now, "I'm looking forward to a good working relationship with you" Tiffany bowed yet again.

"Oh- no, the same goes for me!" Jung Sooyeon bowed again.

"Our apologies for having to cut and run. Please enjoy yourself this evening." Taeyeon said with a last nod to Jung Sooyeon before turning around and leaving.

Tiffany followed Taeyeon away from Yuri and her author who seemed to be fighting right now, "Um...Jung Sooyeon...is a girl...?" Tiffany whispered to Taeyeon while they were still walking.

"You had better not tell another soul." Taeyeon muttered.

"Ah, yes. Of course. But it sure did surprise me...she's the best at writing from a male's perspective than any other author in the nation, after all..."

"Doesn't matter if it's a guy or a girl so long as their comic sells."

"Is Jung Sooyeon her pen name?"

"I heard from Yuri that it's actually her real Korean name but she doesn't go by it in public so...other than that, I don't know anything further."

Just when Taeyeon finished saying that, a bunch of people surrounded them again

" _Taeyeon-ssi! Is this the newbie editor?_ " One of the women asked enthusiastically making Tiffany smile bitterly after realizing that there is no escaping from this.

"Where did you hear that?" Taeyeon asked coldly.

" _Sunny-ssi mentioned it earlier!_ "

 _For god's sake Sunny!_

 _She knew this was going to happen!_

" _Pleasure to meet you!_ " One of the female authors smiled at Tiffany and suddenly Tiffany was secluded from Taeyeon and surrounded with a circle of authors she had no idea who they are.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Taeyeon giving her a death stare that definitely says, _Be nice, or else._ And so...Tiffany forced a smile not quite reaching her eyes.

" _You're Tiffany? 3_ "

"Ah, yes..."

" _What's your last name?_ "

"What? Ah, it's Hwang." Tiffany pointed out the ribbon on her dress that has her name card on it.

" _Wow, so you're a mix? 3_ "

"...Yeah."

" _How old are you?_ "

"Umm...25."

" _So young! Are you married?!_ "

"Eh? Ah no, not yet..."

"Any partners?"

"Umm, that's kind of private...ha...ha..." Tiffany laughed bitterly. Suddenly she got the urge to look at Taeyeon who was standing outside the circle smiling at her playfully as if she's about to laugh.

" _Oh god, look! She's blushing! 3 3_ "

 _God damn it Taeyeon!_

" _Taeyeon-ssi definitely hired you for your looks didn't she?_ "

"Like hell I did." Taeyeon crossed her arms with a glare.

" _Hey hey! You're coming to the next party hall too, right?_ " One of the authors asked as she put her hand on Taeyeon's shoulder.

Tiffany looked at the two and felt alerted by the flirty attitude the woman having skinship with Taeyeon was carrying.

" _I have an idea! Let's drink the night away for Tiffany-ssi's welcome party tonight!_ "

" _Great idea! I'm totally on board!_ "

 _Oh hell no._

"I can't really..." Tiffany tried to refuse but not come out as rude..

 _Wai-...Taeyeon! Back me up here!_

When Tiffany looked at Taeyeon...she was looking away feigning ignorance.

 _Yah!_

" _Are you hungry?_ "

" _Here! Drink this!_ " One of the male authors offered Tiffany a glass of what smelled like alcohol.

"Ah...the editors aren't supposed to eat or drink anything..." Tiffany tried her best not to glare and yell spiteful things at all of the authors of men and women surrounding her about pride, privacy and personal space but remembering the death look Taeyeon gave her earlier gave her chills.

" _Come on! Just a sip! Though well, this is wine..._ "

" _If you don't drink, we will hold our next manuscripts hostage!_ "

 _For god's sake!_

"I really can't though..." Tiffany smiled apologetically, trying to push the hand with the glass of wine away from her.

" _Yeah, yeah. Now drink up!_ "

 _What am I supposed to do at a time like this?!_

Thankfully, Taeyeon finally butted in and took the glass from the man's hand letting Tiffany sigh in relief.

" _Yah~_ " The man whined.

"This girl is a horrible drunk so none for her."Taeyeon explained with a charming smile.

" _What? Seriously?!_ "

"We're still doing our introduction, so we will see you later." Taeyeon gave the man back his glass of wine and held Tiffany's wrist, pulling her out of the circle.

As they walked away, Tiffany could hear the threats behind them such as; _you better be at the next hall!_

"Wait, Taeyeon! I'm begging you, back me up in those kinds of situations! You saw what was happening and just ignored me!" Tiffany pleaded.

"Nah, it was fun watching the newbie get flustered." Tiffany heard the smile in Taeyeon's voice.

Tiffany clenched her teeth out of stress. Taeyeon isn't making her life any easier here, "Wh- Why do you have to have such a horrible personality?!"

Tiffany's eyes widened when she realized that one of the guys who was rotating around the hall to serve wine was about to crash into her. The hall was crowded and The guy just came out of nowhere. It's too late now to dodge.

 _Crap!_

 _I'm gonna hit it!_

Tiffany shut her eyes tightly, anticipating the crash. Next thing she knew was a comforting warmth around her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at herself, nothing painful whatsoever..

"Watch it! It's dangerous." Taeyeon scolded the poor guy while still not letting go of Tiffany's waist.

The guy walked away shamefully.

The coldness that was in Tiffany's heart towards Taeyeon suddenly turned into warmth when she realized that Taeyeon had just saved her from getting a bunch of glasses break on her.

"Hold on to me, okay?" Taeyeon said softly but it still rubbed Tiffany off the wrong way.

"Do- Don't treat me like a child!" Pulling away from Taeyeon's hold, Tiffany bumped into someone who was behind her.

"Watch it." And it just had to be Kangin.

 _Of all people, why Kangin?!_

"I- I'm sorry." Tiffany moved away from him awkwardly and stood on the side.

"Kangin?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow, "What's the sales department doing here?"

"My boss told me to come to represent the sales department. He couldn't make it tonight so I'm here in his place" Kangin rubbed the back of his neck with stress visible on his face, "For now, let me go greet our top author Choi Junghun and Jung Sooyeon. Are they here?"

"Ah, Junghun-nim was just over there...and Jung Sooyeon-nim is right over there..." Taeyeon answered by pointing out the author's locations.

Kangin was about to walk to where Taeyeon gestured over but stopped, much to Tiffany's misfortune, "And while I'm here...you're comic is having an additional print run. An extra 5,000 for now." He said to Tiffany.

"And I told you that's too low, didn't I?" Taeyeon mocked.

"Let's just see how it plays out, idiot." Kangin said smugly.

Tiffany looked down, feeling left out as the two started talking about work as usual.

 _I wonder if I should leave them alone..._

"I will go greet the other authors..." Tiffany was about to walk away but a _yah_ coming from Kangin stopped her.

"I need to have a word with you," Kangin said making, Tiffany's full attention turn to him.

"You were pretty full of yourself at that planning meeting the other day," Of course he had to start with his signature glare, "If you're seriously about putting forth an effort, then get me a proposal or something."

 _What?_

"Sitting on your ass but saying, _I'm doing my best,_ no one is gonna believes that." He continued.

"Uh, umm...but that's"

Kangin glared, stopping Tiffany from continuing, "You're making it hard for us in sales by pushing books on us you don't have any urge to sell."

 _But...that's..._

"Wasn't it _your boss_ who shelved that plan?" Taeyeon interrupted, also looking quite angry.

"What?" Kangin crossed his arms.

"This girl said she wanted to have a fair, so I made her write up a proposal, but then _your boss_ made some excuses like _this author isn't good enough to hold a fair_ , and the whole thing fizzled out!"

"...I never heard anything about that..." Well, let's just say that Kangin was quite shocked, not by Taeyeon's outburst but by his boss's asshole move to shelve a good idea like that.

"When did you submit it?" Kangin looked at Tiffany.

"Last Wednesday." Tiffany gulped.

"I was on a business trip that day. Why wasn't I told about that?" Kangin squinted.

"Like I know? Whatever goes on in the sales department is your business!" Taeyeon tapped her index finger on his chest, "Anyway, are you not even looking closely?"

Tiffany was surprised when Taeyeon continued and all Kangin did was lower his head.

"I told you I didn't see the proposal!" Kangin tried defending himself but it was no use. The damage's been done and Taeyeon had been ticked off.

"Not that! I'm asking you if you're even paying attention to this girl's work _at all!_ "

"I'm doing what I'm supposed to do just fine! Stop doubting my every move." Kangin shot back.

Tiffany had never seen Taeyeon this angry before, and she looked extra scary because she was keeping low as they are in a public event after all.

 _Ah...Taeyeon...she's..._

 _She's...accepting me..._

"You know Taeyeon-ah-...!" Kangin immediately stopped talking when he saw one of his acquaintances walking over to them.

"Kangin-ssi and Taeyeon-ssi too!" A man smiled and waved as he approached them.

Tiffany looked at Kangin and Taeyeon weirdly when both of their faces turned from demons to angels.

"Hello Hongdae-ssi" Taeyeon smiled her gorgeous fake smile that everyone believes.

"Good evening! Always a pleasure working with you." The man bowed to the three of them, "Geez, as expected. it's nerve-wracking for the publishers being surrounded by authors..."

"Oh, here let me introduce you." Taeyeon gestured to Tiffany out of being cautious, "This is our new editor, Tiffany."

Tiffany immediately took out her card and exchanged it with the smiley man's card who turned out to be someone from an animation company. Although Tiffany's mind has drifted somewhere else a while ago.

 _She's really...seriously...paying attention to me._

She was still think about how Taeyeon is actually paying attention to the work she's doing.

After the man left, Kangin was not pleased. He noticed how Tiffany and Taeyeon were having deep eye contact the whole time.

Tension. That is.

* * *

Eventually, the party came to an end and it was announced that those who want to attend the after party should go to the next hall that was prepared for it.

Tiffany walked out of the hall with a deep stressful sigh.

 _Phew...well, that's one down._ _Better take this chance to check for texts._

The moment Tiffany turned on her phone, a ton of messages from the same person came in.

 _Wow, they're all from Kanggun..._

The last text said; _I will be waiting for you in the hotel lounge._

 _Waiting for me?_

 _And after I flat out told him I couldn't do it during work!_

 _This isn't solving anything...I will just call him..._

"Tiff! Show all the authors to the next hall, would you?" Sunny who popped up from nowhere, requested in a hurry.

"Eh?! Ah! Just a moment! I'm...!" Tiffany panicked as she already had her phone against her ear ringing.

"We're making them waiting so make it snappy!" Sunny said.

"Right! I understand!" Tiffany huffed and ended the call even before Kanggun picks up

 _I really can't get out of work today_

 _I'm sorry_

That was the text message she sent to Kanggun before turning off her phone again and going back to work. By the end of the after party, Tiffany looked almost as pale as Taeyeon normally is. Which isn't that healthy in Tiffany's case.

"Well then, thank you for today!" Tiffany bowed to the group of authors she accompanied with a polite smile.

" _Whaaat? Tiffany-ssi, come drink with us in our rooms!_ "

Tiffany got even paler at the thought that after all those drinks these authors had consumed, they're still planning on drinking more.

"I'm sorry, but I really must be getting back to the office." Tiffany flashed the last fake smile she could pull off for tonight.

" _Next time, then!_ "

"Sure..."

" _We're holding you to that!_ "

That was the last thing Tiffany heard before the elevator closed and the last of the people were gone. Finally finished, Tiffany literally collapsed on her knees and started massaging her aching cheeks.

 _I'm sooo tired..._

 _I feel like those older authors were holding me all night..._

 _It was pretty rough..._

Tiffany grimaced and felt like crying when she remembered what those authors did to her. Surrounding her and leaving her nowhere to escape.

 _Where do you live?_

 _So you have a boyfriend? A girlfriend?_

 _Well?_

 _Hey, hey._

 _So?_

 _Heeey!_

Their voices are still in her head. They would probably hunt her forever. It felt more like being surrounded by cougars than authors.

 _My cheeks are cramping. I guess it's because I forced a smile for so long._

"Ah! Tiffany-ssi!"

Tiffany looked up with yet another fake smile only to relax again when she saw that it was one of her authors, Ranmi, "Ah! Ranmi-ssi! Will you be staying here as well?" Tiffany stood up and relaxed a little. After all the meetings and the fights they had. Ranmi had become more like a friend than just an author.

"No, I'm staying with a friend. I'm actually headed out now." Ranmi said with an awkward smile.

"Oh! Then I will escort you to the lobby." Tiffany smiled. Genuinely this time.

"You don't have to do that..."

After a little bit more chatting, Tiffany slumped down again, feeling like she could collapse any moment.

 _Whew. I wonder if that's enough._ _I will check and see if it's okay for me to leave now._

 _Then again..._ _just going home in and itself is a hassle._

"Tiffany!"

The angry familiar voice made Tiffany look back in surprise, "Kanggun?!"

Kanggun was standing right there, holding his coat and looking quite upset.

"What? You haven't gone home yet?" Tiffany ran to where Kanggun was standing in a hurry.

Looking at Tiffany's face made Kanggun soften up and relax and now looked more sad than angry.

"Umm...I'm sure you could tell by looking, but I really have been doing work up until now." Tiffany explained to Kanggun who looked down.

"You have been texting me all day since this morning, haven't you? Why didn't you call me?" Kanggun asked softly.

"I told you I had work...and you said you were going to a wedding, so I figured it would be bad if it rang during the ceremony." Tiffany facepalmed and sighed..

"Tiff. I want to be clear here."

Tiffany looked up at Kanggun who suddenly used a serious tone

"I know we don't have a _lovers_ relationship...but it's fine for us to stay engaged, right?"

Tiffany suddenly felt very uncomfortable and looked away from Kanggun. As she thought. Kanggun _is_ taking the engagement seriously, "Ah, that's...well everyone else around us seems fine that way..."

"I feel the same way. Is that not okay?"

Tiffany looked up at Kanggun who again, looked quite upset

"Did...did my mother say something to you?" Tiffany asked carefully.

Kanggun did not say anything but only looked down and clenched his fists, "I have dated lots of girls...but I can't be with anyone but you, Tiffany."

Taeyeon who had been wondering around for a while now looking for Tiffany finally found her. The moment she called her name, her body froze at the things she was hearing.

"I know you turned me down before, but I really love you, Tiffany!"

Taeyeon who's eyes widened. She decided not to say anything to interrupt and just stood there.

"I-...I do like you, Kanggun, but..." Tiffany was looking down again. Puzzled on how they ended up like this and quite upset, "I'm sorry, I don't love you in that sense..." Saying that, Tiffany looked up at Kanggun who was blushing and looking very sad, "I know I mentioned this to you before, but...I have told my parents I won't go through with this engagement. If you didn't quite understand that...then I apologize."

Everything stayed still for a few seconds

"So do you have someone else you love, then?" He asked. He clearly was on the verge of crying but was holding it in to not seem more pathetic as he already is.

"What?" Tiffany's heart jumped in its place at the mention of someone she loves.

"Like that person you loved back in middle school?"

Taeyeon's face and old memories flashed through Tiffany's mind making her face as red as a tomato, and tomatoes seemed to suit Tiffany's face, "Wh- Why are you bringing up something from so long ago?!" She snapped.

"Well even when you were dating other people, it never lasted all that long. I thought maybe you were in love with me, but that doesn't seem to be the case either...so then, maybe..." Tiffany didn't want to hear Kanggun's next words, "Maybe you're still hung up on that person..."

Taeyeon who was resting on a wall waiting for the two to finish their conversation looked up, anticipating what Tiffany has to say.

"Ah! No!...That's..." Tiffany looked down and face palmed again.

Kanggun had the courage to tell her all this and waited for her for all those years, he deserves to know the truth.

After a minute of consideration. Tiffany decided to come clean. Not just to Kanggun. But to herself too, "...Yeah...that might be what it is..."

It was an awkward silence for a while.

"Tiffany!"

Both Tiffany and Kanggun looked up only to see Taeyeon approaching.

"T- Taeyeon?!" Turning around, Tiffany's expression immediately turned soar upon seeing Taeyeon interrupting _this_ conversation.

"Stop your chitchatting and get back to work!" Taeyeon scolded.

Kanggun was obviously confused, "You're the neighbor from the other day..."

"Ah...actually she's also my boss..." Tiffany said awkwardly.

"They need help cleaning up the hall. Hurry it up." Taeyeon ordered.

"Ah, right. I'm sorry."

Hearing a sigh, both Taeyeon and Tiffany looked at Kanggun who already turned around, "I'm leaving."

"Ah! Kanggun! Wait!" Tiffany was about to follow him out but Taeyeon holding her wrist prevented her from doing so, "What are you doing?" Tiffany glared.

"Because you keep being half-assedly nice to him, he can't give you up." Taeyeon said sternly.

Tiffany stared at Taeyeon for a moment. Feeling embarrassed of what Taeyeon might have heard.

"How-...How much of our conversation did you hear?" Tiffany asked with a red face, praying to all the gods that Taeyeon will say none.

"...Most of it..."

Tiffany cursed herself and shut her eyes tightly.

Taeyeon had heard her say that she's still hung up on her middle/high school crush.

A.K.A Taeyeon back in high school.

* * *

"So how was your first new year's party?" Taeyeon glanced at Tiffany who's sitting next to her in the passenger seat of her car.

"Ugh...I think I have had enough..." Tiffany answered in a deathly voice.

"You don't have to be that honest..."

 _I really wish I had gone home alone...b_ _ut Taeyeon practically forced me to leave with her._ _Shut up and get in! She said._ _And I don't exactly have good memories associated with this car..._

 _Plus..._

 _Just look..._

 _It's happening again..._

Tiffany took a quick glance at Taeyeon who was driving seriously with her specs on, her specs that she only wears when she's reading or driving.

 _Whenever I'm alone with Taeyeon..._

 _The silence is almost deafening..._

*Ring* *Ring*

 _Great! My phone!_

"Excuse me."

"Go ahead."

The moment Tiffany pressed the phone to hear ear...she wished she didn't.

" _Tiffany! What did you do to Kanggun?!_ "

Tiffany's soul might have left her body for a moment because of the shock she got the moment her mom screamed in the phone.

" _I just talked to him on the phone and he sounded like he was crying! What did you say to him?!_ "

"Ah! I'm sorry I will call you back later!" The moment Tiffany shut her phone, it was an awkward silence again, "...I'm sorry..." Tiffany felt like she had to apologize for disturbing Taeyeon like that because she's sure as hell that Taeyeon heard what her mom screamed to the world.

"Looks like you have got it rough." Not like Taeyeon was bothered by it anyway, "Though, well...when I learned that you had a fiancé...I didn't exactly take it well myself."

Tiffany stared at Taeyeon with a slightly open mouth before speaking, "How many times do I have to tell you that it's not how it seems?"

"Sounds to me like you're the only one who feels that way."

Tiffany looked down at her lap, not knowing what to say, "...So how long have you known?" She asked slowly.

"About what?" Taeyeon glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You know-... about him."

"..."

"...It was after you left to study abroad. There was a guy attending the same prep school as me, who happened to know about you. Though it turned out all he knew was that some rich girl who had run off abroad had a fiancé. He didn't know any specifics. I tried digging into it myself, but the school wouldn't tell me any of your personal information..."

Tiffany stayed silent as they pulled up in their apartment building's underground parking lot.

"But who just goes and completely disappear like that, though, huh?" Taeyeon glared.

"And I have told you that was all because of you in the first place!" Tiffany glared back. Feeling triggered that the conversation was turning on her, Tiffany immediately unbuckled her seat belt and proceeded to get out of the car, "Thank you very much! Good night!"

"Tiffany!"

Tiffany didn't know why but she stopped in her place when she heard Taeyeon calling her.

"Do you have someone you love right now?"

Taeyeon's question turned Tiffany red.

"L- Like I told you! Please stop eavesdropping! I just had to say that because of the circumstances!" Tiffany brutally lied.

 _I have to hurry..._

 _I have to get back to my apartment..._

 _If I don't..._

Tiffany went in the elevator and excessively pressed the button wanting to get away from Taeyeon as soon as possible. Completely forgetting that they live next to each other on the same floor

"Let me on, Idiot." Taeyeon hurriedly got in before the elevator door closed on her.

 _If I don't get away...t_ _he_ _...just like last time..._ _I will get washed away..._

"T- Taeyeon..." Tiffany called softly not daring to look at Taeyeon who was watching the floor number goes up.

"What?"

"I will-...I will be straight with you...there is no one that I love right now." Tiffany lied again. The elevator finally reaches the destined floor and Tiffany rushed out to her apartment door then stared rustling with her bag for the keys, "All I want is to do my job. The whole reason I transferred was to move my career ahead. I don't have time to get caught up in needless Ideas like romance."

"Uh huh." Taeyeon was just walking at her own pace which intimidated Tiffany even more.

"So please stop teasing me for stupid reasons like this!" Because of her frustration, Tiffany dropped her wallet along with her keys. She leaned down to get it but Taeyeon had already beat her to it.

"That sounds nice and all, but...why are you shaking?"

 _I have got...to get back to my apartment..._

"So?"

The mere sound of Taeyeon's voice set Tiffany's heart pounding over the limit.

"I will ask again. Who do you lov ?"

And the mere Idea of Taeyeon looking right at her set her body on fire.

Hearing no answer from Tiffany, Taeyeon knew she would have to take action again. She stood straight and opened Tiffany's door for her. Only to pull her inside and hold her against that same door after closing it.

"Wait! Ta- "

Taeyeon's lips locked with Tiffany's, preventing her from saying any further.

Tiffany looked for something to hold but Taeyeon's grip on her arms was tight. Her legs were already numb from the intensity of the kiss she's sharing with Taeyeon.

After some time, Taeyeon finally broke the kiss to take a much-needed breath.

The moment Tiffany regained her normal way of thinking, she immediately shoved Taeyeon to the side and ran further inside her apartment, "Taeyeon! You can't just barge into other's apartments like this!" Tiffany stood in front of Taeyeon and tried to push her back to the door but it was no use, it was an incredibly long tiresome day and the kiss just now weakened her even more, "Just because you're my boss doesn't mean you can just come into a privet residence like this..." The more Tiffany pushed the more she felt like she's going to break down.

Taeyeon sighed and held Tiffany's arms preventing her from pushing any further, "It's because you're always running away from me, you know."

Hearing that, Tiffany stopped.

"It doesn't matter what you want. To keep you from disappearing like before...I'm not letting you go this time." The intensity of Taeyeon's gaze Made all of Tiffany's muscles give up.

Having the same design for her own apartment, It was easy for Taeyeon to find where Tiffany's bedroom is.

Next thing Tiffany knew, she was laying under Taeyeon with her heart about to pop out of her chest and her body hot as hell.

 _It's no use..._ _I'm getting swept away..._

"...That reminds me..." Taeyeon pulled away in the middle of making out, "You couldn't do it before, but...I see you have learned to kiss with your mouth open." Taeyeon smiled.

 _Why?_ _Why do you remember all of these little things?_

Unlike the fake polite smiles at the party earlier...this looked real.

When Taeyeon started stripped her, Tiffany didn't know how to protest and just let Taeyeon do what she's good at. Once they were both naked, Taeyeon continued kissing her. And slowly...Tiffany found herself responding to every touch Taeyeon gave her. And did everything Taeyeon said, whether it was _open your mouth_ or _don't hold your voice_ or _turn around._

Tiffany started wondering

 _How is it that..._ _my body is this hot just from her kisses?_

 _When she touches me..._ _It feels like my whole body is on fire..._ _I just freeze up...a_ _nd lose all my strength...a_ _nd then there is a ringing deep within my ears...a_ _ll I can hear is my own heartbeat..._ _the sound of her kisses..._ _the sound of bed sheet rustling...a_ _nd the sound of Taeyeon's ragged breath_ _...calling my name..._

 _" Tiff...maybe you're still hung up on that person." - Kanggun._

Kanggun's words echoed in her mind as Taeyeon looked at her with the most gentle loving eyes. _There is no way that can be true_ _...but..._ _...but what if it is...?_ _Then...yeah...j_ _ust maybe...that's what it is after all..._

Looking back at Taeyeon, Tiffany pulled her in closer. She wished that last kiss they shared that night would never end.

* * *

"Taeyeon. Please wake up already!" Tiffany yelled at Taeyeon who was wrapped like a sushi in Tiffany's own bed and blanket.

Taeyeon opened her eyes and glared at the morning sun that Tiffany let in by opening the window.

"How long do you plan on hanging around here? It's already passed noon. I'm going to the conveniences store. So please get up." Tiffany nagged and tried to pull Taeyeon out of bed.

Taeyeon slowly sat up like a zombie with the blanket still wrapped around her and looked around the room, "You know...I wondered this yesterday too, but..." She squinted at Tiffany's couch as she got up and grabbed her underwear, "How about folding your clothes after washing them?"

"Th- This isn't what it looks like!" Tiffany blushed. Embarrassed at the state of her apartment, "I take them out of the drier in the morning and fold them when I get home!"

"Then how about tidying up a bit?" Taeyeon said as they went out of the bedroom to the living room that was a total wreck.

"It just happens to look this way now! Usually, I'm super clean, you know!"

"Uh huh. That smells like bullshit..." Taeyeon chuckled as she buttoned up her shirt.

"It's cause you came over without asking! If I had known you were coming I would have cleaned up!"

Taeyeon didn't answer that and just yawned following Tiffany to the doorway before realizing what Tiffany just said.

Tiffany who was about to open her door was surprised when she felt Taeyeon's arms go around her in a back hug.

"Hmm...so you're saying I can come over again?" Taeyeon said with a smirk.

Tiffany blushed when she realized that herself. She did just give Taeyeon permission to come over on the condition of telling her before hand without realizing it.

"It's my first time...in your bedroom..."

Tiffany's heart jumped when she heard the smiled in Taeyeon's voice right next to her ear.

"...I'm really happy.."

Tiffany knew...Taeyeon is genuinely happy right now. She could tell from her voice.

"A- Absolutely not! Please don't come over ever again!" Tiffany snapped and ran out of the back hug by opening the door and escaping to the hallway.

"Oh there you are!" The same woman from yesterday morning's elevator ride approached them, "Tell me where your club is, would you?"

"Good morning." The two bowed to the middle-aged women, "What club?" Tiffany asked, a bit confused.

"Oh come on now! You said yesterday that you worked _after dark_ remember? You two work at a hostess club, don't you?" The women said with a creepy smile on her face, "So tell me where it's located?"

Tiffany turned to Taeyeon for help, she had never felt so betrayed in her life when she realized that Taeyeon had just closed her apartment door the moment she heard _hostess club._

"Taeyeon you treater!"

 _But why hostesses?!_ _I just want to be a great editor._ _Sure I might have gotten a little moved by her affection, but this is definitely not love._

 _Not love!_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _At least I'm pretty sure it isn't!_

* * *

Days Until Tiffany falls in love: 194


	14. Chapter 14

_I used to search for all the books Sunbae had read and borrowed._

 _There were all sorts of books; one's I really liked, one's I didn't._

 _But I was still thrilled to be able to share something with her in this way._

 _That's all it was..._

 _Yet it still made me very happy._

* * *

"Wait, what?! You actually took a taxi to pick up a manuscript?!"

Tiffany looked up only to see that she was caught in the middle of exiting a taxi by Taeyeon and Kangin. The company pays them for subway fees to pick up manuscripts. She glared at Taeyeon who's mouth was agape and Kangin who saw her get off a taxi in front of the company

"Don't tell me you take a taxi _every_ time?" Taeyeon said in shock.

"Of course not! It couldn't be helped this time..." Tiffany looked down.

"How so?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow

"Well, you see...I was supposed to meet an author at her house, but I got off at the wrong stop...and then I was late coming back, so I panicked and took a taxi..." Tiffany mumbled.

Taeyeon and Kangin stared at her silently for a second, "Wow, what a loser." Taeyeon said.

"Just so you know, taxi fees aren't covered as expenses," Kangin said, crossing his arms.

"I- I know that." Tiffany responded awkwardly, "Anyway, what are you two doing out here?"

"Work, of course. We have got a meeting." Taeyeon looked back at Tiffany and gestured for her to come along as the three of them made their way inside the company.

"And starting three hours later than planned since _someone_ fell asleep on the train," Kangin said. Clearly throwing shade at Tiffany.

"I- I see." Tiffany was again annoyed by Kangin.

 _Kangin is short with me as usual._ _Though I do understand why._

"Uh, I will take the stairs..." Tiffany left Taeyeon's side and was about to rush to the stairs but Taeyeon took the bag she's holding, stopping Tiffany in her tracks.

"Let me see the manuscript," Taeyeon said.

"Hey, that's my bag!" Tiffany unconsciously followed Taeyeon to get her bag back and didn't realize that she just went inside the elevator with them until she saw the glare Kangin was looking at her with.

 _The reason why Kangin doesn't stand me is because_ _Taeyeon always pays unnecessary attention to me._ _I wish he would stop mixing his business and personal relationships._ _He knows that I told Taeyeon a dozen times to stop this, b_ _ut our fights always wind up spreading here in the end._

"Please give it back!" Tiffany asked for her bag.

"Ah, quit bitching." Taeyeon was annoyed by Tiffany making a hassle and handed her back her bag.

Their hands accidently touched, making Tiffany jolt a little, "It- It's because you keep acting like a little kid!" She said. She immediately turned around to the door so neither of the two could see her red face.

 _And so..._

 _I'm stuck here getting worked up over the smallest things..._

 _Just by our hands brushing..._

*Achoo*

Taeyeon sneezed, "Oh crap, I think I managed to catch a cold..." She sniffed, grabbing both Tiffany's and Kangin's attention.

"Do you have a fever?" Kangin asked.

"No clue."

"Hold still."

Tiffany tried her best to keep her face straight as she watched Kangin put his hand under Taeyeon's forehead, and Taeyeon did what he said and stayed still.

"Hey, you have a fever," Kangin said that in a scolding manner.

"...I'm fine." Taeyeon looked down and fixed her hair that Kangin messed up.

 _Without thinking..._ _I averted my eyes._

 _Wh- What do I care what they do?_

"Oh, right. Looks like that sales promo you drafted is gonna go through."

Tiffany looked back at the two after hearing Taeyeon say that. Her proposal was accepted.

"The proposal?" Kangin raised an eyebrow.

"The one your boss drafted." Taeyeon glared at Kangin.

"I _told_ you to stop saying that." Kangin glared back at Taeyeon and turned to Tiffany, "When we passed it around to the shop, they seemed surprisingly on board. They're thinking of hosting a fair with an autograph session. You still feel up to it?"

"Of course! I would love to if it's possible!" Tiffany said, happiness visible on her face.

"Fine, I will bring by the necessary documents later." Kangin nodded.

The elevator stopped and Kangin got off on his floor with a wave to the two.

"Thank you! I'm sure the author will be thrilled!" Tiffany smiled brightly to Taeyeon. That smiled came down when she realized that Taeyeon had been staring at her for a while now, "Wh- What?" Tiffany asked, feeling weird that Taeyeon is looking at her in a way that she just didn't know what it means.

"Nothing..." Taeyeon looked down, "You realize though that this means you will meet a lot with the sales department, right? You're fine with that?"

"..."

 _Oh...t_ _hat's right..._

 _I will have to see Kangin all the time, huh..._

Tiffany slumped down, clearly not feeling like doing it anymore.

"Well, can you do it or not?"

That question ticked Tiffany off. How dare she question her ability?! "Of course I can! and _I will!_ " Tiffany said with determination.

"I see"

*Achoo*

Taeyeon sneezed again

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tiffany asked, concerned.

"Forget about it." Taeyeon nodded while sniffling, "Come to my place tonight." She said.

"What ?"

"I want to have dinner with you."

"...For work?"

"Off the clock."

The elevator door opened, and the two proceeded to get off.

"I'm fine with going to your place instead, though."

"H- Hey! Don't just make decisions on your own!" Tiffany snapped.

"Fine. My place it is."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want to catch your cold."

Now Taeyeon was the one ticked off.

"Wai-...Taeyeon?! What are you d- " Tiffany was suddenly pulled into a room that she later realized that it was the coffee room. There are only coffee machines and because the room also doubles as storage, there are a few boxes in the back. Tiffany looked at Taeyeon with wide eyes. She tried shaking her arms off the wall but Taeyeon kept her hold tight, "What are you- "

"You love me, don't you?"

"Excuse me...?" Tiffany blushed.

"So why don't you try being a little more honest, huh?"

"Wh- Where did you get an idea like _that_?"

"You told your fiancé at the new year's party, remember?"

"Th- That was..." Tiffany averted her eyes, "That was just...I couldn't say anything else then...if you were really eavesdropping, you would know."

"You sure about that? It sounded like your true feelings to me..."

"Well, it _wasn't!_ It definitely was not! Please, just act like you didn't hear anything."

"Sure. I can do that." Tiffany was forced to look straight at Taeyeon when Taeyeon push her cheek slightly, "So long as you say it again, right now."

" _What?!_ " Tiffany looked down this time and shoved Taeyeon to the side, "I can't understand a thing you're saying! Please get out of my way!" Before Tiffany could walk past Taeyeon, she was grabbed again and pushed to the wall one more time, softly this time.

"You know, I have been meaning to ask..."

"What?" Tiffany sighed.

"Do you make a habit of sleeping with people you hate multiple times?"

Redness crept up more on Tiffany's face as she raised an eyebrow with a confused expression, "Wh- What are you trying to imply?! Do I look like that kind of person?!"

"If that's not the case, then you must like me, right?"

"No...you see...that's..." Tiffany looked down. That's the only explanation for what she did with Taeyeon the other day, really.

Taeyeon felt sorry for Tiffany because Tiffany herself looked confused. Maybe she doesn't even know it yet herself, Taeyeon thought.

"Right now..." The volume of Tiffany's voice dropped, "I just...cannot say...not yet."

Taeyeon sighed, "Geez, you really have changed! Before, you just came right out and blabbed your confession!"

"Stop treating me like I'm some idiot!" Tiffany looked up at Taeyeon just as annoyed as her, "Anyway, what are we supposed to do when we date?!"

Tiffany's question was simply answered by Taeyeon's soft lips on her's. Her eyes widened as Taeyeon pulled away.

"That." Taeyeon smiled.

Feeling like she might get swept away by Taeyeon again, Tiffany pushed her slightly.

This time Taeyeon didn't pull back and just stood there, "Not yet means you're still getting ready, right?"

"What?" Tiffany looked up.

"I'm fine hearing your confession whenever so just let me know when you're ready."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Tiffany got ticked off, yet again.

"Oh right. While we're at it. I know it's a little late now, but..." Tiffany's heart almost dropped to her stomach because of what Taeyeon said next, "I have to wonder if you even really loved me 10 years ago..."

 _...What ?_

"Wh- Why would you ask that?" Tiffany was confused. Why would Taeyeon even ask something like this?

"What do you mean why?"

 _Did I really love her 10 years ago?! Is she serious?!_ _What the hell is she saying, now of all times?!_

Taeyeon looked at her cautiously, wondering if it's okay to mention what's on her mind, "You know, I first noticed this when I saw your resume, but..."

" _What's going on in here?_ "

Tiffany got the shock of her life when Kangin swung the door open and walked in on their conversation.

"J- Just getting some coffee! The whole editing team asked me to get them some, see!" Tiffany immediately started pouring coffee from the machine in hope that Kangin will believe her.

"What?" Taeyeon asked, as stoic as always.

"I bought the proposal for the autograph session and book fair I just mentioned." Turning to Tiffany, Kangin waved a bunch of papers, "I looked over your proposal, but it was too weak. I have marked the weak points in red, so redo it." He said.

Tiffany looked at the papers Kangin placed in her hands, "...Right."

"And you go take some medicine." Kangin tapped Taeyeon's shoulder with a file he was holding.

"I told you I'm _fine._ " Taeyeon glared. Still upset that Kangin interuppted their conversation.

"Like hell you are, you just hate taking pills is all."

"If you know that then go get me some liquid or powdered stuff."

"Quit your whining and come on..."

Tiffany who was looking down, feeling like a third wheel, shot her head up after hearing Taeyeon calling for her.

"Tiffany...got an answer yet?"

She looked away blushing and feeling flustered, "I told you...that was..."

Taeyeon stared at her for a second and sighed.

"What?" Kangin asked as the two left the coffee-room.

"Nothing."

Kangin nodded but he just had to look back at Tiffany before they exit the coffee room, "Get that proposal back to me by tomorrow. Stop dragging your heels and bringing down Taeyeon."

"Ah...right." Tiffany looked down and nodded.

 _I do...realize it, of course._ _Why do I get so worked up just by touching Taeyeon?_

 _It's because...I love her...I guess?_

 _Maybe I should really sit down and talk with her_ _...but saying that now, I have to wonder how it would go._

 _It would probably just lead to even more problems._ _If it got out that a boss and a subordinate were dating...I couldn't possibly keep my job here._ _I probably couldn't get hired in this field again period,_ _a_ _nd I don't need to get involved in any relationships right now anyway._ _I have to release a best seller as quickly as possible and get back at all those jerks who accused me of nepotism._ _If I wind up taking over my family's company in the future, no one will be able to complain If I have got some actual achievements under my belt._

 _Taking over the family business, huh._ _I think mom is gunning for it, though._ _Who actually passes a company like that nowadays?_

 _Oh...right._ _I wonder..._

 _How is Kanggun doing?_ _Mom keeps pasturing me to get in touch with him, b_ _ut if I do that, I know I will just wind up hurting him even more._ _This is all my fault, huh._ _I should have been clear with him long before this._

 _Oh, yeah..._ _I guess the same goes for how I treated Taeyeon, too._ _That reminds me, she was saying something about me resume earlier..._ _I supposed I should really talk to her...a_ _nd stop worrying about what will happen if I do._

 _Before I regret it..._

 _Before I get hurt..._

 _I should probably tell her how I really feel..._

* * *

" _Taeyeon took the day off?!_ " Everyone's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets and their jaws dropped open.

"No way! Seriously?!" Sunny asked.

"Seems she isn't feeling well," Yuri said

"What? Taeyeon isn't coming in today?" It was Tiffany this time.

"Looks like it" Hyoyeon nodded.

"Were you able to get in touch with her? It looks serious! That girl came in even when she had a fever of 40C!" Sunny chuckled remembering how last year Taeyeon was like.

 _*cough* *cough* Get your asses back to work *cough* *cough* *cough*_ _\- Taeyeon_

"That reminds me, wasn't the company president supposed to hold a meeting today? For her to miss that, it's gotta be pretty bad..." Hyoyeon said.

"Pigs may even fly today!" Sunny said.

 _She didn't call me or anything._ _We even live next door._ _N- Not that there's any reason for her to do so..._

 _No, no!_

 _She's a grown adult!_

 _I'm sure she's doing just fine!_

 _I just need to focus on my work!_

"..."

 _But...she's not the type to usually just take a sick day for a cold._ _Is she really doing that badly, then?_ _I hope she isn't laid up in bed..._ _I wonder if anyone's taking care of her, taking her to the doctor and all._ _She said she isn't in touch with her parents, so a friend or something, maybe?_

 _A friend..._

 _Kangin_

Shaking her head to get rid of negative thoughts about Taeyeon, Tiffany went back to work.

 _Oh right, what am I gonna do about this proposal?_ _I know I should get Taeyeon to look it over first._ _I guess I will just give Kangin my edited version for now._

Tiffany sighed and got up. She walked over to the sales department with a heavy mind, "Excuse me? Is Kangin-ssi here?" She asked as she entered the sales department office.

A woman turned to Tiffany on her aeron chair, "He took a half day and headed home. Running like that without an explanation, it's quite the inconvenience for the rest of us!"

Hearing that, Tiffany felt like she knew where Kangin might be.

* * *

Tiffany finished her workload for the day and went back to her apartment building. For the whole day she couldn't concentrate that well, not that she wanted to admit it, but...she was worried about Taeyeon.

 _I don't really_ _think_ _..._ _there's any reason to worry, but..._

Tiffany sighed as she stood in front of Taeyeon's door. She looked down at the plastic bag she's holding. Full of medicines.

 _I got carried away and nearly bought out the whole pharmacy, a_ _nd I don't even know what's wrong with her._ _What should I do?_ _Just stuff it all in the mail slot, maybe?_ _I feel like I should at least listen to her voice..._

 _It would probably annoy her to get a phone call while she's sick, a_ _nd it would be bad if she had died alone in her room...b_ _ut I so don't want to be the one to find the body._

 _But..._

 _I'm-..._ _I'm afraid to see who will answer the door._

 _I will just leave the plastic bag on the door knob. Ring the door bell. Then run and hide!_

Tiffany gulped and rang the door bell. Nervous. Will it be Taeyeon? Or will it be...Kangin?

"... _Yes? *cough*_ "

 _That's Taeyeon's voice!_

 _She's been alone and bedridden this whole time?!_

"Ah...umm..." Tiffany opened her mouth but didn't know what to say.

" _What are you, stupid? Get back in bed._ " *Click*

Tiffany's eyes widened after hearing Kangin's voice. The door swung open and Kangin was standing there, looking down at Tiffany with an unpleasant expression.

 _I knew it..._

Kangin looked at Tiffany a bit confused.

"Who is it? *cough* *cough*" Taeyeon's voice came from inside of the apartment. She sounded in pain

"It's nothing. Just go back to sleep." Kangin yelled inside and stepped out of the apartment, closing the door behind him, "What is it?"

Tiffany looked down after seeing Kangin cross his arms, "Oh, I just...was wondering how Taeyeon was doing, and since I'm next door, it was no trouble, so..."

"She's been better but it's not serious," Kangin said.

"Oh, is that so?"

Kangin looked down at the big plastic bag Tiffany was holding with a pharmacy name on it, "Medicine?" He asked.

"Yes! I didn't really know what her symptoms were, so I just bought some random things. If they're needed, please help yourself!" Feeling the atmosphere get awkward, Tiffany spoke up again, "And also, I left the revised project proposal on your desk."

"I will look over it tomorrow." Kangin nodded and took the plastic bag from Tiffany's hand.

"Good work today. Bye." Kangin turned around with a wave.

"Umm! Excuse me, but...is Taeyeon really doing okay? If there is anything I can do to help, I would be happy to help!"

She heard Kangin click his tongue and turn around to her with no longer the polite expression he had 5 seconds ago, "Then don't involve yourself with Taeyeon outside of work more than you have to!"

"..."

"What? But.." The confused expression on Tiffany's face did not waver Kangin at all.

"Just cut the crap already. Is it really that fun to play with that girl's feelings?" He snapped.

"What? I don't underst- "

"I'm saying that you're getting her hopes up on purpose!"

"What? Why would I?" Tiffany tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Take this and go home!" Kangin put back the plastic bag filled with medicine back in Tiffany's hands with anger, "I'm looking after her, so there is no need for you to worry for her sake."

Tiffany clenched the plastic bag out of frustration, "But, I just wanted to- "

"You're the one still clinging to the relationship you used to have with her!"

Tiffany raised and eyebrow, "...What?"

"Instead of just turning her down, you act like you might still accept. Seeing that kind of attitude from you really pisses me off. Don't you get just how much you hurt her?! I'm way better suited for Taeyeon than you!"

Hearing that, Tiffany's heart dropped to her stomach. She looked at Kangin's eyes. They looked sincere and serious. As if a fire is ignited in them.

"I love her. So I know everything about her. Everything! She told me everything! But just look at you?! What do you know about Taeyeon?!"

Tiffany looked down, "W- Well, I..."

"You ran off before you could learn anything! You have no right to fall in love with her!"

"..."

Tiffany felt pain in her chest. That was kind of unfair of Kangin, "Wh- Why do you have to go and say something like that? Even I-..."

"Because I love her more than you do." He said, quietly, "It was all just playing around for you right from the beginning, wasn't it? That's why you were able to just go study abroad without a word."

"What?! What are you saying?! It was nothing like that." Tiffany was offended. Kangin did not know about her and did not know what kind of person she was back in high school and yet he's judging her like that.

"Then what did I say wrong?" He asked.

Tiffany respected Kangin for his question. He was allowing her to correct him and tell him what it really was, "I had a very good reason for leaving the country! It's the same with work too!"

"You originally wanted to work with novel publications, right? Then go hop on your daddy's coattails and go find a different company to work for!"

 _But_ _..._ _why does Kangin know about my studying abroad?_

 _Taeyeon told him?_

 _Did she tell that...to Kangin?_

 _Taeyeon...talked about all that with this person?_

"W- Well then...maybe you should date Taeyeon again," Tiffany said.

 _...Wait, what?_

"That would actually help me out."

 _What?_

"Of course! All this has been a huge bother to me, actually! I just want to work like a normal person!"

 _What?_

 _What on earth am I saying?_

 _What do I do?_

 _This isn't what I mean at all...!_

"All the sexual harassment at work is troublesome. _love her?_ You've got to be kidding me."

 _It's not..._

 _It's not!_

 _It's not what I mean!_

 _What am I saying?!_

Tiffany had her eyes shut and her fists clenched, " _Quite the contrary, I actually hate Taeyeon!_ "

A few seconds of silence followed Tiffany's outburst.

When Tiffany opened her eyes, her heart dropped to her stomach when she saw that Taeyeon was standing there holding the door open, staring at her with wide big eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

*BAM*

The whole editing department turned to where the noise came from. There was Tiffany with a bunch of files in her hands. Judging by the looks of it, It appears that she had just bumped into a shelve and a bunch of files had fallen on her.

"Tiff! Are you okay?" Sunny yelled.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry. My mind was somewhere else." Tiffany started massaging her temple.

"Finishing proofreading leaves you in a state of stupor, huh?" Hyoyeon asked Tiffany who was gathering the files she dropped.

"Huh? O- Oh yeah, right! I really don't know what's wrong with me." Tiffany laughed awkwardly.

 _Or rather..._

 _The reason why I can't get myself into work-mode is..._

"Is Taeyeon-ssi around?" A woman from another department knocked on their office entry.

Tiffany's heart jumped in its place upon hearing that name.

"Nope!" Sunny said.

"She's been in meetings since morning. I doubt she will be out until later tonight." Yuri continued for Sunny.

"Oh, then can you give her these documents?"

 _I have got to explain myself to Taeyeon._ _That's all that's been spinning around in my head since yesterday._

 _But really, why do I feel like I have to explain myself?_ _She would probably assume that I was just responding in kind to what was getting thrown at me anyway._

 _Even so..._

* * *

\- Last Night

Tiffany had her eyes shut and her fists clenched, " _Quite the contrary, I actually hate Taeyeon!_ "

A few seconds of silence followed Tiffany's outburst.

When Tiffany opened her eyes, her heart dropped to her stomach when she saw that Taeyeon was standing there, holding the door open, and staring at her with wide big eyes.

Many seconds passed. Taeyeon eyes had already slowly turned from surprised to ice cold.

"Ah...oh...err...umm...ah" Tiffany didn't know what to say. Taeyeon had accidentally heard her say that she hated her.

"I told you to stay in there and go to sleep." Kangin scolded.

"What are you doing jabbering in front of someone else's apartment? You're bothering the neighbors you know. Both of you, go home!" Taeyeon crossed her arms, annoyance visible on her paler than usual face if that was even possible.

"You think I could leave you alone in your state?" Kangin argued.

"I'm not a kid. I will be fine if I get some rest. Anyway, you have got to get home and give my cat some food."

Kangin frowned, "Yeah, but..."

" _Kangin._ "

Hearing Taeyeon's tone, Kangin facepalmed and sighed, "Tsk...fine..."

Seeing that Kangin went back inside to take his stuff, Taeyeon turned back to Tiffany who was looking down, "Tiffany...you okay ?"

Tiffany's whole body shivered upon hearing Taeyeon's soft tone and the warmth of her hand on her shoulder. Feeling alerted, She immediately pushed the plastic bag in Taeyeon's arms accidentally pushing Taeyeon who was weak at that time to the wall. The blush on her face only got deeper when she looked up and saw that she was forcing Taeyeon to lean on the wall and Taeyeon was just blinking at her in surprise, "Sorry for the disturbance!" She leaned away to give Taeyeon some space.

Taeyeon who did not expect any of this looked at the big plastic bag between her hands and back at Tiffany.

"Um...I bought you some medicine. So please, use them if you want. Please excuse me !" And she ran.

Taeyeon took only two steps to follow Tiffany cause she knew she had no strength to actually chase her. The last thing Tiffany saw before closing the door behind her was Taeyeon's confused slightly red face.

* * *

\- Present

 _Since then, even though she called and texted me, I have been so worked up that I have ignored them all._ _I really_ _have_ _to hurry up and tell her the situation and explain what I meant._ _I will ask for a bit of her time when she comes back from the meeting..._

"..."

 _Still, what should I say to her when I see her?_

 _That it was a lie when I said I hated her?_ _That I just got carried away when trying to contradict Kangin?_ _And that actually...a_ _ctually..._

"..."

 _But then maybe...n_ _ot saying anything is the better option._ _Obviously, it would be easier for us both, putting us back in our proper, business-like places as supervisor and employee._ _I know that..._ _I really do, and yet..._

 _When Kangin said that he loved Taeyeon._ _At the same time that I thought, I knew it..._ _I also felt extremely distressed and unsettled...a_ _nd felt like I didn't want her taken away from me._

 _All those thoughts flashed through me in that moment._

"..."

 _No, I guess it would be best to explain myself after all._

 _But what should I do ?_ _I don't even know if I can face her or not._ _If possible, I would rather go home without seeing her today..._

*BAM*

She bumped into another shelve, having files fall over her again.

"What's up with Tiff today?" Sunny whispered to Yuri as they watched Tiffany bump into yet another shelve.

"No clue." Yuri shook her head.

* * *

"...and that's all for today. Please see to your work now." One of the supervisors announced the end of a meeting.

Employees started getting out of the meeting room.

"Kangin. Did you take a look at that sales proposal of Tiffany's from the other day?" Taeyeon asked as the two of them stood up from their chairs.

"Yeah. And?" Kangin raised an eyebrow.

"I see." Taeyeon nodded, "Got a minute? We need to talk."

Kangin obliged to Taeyeon's request and stayed after everyone else left the meeting room until the two of them were alone.

"What did you say to Tiffany yesterday?"

Kangin immediately turned cold upon hearing Tiffany's name come out of Taeyeon's mouth once again.

"...Nothing, really."

"Don't lie. I saw the face she was making. Anytime she looks like that, it's a given you said something. What did you do?"

Kangin crossed his arms and looked quite annoyed now, "I didn't do anything. Just said that I could take care of you while you were sick, so there was no need for her to bother."

Taeyeon stared at Kangin's face, not quite believe that was all, "...You know, I have had this feeling for a while, but...is the reason for your attitude with Tiffany possibly because of how you feel about me?"

"Huh?" Kangin looked down and chuckled, "Why the hell- "

"Kangin." Taeyeon's tone was stern again, "I know we went out together in the past...but I also know that we decided up-front that it wasn't going to work, right?"

Kangin raised an eyebrow and looked up at Taeyeon.

"You said you understood, so I figured we were fine and could continue our friendship the way it was. Is that not how it was for you?"

Not hearing an answer from Kangin, Taeyeon decided to be honest with him, "I'm in love with Tiffany."

Kangin's face remained unmoving.

"That's why, if you do anything more to her, our friendship is through."

Upon hearing that, Kangin stayed silent for a moment before scratching the back of his neck and sighed, "...You know Taeng, when are you gonna open your eyes? You can tell by just how she acts. All I see is someone just stringing you along for the hell of it. Have you forgotten that it was her fault you lost it back then? It's obvious you're just going to get hurt again!"

"That's not true!" Taeyeon retorted, "Tiffany was only one of the reasons for my breakdown. There were problems with my family, and everything was so crazy that it got like that."

Kangin said nothing.

"I think you're great as a good friend and as a co-worker. However, my romantic relationships are none of your business."

Hearing that said to his face, Kangin looked away...quite hurt by it, "Even though I have got a horrible disposition...I was the only one you kept by your side as your friend when you completely fell apart, but I was also the only one who was able to get you back on your feet, wasn't I? Even though after that time...you erased all the numbers from your phone...mine was the only one you kept...Isn't it normal then?!...To fall in love with someone who does that?!"

Taeyeon's eyes widened hearing all that coming for Kangin. He had never opened up like that. She was the weak one. Kangin was the strong pillar she could rely on. To see him like this...Taeyeon felt apologetic.

"When you said we would just be friends, I figured it just wasn't the time. If I could just stay by your side, then I thought you would come around eventually. Wouldn't anybody start to get their hopes up during that time? So...why?!...Why of all people, did you have to choose Tiffany?! She's the one that hurt you in the first place!"

At this point, Kangin was huffing while Taeyeon listened in shock.

After a minute. Seeing that Kangin finally calmed down, Taeyeon looked down, "...Even so, I still love her. It really did throw me for a loop when we met again and I realized it was her. I never thought I would fall for her again...but then...loving and working alongside her, I realized that past or present, it doesn't matter. She's definitely the one I love."

After staring at Taeyeon for a while, Kangin saw how fidgety she was being, even her pale cheeks were slightly pink just by talking about Tiffany. He had never seen her like that. Not even with him when they used to go out.

Seeing that, Kangin looked down

"...So, basically, the only thing for me to do now is giving up?"

Taeyeon didn't say anything and simply looked away.

Kangin sighed and crossed his arms. He took a seat on the couch that was in the corner of the meeting room, "...I won't let work suffer because of this, and I still want to stay friends with you...but...give me some time."

Taeyeon looked down at Kangin who was looking away with red eyes, Kangin...I'm sorry."

Kangin clenched his eyes shut, "Idiot...don't apologize."

* * *

"Oh! Kangin-ssi~! We have got the ordering center on the extension." A co-worker of Kangin said after seeing him enter the office.

"All right," Kangin said calmly.

"Huh? Your eyes are red. Did something happen?" His co-worker asked.

"It's nothing!" Kangin yelled, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, right! also...did you see the proposal for the new comic? That new editor really tried hard, huh? It's like reading it gives you this invigorating, _let's sell this book!_ kind of feel. I guess she really likes this artist."

"God, _just shut up!_ " Kangin bunched the table and managing to dent it a little.

"Huh?! Wh- What's wrong?! Was there a problem with the proposal?"

All the people in his office were terrified. Kangin had never been this pissed off ever.

"Not one! There were no problems at all, and that's what pisses me off!" He yelled.

And now everyone is confused, if there were no problems then why is he so angry?

"If you guys are heading outside now, be sure to take your umbrellas!" A female co-worker said as she entered the office.

"Oh? It's gonna rain?" Another female co-worker asked.

Hearing that, Kangin looked at the window they have on a whole wall in their company. The sky was black and lightning could be seen.

"Today...couldn't get any worse..."

* * *

Tiffany was walking down the street looking very depressed and sad.

 _In the end, I wound up running away..._

 _I really should tell her what was going on at that time, b_ _ut I'm not sure I could actually explain it well._ _I guess this is the sort of thing where putting it off will just make things worse in the end..._

Feeling a drop of water fall on her nose, Tiffany stopped and looked up only for it to downpour on her making her start running immediately.

 _Augh!_

 _What's with this downpour out of nowhere?!_

 _Ugh, this sucks. I don't even have an umbrella._

 _What to do...?_

 _Wait for the rain to lighten up, or get soaked going home now?_

Finally reaching a closed shop with an open overhang, Tiffany stood under it and started ruffling her wet hair.

* _ACHOO_ *

Looking over to her left to see who the hell sneezed, Tiffany's eyes went wide, "Ah...Taeyeon..."

It was Taeyeon sniffling and looking at her sideways, "Where the hell did this come from? Was it in the weather forecast?" Taeyeon asked as she looked ahead and rubbed her nose with a tissue.

"No clue," Tiffany answered awkwardly while looking away.

"Got an umbrella?" Taeyeon asked.

"...I'm only under here because I don't." Feeling the atmosphere get awkward, Tiffany decided to say something, "Umm...why are you even here? It's the completely opposite direction of home." Tiffany asked while looking down.

"I heard you were going to the library so I came to see you."

Tiffany's heart start pounding faster than it already was as a blush crept up her face.

 _Does that mean..._ _she wants to talk about what happened yesterday?_

 _Wh- What do I do?_ _I'm not ready!_

 _*Achoo*_

Hearing Taeyeon sneeze again, Tiffany looked over at her, "Umm, you haven't recovered from your cold yet...what are you going to do if your fever comes back after getting soaked in this rain?"

"God you're annoying. This is nothing." Taeyeon looked away.

"You took time off _because_ it's not nothing. If you don't feel well, j- just say so. Seeing that I'm the one who would be inconvenienced if something happened to you."

"Does that mean you will stay by my bedside if I ask you?" Taeyeon asked, looking ahead as both of them leaned on the wall behind them.

Tiffany looked away so Taeyeon won't see her blush, "I- I wouldn't keep watch over you or anything, it's just a check-in! it would be a big problem for me if you died since I live next door."

Taeyeon chuckled, "Got it. I will let you know from now on."

 _Wh- What's with that?!_

 _When she's being so straight forward, it just winds up making it hard for me._

The two just stood there, leaning on the wall of a closed store under an overhang, the both of them looked forward at the rain hitting the street.

"You know..." Taeyeon broke the silence, "I set Kangin straight earlier."

"What?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow at Taeyeon.

"Told him that I can't date him because I'm in love with you."

Tiffany's face turned beet red upon hearing Taeyeon confess something like that so naturally.

"Looks like he was trying to place all the fault of my breakdown on you. When it's not like that at all."

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon, feeling a bit sorry.

Taeyeon sighed, "...okay, well it's not _completely_ like that. Hearing that you had a fiancé...and finding out that I wasn't related to my dad by blood...basically, it was a bunch of crap being dumped on me all at once."

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon in wonder. How could she say something like that so casually? As if she's so jaded that it doesn't even matter anymore.

"Looking back now, I kinda feel like none of it was so bad I had to snap like that, that's how I see it...but, well...I was a stupid kid back then."

Tiffany looked down, shocked at what she just heard.

 _She just dropped all that in a conversation._

 _I had no idea about her father..._

"And also, I have been thinking about it on my own for a while...you said that I chuckled when you asked me if I loved you back then. I'm pretty sure it must have been because I was thinking _she's asking me now? Isn't it obvious?_ and then, the reason I didn't realize it was you at first when we met again...when I thought about it, I don't think I ever saw your face fully back when we were students..." Taeyeon's face turned grumpy, "...You were always looking down around me. Even when we slept together, you always had your eyes squeezed shut and your face was bright red, so..."

"But- !" Tiffany yelled, feeling embarrassed of the memory the two of them shared.

"Besides, who would ever think that that naively innocent girl from 10 years ago would grow up into this hostile woman who had just showed up." Taeyeon chuckled.

"But that's...! I couldn't help that! I had-...I had only ever watched you from far away. I wasn't used to being so close to you, so I couldn't bring myself to really look you in the eye..." Tiffany said, feeling like herself from ten years ago is now humiliating her in front of Taeyeon.

"What the hell is that?" Taeyeon frowned. She's the kind who likes to express their feelings with action so she doesn't understand why Tiffany did that.

"Well, what does it matter?! It's not like I fell in love with you for your looks anyway!" Tiffany yelled.

Hearing that, Taeyeon looked ahead again, "...I see...so that's why..."

 _Wh- What do I do now?_

 _Learning so many things in one fell swoop, I'm not sure how to handle it._

"Oh, and...another reason when I didn't make the connection when we met again is probably because your name had changed"

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon, confused as hell.

"Your parents. They divorced right?"

"Huh?"

"I only realized it when I saw your resume...must have been tough. I should know, after all..."

At this point, question marks were floating all around Tiffany as she looked at Taeyeon, "Umm...I'm sorry but...my parents are not divorced."

Taeyeon frowned, "But...your name changed, right?"

"What? No." Tiffany shook her head.

"When we were in school, you were Tiffany Kang, not Tiffany Hwang," Taeyeon stated the name she remembers Tiffany with back in high school.

It took Tiffany a few seconds of staring at Taeyeon's beautiful face to remember what Taeyeon was implying.

 _Crap!_

 _Now I remember..._

Seeing that Tiffany looked like she just saw a ghost, Taeyeon squinted, "What?"

"Ah...umm...uuh" Tiffany took two steps away from Taeyeon, knowing that what she's about to say might be the cause of her death, "Yeah...I had-...I had wanted to read all the books Sunbae had...so I searched all over the school's library to find them...and when I went to write my name on the check out card beneath her's...I thought to myself;

 _B- But is this really a good idea?_

 _If Sunbae for some reason went and borrowed these books again and saw my name in all of them...w_ _ouldn't she think I'm some kind of stalker?_

 _No matter how you look at it...t_ _hat's pretty gross, huh?_ _\- Tiffany (15 y.o)_

"So I wrote a different name as my family name...which is Kang..." After telling Taeyeon all that, Tiffany looked anywhere but Taeyeon in fear.

Taeyeon had her mouth slightly open and her eyes looked like she was just informed that someone had died and she's not believing it, " _YAH!_ "

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Tiffany knew...this was the night she dies.

"WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU TELL ME THAT FOR THE PAST 10 YEARS I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOUR REAL NAME?!"

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE JUST THINK OF IT AS A FOLLY OF YOUTH! I REALLY REGRET IT NOW MYSELF!"

 _So that's why she was going on about my resume..._

 _But still..._ _this makes me look like a colossal idiot._

Despite being incredibly pissed off, Taeyeon leaned back on the wall and let out the loudest sigh she had ever made, "I see...no wonder I couldn't find you no matter how hard I tried... _Tiffany Kang_..."

 _Gah..._

"S- So you did figure out my name by looking at the check-out cards," Tiffany mumbled.

"I had to! You never told me!" Taeyeon snapped.

"Oh...did I...not...?" Tiffany laughed nervously.

"Argh geez! I haven't been this pissed in a long time! What the hell is your problem?!" Taeyeon rubbed her hair roughly in frustration as she glared at a spot of empty space.

"...I'm really sorry." Tiffany mumbled again before what Taeyeon said earlier sank in, "Umm...but...does that mean...that you...tried to find me?"

Taeyeon glared at Tiffany who was looking down, and she should be looking down in shame for what she had done to her, "Of course I did! but well, my parents split up right after you disappeared, and I had to move back to Jeonju with my mother and her family. So I didn't exactly have much chance to look for you."

Hearing that, Tiffany's heart skipped a beat.

 _Even though I was the one who misunderstood her and ran away..._ _I mean...when I heard her chuckle at my question back then, I literally kicked her in the face making her fall off the bed before I ran away from her room._

 _She still tried to find me._

Looking at Taeyeon, Tiffany saw how her lips curve upward in a slight pout and her overall expression was really sad and upset, almost like a puppy.

 _How adorable..._

"Umm...about yesterday..." Tiffany cleared her throat. Now that they're actually talking. It's her chance to clear things up, "Wh- When I said that I hated you...that was just in the heat of the moment...I don't really feel that way."

"If you don't hate me, what is it?" Taeyeon asked.

"No...I mean, you see..." Tiffany looked down with a deep blush, hesitating whether she should tell Taeyeon or not.

Seeing how flustered Tiffany got, Taeyeon sighed, "Oh, right. There was one more important thing I forgot to mention. I told this to Kangin as well, but..." Taeyeon looked down preventing Tiffany from seeing her face, "You know, I'm not messing around with you because I'm hung up on the past or anything. The past is the past, and I'm fine with that."

Finally looking up at Tiffany, Taeyeon had a little blush on her face, "The person I love right now is the present you."

Tiffany looked down. She could hear her heart pounding loudly in her ears. So loud along with the sound of the rain hitting the floor, "Ah...umm...I...I really do...love you." The last two words Tiffany said were concealed by the sound of the rain deluging again and a car passing by.

"What? What was that? I couldn't hear. What did you just say?" Taeyeon tried desperately to make Tiffany repeat what she said, but Tiffany was already beating herself up for not delivering her feelings on the first try, "Say it again!"

"It was nothing! Nothing at all!" Tiffany yelled.

Taeyeon clicked her tongue, "I feel like I missed something really big just now..."

 _I can't believe she couldn't hear me over the storm...b_ _ut then...maybe this is for the best._

 _Is it?_

 _It's not, though, right...?_ *confused*

 _Why is it always when it matters the most..._

Tiffany immediately looked away after sneaking a glance at Taeyeon who was looking at the rain hitting the empty street with her every day resting bitch face back on. The sound of her heart pounding in her ears increased when she felt Taeyeon's cold hand hold hers. She didn't make any movement to remove it.

 _Am I supposed to say something?_

 _I don't know what to say, though..._

 _All I can hear is the sound of the rain on the pavement...a_ _nd the sound of a rising heartbeat._

"That's one loud heartbeat there..." Taeyeon chuckled.

"It- It's not mine!" Tiffany lied.

"I know. It's mine."

Hearing Taeyeon say something like that, Tiffany blushed even more as she looked up at Taeyeon who had an identical expression

"Tiffany..."

That was the last word Tiffany heard as she closed her eyes, accepting the kiss Taeyeon will be giving her in a second.

* * *

The door slammed behind them as they abused each other's lips with rough kisses.

Taeyeon pulled Tiffany in her apartment, barely giving her the chance to take her shoes off.

"Taeyeon!" Tiffany tried to speak between the kisses as she was pushed to Taeyeon's bed, still wet from the rain, "The bed! It's gonna get wet!" She said as Taeyeon pulled away to strip her wet clothes off.

"We're gonna get soaked ourselves; stop worrying," Taeyeon said urgently as she hurriedly slipped Tiffany's pants down.

"Th- That's not what I meant!" Tiffany averted her eyes from Taeyeon's gorgeous body that is being revealed in front of her right now.

"We should at least dry off a little...if your cold comes back-...!"

"Geez! Why are you going on about such stupid things." Tiffany was gently pushed down on the pillow by Taeyeon who is by now sitting on her hips.

This is the deepest blush Tiffany ever had so far upon seeing Taeyeon giving her those bedroom eyes and somehow still looking adorable at the same time.

"You idiot," Taeyeon smirked, completely setting Tiffany in the mode.

 _Her cold fingers...set off a fever through my whole body._

Taeyeon's cold hands cupped Tiffany's face and Taeyeon herself leaned in to capture her lips. Tiffany who was kissing back unconsciously raised her hand to Taeyeon's waist and started caressing it.

"...If you're going to touch me, do it right"

Tiffany's eyes shot open the moment Taeyeon had said that. "No-...! Umm-...! I'm-...I'm sorry!" She didn't realize that her hand had a life of its own and immediately removed it.

Taeyeon grabbed Tiffany's retreating hand and put it back to where it was, "It's fine. Touch me...I want you to..."

 _Aah...her body is so cold..._

And so, Tiffany indulged in the action of warming up Taeyeon's cold little body.

"Tiffany...I love you..." Taeyeon hugged Tiffany tightly and whispered in her ear.

"Y- You never give up, do you?" Tiffany huffed.

"Nope."

Tiffany heard the smile in Taeyeon's voice, but...she hugged back just as tightly.

 _Even though my whole body was soaked and I had felt as if I were going to freeze over..._ _Taeyeon's heat had melted me through before I even realized it._

 _Why do her kisses feel this good?_

 _Why do her arms hold me this gently...?_

* * *

*Achoo*

Tiffany covered her mouth with her hand as she sneezed while going in the elevator.

 _A cold?_

 _From being out in the rain yesterday, maybe._

*Achoo*

 _Wait, I didn't catch Taeyeon's cold...did I?_

 _That would be the worst..._

Just before the elevator door closed, someone managed to catch it and open it again.

"Wait, I'm getting on!"

"G- Good morning..." Tiffany greeted none other than Kangin who was quite surprised to see her.

"Oh. It's you. Don't make me look at people I don't want to see first thing in the morning." Kangin glared at the door, not really feeling like looking at Tiffany right now.

"...I'm sorry..." Tiffany sighed.

"You're here early for an editor. Are you just that slow at work?" Kangin said.

"That's not it. I just have to turn in the project proposal for the next volume. I figured sooner was better..."

Hearing that, Kangin glared at her for a second and then back at the door, "You know, it's not like you have to be so gung-ho about a job you don't even like. Shouldn't you be writing you request to transfer to literature first?"

Tiffany looked down feeling quite upset with what Kangin said. It's time to step up for herself, "Ah...umm-...I really do feel that I would like to try my hand here as a comic editor! I know I still have a lot to learn, so I would appreciate it if you could help me as well. E-...Even though, to be honest, I really don't get along with you. Taeyeon says you really know your way around the business."

Kangin was staring at her a bit confused. He cleared his throat and looked back at the door, "Of course I do! But it's way too early for someone like you to be begging tips off of me!"

 _Gah..._

"Well, though I don't want to, I will admit; you do your job well. That proposal. It was well done. You can move ahead with it."

 _What...?_

 _Is he...praising me?_

Tiffany unconsciously followed Kangin out of the elevator to his floor to continue listening to what he has to say.

"If you can't pull it off, then it's worthless. I'm doubtful as to whether or not you will actually be able to pull it off, but I will cooperate because it's _my_ job _._ "

Tiffany immediately bowed after hearing that. The level of respect she has towards Kangin has defiantly gone up, "Right! I look forward to working together!" She said, full of enthusiasm.

"And one more thing."

Tiffany looked up to see Kangin looking straight at her

"Are you in love with Taeyeon?" He asked very seriously.

Tiffany looked down and felt like after all Kangin went through to get Taeyeon and was rejected at the end, he deserved an honest answer, "...Yeah."

Hearing Tiffany's soft answer, Kangin turned away, "However you feel...if you hurt her, I won't hesitate to take her back. Just keep that in mind."

Tiffany was left alone looking at Kangin's back as he made his way to his office.

 _So does that mean...that he has accepted me?_

 _Who would have ever thought that he would say something like that to me?_

Still in a daze, Tiffany walked back to the elevator. The moment the elevator opened, the familiar baby-faced woman that she just admitted of loving was there looking straight at her.

"What are you doing on the 3rd floor?" Taeyeon asked, raising an eyebrow as Tiffany got in.

"I just got off on the wrong floor is all!" Tiffany turned grumpy knowing that Taeyeon was going to say something spiteful.

"Are you some idiot?" There it is.

"Shut up!" Tiffany yelled, "What are you doing here this early?" She asked as the both of them got off the elevator to their floor.

"I have got a mountain of work piling up from being sick," Taeyeon said while yawning.

Today was the beginning of the monthly cycle so everyone would come in refreshed and late. The office was pink again of course. Both of them took a seat on their desks and started working on their own stuff.

However, Tiffany was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

 _This is so awkward..._

 _Taeyeon and I are the only ones on this floor!_

 _Everyone, hurry up and come to work!_

"Hey..."

Tiffany felt her heart speeding up the moment Taeyeon whispered in her ear and back hugged her, "Wh- What is it?"

"How is your body?"

"I'm f- fine! Umm, could you please stand back...?" Despite saying that, Tiffany made no movement to stop Taeyeon from interlocking their fingers together whatsoever.

"I just remembered one last important thing..." Taeyeon said as she placed a kiss on Tiffany's shoulder.

"What?"

"About the storyboard you presented two days ago...sorry to be late in telling you..." Taeyeon's kisses trailed up to Tiffany's neck making Tiffany open her mouth slightly and sigh in pleasure.

"Uh, yes? What about it?"

" _It's been completely rejected._ "

Tiffany's eyes widened. She looked back at Taeyeon who have let go of her and stepped back.

" _What_...did you say?"

"Sorry. It's boring. Have her start over." Taeyeon crossed her arms and looked down on Tiffany.

"The deadline is next week...and you want her to _completely redo_ her storyboard?"

"Yup."

"And you want _me_...to be the one to tell her?"

"Well, that's _your_ job."

"...You..."

 _You're a horrible person!_

 _What am I supposed to tell her?!_

 _What do I do?!_

 _What do I do?!_

 _What do I do?!_

 _I would like to just quit right now!_

* * *

Days until Tiffany falls (Completely) in love: 167


	16. Chapter 16

Taeyeon's POV

 _Though you probably don't know this..._

*Yawn*

"I'm tired. Scoot over."

"No." Tiffany looked away annoyingly.

They are currently on a train, on their way to work. Tiffany managed to get a big empty seat while Taeyeon held on to a handle in front of her.

Taeyeon glared, "You're directly disobeying your boss. I'm still recovering from my cold, you know?"

"That has nothing to do with me. You should just get better faster."' That's every morning's grumbly Tiffany for you.

Taeyeon smirked, "It's hard to cure a cold when you get soaking wet and naked with a certain someone."

Tiffany blushed remembering what they did in Taeyeon's bedroom that rainy night, "Oh look! A seat way over there opened up! Why don't you go sit down?"

Taeyeon looked over at the seat Tiffany pointed at as people got off and only a few including them were left, "Right, right" With a sigh, Taeyeon patted Tiffany's hair getting her flustered before going over to the open seat. She leaned back on the seat and yawned again as she looked at the ceiling of the train.

 _Why does she have to be so pissy now?_ _She was so much nicer back then._

 _Well..._ _her basic character certainly hasn't changed at least._

 _Still, I'm pretty sure there's no way she would come out and just say I love you with that personality she has now._

 _That reminds me..._

 _I knew who she was before she even confessed, didn't I?_

 _Wait..._

 _How did I know who she was...?_

 _Oh..._

 _Right..._

 _That..._

* * *

"I love you...Sunbae..."

Taeyeon eyes widened as she looked at the cute girl who just confessed to her.

Oh shit! _That's clearly what she was thinking when_ _s_ _he confessed_ _...and I already knew her name._

"...You want to go out with me?" _I asked her._

 _She was Tiffany Kang...my stalker._

"Be sure to turn in your slips by next week detailing the desired date for your parent-teacher-child meeting." The teacher announced as the bell rang indicating that class has ended, "Discuss your university choices with your parents! Every year I hear some parents saying they have never heard anything about this!"

Taeyeon who had been looking at the teacher, quite bored, was approached by a male classmate.

"Umm, Taeyeon-ssi? Would you mind if I borrowed your notes for history?" He asked shyly.

"Why?" Taeyeon looked at the guy stoically.

"Ah, I- I was absent yesterday...and I heard your notes are always easy to understand!"

Taeyeon silently took out her history notebook and gave it to the guy who had the brightest smile on his face.

"Thank you!" The guy looked incredibly happy as he walked back to his friends with Taeyeon's notes.

Taking a last glance at the clock, Taeyeon grabbed her bag and went out of the classroom.

 _Only 4 o'clock..._

 _It's my daily routine to kill time until they kick everyone off the grounds in the little school library that no one ever comes to._ _The reason is...because it's boring being at home._

"Ah!...Ta- Taeyeon-Sunbae!" A girl with brown rushed to Taeyeon as she saw her enter the library.

Taeyeon stared blankly at the girl that goes by the name of Tiffany Kang. Tiffany who was sitting at one of the tables looked down as Taeyeon passed by behind her.

"Aren't you going home?" Taeyeon asked.

"Yes, I am!" Tiffany looked up, "...ah, I mean...that is...I wanted to...ask something..."

"What?" Taeyeon who was checking a book on the shelve nearby looked at Tiffany. Waiting for her to continue.

"Umm...ah...you...and me, umm...wh- when you said yesterday...that we could date...that was...a joke, right?"

Taeyeon stared at the girl who was looking down with a red face, "...Why ?" She asked.

 _It wasn't a joke...but I wasn't being serious either._

 _I knew about this girl from before._

 _When I went to re-borrow a few books I had read before, thinking to give them a second read._ _I recognized her name right bellow mine._

 _At that time I thought; you're telling me there is someone else who would read a weird book like this?_

 _I didn't think much of it then, but...t_ _hen I saw it had happened with every book I had read up to that point._

 _And around the same time, there happened to be an underclassman around who always seemed to be watching me._

 _I remember seeing her look at me while hiding behind the shelves._

 _And I thought to myself;_ that girl, huh.

 _When I realized it...that's when she confessed._

 _To tell the truth, I don't really get it._ _This girl...w_ _e have never even spoken to one another. What does she know about me?_ _Even if it was love at first sight, that's even harder to understand._

 _And we're both girl. What the hell is up with that?_

 _But still...this girl really seemed to genuinely like me._

 _So...I decided to completely shatter her illusions._

* * *

"I'm home," Taeyeon announced as she shut the door behind her.

As always, her cute little kitten was waiting for her at the doorway like every evening. As she picked up the kitten, Taeyeon saw that some of the lights were on. Upon entering the living room, Taeyeon saw that her parents were there, roaming around with some papers.

"You're late. Where have you been off hanging around? High-schoolers should act their age." That was her father in the living room

 _Not even a welcome home?_

"Taeyeon, what's with that cat?" Her mother asked.

"I adopted it the other day," Taeyeon answered as the kitten slept in her arms.

"You know I hate animals!"

Taeyeon gulped to hold her tongue from saying something that would make her mother angry, "What are you both doing here at the same time anyway?"

"I came back to get my things and we just happened to meet is all." Her father said.

 _My father is a surgeon, my mother is a lawyer._ _From a public view, we're a pretty high-status family_ _...but my family is...collapsing spectacularly._

"So...about my university choices. They told us to ask when you can come to a parent-teacher-child meeting." Taeyeon took out the paper they handed them at school and showed it to her parents.

"Have your mother go." That was all her father had to say before slamming the door of the living room as he went out.

"I just can't, it's the peak trial season right now. I don't have time to go to something like that. Can't you decided where you want to go on your own?" Her mother sighed, "Oh, and here. This month's living expenses." She tossed a little folder with a stack of money peaking out. Then she also left.

Taeyeon was left all alone once again. She glanced at the money left for her on the coffee table before sighing. She went to her room and changed, laid on her bed with the kitten playing on top of her.

 _Sometimes I feel like...people who turn to criminals are those who still have hope that if they give off some kind of S.O.S sign, things will work out._ _But for me, I don't even have the will to try such a thing._ _I know it's useless to even hope_

 _That's just how I was raised,_ _so I'm really cold to others._ _I have had boyfriends before, but_ _..._ _the more serious they got about me, the colder I got with them._ _I tried being in love with them, but...I couldn't._

 _...So ?_

 _How do you date a girl? Is it like with a guy?_

 _Wait...so, you can have_ _sex, too?_ _Man, I'm so not down with that..._

 _That girl...she's totally giving off the aura of being raised in a loving home._

 _And it really just pisses me off._

* * *

The school bell rang indicating the end of the school day. Instead of staying late, today Taeyeon left early.

 _Oh, right._

 _The new issue was supposed to come out today..._

 _Guess I will drop by the bookstore._

As Taeyeon went down to the shopping district. She spotted Tiffany standing in front of Subway. Looking right and left as if she's lost and is scared of something.

 _...What is she doing?_

* * *

"Welcome! Will you be dining here? Or will this be taken out?"

Tiffany jumped back a little because of how enthusiastic the woman in the reception was, "Um, I-...Inside..." she didn't even know what to say.

"Understood. I will take your order when ready!"

Taeyeon watched the scene unfold in front of her silently.

"Umm...uh...then I will have this..." Tiffany pointed at an item on the menu.

"A tuna-cheddar-onion sandwich, right? Understood! What size would you like?"

"What? ah...umm...I guess a normal sized one...?" Tiffany fidgeted.

"We have half, regular and large."

"Huh?! umm, then I guess a half size..."

"What kind of bread would you like? We have plain, sesame, cheese and honey!"

"Eh?...ah."

"What kind of dressing would you like? We have wasabi, Caesar salad, French or Sweet chili!"

"Umm, uh...!"

"Would you like any extra toppings?"

"Ah..."

"What about a drink?"

"..."

* * *

In the end, Tiffany couldn't order for herself. When Taeyeon saw her eyes almost tearing up, she stepped up and took charge.

"...I'm sorry" Tiffany apologized, deciding to look at the sandwich in front of her instead of Taeyeon.

"It's fine, but are you sure you're alright with the same thing as me?" Taeyeon asked, sipping with the straw of her drink as she leaned back on her seat.

"Ah...yes, I'm fine with it. I'm sorry it's actually my first time coming into a place like this..." Tiffany said shyly.

"Seriously?"

"I was jealous when I saw a friend bring some in for lunch earlier and I wanted to try it myself...but I never expected to be met with a mountain of questions like that! and so many people were lining up behind me, I had no clue what to do!" Tiffany put her hand on her chest and heaved.

"Questions? You mean order?"

Tiffany took a bite of the sandwich and looked very taken aback, "Wow, this is delicious! I have never had anything like this before!" She looked at the sandwich in surprise.

"You never have fast food?" Taeyeon took a second to take the straw out of her mouth.

"Ah...no...my parents don't like that kind of stuff." Tiffany smiled awkwardly.

"Not even once?" Taeyeon asked in surprise.

"Never tried it."

"Instant?"

"Not that I know of."

Upon hearing that, Taeyeon leaned on her palm and thought to herself,

 _Are you kidding me?_

 _A little princess raised in luxury._

"Ah, but...even if it was just a coincidence, I'm glad I was able to come someplace like this with you. Really really glad." Tiffany smiled and looked down shyly again.

 _She's probably speaking straight from the heart._

 _Maybe it's just me being contrary, but...w_ _hen I see someone like her, all innocent and forward facing, it makes me realize all the dark, dirty parts of myself...a_ _nd it irritates me._

 _Makes me want to destroy all that in her._

"What are you doing after this?" Taeyeon asked, sipping on her drink again.

"Ah, I was thinking of dropping by the bookstore. There is a magazine I want to buy that comes out today." Tiffany answered with a smile.

"Which?"

"A novel publication."

"SM Town?"

"Yes! That one! They just started serialized pieces that caught my eye."

"Bae Joohyun?"

"Yes! You read her stuff too?" Tiffany looked excited about having found a common ground with her Sunbae.

"I just thought she wrote some weird stories..." Taeyeon put her drink down in interest.

"They're interesting, right?" Tiffany leaned forward

Taeyeon nodded, "Apparently she's only a little younger than us"

"Seriously? Amazing!"

* * *

After that, Taeyeon was on her way home with a heavy mind.

 _Shit..._

 _I just let myself get carried away with excitement._

 _What am I doing with that girl?_

 _Yet...being able to talk about something I love as much as I want...was seriously fun...a_ _nd it pisses me off for some reason._

Upon entering her house, Taeyeon picked her cat and was about to go up to her room but she stopped when she heard voices come from the living room.

 _Geez, they're still here?_

 _They always bitch at each other if they run into one another._

 _They should just schedule their time when they're gonna be here._

"Ah, Taeyeon-ah." Her mother looked at her as she entered the living room, "You're just in time. Here is that print out for the interview you mentioned."

Taeyeon took the paper her mother handed her and her eyebrows raised a tad bit up in surprise, "You're actually going to come?"

Hearing the slam of the door, Taeyeon's mother turned back, "Wait a minute, We're not done talking!"

And just like that Taeyeon's mother followed her father out to yet, have another fight.

* * *

"Umm, so...your parents are aware of your university choices, correct?" The teacher had a deep frown on his face as he re-read the paper Taeyeon had just given him

Taeyeon looked back at him emotionlessly, "I don't know. I mean...I don't think they really care."

In the paper was a letter from Taeyeon's parents to her teacher;

Dear Mr. Park,

Thank you for taking care of our child.

Unfortunately, due to work reasons, we will

not be able to attend the meeting. regarding the

university choice, we have left this entirely up

to our daughter, you're free to discuss it with her.

Mr. & Mrs. Im

All Taeyeon could feel right now was anger, anger and more anger as she walked out of the teacher's room.

 _After all this time...I don't think I even want them to care._

 _But the fact that I can't shake these feelings of anger and frustration...doesn't that mean that somewhere, deep down, I do want them to?_

 _I don't understand it...so I distract myself in the library._

"Ah! Sunbae!" Tiffany who was already in the library looked at her with a bright beautiful smile, "Umm, I bought that magazine we were talking about the other day!"

"What?" Taeyeon looked at the magazine between Tiffany's hands.

"It's the story we were discussing. You mentioned you hadn't read the beginning of the story, and I had a copy at home, so here!"

 _Anger, Anger, Anger._

 _What's with this girl?_

 _Why does she look at me with that face?_

 _Aah...it pisses me off._

"...Hey...why...do you do stuff like this?" Taeyeon looked away from Tiffany's face.

"Eh? Why, you ask...well, that's...because I thought you would be happy..." Tiffany looked down with a blush and a shy smile.

...

"...oying..."

"What?" Tiffany looking up, not quite hearing what Taeyeon is saying.

"You're annoying!"

Tiffany was surprised by Taeyeon's outburst.

"So...what's your deal?" Taeyeon was glaring at her.

"What?"

"What do you know about me?"

"Umm...S- Sunbae?"

"Telling me you love me when we haven't even had a conversation, I seriously don't fucking understand you!"

"U- Um! I'm so sorry, I- " Tiffany panicked.

"Why the hell are you apologizing?!"

"No, I mean-"

"Do you even know if you have done anything worth apologizing for? You go and get all excited on your own, and I seriously just can't follow!"

"I'm s- sorry! Umm, I- "

"And anyway, you are seriously...just gross!"

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon with a flushed face. She looked seriously hurt, "...ah, umm...I'm sorry...um, I..."

Taeyeon shook her head when Tiffany looked down.

"...You know, I would really rather be alone right now..."

"Ah, of course! I'm sorry. Please excuse me."

And with that, Taeyeon was left alone.

 _So, I hurt her...right?_

 _I can't believe I exploded like that._

 _Even though I know not to expect anyone to come swooping in to save me when I just hurt someone else..._

 _Well, that's how it is..._

 _I'm not involved anymore._

 _Who cares about that girl?_

 _Really...who cares..._

* * *

A couple of hours has passed and Taeyeon was still settled on a chair reading whatever book there was.

"You're still here?"

Taeyeon looked up to see that It was a teacher.

"Run along home, the news said the weather is going to get bad." The teacher pointed at the big window that was soaked with rain drops all over it.

 _Heading home in this rain is gonna suck._ _I don't have an umbrella with me._

 _Even when I get home...it will just be me and the cat._

Walking out of the library, Taeyeon stopped in front of the entrance/exit of the school building and looked around wondering if there are any spare umbrellas. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the girl she hurt just a couple of hours ago coming into the school building with an umbrella over her head and another one in her other hand.

Tiffany was looking down with a flushed face, "Umm...I thought maybe you had forgotten to bring an umbrella, so..." She closed the wet umbrella over her head to let it dry a little, "I'm sorry. I know it's none of my concern...if you have got one, then that's fine. I will just leave..."

"Aren't you pissed off for what I said earlier...?" Taeyeon asked.

"No...I mean, I understand perfectly well that I'm kind of gross...I'm at fault here. I'm sorry..." Tiffany was clenching her teeth nervously.

Taeyeon frowned when she saw Tiffany blushing even more, "Hey...why do you like me so much in the first place?"

"It-...It's a long story! It would take three days to tell!"

 _Damn, that is long..._

"Uh, umm...Sunbae...I will listen to whatever you say, so...please talk to me!"

"What?" Taeyeon titled her head to the side, not understanding why Tiffany was saying that.

"If- If I'm the reason, then I apologize...but lately, you have looked...really pained, so I wondered if there is something I could do for you."

 _Pained?_

 _What is she talking about?_

"And you think talking it out will solve my problem?" Taeyeon said.

"It- It might not solve anything, but...I think even just getting some of it out will help you release some frustration from your body."

"What?"

"And I just thought...if it would help relieve you even a little bit, then..."

Taeyeon did not say anything and settled with staring at Tiffany's red face. Despite what she said to her earlier, Tiffany's feelings were not wavered one bit.

"Where is your bag?" Taeyeon asked.

"A- At home."

"Home?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. When I got home, it started raining, so I came back..."

Taeyeon sighed, "Gimme." she put her palm out.

"Yeah! Here!" Tiffany gladly handed her the umbrella she came back to school just to give her.

A minute later, the two were standing next to each other in front of the school building, watching the rain.

 _People who are nice to others_ _...I always thought they acted that way expecting something in return._

 _But really..._

 _With this girl, it's probably that she just...loves me._ _It's probably...just that._ _And nothing more._

Taeyeon looked down and reached out for Tiffany's hand. The moment she was able to grasp it, Tiffany screamed and took two steps away while hiding her right hand with her left. Taeyeon had question marks all over her face as she looked at Tiffany who was spazzing weirdly

"AH...UMM AH...UM...PLEASE BE CAREFUL GOING HOME!"

Taeyeon's wide eyes watched Tiffany as she ran away screaming and not even bothering to put her umbrella above her.

She almost cracked a smile and proceeded to go home herself.

 _There is seriously something wrong with her...b_ _ut...because of her showing up in my life, I really feel like something has changed within me._ _And It's true that I have done something unlike myself, b_ _ut it's also true that I realized how truly happy I could be...just by someone seriously thinking about me._

 _...What is this?_

 _What is this feeling?_

* * *

"I like you, Taeyeon-ssi."

Taeyeon stared blankly at the guy who borrowed her history notes.

"Umm..." She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"You don't have to respond right away! Just please think about it!" The guy ran up the stairs leaving Taeyeon staring at his descending back.

 _He seemed like a nice guy and all..._

It was Monday morning and all classes had to line up and go to the gym after class for the morning greeting.

" _Ah, what a pain in the ass._ "

" _The principle's speeches last forever!_ "

" _We should all just pretend to faint!_ "

Taeyeon could hear her classmates complaining. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tiffany also lining up with her class.

 _It's her..._

Tiffany who also noticed Taeyeon, looked back at Taeyeon with a shy smile. Because of walking while looking away from her destination, Tiffany had bumped into a pillar. Hard.

" _What are you doing?_ "

" _Ha ha ha._ "

Tiffany's classmates laughed at her before helping her up.

 _What's with that girl...?_

"...Heh..."

Tiffany's face flushed red when she saw that Taeyeon had just chuckled at her. Taeyeon who realized that too, immediately looked away and followed her classmates' line.

 _Did I just laugh?_

 _What the hell am I doing?_

*badump* *badump*

Taeyeon stopped. What was happening in her chest? Looking back at Tiffany who was already walking away with her classmates did not help. Shaking her head in denial, Taeyeon continued her way.

*badump* *badump* *badump* *badump*

Feeling the urge to look at Tiffany again, Taeyeon stopped and looked back. She put a hand on her cheek and another on her chest. Her heart was beating so fast and loud and her cheek was very hot.

 _What...is this?_

* * *

"I'm sorry." Taeyeon apologized to the guy in front of her.

"Do you have someone else you like?" The guy asked, looking down in disappointment.

Taeyeon also looked down, feeling her heart pounding again.

"...Kind of."

* * *

 _I still...don't really understand it._

"Sunbae!" Tiffany smiled brightly when she saw Taeyeon enter the library.

 _Why does she get such a smile on her face just by looking at me?_

 _Even after I spoke to her like that, it baffles me how she can still love me._

"That author you like...a new volume just came out so I bought it and read it. It was really good! Would you like to read it? I don't mind if you take it home to read." Tiffany babbled on her own as Taeyeon took a seat beside her.

 _And the even stranger thing is that...I have started to feel like I might like that fact, too._

"...Hey."

Tiffany stopped talking and looked at Taeyeon who just called for her.

"Today...wanna come over?" Taeyeon stared at Tiffany who was also staring at her with her mouth slightly open. Just by being near her, Taeyeon's heart was beating very fast, "If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"What?! Oh, no! I mean, yes! I will. I will go! Please let me go!" Tiffany leaned forward with a very red face just because she imagined being with her Sunbae in her room.

Taeyeon couldn't take her eyes off Tiffany, also feeling her face heat up.

 _This...what is it?_

 _Oh...yeah...I get it now..._

 _...This is that love thing..._

* * *

" _Taeyeon!_ "

"...huh?" Taeyeon opened her eyes in daze.

"Don't _huh_ me! We're almost there! Please wake up." Tiffany angrily pointed at the train doors that just opened to the station they're getting off in.

"You should have let me sleep _*Yawn*_ I was feeling good." Taeyeon covered her mouth as the two of them walked out of the train. If she continued dreaming she would have reached the part where she took Tiffany home and slept with her for the first time.

"How would it look for the editor-in-chief to be absent for the meeting first thing in the morning?"

Taeyeon sighed and frowned at Tiffany who was walking ahead, "Hey, why are you so pissy all the time? You used to be so cute and straightforward."

Tiffany glared at Taeyeon out of the corner of her eye, "I will have you know...it's all your fault."

Taeyeon looked down and put a hand on her head, "Geez. Shit, my head really hurts..."

"Wai-...Hey! Taeyeon!" Tiffany leaned down with Taeyeon who was face palming, "Are you okay?!" She panicked.

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be sick..."

"Wait- ! Hold yourself together! Should we go to the restroom? Can you stand?" Tiffany helped Taeyeon up and made her sit down on a bench.

"I will be fine, just let me sit here for a second..." Taeyeon coughed.

Tiffany made Taeyeon lean on her as Taeyeon couldn't even get a hold of herself, "Umm- I will call the office, and after you rest a bit- "

"Aah...if only you were this nice all the time..." Taeyeon muttered.

Hearing that, Tiffany got a dark expression on her face as she let go of Taeyeon who seems to be able to sit alone now.

Taeyeon coughed again, "But seriously, I'm feeling really tired here...this cold, you know...it's a pain, so I guess I will take a sick day or two..."

"Go to work. If you take a fake sick day I will tell the whole company !" Tiffany smirked evilly as she took pictures of Taeyeon for proof.

"And you call yourself my subordinate? Wow." Taeyeon face palmed again as the dizziness came back, "Anyways, I really want to be with you today..." She said to Tiffany who's standing in front of Taeyeon.

"Wh- What the hell is with you?!" Tiffany looked away shyly, "Just go to work already!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Feeling her hand being held by Taeyeon, Tiffany looked away, not realizing that her face is flushed.

"I will go already...just give me a little energy boost, will you?" Taeyeon smiled under the face palm.

"H- How much is a little?" Tiffany said in a pissy manner even though she was blushing.

"Please just hold my hand for a while..." Taeyeon chuckled and reached for Tiffany's hand. Surprisingly. She wasn't rejected.

 _When I first met her, I never thought I would fall this much in love._

 _You weren't the first person I dated_ _...but you were my first love._

 _Though you probably don't know this..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Quoth Taeyeon..._

"Try taking another author."

"You mean a second along with Ranmi-ssi ?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow at Taeyeon who was a looking at the storyboard she just handed.

"I will give you one of mine."

"Okay...who?"

"Choi Jihye-nim. She writes really by-the-book comics, so I'm sure you can learn a lot from her."

"Right, I understand." Tiffany nodded, feeling kind of happy that Taeyeon is entrusting her with a second author.

"Ah, she's a veteran writer, so you will meet her in person for the handover. We will take off next Wednesday and Thursday for the trip. The business affairs people will handle our hotel arrangements."

"What?" Tiffany's eyes widened and her cheeks were painted a light shade of pink, "What do you mean _hotel_?!"

"She lives in the Jeonnam region. That's a 5-hour trip one-way by bullet train from Seoul." Taeyeon said, handing Tiffany back the storyboard.

"Th- Then why not take a plane?!

"Because their airport is in the middle of nowhere. It would actually take even more time. If we get there in the afternoon and then have our meeting and dinner, there is no telling when we would finish. So we're spending the night there! The end."

 _What...the hell?!_

 _A business trip with my boss...oh crap._

* * *

And so...

Tiffany is staring at her little suitcase that has luggage enough for a couple of days. Taeyeon is right beside her staring at empty space as the two wait for the bullet train to arrive at the station.

 _S- Sure it might be typical for the new editor to go meet the author directly for a handover, but-...b_ _ut why does it have to be an overnight business trip with Taeyeon of all people?!_

"You know, this is..." Taeyeon started, "Kind of like a honeymo- "

"It's a business trip!"

And so...the bullet train arrived and the two settled down on their seats with Taeyeon occupying the seat by the window

"Sorry, I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when we're there." Taeyeon said as she covered herself with her oversized coat.

"Ah, okay." Tiffany sighed, trying to relax as the train departed.

 _I'm kind of tired myself..._

Taking a glance at Taeyeon sleeping beside her, Tiffany felt her heart beat faster.

 _What am I gonna to do?_

 _I feel so weirdly nervous._

 _That day...e_ _ven though Taeyeon couldn't hear me..._ _I just opened my mouth and out came all that stuff about love and all..._

 _Am I an idiot or something?_

 _Even if it's overnight, we're still just going to work._ _It's weird for me to be so overly sensitive._

 _Meh, our stop is the last one. I may as well sleep._ _I can't let the author see me tired at our first meeting._

Pulling her coat over her, Tiffany closed her eyes and tried to fell asleep.

A few minutes later, she opened her eyes only to see Taeyeon's angel like sleeping face in front of her. Also sleeping.

 _What's my problem?_

 _What am I getting all worked up for?!_

* * *

"Ah! Taeyeon-ssi!"

Taeyeon and Tiffany looked up as they got off the train and there was a middle-aged woman waving at them.

"Jihye-nim! It's been some time." Taeyeon let out her business smile.

"I'm so sorry to make you come all this way for me..." The woman smiled apologetically.

"Think nothing of it. On the contrary, we feel bad for having you meet us at the station like this." Taeyeon and the woman shook hands, "I will give a proper introduction later, but for now, I would like you to meet our new editor, Tiffany."

Tiffany also put on her business smile and bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tiffany"

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Jihye. Wow, you're a young one aren't you!" Jihye smiled back at Tiffany.

In Tiffany's mind, she thought,

 _Why does everyone in this business get surprised by our department's ages?_

 _Is it not normal to be a 25 years old editor?_

It was true. Emerald editors are one of the youngest people working in the comic business even though they're all in their late 20's

"So, Seosang-nim. I found a place where we could have dinner and was wondering if you knew the quickest route there." Taeyeon handed Jihye a flyer.

"That's just over here. I will show you."

"Thank you, that will really help."

"Is this your first time here, Tiffany-ssi?" Jihye asked Tiffany as they start walking towards the restaurant.

"Yes." Tiffany smiled, "Oh, umm...I was a bit surprised! It was my first time seeing farms all along the horizon. I feel like I have come to another world!" Tiffany almost let out a yelp when Taeyeon stomped on her feet.

"You will have to excuse her; she led a very sheltered childhood." Taeyeon apologized.

Jihye, on the other hand, didn't look bothered at all. Instead, she laughed, "Oh no, ha ha ha, she's absolutely right!"

Only then Tiffany has realized what she said, "Oh no! I wasn't making fun of you or anything! I really thought the scenery was pretty!" She shook her hands in the air in an attempt to explain herself.

"I lived in Jeonju for part of my high school years. The atmosphere around here reminds me of it, It takes me back." Taeyeon said, trying to ease the mood.

"Oh really?" Jihye turned to Tiffany with a smile, "Tiffany-ssi, Taeyeon has told me a lot about you. I'm sure it's tough working with comics after being used to literature, but I look forward to working with you!"

"O- Of course! I look forward to working with you as well." Tiffany bowed, clenching her eyes shut.

 _Crap!_

 _I had to have the author back me up..._

 _This is horrible..._

"Seosang-nim, let me get some of your bags for you." Taeyeon offered after seeing that Jihye had a lot of shopping bags in hand.

"Oh no, It's far too heavy to ask that. It's my own fault for getting here too early and wondering around the shops. I couldn't help myself." Jihye laughed at herself.

"It's fine. Here." Taeyeon offered again, extending her hand to take a few shopping bags.

"You're sure? Then I suppose I will indulge." Jihye handed Taeyeon _all_ her shopping bags despite Taeyeon's offer of carrying _some_ of them, "Taeyeon-ssi ever the gentlewoman!" Jihye nudged Taeyeon on the shoulder while giggling.

 _Gentlewoman?!_

 _Ever?!_

"Oh come now." Taeyeon chuckled.

 _She's just putting up a nice front._ _I would like her to see how Taeyeon really is!_

Tiffany glanced at Taeyeon and found her smiling at Jihye who was talking about something.

 _Hey, dammit!_

 _Stop grinning like an idiot!_

Another glance at Taeyeon, and this time she was laughing softly.

 _You're always glaring at me and biting my head off..._

Tiffany looked down a little bit surprised at herself

 _...What the hell is wrong with me? It's like I'm jealous or something..._

 _Am I an idiot?_

 _No! That's not it!_

 _Seeing Taeyeon acting like a host just makes me sick is all!_

 _Or rather...I don't-..._ _I don't really care at all!_

 _"..."_

 _Or rather, It's just..._

 _I can't stand myself for getting hung up on this stuff!_

* * *

"Wow! So many people! I wonder what's going on." Tiffany looked around in awe as the three of them went out of the restaurant they just had dinner in.

"Oh, today is the last day of the festival! They will set off fireworks shortly!" Jihye said excitedly.

"Wow, fireworks in winter?"

"Supposedly it's famous all over the nation," Taeyeon said, stuffing her wallet in her bag.

"Ah, well then, I will leave you here. I have got my car parked over this way." Jihye bowed to the two which made them immediately bow back to their elderly.

"Thank you very much for today," Taeyeon said.

"I look forward to working together in the future!" Tiffany said.

"Same here! See ya!" Jihye walked away with a wave.

Once Jihye disappeared within the crowd Taeyeon let out a deep sigh, "...Okay. Work's finished. Good work today. Think you will be able to handle her?" She asked while massaging her painful cheeks because of fake smiling since the moment they got here until now.

"Yes! She seems quite kind so I think I will be fine," Tiffany said.

"She won't give you any trouble if you just talk things out before making any decision."

"I understand." Tiffany looked at Taeyeon who sighed again.

"Well then...shall we take a look around while we're here?"

"What?"

Taeyeon looked at her in a bored manner, "The festival. The hotel is this way anyway. No harm in checking out a famous festival, right?"

Tiffany's jaw dropped, "Umm, no, I- I'm kind of tired, so I would really like to just go straight to the hotel...hey, wait up! Taeyeon!" Tiffany jogged to catch up with Taeyeon who was already walking ahead, "You know if you just tell me where the hotel is, then I will go on ahead myself...!"

*BAM*

The both of them stopped and looked at the colorful sky in awe.

"Wow," Tiffany blinked as a firework exploded in the sky, "Amazing! It's huge!" Shifting around like a child, Tiffany smiled to herself, "It's really amazing, isn't it? I have never seen a firework display this big, not even in Seoul!"

Just like Tiffany, a lot of people around them were smiling and laughing and some of them were calling loved once and taking pictures.

 _It's my first time seeing fireworks in winter._ _It's almost like...snow crystals are falling from the sky..._

Moving around a bit more, Tiffany reached a better viewing point, "Taeyeon! We can see better from over here!" Looking back, Tiffany saw that Taeyeon was not behind her. "Taeyeon?" She turned right and left in search for Taeyeon, but Taeyeon was nowhere to be found.

 _Huh?_

 _Where did she go?_

 _Wait!_

 _No way!_

 _Did we get separated?_

 _And she has got the hotel address too!_

 _I don't know which way I should go._ _I should call her at least..._

Taking her phone out of her bag, Tiffany got pushed from behind, causing her to stumble and drop her phone on the ground, "Wait- I'm sorry- Please excuse me- " She tried to walk through people to get her phone that was being pushed around on the ground.

Just when she leaned down to get a hold of it, It was taken right in front of her eyes. Something light hit her head lightly, when she looked up, It was Taeyeon...who just tapped her head with her phone.

"What are you doing? Idiot." Taeyeon asked, looking upset.

"It- It's because you ran off!" Tiffany looked down grumpily after snatching her phone from Taeyeon's hand.

"You mean it's because you're wondering around like a little kid..."

"What?!" Tiffany glared.

Just then, a couple flirting with each other while locking arms passed right between them.

"Should we hold hands, then? So you don't get lost again?" Taeyeon offered her hand.

Tiffany blushed and looked away, keeping her grumpy cat face on, "Thanks, but no thanks."

In the end, Tiffany ended up walking a little behind Taeyeon in silence as the fireworks exploded in the sky.

 _And...here it is again...t_ _he conversation is stalling._

"Oh right...Yul texted me earlier." Taeyeon said, without turning around, "Apparently the color print of Ranmi-nim's came out without color whatsoever. She's sending it back."

"Okay..." Tiffany answered awkwardly.

"And Ranmi-nim will be involved with the supplementary material in the next issue, so think of something." Taeyeon continued.

"Something?"

"Just anything you might have thought you wanted to try out. Anything will do, so let me know."

"I understand. I will think it over."

After that work related conversation was over, silence came again.

 _I really don't_ _know how to keep my distance from Taeyeon..._ _I don't have any problems talking to her about work, b_ _ut when it comes to anything else...I can't seem to carry on any sort of conversation._ _We get done what needs to be done_ _...but even though we're both grown women_ _...we still can't have a decent chat._

 _I don't know enough about her..._ _to be able to pick a topic even._

 _Oh yeah...she mentioned living in Jeonju...I wonder for how long?_ _Geez, I really don't know anything about her privet life...I don't even know what her favorite food is!_

An incredibly loud firework exploded causing them to stop and look at the sky. They both looked at it in a daze.

"Hey...what did we talk about when we were dating?" Taeyeon asked.

Hearing Taeyeon's question, Tiffany looked down with a hint of pink on her cheeks, "Um, uh...I think...probably something about what books we liked or...something...I'm sorry. I really don't remember that well..."

"Oh...I guess if we talked about that kind of stuff now it would just amount to work talk..."

Hearing nothing further from Taeyeon, Tiffany looked up at her back as they continued walking

"You know, I-...I really want to get to know you better." Taeyeon said.

Tiffany's mouth was slightly open and her heart started to pound upon hearing that

"It's really...difficult, you know?"

Tiffany heard the painful tone in Taeyeon's voice

 _For just a moment...I almost opened my mouth and said;_

 _Taeyeon...I feel the same way._

* * *

" _What?!_ " Tiffany's voice shook the whole hotel, " _Just one room for the two of us?! And a s- single double sized bed?!_ " Tiffany glared fire at the guy at the front desk.

"Two guests from Im's Publishing, correct? We do have such a reservation, but..." The hotel receptionist looked at his laptop screen apologetically.

"I'm sorry, there has been some mistake! Please give us separate rooms!" Tiffany leaned forward desperately.

"I'm so sorry, but with the festival, we're completely booked at the moment..." The receptionist said as he clicked a few buttons on his keyboard.

"Th- Then please give us an extra bed!"

"I'm sorry, there appears to be none of those left either..." The receptionist looked at Tiffany apologetically.

"Then could you please tell me if there are any other hotels around here?!" Tiffany didn't seem to be giving up anytime soon.

"I see...but I really do believe that everywhere else is fully booked as well..."

"Geez, give it up already." Taeyeon who has been watching Tiffany panic this whole time finally decided to put in.

"But- "

"Deal with it. It's just one night. You can complain to the business affairs people when we get back." Taeyeon span the room key on her index finger then caught it in a cool manner.

"That- That's not the problem!"

"What? Are you embarrassed or something?"

In reply, Tiffany glared.

Because Taeyeon she was spot on.

 _She pisses me off so much!_

* * *

"I call the first shower."

Tiffany glared at Taeyeon's back the whole way from her mini suitcase to the bathroom door. Once Taeyeon was gone, Tiffany sighed and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

 _What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ _The receptionist said all the hotels around here were full._ _Even if I were to sleep on the floor, there aren't any extra blankets or sheets..._

 _And why should Taeyeon be the one to use the bed?!_

 _Well...it would be easy enough to just put up with it for one night._

 _But, sharing a bed is just..._

Starting to think about lots of things, Tiffany buried her red face in her hands not noticing Taeyeon who was already out of the shower.

"What the hell is this?"

Tiffany jumped in her place in shock

"This is unbelievable...it's way too big!"

When she looked back, she immediately snorted upon the scene in front of her.

Taeyeon was standing there, in a way oversized bath rope, looking like an adorable 5 years old wearing her mom's bath rope.

Tiffany turned around with her hand on her mouth to retain the sound of laughter of leaking out.

"Asshole! I can see your shoulders shaking!" Taeyeon glared. Clearly not pleased that she's being laughed at.

"There is a spare one in here. Maybe that's the small one?" Still laughing, Tiffany opened the wardrobe and took out the other bath rope, "The size for this one might- " Tiffany couldn't continue what she said.

Idiotically, she had pressed the bath rope on Taeyeon's petite half revealed body. Sharing very close eye contact, Tiffany paused for a moment. Taeyeon being too much to take in made Tiffany's breath hitch

"Excuse me. The size seems to be the same." Tiffany walked away and swallowed the overwhelming "But really, you're so little that it's no wonder these don't fit on you."

Taeyeon didn't say anything in response to Tiffany calling her little. She was right after all. She proceeded to dry her hair with the towel, "You gonna take a bath?" She asked.

"Yes. Well then..." Tiffany proceeded to return the extra bath rope to its place and prepare to take a bath.

 _There is definitely something strange about this._

 _It's as if..._

 _As if we're..._

Taeyeon approached, "You know, this is kind of like...we're on our honeymo- "

" _It's completely different!_ "

* * *

 _It's too easy to hear the people in the room next door._ _We're tired over here, so I would really appreciate it if they would give us some peace and quiet._

 _Even though we're returning home tomorrow, I still have to stop by the office and finish up some last bits of work before going home._ _So I really have to...hurry up and get to sleep._

 _*badump* *badump* *badump* *badump* *badump*_

Even though Tiffany wanted to fall asleep really badly, her heart seemed to be planning on keeping her awake for a while. Laying with Taeyeon on the same bed in the dim light of a night lamp wasn't exactly how she imagined.

It's worse.

Even though Taeyeon is facing her left while Tiffany is facing her right, she just couldn't help it but get all hot and bothered. Every other time she was with Taeyeon on a bed, let's just say it wasn't this dry.

"I'm not going to do anything, you know," Taeyeon said, just to assure Tiffany that she could sleep peacefully tonight.

" _A- Anything_? I wasn't thinking you would!" She was.

"Good night." Taeyeon rolled away even further from Tiffany.

"...G- Good night..."

 _What's with that anything?_

 _It made it sound like I was expecting something!_

 _Dammit!_

 _I'm going to sleep!_

 _Seriously!_

 _To sleep!_

Even though she said that to herself, she couldn't help it but clench the blanket tightly and her eyes shut to at least ease the heat she's feeling right now.

Tiffany felt Taeyeon shift around a little and the blanket moved from over her.

 _What now?_

 _Geez, be a little more thoughtful!_

 _What if I catch a cold?!_

Annoyed by Taeyeon, Tiffany pulled her part of the blanket over her again. Once she did, Taeyeon resisted and pulled the blanket again.

 _Hang on there!_

Once again, Tiffany pulled her part of the blanket over her only for it to be pulled away again.

 _Stop hogging the damn blanket!_

Upon pulling the blanket too hard, Tiffany caused Taeyeon herself to get pulled in too.

And so, Tiffany found herself in the coziest back hug ever.

Tiffany thought she had already calmed down earlier...

But oh how wrong she was.

The heart pounding and the heat immediately returned the moment she felt Taeyeon's soft breath on the back of her neck.

"Wa- Wait! Taeyeon?! What?! Weren't you asleep?" Tiffany held on to her pillow feeling Taeyeon's arms wrap around her tighter.

"Are you stupid? As if I could fall asleep." Taeyeon whispered.

"Um...I think I will sleep on the chair, after all. Please feel free to use the bed." Tiffany squirmed under Taeyeon but gave up soon after not hearing any respond from her, "Taeyeon?"

Taeyeon sighed, "You know. Like I said before...I really don't know much about you personally. Back then, or now."

Tiffany stayed silent and listened to Taeyeon as she relaxed in her touch. 'Cause she knew, even if she went to sleep on the super uncomfortable chair, she will not be able to fall asleep, her heart is a bitch that beats whenever Taeyeon is involved.

"This whole thing between us had been progressing in a weird order since the beginning, but honestly, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing at this point. Just where am I supposed to start when I want to know more about the person I love?"

Tiffany's breath hitched. What is she supposed to say in response to that?

"Ah...um...wh- what's your shoe size?"

" _What?_ " Taeyeon leaned over to look at Tiffany's face.

Tiffany was hiding on Taeyeon's arm preventing Taeyeon from seeing the redness, "Ah, It's just...I...I don't...know anything about you, either, Taeyeon. I have been trying to think of things to talk about with you. Things besides work related topics...but, I couldn't think of what to ask..."

It was silence for a moment before Tiffany heard Taeyeon take a breath in.

"Seven."

"What?"

"My shoe size. What's yours?"

"Oh. Umm, six."

"Anything else?"

"Hm?" Tiffany raised her head and glanced back

"Anything else you want to ask? Anything is fine. Just ask me."

Turning back a little, Tiffany was face to face with Taeyeon who was leaning over to her.

"I will answer anything and everything you ask."

 _Ah..._

Seeing that Tiffany was looking at her with a flushed face, Taeyeon leaned in a tad bit for their lips to meet in a soft kiss, "Uh...umm...Taeyeon..." Tiffany fidgeted a little and averted her eyes when Taeyeon pulled out.

Taeyeon leaned in for another kiss, more passionate than the first. Triggering Tiffany of what's happening.

"Um..Taeyeon! Wait!"

Tiffany clenched her eyes shut as Taeyeon moved her lips against hers, "Wait...Taeyeon...ha- " She struggled to speak between kisses.

"Turn this way," Taeyeon ordered but did the job of shutting Tiffany's up by sucking on her lower lip, "Ask me. What do you want to know?"

When Taeyeon finally leaned back, Tiffany did not say or do anything and just waited for Taeyeon's next move. Taeyeon chuckled as she sat up on Tiffany's hips and lowered the already disheveled bath rope down. Tiffany just laid there and watched Taeyeon strip in front of her eyes, "I wonder why...*huff* whenever I do it with you...I always get nervous..."

Hearing Taeyeon say that with a soft smile, Tiffany couldn't help it but fume red and cover her eyes that couldn't take the overwhelming sight of Taeyeon.

"Don't-...Don't lie! You're always the one completely composed when things get like this!" Tiffany yelled.

"Am not." Taeyeon got upset and tried to remove Tiffany's arms from her face.

"Don't lie!"

"Then just...touch me." Taeyeon managed to pull Tiffany's arms off of her face and placed one on her cheek while the other was on her chest. Taeyeon looked at her right in the eye with the same unexplainable look she makes sometimes, "Feel for yourself...how hot I am...and how fast my heart is beating"

Indeed Tiffany is feeling it.

Taeyeon's heart was beating so hard and fast, her face was hot and she could see the hint of red on her cheeks in the dim light.

"You get it now, right?" Taeyeon chuckled and had a somewhat shy expression.

 _The temperature and heartbeat that I can feel...in the palm of my hand..._ _Is it Taeyeon's?_ _...or my own?_

 _It's just that it's nothing...but hot and...painfully sweet._

Looking at Taeyeon being all cute and shy and...hot over her, Tiffany couldn't take it anymore...and pulled Taeyeon in for a deep kiss herself. Tiffany didn't know how much time have passed since they had been making out but she knew that she had to pull away to breath properly at some point.

Taeyeon was the first to pull away, giving both of them a chance to breathe properly. But just when she was about to lean in again, Tiffany avoided her, "What? Let me kiss you."

"I refuse!" Tiffany pushed Taeyeon a little.

"What? Why not?" Taeyeon frowned.

Tiffany averted her eyes, "Be- Because...If we kiss anymore, my lips will get swollen."

"So what?"

"So! Tomorrow we're going to be in the office, and if someone noticed..."

Taeyeon looked at Tiffany for a moment before smiling, "Is that so? Sounds nice."

"Wait!"

Tiffany was too late as Taeyeon had already pushed her chin to the side to face her and started kissing her deeply again.

And she gave in.

* * *

Tiffany looked at the ceiling, body feeling limp after the sex session she just had with Taeyeon.

 _It's no use...this person definitely has a terrible personality._

 _It pisses me off that she can just fall asleep as though it was nothing._

Tiffany glared at the petite girl sleeping peacefully beside her.

 _Even so..._ _I have learned something today..._ _Taeyeon's shoe size is seven...a_ _nd one more thing that I learned today..._ _Taeyeon has a beauty mark near the right side of her lips...and another one on her left cheek._

Feeling that she's getting hot again just by looking at Taeyeon's sleeping face, Tiffany turned over.

 _Even though everything she does is always so all over the place..._

 _What we're doing...is worse than a silly middle school crush._ _We're acting like idiots._

 _And yet even so...k_ _nowing something so trivial makes me happy._

* * *

"Please forgive my mistake!" The girl from the business affairs department had been bowing and apologizing to Tiffany the moment she stepped foot inside the office.

"It's okay..." Tiffany said tiredly.

"I thought I had sent in the correct booking information, but...I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. It's all in the past now anyway...I would rather just forget about it all."

"But, I honestly didn't mean to cause you any problems!" The girl bowed once more.

"Wait. No, please..."

A girl from another department who had been watching the whole time caught sight of Taeyeon entering the office, "Oh, Taeyeon-ssi. Did something happen?"

"Hm?" Taeyeon pushed her glasses up, not knowing what's going on.

"That business affairs girl has been showering Tiffany-ssi with apologies since she showed up."

Tiffany let out a sigh of relief when she saw Taeyeon, "Taeyeon, please tell her that it's really all right!"

"I'm so sorry!" The girl apologized to Taeyeon this time.

"Oh, about yesterday's business trip, huh?" Taeyeon nodded.

"Hm? Did something happen?" The other girl asked.

Taeyeon smirked and put her index finger on her chin, "Thanks to your mistake, Tiffany and I got to spend the night in a hotel together sharing a single double-sized bed."

Broken jaws and chaos erupted in the whole floor and everyone looked at the two excitedly with perverted eyes.

"Tiff! Did something happen?!" Sunny asked excitedly while shaking Tiffany by the shoulders.

"What exactly are you implying by _something_?!" Tiffany screamed back

"Sorry, Tiffany, but..." Yuri put a hand on her shoulder while holding a telephone receiver in the other

"Jung Sooyeon has writer's block, so I will be using you and Taeyeon's hotel room scene as a setup If it's all right..." Yuri asked with a poker face.

"Please don't! Why are you holding a telephone receiver? Are you talking to your author?!" Tiffany yelled horrifically.

"Do what you want," Taeyeon said as she passed by.

"Taeyeon!"

Another pat on the shoulder made Tiffany turn around only to see Hyoyeon and the whole floor employees behind her, "I think I would like to hear the details of this one." Hyoyeon smiled.

"Me too!" Sunny jumped happily.

The chaos level increased.

"Sure! Tiffany, let them hear all about it!" Taeyeon fled the scene after saying that.

"So? So? What's the real deal, Tiff?" Sunny asked excitedly.

The whole floor took seats and remained silence for Tiffany to tell them what happened.

Tiffany's eyebrow twitched angrily, "Uh...you see, I..."

 _I'm so going to quit this job!_

 _This is not love_

 _This is not love_

 _This is not love_

 _Not to mention, you're absolutely terrible!_

* * *

Days until Tiffany falls (completely) in love: 160

..

...

..

* * *

 _Kim Taeyeon...is the editor-in-chief of the emerald editing department._

 _And she looooves kitties!_

\- One day at the office

"...You know, I realize it's a little late to be asking this, but..." Tiffany raised an eyebrow at Taeyeon who pushed up her specs, "Is your eyesight really that bad, Taeyeon?"

Taeyeon crossed her arms, "It doesn't bother me much in my daily routine, but I have got to wear glasses to see details or when I'm driving."

"Oh, really?"

"And by the way, this is about the maximum distance I can see well with the naked eye." Taeyeon took off her glasses and stood really close to Tiffany, "Wait, no... _this distance._ " Tiffany was grabbed by the collar and was pulled closer to Taeyeon, "Shit, my eyesight is getting worse...I can't see a damn thing." Taeyeon squinted and get in a kiss away distance to Tiffany's pretty face.

"Stay back!" And Tiffany was struggling to move away.

In the background, Sunny and Hyoyeon were smiling and nodding at the sight.

"Oh, they're such good friends..."

 _I think Taeyeon is a horrible person._

\- Ten Years Ago, After Taeyeon invited Tiffany to her house

 _I suggested she comes over without really thinking, but..._

Taeyeon gulped before glancing at Tiffany who was walking behind her stiffly with a deep blush on her face.

 _Why do this girl's feelings has to so obviously show up in her attitude...?_

"..."

 _What was I thinking by i_ _nviting her to my house...?_ _We don't know a thing about each other._ _Should I reel her in talking about our favorite books?_

 _...but we already talked each other's ears off about that back in Subway._

 _Then what? a self-introduction?_ _What's a self-introduction anyways?_ _Birthday, horoscope sign, height, and weight?_

 _Isn't there anything else?_

 _Like hobbies, or maybe our shoe sizes_ _?_

"..."

 _What the hell am I gonna do with her shoe size?_

Glancing one more time at Tiffany behind her, Taeyeon felt her heart pound.

 _This is ridiculous_ _...it's all so new. I don't have a clue where to start._ _It's roughly 100 meters to my place._ _At the very least..._ _I have to try not to get too worked up and embarrass myself._ _Where should I start from?_

 _There is just so much...I want to ask her about..._

"Don't be so nervous." Taeyeon stopped and looked back at Tiffany.

"Huh?!"

 _She looks like she's thinking; How did she know?!_

 _Heh...how cute._


	18. Chapter 18

_Im's publishing, Emerald editing division._ _Also known as a bunch of beautiful women._ _Due to various circumstances, I have resolved to quit this company._

 _So..._

 _Why on earth am I still here?_

 _Certainly, I feel like I'm about to pass away and finally say goodbye to this cruel world, an_ _d I'm sure everyone else feels the same way, too._ _Today is the last day of this month's cycle..._

"P- Printing s- submission compleeete...waay to go, usss~..." Sunny said, almost coughing blood.

Sunny and Hyoyeon died on their desks while Tiffany and Yuri died on the floor. Taeyeon apparently died in another room.

*Bee-* *Bee-* *Be-* *Beep*

 _My-...My phone..._

 _Ugh...this ringtone is set for my personal contacts, so I guess I can ignore it._

 _Probably just my parents..._

 _More than that..._ _It's uncomfortable even just sitting down._

That said, Tiffany pressed the red button to reject the call.

Tiffany tried her best to pull herself off the floor, only to collapse again, face first.

 _Just a bit..._

 _I will rest for just a bit, then go home..._

" _AAAACCCCKKKK!_ " Tiffany let out a loud yelp when she felt someone stepping on her back.

"Huh, what? You were down here?" It was Taeyeon who was squinting down at her.

"You definitely did that on purpose!" Tiffany yelled.

"Sorry, my eyes have gotten so strained I didn't realize anyone was even there," Taeyeon said while yawning.

"What?!"

"Taeyeon-ah~...we're going now...hit my limit," Sunny said while holding on to Hyoyeon while Yuri was behind them. Slightly twitching.

"Gotcha. Good work." Taeyeon waved as she took a seat on her president chair. With those three gone. Taeyeon and Tiffany are the only ones on this floor now, "Tiffany, make 10 copies of each of these."

Tiffany stared at the papers Taeyeon was waving in front of her face, "Umm, I was going to start heading home, too...10 of each?" She squinted.

"And this. And this. And this one, too."

Several more papers were tossed at Tiffany, "W- Wait a minute! Don't just toss the documents!"

"Oh, that reminds me. The survey totals from last's month's issue are in." Taeyeon said.

"What?"

 _The survey totals are the detailed results from the tally of survey postcard included in each issue._ _Based on those results, we can predict what sort of trends are popular with our readers._

 _However...w_ _e can also gauge influence based on the number of copies in circulation._

"Wha- ?!"

"What?" Taeyeon looked up at Tiffany who gasped lightly after checking out the survey.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just...Jihye-nim's rank suddenly dropped. I-...I wonder why?" Tiffany frowned. Upset that her author's rank had dropped.

"Figure it out yourself." Taeyeon sighed and looked don back at her work.

 _She's always somewhere around 4th or 5th place, but she has dropped to the middle of the rankings._ _We're planning a big push along with some supplemental material in the comic issue the month after next._ _What should I do?_

 _This is actually...really bad, I think._ _How did this happen?_ _Jihye-nim is doing her best with her art, like usual._ _I don't understand the reason for this._

 _What is it...?_ _Is there something wrong with the way I have been supervising her?_

*sigh*

Seeing Tiffany starting to get depressed, Taeyeon sighed and took a seat on Tiffany's aeron chair backward with her legs either sides.

"Wait, Taeyeon! That's my seat!"

"What do you think is the problem?" Taeyeon asked, leaning on her arms.

"Huh?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow and looked at the survey, "Uh, well...I- I'm not really sure..."

"Are you stupid? If you can't even figure that out, you are not fit to call yourself an editor."

?!

"I- It's not as though I can help it! There wasn't any sort of magazine ranking system when I worked in literature!" Tiffany glared, "This is the first time!"

"Jeez, you're annoying." Taeyeon glared back, "Just give me anything you can think of."

Tiffany let out a sigh, keeping the glare on her face, "W- We have to keep up with our communication, and she's been performing the same as always...she has been accepting the edits to her drafts too."

"So?"

"S- So...then, maybe..." Tiffany cleared her throat, "...readers that hate her work tried to bring her down with negative votes?"

"Are you stupid?" Taeyeon frowned.

"The tally totaler purposefully ignored the postcards for her?"

"Yeah, right."

"Or really, in the confusion with getting together the magazine that month, all of Jihye-nim's pages were left out?"

"Enough with the conspiracy theories!"

 _I didn't want it to come down to this, but..._

"M- Maybe it's just that...this particular comic isn't interesting?...or something...?" Tiffany looked down. Really hoping that that isn't the case.

Taeyeon stared at Tiffany for a moment before opening her mouth, "Well, I figured the results for this month would be something like this."

"Y- You're saying you thought it was boring?!" Tiffany's eyes widened.

"That's not it." Taeyeon sighed, "For this chapter, you had a long lead-in before getting to the main plot line. There was a lot of explanatory filler, so of course it turned out boring. Also, she's putting out far fewer page-counts than usual since she's working on another project now. Guess it can't be helped, but we had to put that story into this issue, so it doesn't really matter what sort of ranking you guys ended up with. Don't get all worked up because your rank fell this once. You need to look at the whole picture."

Tiffany looked down, clearly sad about her ranking, "B- But...do you think...maybe her ranking wouldn't have gone down if I had done a better job during the checking...or something?" Next thing she knew was a ruler in the middle of her head, "Wh- What are you doing?!" Tiffany held her head in pain.

"Tiffany." Taeyeon looked at her seriously, "Those surveys are of course important, but don't get thrown off-track by any results. I know you can get worked up cause it's like getting your report card once a month, but just understand that in order for someone to be on top, someone else has to be on the bottom. that's the break in serialized works. What's important are the results, and don't you dare think otherwise."

Tiffany looked down, speechless, "I-...I know that much, at least. But that's..." Pausing, she didn't know how to defend herself, "Excuse me...I will go make those copies now."

"Yah!"

Tiffany ignored Taeyeon's call and went straight to the printers.

 _I understand what Taeyeon is trying to say, b_ _ut that's something she could say because she's able to easily differentiate between the perspective and the actual outcome_ _. It's a skill that I have realized I still lack._ _It's natural that I get a little worried about this sort of thing._

"Give it here."

"Hm?"

Taeyeon came out of nowhere and snatched a few papers from Tiffany's hand and turned on the other printer, "The copies. I'm saying I will give you a hand."

Tiffany looked down, feeling a bit awkward, "Th...Thanks."

The room was later filled with silence and the only sound there was was of the printing machine making copies.

"You know..." Taeyeon broke the silence, "Don't let yourself be so indecisive. Those sorts of worries transfer right through your author."

"I-...I know that!" Tiffany glared at the poor papers that were being printed in front of her, "But...I do feel that it's definitely best to do as well as possible in the surveys...so just..."

"I'm telling you that you should have a little confidence, for crying out loud!"

Tiffany flinched when she felt Taeyeon's hand ruffle her hair gently, "Maybe it hasn't occurred to you, Taeyeon..." She glared at Taeyeon while fixing her hair, "...but self-confidence isn't something that just pops up out of nothing."

"Then get yourself some"

"What?!" Tiffany frowned.

"You're doing work that deserves it after all."

Hearing that, Tiffany's heart started pounding again as she continued printing.

 _What was that?_

 _Is she...encouraging me?_

Tiffany didn't notice that Taeyeon was already done with the printing and was right next to her

A button was clicked by Taeyeon, she turned 10 copies to 100 copies.

"Wait! Why did you do that? Changing the number of copies like that?! You just said 10!"

"Just a cute prank." Taeyeon walked away.

"In what way?! Aaargh!"

 _What's with that?_ _Just when I was thinking she might be a good person._

"Hey, your cell phone is ringing," Taeyeon said.

"It's a personal call. Please ignore it."

"...Personal, huh?"

Tiffany noticed the change in Taeyeon's tone and turned to look at her.

"By the way, when was your birthday again?" Taeyeon sat on her president chair checking a storyboard.

"Huh?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow.

"It hasn't passed yet, right?"

"It's March 27th...why?" (Just pretend it is)

"Seriously? Moss balls day?" (Moss balls is a rare growth form of the species where the algae grow into large green balls with a velvety appearance)

"What? Moss balls?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow, "Oh, th- that's right! Since I gave you a present on your birthday, you should make sure you return the favor in full. Please, feel free to do so!" Tiffany flipped her hair as she turned back to the printer.

"Got it. Make sure you keep that day open."

Tiffany's eyes widened the moment she realized what she has just done, "It...It was just a joke! Why are you getting all serious about it?"

"Well, we will have a party at least."

"Thanks, I appreciate it, but..."

"Really I just want an excuse to spend time with you," Taeyeon said nonchalantly while still reading the storyboard and rolling a pencil in her hand

"What ?!" Tiffany blushed as she put her stuff in her bag

"At this age, birthday parties are nothing but an embarrassment. not to mention that...at home, my mom and Kanggun always make a fuss over it, which is more trouble than-...ah"

 _Oh, crap. I mentioned Kanggun..._

Tiffany glanced at Taeyeon who was looking at her, waiting for her to continue what she was saying.

 _For my part it's all settled and done with...but my mother is the same as always._

 _And I don't actually know if Kanggun has come to terms with it yet either._

 _With things like this...what must Taeyeon be thinking?_

"Well, I will be going home. Good work today..." Quickly closing her bag, Tiffany was about to rush to the elevator but bumped into Taeyeon's desk causing everything on it to fall over, "Aah..." She was on the verge of crying as she leaned down and started gathering all the books, files and questionable trash,

"What are you doing? Klutz" Taeyeon sighed and got up.

"Well, _sorry!_ but really, it's your own fault for leaving things all over the place like this..."

Tiffany heard Taeyeon's footsteps approaching her but did not look back. Next thing she knew was her chin being grabbed and turned to her right where her lips met Taeyeon's. Her eyes widened as she got triggered. They were alone so Taeyeon would of course not hold back, why didn't she think of that?

"Wait! What are you- !" Her hands that were pushing Taeyeon away were grabbed and she was pinned to the side of the table as both of them were sitting down now, "Wai-! That's-!" She was immediately silenced by Taeyeon's lips. Giving up resisting, Tiffany let Taeyeon do whatever she wanted at that moment. The moment Taeyeon pulled away, they shared eye contact. Tiffany wondered, what's that empty look on Taeyeon's face?

"At least close your eyes..." Taeyeon titled her head to the side as she released Tiffany's hands.

"P- Please get away from me! We're at work!" Tiffany looked away.

"No one's here." Taeyeon got up and brushed the dust off her clothes.

"That's not the issue here! Please get- "

"By the way, can I ask you something?" Taeyeon took a seat on her president chair with a leg up the seat.

"What is it?" Tiffany sighed, got up, and opened her phone.

"So what ended up happening between you and that fiancé of yours?"

Tiffany's heart skipped a beat. What should she tell Taeyeon? "Like I told you, that's..."

*bee-* *bee-* *be-* *beep*

"Your phone."

"I said please ignore it! I'm off!" Tiffany angrily pressed the reject button and stuffed her phone in her bag.

"Today we were finishing the proofreading, so I brought my car. I will take you home." Taeyeon offered to Tiffany who was already walking away.

"No thank you!"

 _It's no good..._ _what am I doing?_ _Nothing about our situation has changed, b_ _ut the least I can do...is to let her know about my feelings._ _Why is it that when I'm near Taeyeon...I always..._

"Tiffany! _Wait!_ "

" _What is it?_ " Tiffany turned back to Taeyeon who was holding the telephone's handset with a shocked expression.

"Your mother has been taken to a hospital!"

* * *

"Kanggun!" Tiffany called as she finally reached the hospital room.

"Tiff!" Kanggun was standing there with his eyes clearly red.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?! I kept trying, but it never went through! Then I finally got an answer when I called your work..." Kanggun was obviously upset.

"I'm sorry!...and my mom is...?" Tiffany looked at her step-mother laying on the hospital bed in horror. She has lost her real mother when she was very young and her stepmother is like a real mother to her since her dad remarried after. She's not ready to lose another one.

Kanggun sighed, "They said it was acute gastritis. With medicine, she will be just fine, but just in case, they're having her spend one night here. It was probably caused by stress or over-eating..." He said calmly as they left Mrs. Hwang to rest.

" _Over-eating?!_ " Tiffany's eyes widened, "That's it? Way to scare a person..." She huffed in relief.

"You're one of the causes, though, Tiff!"

"Huh?" Tiffany looked questioningly at Kanggun.

"Your mom has been so worried about you! You're always so short on the phone, and she said that you haven't even gone home once!"

"Yeah, but work has been so busy..."

"She has been worried about me too." Kanggun wrapped his arms around Tiffany and inhaled, "She invited me to dinner and we talked a lot, but then she said her stomach hurt and suddenly collapsed...I was so shaken up and then I couldn't get in touch with you...but, I'm glad you came, Tiffany."

"I'm sorry for making you worry...and...thank you..." Tiffany patted his back, "I'm so glad you were there for her..."

And just then, Taeyeon had turned the corner to see the sight of the two hugging tightly. Tiffany who had her chin on Kanggun's shoulder saw Taeyeon. Her eyes widened when she saw Taeyeon looking at them with no emotion whatsoever.

 _Oh god..._

Tiffany immediately shoved Kanggun away and only then did he realize Taeyeon's presence, "Your...neighbor?"

"Ah...she was nice enough to drive me here from work..." Tiffany said awkwardly.

 _Crap..._ _what do I do?_ _She saw that just now, right?_ _I wasn't really doing anything I should feel guilty for, b_ _ut still..._

"I went ahead and put the car in the parking lot, is your Mom okay?" Taeyeon said as calmly as usual.

"Ah, thank you. It's acute gastritis, apparently. So there doesn't seem to be any danger." Tiffany looked down, not able to look at Taeyeon in the eye, "They will be keeping her here overnight, just in case. So for now, I'm planning on staying until the end of visiting hours. After that, I will return home."

"I'm glad everything seems fine." Taeyeon nodded, "If anything happens, call me, okay?" Taeyeon turned and walked away with a wave.

 _Taeyeon doesn't seem bothered..._ _but maybe I should explain everything, at least._ _But then..._

"Ah...umm...Taeyeon!" Tiffany followed Taeyeon who was waiting for the elevator.

"What?" Taeyeon looked back.

"No, uh...it's...just..." Tiffany looked down.

 _How do I explain this sort of thing in the first place?_ _Or...wait_ _...do I even need to explain anything?_ _I know it looked like we were embracing, but it was nothing like that...or something?_ _But well, she didn't ask in the first place..._

"What is it?" Taeyeon asked again as the elevator door opened.

 _No need to over think it, really._ _After all, Taeyeon and I...aren't even dating or anything._

"Forget it. Go back to your family's side already!" Tiffany got her hair ruffled again by Taeyeon, "And feel free to call me up if you get lonely." Taeyeon crossed her arms as she stepped inside the elevator with a smirk on her face.

Tiffany looked at her red in the face with a hand on her hair, "Wha-...What's that supposed to mean?!"

 _This person..._

 _She always..._

 _Always..._

"Tiff! Hey!...I-..." Kanggun walked around the corner just in time to see Tiffany looking down in front of the elevator door with a red face. She was fixing her hair with a restless expression. She shook her head, managing to mess her hair again. Her hand rested on her hair, her cheeks red as hell and looked like she's bothered by something...or someone.

The expression Kanggun saw made him look at Tiffany in a different way.

Because that was definitely the face of someone in love.

* * *

"Are you fine with hot chocolate?" Kanggun asked as they stopped in front of the vending machine. Visiting hours were over and he and Tiffany were on their way out of the hospital.

"Yeah." Tiffany let out a sigh.

"Going home by taxi?" Kanggun asked.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot for today, really." Tiffany smiled tiredly as she received the hot chocolate from Kanggun.

"If you hadn't been here...I wouldn't have been able to get through this easily. You really saved me."

Kanggun glanced at Tiffany, "...You really are nice, Tiff. That's why I love you."

"Ah...Kanggun, umm..."

Tiffany stopped, not knowing what to say

"I'm sorry for being annoying with it, and for bringing it up at a time like this. Tiff. I really...do love you." He said, "Can't you accept me as your boyfriend?"

Tiffany looked away awkwardly, she didn't know what to say or what to do. A much different reaction to when Taeyeon says _I love you_ to her, "...I'm sorry." She settled with apologizing, "Kanggun, I- "

"Tiff, is it possible..." He sighed, "...that you're in love with that neighbor of yours?"

Tiffany looked up in surprise, "Huh?!" She immediately backed away to the wall with the biggest shock of her life,"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! wh- wh- wh- what are you talking about?! Kanggun-ah what's with you all of a sudden?! That person- she's _a woman_ you know!"

Kanggun looked at Tiffany weirdly, "...I have always been watching you, Tiff. Back when you suddenly started behaving strangely, and even when you had other boyfriends. I was always watching you."

Tiffany looked down awkwardly as she remembered what Kanggun is implying.

"But that was the first time I had ever seen you with an expression like you had earlier."

"Earlier?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow.

"...Wait, no. no, I supposed that was the second time I have ever seen it. Back in high school...now and then...you would get that look on your face."

Tiffany swallowed hard as they went out of the hospital doors.

"Is that neighbor...possibaly the same person you have loved since middle school?"

"Umm...that's...that's not...umm, Kanggun! I...umm..." Tiffany stuttered here and there as she covered her mouth and felt how hot her cheeks were. She couldn't say anything out of embarrassment, but she knew that she had to tell the truth.

Kanggun stared at her in anticipation.

"It's...It's weird, right? For two girls..." Tiffany clenched her eyes shut.

"...Tiff, it's already 20XX, Homosexuality is everywhere now and is not something irregular to see."

"Ah geez, I wanna die..." Tiffany massaged the bridge of her nose as she felt all the stress suddenly come back.

"...Are you two dating?" Kanggun asked softly.

"N- No! I mean, it's not like that!" Tiffany grimaced.

"Does she realize how you feel about her?"

"Umm, uh...I-...I'm not really sure...but...probably?" Tiffany sighed and looked down again, "Just...it's like...I'm still not sure...about a lot of things...it's...just...I can't return your feelings, Kanggun, and I'm sorry for that."

"...I can't accept that." Kanggun looked down.

"Kanggun..." Tiffany looked at him apologetically.

"After all...if you're standing around being unsure about details like two girls being together, with those half-hearted feelings...you will just wind up getting hurt!"

Tiffany staring in surprise at Kanggun who was huffing after his outburst.

" _Don't worry._ "

 _Eh...?_

Tiffany looked at their side to see whom the voice belonged to, only to see Taeyeon leaning on the wall crossing her arms next to where they're standing, looking straight ahead.

"It's not half-hearted in the least," Taeyeon said.

"Taeyeon!" Tiffany gasped.

Taeyeon looked straight at Kanggun, "If it's resolution you're concerned about...I prepared for this long ago."

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon with her jaw agape, "Wh-...What?! Why are you still here?! Didn't you go home?!"

Taeyeon sighed and looked back at Tiffany in a bored manner, as always, "Well, you said you were going to be here until visiting hours were over...since work was finished, I thought I would pick you up if I could, so came back for you."

"W- Were you listening to our conversation?!"

Taeyeon sighed again, "More like you just didn't notice me."

"What?!" At this point, Tiffany wished there was a hole she could jump into and never see either of these two ever again.

"Ms. Neighbor!" Both Taeyeon and Tiffany looked at Kanggun who was standing straight with a serious face, "If you make Tiff cry, I will never forgive you!"

"K- Kanggun..." Tiffany looked at Kanggun apologetically.

"Tiffany...I love you! So...do your best!"

Tiffany watched Kanggun run away with her mouth slightly the realization finally sank in...

 _Wait...umm..._ _uhh..._ _wh- what just happened?_

"Well, shall we go home?" Taeyeon said, patting her on the shoulder.

 _Impossible!_

"Oh, do you mind if we drop by the bookstore on the way?" Taeyeon asked as she pulled Tiffany to her car.

"S- Sorry...I have something else to do..." Tiffany struggled against Taeyeon's hold like usual.

 _There's absolutely no way_ _...I can be myself around Taeyeon like this..._ _and yet despite knowing that..._

Despite knowing that, Tiffany went down to the bookstore with Taeyeon.

 _I should just focus only on work right now!_

 _That's right!_

 _I don't have time to think about anything else!_

And yet, her heart is pounding like crazy just by looking at Taeyeon's back in front of her.

"You have been acting really weird for a while now." Taeyeon looked back and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You- You're just imagining things!" Tiffany stopped in the romance comics section while Taeyeon just waited by the side.

 _I should find something to study...s_ _omething that will help improve Jihye-nim's survey results!_ _There must be a hint somewhere!_ At the same time, two high school girls got a hold of the Emerald Magazine.

"What? Are you buying that?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, I really want to read the next part of Choi Jihye's comic!"

"Seriously? Lend it to me next time!"

"Gotcha!"

The girls happily went to the cash register and bought a copy of their magazine.

Tiffany was staring at them dumbfounded. Those girls just bought a copy of their magazine just to read the comic that she's working on.

"Comments like that...are pretty nice in a simple way, right? Stop getting so worked up. You're doing just fine." Taeyeon let out a little smile and ruffled Tiffany's hair gently, "I'm always looking out for you"

 _I really should have_ _..._ _gone home on my own._ _But then Kanggun had to go and make all those weird comments and it makes me hyper-aware. It was just a superior praising her subordinate...b_ _ut somehow it was so embarrassing...and I feel like I'm just going to melt away._

 _I can't stop my heart from beating like crazy._

* * *

*ding*

The elevator arrived and the two got in to go up to their floor. Taeyeon was standing near the elevator buttons while Tiffany was leaning on the back.

"Uh...umm...thank you for driving me home. Sorry to impose when I'm sure you were tired." Tiffany said awkwardly.

"Hey...do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"That guy..." She looked back, "How did he know about me?...Did you tell him about us?"

Tiffany gasped lightly, "O- Of course not!"

"Then how?"

"..."

"Tiffany?"

Tiffany looked away with a hint of red on her cheeks, "I mean, It's just...well...he said that...I had a strange expression on my face...when I was thinking about you."

"What did he mean _strange_?" Taeyeon did not look back because she knew that it would be harder for Tiffany to speak up that way.

"I don't know!" Tiffany yelled in frustration.

"So then...the fact that he realized because of that...in other words...it means you were wearing an expression that exposed your feelings?" Taeyeon said after putting the pieces together.

*ding*

"I said I don't know what he was talking about!" Tiffany ran away the moment the elevator doors opened, "Good night! Thank you for today!"

" _Tiffany!_ "

Tiffany clenched her eyes shut when she felt Taeyeon's hand grip hers before she could reach her apartment door.

"Did you seriously think that I would let you go after hearing that?"

 _Ah...j_ _ust like this...o_ _nce again, I'm going to..._

As Tiffany anticipated, next thing she knew, she was leaning back on Taeyeon's door as they made out the moment they got in. She let out a moan when she felt Taeyeon kiss a lower spot on her neck.

"Where did he touch you?" Taeyeon pulled away and got a hold of Tiffany's face.

"That...that was nothing really..." Tiffany's eyes widened the moment Taeyeon stripped her out of her jacket, "He was just...feeling lonely...he probably just let himself go when I arrived..." Tiffany could barely speak properly as Taeyeon nibbled on her ear, "Um..uh, please! No more than this!"

Taeyeon got pushed away but still kept Tiffany in place, "And why not?"

Tiffany gulped and looked away from the intensity of Taeyeon's eyes, "It's just that...I...I need a bath...because it's the end of the cycle..."

Taeyeon smirked, "Perfect then. We will just take one together."

" _What?!_ " Tiffany was already being pulled towards Taeyeon's shower by the hand, "Wait- no! I would rather not...!"

"We will wash everything, clothes and all!"

"Wait! No, that's, don't! Taeyeon!" Despite Tiffany's protests, Taeyeon had already opened the shower head and warm water started streaming at them as they kissed against the wall, "What are you doing? *huff* *huff* this is- " Tiffany leaned to the side to take a breath the moment Taeyeon's lips left hers.

"Tiffany. Look at me..."

Tiffany clenched her teeth, the water was doing nothing to relieve the heat in her body, "Why..." She asked.

Taeyeon put a finger on her chin forcing her to look at her, "I want to see the face you only show to me."

Tiffany's eyes widened when she saw the look of want and lust in Taeyeon's eyes.

"P- Please stop!" Tiffany pushed Taeyeon away.

"No. I definitely won't" Taeyeon argued.

"Why not?!"

Taeyeon got a hold of her again as Tiffany looked away with the cutest most flustered expression a human being could muster and said with a soft voice, "It's just...too embarrassing..." She said shakily.

"..."

"..."

"Yah!"

"Wha-?!"

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon in surprise. Wondering why she just yelled at her.

"You idiot! Don't turn me on like that!" Taeyeon glared.

"Wh- What?" Tiffany's eyes widened when she saw Taeyeon taking off her top. Next thing she knew, Taeyeon had grabbed her by the collar and start kissing her furiously while stripping her

"Fany-ah..." Taeyeon pulled away to take a breath.

"T- Taeyeon..." Tiffany was turned on by Taeyeon's dazed face, "Not... _so rough!_ "

"Fany-ah... !"

* * *

"...Ah...oh...crap." Taeyeon groaned.

Tiffany raised an eyebrow when Taeyeon suddenly turned limp on her once their session was over, "Taeyeon...?" She held on to Taeyeon who collapsed but she couldn't see her face as Taeyeon rested her forehead on Tiffany's shoulder.

"Sorry...I haven't...gotten a good night's sleep in a week..." Taeyeon said.

Tiffany gasped as she realized what was going on, "Umm! Wait...hold on! Taeyeon!" Tiffany tried her best to keep Taeyeon in her arms as she felt her body slipping because of the water still coming from the shower head. She did her best to slowly slide down against the wall to sit on the floor. She panicked when she heard Taeyeon's steady breath near her ear, "Umm, I'm sorry, but if you're going to sleep, then you should do it in a proper place! This is really inconvenient for me! And in this state!" Tiffany groaned when she didn't hear any respond from Taeyeon, "At least take your fingers out!"

It was no use, there is no way Taeyeon is waking up anytime soon.

 _What do I do now?_

*huff*

Tiffany stared at their reflection in the mirror near them. She was sitting on the floor hugging Taeyeon who's sitting on her lap while hugging her with her legs on either side of Tiffany's. She looked at her own face. It was completely flushed and she looked as if she's in a daze. Upon seeing that, Tiffany looked away from the mirror feeling bothered.

 _Did I really make that weird face?_

 _"That was the first time I had ever seen you with an expression like you had earlier" - Kanggun_

She recalled what Kanggun had said.

 _There's no way for me to confirm it...b_ _ut I do wonder_ _...what kind of face it was._ _What kind of expression do I make when I think of Taeyeon?_

* * *

"Wh- What exactly is this?" Tiffany grimaced upon seeing a bunch of huge files being placed on her desk by Taeyeon. It was the first day of the new cycle in the office so everything looked pink and frilly and cute and all the questionable trash was thrown away.

"The complete training manuals for romance comics editors. Compiled by yours truly." Taeyeon brushed the dust off her hands.

"What?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow.

"You're worrying yourself sick, so I thought I'd really put you through your paces."

"What?" Tiffany exclaimed again.

"Wai- Tiff!" Sunny gasped and pulled Tiffany to the side, "What the hell are you getting yourself into?!"

"What? It really isn't...it's just...Jihye-nim's survey results were pretty poor this time, so we were just talking...I really think it's best to get good results." Tiffany said in all seriousness.

Sunny sighed and held Tiffany's shoulders, "Be careful! Taeyeon is a real hardass!"

"What?"

"If you tell that girl that you want to make a comic that gets good survey results, she will seriously do a number on you!"

Tiffany chuckled, she didn't know why the hell Sunny has a terrified expression on her cute face.

"First it starts off with over-the-top super-spartan one-on-one training until you're ruined beyond recognition, then she refuses to let you leave until you completely understand everything, and then there is the brain-washing..." Sunny gulped, "There are dozens who have left the editing department because of her! We have all gone through it ourselves and suffered trauma from it."

"Eh...?" Tiffany got cold sweat just by hearing that. If what sunny said was really true...then that explains why Emerald is number one.

"Tiffany! let's go." Taeyeon called.

Tiffany gulped and turned around slowly, "Ah, umm, Taeyeon...I really do appreciate the thought. But I can't possibly take up your time. So if you would just tell me the points to pay attention to..."

"What?" Taeyeon frowned, "Man, you really are a half-assed loser!"

"Wha- ?!" Tiffany was clearly ticked off by that.

Taeyeon sighed, "Well, I do agree there's no sense in coaching someone with no drive. After all...I was stupid to even bring it up to you in the first place I guess."

*BAM*

The table was slammed by none other than Tiffany who had a challenging glare towards Taeyeon who crossed her arms upon seeing that, "Bring it on!" At this point, the whole floor was watching the two interact with their jaws agape.

"Oh. Well then..." Taeyeon smirked.

 _Oh man, this girl pisses me off!_

 _Just you wait_

 _Just you wait_

 _Just you wait!_

 _I'm totally going to bring this girl down!_

* * *

Days until Tiffany falls (completely) in love: 141


	19. Chapter 19

1 _Yet again I found myself thinking..._ _I definitely don't understand romance comics._

"What? You mean you don't even get _that_?" Taeyeon crossed her legs on the table as she sipped her coffee. They were currently in a conference room going over the files Taeyeon gave Tiffany.

"What? Of course I get it! Something like this is easy! hahaha!" Tiffany flipped the pages of one of the files Taeyeon gave her.

"I see."

 _I have once again been forced to learn about romance comics from Taeyeon._ _It's a moot point now, but why must they feel the need to cut across the panel sideways, anyway?_

"If you don't understand it, at least memorize the patterns for now."

Tiffany huffed and clench her hair

"Can you do it, or not?" Taeyeon asked sternly.

" _I can!_ "

*sigh*

 _I know Taeyeon is right._ _I know that, but...i_ _n front of someone who does their job over-perfectly like Taeyeon..._ _I get unnecessarily impatient with myself._

"While I'm at it...how's your old lady doing?" Taeyeon stared at empty space as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh, right. Sorry for causing you trouble before. She's out of the hospital and is resting at home now." Tiffany looked at Taeyeon apologetically.

"Is that so?" Taeyeon nodded, "Oh, also..."

"Yes?"

"..."

"..."

"Ah, never mind."

"What is it?" Tiffany frowned.

"No, nothing." Taeyeon shook her head and continued sipping her coffee.

 _What was that?_ _Don't just stop talking in the middle._

 _Could it...have been about Kanggun?_ _Kanggun has been worried about mom...and he has said he has even stopped in to check on her since that ordeal._ _I'm guessing he hasn't talked about...me, yet, b_ _ut I suppose it's not really his place to do so._ _Maybe because at the time I was in such a state that I didn't get the chance to explain things well._ _Should I be talking about this with my parents, I wonder...?_

"Your birthday."

"Huh?" Tiffany looked up at Taeyeon as the two walked out of the conference room to the elevator.

"Your birthday party." Taeyeon was looking down as the two got in the elevator, "I will be running around in meetings all day tomorrow, so I'm not sure when I will get done. You can head home first."

"No, thank you. I'm fine!" Tiffany looked away with a grimace, "It's thoughtful of you, but..."

"That's an _order._ "

"What?!" Tiffany exclaimed

"Then, what? Are you _that_ against spending time with me?" Taeyeon raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Th- That's not the issue!" Tiffany blushed.

"Then what is it?"

"I just..."

The elevator arrived at their floor and as the two came out, they saw Yoona standing in the middle of their office.

"Atte~ntion! Tomorrow evening we're having a flower viewing party and you're all coming!"

Taeyeon's and Tiffany's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"Wait, what?" Taeyeon frowned.

"Oh, Unnie! Great timing!" Yoona waved at Taeyeon, as hyper as usual, "There will be compulsory attendance for all the Emerald editing division. The people from general affairs and other divisions will be there too, so be nice!" Yoona smiled.

"Excuse me, Yoona, but are you organizing this?" Taeyeon asked.

"Yep! All me! Oh, feel free to pick the place you want! Make it for about 50 people, yeah?" Yoona grinned as she patted Taeyeon's arm.

"..."

"A flower viewing party...you mean the kind where everyone sits around on a tarp?" Tiffany asked.

"Nah, this will just be a drinking party, but, since Yoona is organizing it, attendance is mandatory. It's not power or sexual harassment, just another part of work." Taeyeon crossed her arms as the two of them watched Yoona walk away.

"What? but, if you're busy, then surely you don't have to..." Tiffany said.

"True. She won't force you." Taeyeon had an incredibly bothered look on her face, "But be prepared to kiss your career goodbye."

Tiffany got cold sweat just by hearing that.

Just then, Yuri and Hyoyeon were approached by two girls from another department.

"Sorry, but could Emerald handle the restaurant reservations? We're just at the end of our cycle!" One of the girls said.

"Understood. We're just at the begging stages so we can take care of it," Yuri nodded.

"So if you wouldn't mind..." Yuri patted Hyoyeon's shoulder.

"Got it! Leave it to me!" Hyoyeon patted Sunny's shoulder.

"Okie dokie! easy peasy!" Sunny held on to Tiffany's shoulder who looked back, noting knowing what's going on, "All you gotta do is find a place that fits Yoongie's taste!"

"...Excuse me?" Only then did Tiffany realized that the three were entrusting her with what they're supposed to be doing, "Umm, actually, I..." She immediately tried to run away but was surrounded by her three co-workers preventing her from doing so.

"No sweat! There's no way Tiffany can't handle this" Yuri said, nodding at Tiffany.

"Err, I'm bad at this sort of thing..." Tiffany grimaced and tried to run away again but was grabbed one more time.

"You're fine! You're fine!" Hyoyeon nodded at her with a smile.

"You probably know some happenin' spots that young people like. That would be fine for this." Sunny said as she patted Tiffany's back roughly.

" _Thanks a bunch Tiff!_ " And so...the three fled.

"But-...But Taeyeon!" Tiffany looked at Taeyeon, clearly upset by what just happened.

"Tomorrow is...gonna be a waste of a day...well, good luck newbie." And so...Taeyeon also fled.

" _Wait-! wha...whaaat?!_ "

Tiffany looked at her only to see that all the co-workers who were watching the scene scattered around also fleeing the scene.

 _What the hell is up with this company?!_ _A reservation for 50 people now? And at this point, I'm supposed to find a place that the company director, Yoona, whom I don't know well, will like?_

 _What...?_

 _This is supposed to be a part of an editor's job too?_

 _And on my birthday of all days!_

 _This sucks..._

* * *

"Sup daddy girl?"

Tiffany looked to her right only to see Yoona take a seat right next to her. They're already in the restaurant Tiffany had reserved for the company last night and everyone seems to like it.

"This is a great place! Good choice!" Yoona grinned.

Tiffany sighed in relief, "I'm extremely relieved that you like it. It was very difficult to accomplish. Also, my name is Tiffany."

"What's up? Your face is bright red!" Yoona pointed at her laughing.

"Please excuse me! People just keep pouring me drinks, so..." Tiffany put a hand on her red, hot cheek.

"Spoken like a true newbie! Here, have some more!"

Tiffany nodded and took a sip from the glass Yoona offered her.

 _Crap. I'm getting pretty drunk. My good sense is..._

"Ah! Sunny-ssi. Yuri-ssi, Hyoyeon-ssi! Please fill my glass!"

"No fair~!"

Hearing the squeals, looked behind her where the table the others were sitting at is, Tiffany almost spat her drink out at the scene. There was Sunny, Yuri, and Hyoyeon surrounded by people. Guys tried to pour them drinks while the girls tried to score a drink from them.

 _Is this a host club?_

" _Tiff! Come keep these girls from the sales department company!_ " Sunny waved at her from afar.

"Aw, don't be like that, Sunny-ssi!" One of the girls pouted when she saw Sunny walk over to Tiffany.

"Oh, I'm sitting over here." Tiffany smiled, a bit confused.

Sunny suddenly put on a serious face and leaned closer towards Tiffany, " _For now hurry up and finish up over here and then come over to where we are._ "

" _Why?_ " Tiffany whispered back.

" _Taeyeon's orders, pay attention to the sales department no matter what,_ " Sunny said with a dark expression on her face. The opposite of her usual cuteness.

"Umm...isn't this a simple drinking party?" Tiffany asked with a grimace

"Tiff, this is what it means to be a working adult! Boozing time is kissing ass time!" Sunny smirked.

"Oh, and you're being targeted, so watch out!"

"Huh?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow.

"You might not have realized it, but there are quite a few people that are only here today because they've got their eyes on you."

Tiffany's eyes widened, "What?...but...why me?"

"Why? Isn't it obvious? You're the attractive only daughter of a major publishing company. Why wouldn't they be after you?"

A blush slowly crept on Tiffany's face, "Wh- What's that supposed to mean?!"

Sunny chuckled, "Figure that out yourself."

 _Is...Is that so?!_ _I had no clue!_

" _Sunny-yah~_ "

"Be right there!" Sunny looked back at the crowd with the cutest smile before grabbing Tiffany's hand and dragging her to their table.

Tiffany gulped as she sat to Sunny's right.

 _When is Taeyeon going to be here?_ _She said she would have meetings all day today since morning, so I haven't seen her at all._ _Though she said she would come when she's finished with work._

 _Even though she went ahead and made such a big deal about my birthday...but she's still not here._

"..."

 _Ah..._

 _Wait wait wait! Not that I wanted her to celebrate it or anything!_

" _Tiffany-ssi! Is this seat free?_ "

Tiffany looked up in a dazed manner. There were three girls waiting for her reply, "Hm? Ah, well, sure..." She examined the girls' faces as they surrounded her and only then did she realize, she did not know any of them, "And...you are...?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

" _Hana from general affairs!_ "

" _I'm Yin!_ "

" _I'm Nari! I think this is the first time we have spoken!_ "

Tiffany nodded at them awkwardly.

" _Ahaha! Are you okay? You look quite tipsy!_ "

Tiffany cleared her throat, "B-...Beg pardon. Shall I get you something to drink? Your glasses look empty." She said after clearing her throat.

" _Oh, thank you!_ "

Tiffany poured each of them a drink out of courtesy.

" _Tiffany-ssi, you can't hold your liquor. It's kind of cute!_ " One of them giggled when she saw Tiffany red-faced staring at her own glass with blank eyes and her mouth slightly open.

Tiffany frowned, "What?"

" _Good work today! First, let's toast to getting to know each other!_ " The girls clinked their glasses with Tiffany's and started drinking right away while Tiffany continued staring at her drink in a daze.

The guys were watching the girls interact with Tiffany in jealousy because the girls outran them to interacting with her.

 _This is bad...my eyes are getting blurry. But_ _it would be rude not to drink a glass with them..._

" _Right, right! Come to think of it...is it true that you're the heir to Hwang publishing empire?!_ "

"Huh?...oh...yes." Tiffany nodded, "But that's- "

" _I knew it was true! Wow!_ "

 _Crap...t_ _he alcohol is really getting to me..._

" _Do you happen to have a lover?_ "

" _Hang on, that's too sudden!_ "

" _Aww, but Tiffany-ssi is just soooo pretty!_ "

 _It's no use...I can't..._

" _What do you do on your days off?_ "

" _How big is your house?_ "

 _I'm really gonna...pass out..._

Tiffany's vision was suddenly going upwards as she felt her body give out. But instead of falling on the floor, her back landed on something soft and warm. She could see the surprised look on the girl's faces as they all looked behind her.

"Sorry. I just here to collect her."

Upon hearing that familiar voice, Tiffany realized whom the arm wrapped around her belonged to. When she looked back, Tiffany saw the face that she had been waiting to see for the whole day.

 _Ah...Taeyeon..._

* * *

Taeyeon sighed and glanced back at Tiffany as they walked down the street, "Hey. Can't you even walk straight?"

" _That'sh rude! Anyone can see I'm walkin' straight!_ " Tiffany was completely drunk and has completely gone into rant mode.

"You are _completely_ hopeless when you're drunk, you know that?" Drunk Tiffany kind of gets on Taeyeon's nerves. Especially now that she's bumping into her every now and then, "Wanna get a taxi ?" She asked.

Tiffany smiled at her cutely, "Is it okay if I throw up?"

" _Cut it out!_ " Taeyeon yelled and sighed again before continuing walking, "Let's walk a bit until you sober up. If we cut through this park, we will come out near the subway." Taeyeon led the way to a nearby park.

" _Suuuuuure!_ " Tiffany ran behind Taeyeon

After walking for a little bit, Taeyeon suddenly stopped and took a deep breath. This was Ilsan lake park. It's the most beautiful at this time of the year when the cherry blossom trees are in their best glory and the wind only helped it look prettier as the leaves danced around in the air.

"Wow...the cherry blossoms are..." Tiffany stared in awe.

"I think this place is famous for them. But I guess when it's this late, no one is around..." Taeyeon closed her eyes and felt the wind tackle her hair.

Tiffany stared at Taeyeon's back. For a moment she sees black haired Taeyeon, her boss at work. For another moment she sees blonde, short-haired Taeyeon-Sunbae, her lover from 10 years ago, "Reminds me of our school days..." She muttered.

"Hm?" Taeyeon glanced back at her.

"The school that we went to...it had cherry blossoms all over like this and they bloomed so pretty every year. It was sooooo so beautiful..."

Taeyeon smiled, "I know _._ "

 _One day..._ _I thought it would be great to walk through cherry blossoms together._

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon who was looking back at her with that same unexplainable expression she wears on her face sometimes. Taeyeon walked closer and took her hand, interlocking their fingers together.

" _Whaddya think you're doing?!_ " Tiffany yelled as Taeyeon started pulling her to walk with their hands like.

"You're definitely in danger of falling on your ass," Taeyeon said in annoyance.

" _SHADDAP! Don' make funna me you asshole!_ "

"Geez, cut it out already!"

In the end, Tiffany gave up and walked alongside Taeyeon with their fingers interlocked.

"That reminds me...I mentioned the other day that today was moss balls day..." Taeyeon stared straight at the ground where the cherry blossoms were scattered on their way

"But...I was wrong. March 27th is actually cherry blossom day."

Tiffany's breath hitched. She couldn't help it but secretly stare at the side of Taeyeon's face. Taeyeon was so beautiful in the middle of pink flowers like this. At that moment...Tiffany wished she could just look at Taeyeon forever.

* * *

" _Geez!_ " Taeyeon screamed as she placed Tiffany on the bed.

"Why the hell did you have to pass out in the middle of the street?! You're damn heavy!" Taeyeon huffed as rubbed her arms in pain. They're definitely going to be sore tomorrow, "Geez, take off your coat! You're sleeping here tonight!" Taeyeon angrily pulled Tiffany's coat off of her.

" _Petals_...ngh...the cherry blossoms...are soooo pretty huh..."

Taeyeon crossed her arms and sighed. Listening to Tiffany's drunken sleep talk somehow calmed her down. Taeyeon frowned. A weird switch inside of her was flipped when she heard Tiffany's next words...smiling.

" _...Sunbae..._ "

Taeyeon immediately started coughing when she heard what Tiffany used to call her 10 years ago come out of between her lips with a smile on her peaceful sleeping face.

" _Sunbae..._ "

"Hm?" Taeyeon hummed as an answer and sat on the bed right next to Tiffany. She started ruffling her hair gently like she always does.

What a beautiful sight Tiffany is.

* * *

Tiffany's eyes slowly fluttered open. She was in a room dimly lit but she could feel the soft bed sheets under her.

 _Hm?_

 _I made it home?_

 _When did I manage to do that?_

 _Jesus, I feel so heavy._

She felt an unusual comforting warmth around her and when she looked at her side...Taeyeon's cute sleeping face was there, right in front of her own.

 _Wait, what?!_

 _Why is Taeyeon here?!_

 _Huh...wait...this isn't my apartment!_

Just then she realized that She's in Taeyeon's apartment, in her bedroom, sleeping on her bed with Taeyeon's arm over her protectively.

 _What happened with the party?!_

 _Ugh, forget that. I have gotta get outta here before she notices._

Tiffany proceeded to slowly remove Taeyeon's arm off her and leave the bed without waking Taeyeon up but in the end, she managed to only escape Taeyeon grip but she stayed still on the bed when she saw something sticking out of her bag that was on the bedside table.

 _Huh...?_

 _Wait, is this mine...?_

It was a fancy looking paper bag.

"It's a present,"

Tiffany's eyes widened when she felt Taeyeon's arms go around her lower abdomen in a back hug as Taeyeon was still laying. Tiffany immediately tried to get up but Taeyeon's arms got in the way of her doing so successfully.

"No. Don't leave," Taeyeon said softly.

"Wha- !" Tiffany blushed furiously as she tried to remove Taeyeon's arms off her abdomen, "What are you doing?! If you're awake then say something!"

"Geez, shut up already..." Taeyeon buried her face in Tiffany's back.

"I-...I apologize! It seems I got a little tipsy and did something again, didn't I?" Tiffany looked down at her lap.

"You passed out in the middle of the street,"

"Is-...Is that so? then I'm very sorry!" Tiffany said in a panicked manner, "You brought me home then, I see? Thank you very much! I will just be on my way now, so please let go- _"_

Taeyeon, however, did not let go, "What were you dreaming about...?" She asked.

"What?" Tiffany frowned.

"You were talking in your sleep...you said... _Sunbae_."

Tiffany couldn't say anything and just looked down with her face beet red.

"Were you dreaming of me?"

"N- No! I wasn't dreaming of anyone. Anyways, I apologize for the inconvenience! I will be going now!" Tiffany finally managed to get out of Taeyeon's hold as she stood up from the bed only to get back hugged by Taeyeon who sat on the edge.

Tiffany paused as she felt Taeyeon's breath on her back.

"If you're going to dream of something...don't dream about me in the past. Dream about the _present_ me."

Next thing Tiffany knew, she was pulled back to the bed and hugged tightly by Taeyeon, "U-...Um, Taeyeon...I really..." Tiffany sighed, "Anyway! We already see each other every day as it is! Please don't come to my dreams on top of it all!"

"Why not? I don't mind it." Taeyeon held on to Tiffany tighter to prevent her from running away.

There was a moment of silence that passed between them

"You know, this day kind of turned out to be a wash...but at least I still made it in time." Taeyeon's fingers played with Tiffany's hair. It was 5 minutes before midnight, "I have wanted to say this to you for the past 10 years..." Taeyeon back and pushed Tiffany's her behind her ear as she stared at her lovingly with a gentle smile, "Happy birthday _._ "

Tiffany's breath hitched. She looked away to the side nervously, not being able to handle looking at Taeyeon's face right now, "Ah...umm...th- thank you..."

"Hey...I would really like to have a proper birthday party with you..." Taeyeon said. Not quite pleased with how the day turned out.

"Huh?"

"But you don't want to, do you?" Taeyeon said in a disappointed tone.

"I-...I never said that! that's not it at all!" Taeyeon inhaled a sharp breath when she felt Tiffany snuggle closer to her body and hold on to her sweater and actually hug back, "I just...hate how you never _ask_ me anything, always just deciding things on your own...I have my own circumstances after all...!"

"So you're saying I should just make sure I ask you before doing things?"

Tiffany tensed up, "Wh...Why are you so worked up about my birthday anyway?" She looked up at Taeyeon with a red face.

"Because I love you, of course." Seeing Tiffany's adorable embarrassed expression, Taeyeon squeezed her under her chin and gulped, "...Can I kiss you?"

"Wh- Wh- Wh- Why on earth would you ask something like that?!" Tiffany pulled back in surprise.

"Because you said to." Taeyeon was annoyed by that and pulled Tiffany back so now they're facing each other again.

"..."

"..."

"Th- That sort of thing...you don't have to go out of your way to ask before doing it."

"Really ?" Taeyeon chuckled and ruffled Tiffany's hair, "I understand, then..."

 _Taeyeon...is so unfair._ _Just like this, she always hems me in...and traps me, so that I can't escape._

Tiffany gulped when Taeyeon laid her on the pillow and put her hands on her cheeks. Taeyeon smiled a little and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Her nose. Her cheeks. Her lips. And Tiffany accepted everything. Her breath started to quicken as Taeyeon's hands roamed around her body and her own hands itched to touch Taeyeon back.

"Here...touch me too."

Tiffany was surprised when Taeyeon grabbed her hands and put them on her waist. As if Taeyeon was reading her mind. Or it might just what Taeyeon wanted.

"Tiffany...?"

Tiffany opened her eyes to look at Taeyeon.

"Can we hold hands?"

"What?"

Seeing Taeyeon's cute expression as she asked her, Tiffany gulped and held Taeyeon's hand herself.

Taeyeon responded by kissing her again and rested their foreheads together, "Tiffany...I love you." She said as she kissed Tiffany's hand.

"S- Stop _saying_ that!" Tiffany blushed hard and looked away.

"Why?"

"It- It's way too embarrassing!"

"What's with that response? We have been doing all these embarrassing stuff this long and _now_ you get shy?" Taeyeon's lips curved in almost a pout, but not quite there.

"N- No, It's just..."

Taeyeon did not let her continue because she already wanted to kiss her again.

*Chuckle*

Tiffany opened her eyes when she heard Taeyeon chuckle and she pulled back. Another kiss was placed on her forehead, Taeyeon smiled that little gentle smile that proofed how happy she is. Tiffany was hugged tightly.

"I'm so glad... I got to spend tonight with you."

Hearing that...Tiffany couldn't help it but get a little teary.

 _Taeyeon...is so unfair._ _It's unbelievable._ _Absolutely ridicules..._

 _And yet...when I see her so happy..._ _I can't help feeling boundlessly happy myself._

* * *

Tiffany sighed as she stepped out of the elevator to the office. Her body was still a little sore from last night's action but she doesn't have another choice but to bear with it.

 _Well, first I will need to apologize about the party yesterday, a_ _nd then I need to ask Taeyeon about the present..._

" _Ah! Good morning!_ "

The three girls from the party approached Tiffany with big smiles and loud voices.

" _Great work yesterday!_ "

" _It was such a pity you had to leave in the middle of the party!_ "

"Ah...right, I'm sorry. I really did intend to stay until the end." Tiffany smiled awkwardly and apologized.

 _Umm, these girls were at the party last night, right?_

" _Oh, actually, if you're free...would you like to go out for drinks again this weekend?_ "

"What?" Tiffany was confused.

" _We didn't get to chat much yesterday, so we were thinking we wanted to have a proper outing with you, soooo..._ "

"Umm, ah...ah, yeah, well you see..." Tiffany chuckled awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"Hey. Wait just a minute."

Tiffany looked to her side to see who just passed by her. And as excepted...it was Taeyeon.

"Rather than this girl...why not grab a drink with me?" Taeyeon let out her most charming smile to the girls who were immediately struck by infatuation before walking away.

Some girls had bad intentions. Especially ones who approach someone rich and sheltered like Tiffany. Taeyeon knew that. Besides, Tiffany was hers in the first.

"Wai- Taeyeon!" Tiffany followed Taeyeon angrily, "What are you saying?! You have got no such intentions! You're supposed to support me dammit!"

"You know, I have thought about this for a while...but you really tend to overdo the pure girl bit around people," Taeyeon said.

" _What?!_ " Tiffany frowned in shock. She doesn't think of herself as pure and she never intended to look that way. Apparently, the front she puts up in front of people so they don't find out how jaded and horrible her personality is ended up being a pure one.

"All right, I will take this moment to make it clear." Taeyeon stopped and looked back at Tiffany, "You could stand to be a little more jealous every now and then."

"..."

"..."

"What?" Tiffany grimaced.

 _What's that supposed to mean?_

 _Wait, does she mean...she did that because she was jealous?_

 _Are you a kid or something?!_

 _Are you some idiot?!_

 _Are you some idiot?!_

 _Are you some idiot?!_

 _Are you seriously supposed to be older than me?!_

* * *

Days until Tiffany falls (completely) in love: 130

...

...

...

* * *

 _I'm Tiffany Hwang._

 _I work in the emerald editing department._

 _Ever since being assigned here, every single day had been a sad repeat of this._

 _My meals are always instant from the convenience store, take-out, or just plain junk._

 _I only do dishes and laundry when the ones I use get dirty._

 _Sometimes, I wake up in the morning and realize that I have fallen asleep in the doorway floor._

"I just think there is something wrong if your life is nothing but _work work work! I just want my life to have something special._ " Tiffany sighted.

"Why not get a lover?" Sunny suggested.

Tiffany grimaced, "Ah, well, that's..."

"Or get a pet?" Hyoyeon said.

Tiffany shook her head, "I'm...really not home that much..."

"Then how about you try growing a plant? It's actually pretty fun." Yuri suggested, stoically as usual.

"Oh yeah! If you got a little cactus or something, it wouldn't need much care." Sunny crossed her arms and caressed her invisible goatee.

"Ooh, I might be able to handle that!" Tiffany smiled happily.

"I even killed a fucking cactus! I'm so, so...!" Tiffany sobbed.

"It's fine, It's fine! You're still a beginner!" Hyoyeon patted her back, trying to comfort her.

"Guess you will have to work on that lover!" Sunny shrugged.

Tiffany shook her head, "I _told_ you that's..."

At that same moment...

Taeyeon who was in a meeting sneezed.

"Another cold?" Kangin raised an eyebrow at Taeyeon who sniffed.

"Nah...guess someone is talking about me..." Taeyeon frowned

Chapter 4 Extra Scene

"Yah. Tiffany." Taeyeon huffed, " _Wake up. This is our stop._ " Her eyebrow twitched. Tiffany had fallen asleep on the train on their way back home, and now she won't wake up, "...Shit...ugh, geez..."

In the end, Taeyeon resorted to carrying Tiffany on her back.

"Why the hell won't you wake up, you asshole?! Dammit, where's a taxi one you need one?!" Taeyeon mumbled.

" _Seosang-niiiiiiiim...thish ish amaaaajing...looooook we made id in dime!_ "

"Huh?" Taeyeon frowned.

What gibberish was Tiffany spouting now?

" _Evr'thing's allride now...don' worry~_ "

Judging from Tiffany's steady breath, she was still asleep.

 _Talking in her sleep?_

 _After barely managing to get that manuscript in on time...I suppose this means that all that pressure has just melted away?_ _Fuck, this girl is heavy...not that my arms are strong in the first place._

 _Truthfully, I never expected her to fly all the way to Jeju-do._ _Though once she has said something, she's the type to see it through, I guess._

 _"..."_

 _Seriously...t_ _he way she just dives right in when she's concerned...s_ _ome things never change._ _Just like back then..._

"... _on_..."

"Huh ?" Taeyeon glanced at Tiffany ho was mumbling again.

"... _eon_..."

"You know, you talk too much in your sleep..."

" _Taeyeon..._ "

"..."

 _A taxi is too much trouble. I will just carry her home like this I guess._

 _The body heat radiating from you through me..._ _I want to feel it always..._

And that's how they ended up sleeping in the same bed that night.

Chapter 15 Extra Scene

*Achoo*

 _Taeyeon...still hadn't gotten over her cold yet._

"U- Umm...are you alright? Hurry up and get better already!" Tiffany frowned as she watched Taeyeon sniff while checking the manuscript she just gave her, "This is what you get for not taking proper care of yourself in your daily life, see?"

"Like you're one to talk" Taeyeon threw her a glare before looking back at the manuscript.

*cough* *cough*

Taeyeon paused for a moment and sniffed again, "Cook me something," She said as she handed Tiffany a paper.

"...Excuse me?" Tiffany frowned.

"Like porridge or something."

"And why should I?"

"I want to eat sundaeguk." Tiffany couldn't help it but raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Huh?!"

"And haejangguk."

"Wha- ?!"

"Also cold noodles."

"Umm, I'm sorry, but I really..." Tiffany paused when she saw Taeyeon looking at her weird.

"You can't cook something as simple as that?"

That, of course, ticked Tiffany off...

Therefore...

She went to the supermarket that night.

 _You have gotta be fucking kidding me._ _Anyone can make Porridge!_

Tiffany rolled up her sleeves and got into war mode.

 _Just you watch Taeyeon, I'm going to make something amazing!_

Taeyeon got a text from Tiffany

 _[Tiffany Hwang - 7:26 PM] I'm sorry, It's no use._

In the end, Taeyeon called Tiffany to her apartment and supervised every step Tiffany made.

"So...why exactly is it that _I_ have to be the one to teach you all this?" Taeyeon frowned as the both of them ate on her small dining table.

"If you can cook it, then why not do it yourself?" Tiffany looked down, apparently feeling gloomy because of her big fail on her first try.

"You should at least learn to cook at an average level," Taeyeon said.

"I don't need your advice. When you're done, wrap up warmly and get to sleep!"

Taeyeon chuckled as she got up, "Thanks for the meal. It was tasty." She ruffled Tiffany's hair as she passed by. Leaving her in flustered state.

"Uh, umm...If you would just...give me some advance notice...I mean, I...I could always look up online how to make a dish, so..." Tiffany looked down, embarrassed that all this is coming out of her mouth.

Taeyeon who was about to wash the dishes looked back at Tiffany, "Okay then...I wanna eat some roast lamb with stewed tomatoes, smoked salmon and scallop gateau."

"What the hell Taeyeon?!"

Tiffany regretted ever saying that.

And Taeyeon mercilessly raises the bar again...

It was when Tiffany woke up after her birthday sex at 5 in the morning.

 _Taeyeon held me for a long time..._

 _Clothes...clothes...where are they?_

 _I had better leave before she realizes..._

Tiffany touched right and left on the bed as she struggled to find her clothes that Taeyeon threw to god knows where.

"What are you doing? Trying to leave...?" Taeyeon interlocked their fingers together and trapped Tiffany between her arms.

"Wh- What the heck?! That's low, pretending to be asleep!" Tiffany removed Taeyeon's arms and sat up.

Taeyeon hugged her pillow as she watched flustered Tiffany struggle to find something to put on her hickey covered body, "Stay 'til morning. I will make you breakfast" She said in the middle of a yawn.

"Oh, uhh..." Tiffany looked away awkwardly, "Thank you very much...but I'm gonna he- "

Getting annoyed, Taeyeon pulled Tiffany back to bed, "I'm telling you to stay."

"Wha-!"

Taeyeon laid over Tiffany and hugged her again after missing her warmth, "The 27th is a special day for me. Be a little considerate, would you?" She placed a kiss on Tiffany's red cheek.

"Considerate? You know it's already the 28th, right? _Ngh!_ " Tiffany flinched when Taeyeon laid back on her pillow but was still hugging her, "That's why..." Taeyeon sighed and looked Tiffany in the eyes, "Today...tomorrow...and the day after that...I want every day to be a special day...so stay by my side."

Tiffany looked back at Taeyeon, clearly moved by what she just said, "Wha-...What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Despite Tiffany's upset tone...she hugged Taeyeon back just as tightly and went back to sleep.

"What the-?!" Tiffany's eyes widened and her jaw fell open. She's currently sitting with Taeyeon on the dining table eating breakfast the next morning, "Taeyeon! Do you always eat such an amazing breakfast first thing in the morning?! The rice is so warm!"

Taeyeon stared at Tiffany who was almost in tears, then at the dining table that had a normal Korean style breakfast on it, then back at Tiffany who was stuffing her cheeks with food like she hadn't eaten in years.

" _...Just what the hell have you been eating?!_ "


	20. Chapter 20

"You know Saturday and Sunday are my only free days this week. Which means that your re-birthday party is gonna be today and tomorrow." Taeyeon said while looking stoic as usual.

"There is no way." Tiffany grimaced.

"Why not?" Taeyeon asked.

"Why not?!Because today is..." Tiffany looked down, "...today is the autograph event!"

* * *

"Are you alright, Tiffany-Noona?"

Tiffany turned around only to see Taeyeon accompanying her new author, the third one that is, "Hm?" She frowned.

"Ah, it's just that you seem more nervous than me." Her short author chuckled nervously.

"What?! n- no, I'm... _ACK_..."

The little guy was right, Tiffany was so nervous she has been knocking down books here and there from every shelf she passed by. This little guy was something special. Kim Sookyung, 18, a third year in high school, one of the best and youngest artists there is. He was basically a shy gay little guy who's very good at what he does since he was young and Tiffany is glad she got assigned to such talent.

"Dragging your feet, as usual, I see.".

Tiffany who was picking up the books she knocked down recognized that voice, "Ka-...Kangin-ssi..."

Kangin looked at her coldly but let out a breath and relaxed just a second later.

"Nice to meet you!" Sookyung bowed excitedly at Kangin who smiled at him.

"Sookyung-ssi, this is Kim Kangin from sales. Let's head to the waiting room for now." Taeyeon said.

Kangin led Sookyung to the waiting room as Taeyeon has said.

"Geez, what are we supposed to do if the editor in charge gets this nervous?" Taeyeon sighed as she whacked Tiffany's head softly with one of the comics.

" _M- My apologies!_ " Tiffany blushed in embarrassment and continued picking up the comics she knocked down.

 _Not like I can help it._ _This is my first autograph event since becoming an editor after all._ _Today is the promotional autograph event for Sookyung-nim's first new comic release._ _There had been a talk of doing this sort of event when I was working in literature, but Bae Joohyun-nim didn't like the idea, so it never went through._

"Wow!" Sookyung's and Tiffany's eyes sparkled upon seeing the display behind the table Sookyung is supposed to sit at.

Over the pink display, it says; Kim Sookyung's Autograph Event

"They really made it beautifully for this event, didn't they?" Tiffany said, examining the big teddy bear that was holding a print of the new comic book.

"And so many flowers! Thank you so much!" Sookyung had the biggest smile on his face as he smelled the flowers they placed around his seat.

"Excuse me. If you wouldn't mind going over the procedures?" Yuri said as she went over some papers.

"Sookyung-nim, you will sit here." Yuri opened the chair for Sookyung who immediately took a seat.

"Tiffany will receive the comic books and pass them to you. Please sign them on the inside cover. the customers will have bought the books beforehand."

"Right! And I will pass out fliers at the exit." Tiffany stood beside Sookyung and picked one of the comics.

"All presents are to be placed in the box in the back"

"Right!"

 _Ah...with 200 people, I will get tired fast..._

" _GAAAAH_ "

Tiffany gasped in pain when she felt something bump into her knees from behind. When she looked back it was only Taeyeon who's stoically looking down at her, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Tiffany yelled angrily

"Wow, to think that there are people nowadays that still fall for that knee bump."

"What?!"

 _This jerk!_

"And take your coat off already" Taeyeon glared.

"What?"

"You can leave everything in the waiting room, you know."

Hearing that, Tiffany looked at Taeyeon a bit shyly

"What?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow.

"Ah...it's...nothing." Tiffany looked down and slowly took off her coat.

Taeyeon's eyes widened when she saw the red sweater Tiffany was wearing, "Oh..."

Tiffany glared when she saw that Taeyeon was staring at her with a dumbfounded look, "Is-...Is there a problem?" She asked.

Taeyeon's face went back to normal, stoic that is, "...not really."

"I will go put my things away." Tiffany cleared her throat and walked away.

Once Tiffany got to the back room, Kangin was there on his phone.

"Oh! Thanks for your help. Did you get introduced to Sookyung-nim...?"

"Took care of that earlier". Kangin sighed in stress.

"Oh, I see..."

The conversation died and they were left in awkward silence.

"Um...thank you."

Kangin looked up from his phone with a sleepy expression, "Huh?"

"It's just...this autograph event couldn't have happened without your help..."

Kangin stared at Tiffany's shy face for a moment before looking back at his phone

"Don't bother. I'm just doing my job. But I think...you know, you're really..." Kangin paused.

"What?"

"Nah. Never mind..." Kangin sighed again and got up.

"You're going to have more of these plans to make for the comics you're in charge of in the future. You better not slack off after this"

"I won't! Of course not!" Tiffany looked at Kangin seriously.

"Oh, right. While we're here, I will introduce you to the girl in charge of the romance comics area. She was milling around here a minute ago. Where would she go?" Kangin looked around right and left but settled down when he didn't see her, "Oh...and one more thing. While we're at it...are things going well with you and Taeyeon?"

Tiffany's heart dropped to her stomach, " _Eh?! No- Not at all!_ "

"What?" Kangin squinted in confusion.

" _Uh-...I mean...see-...umm...we're not...particularly...or rather...ah...umm..._ " Tiffany panicked. What in the heavens should she tell him? She didn't know and ended up stuttering.

Seeing Tiffany stutter like that, Kangin huffed in annoyance, "Just as I figured. You're as annoying as ever! Stop fucking around!"

Tiffany looked at Kangin with an open mouth as he glared at her.

 _F- Fucking around...he says...but, g_ _oing well is out of the question._ _We have just been so busy with work, and Taeyeon is the same as always._ _We still don't know hardly anything about one another._ _What can I possibly do more than I am now?_

 _Crap, Crap!_

 _I have gotta focus on work!_

* * *

The autograph event started smoothly and it was more crowded than expected. Probably because of all the pretty people there

It was all going smoothly, until...

" _Oh no!_ " Sookyung face palmed.

"What's wrong?" Tiffany asked, a little panicking.

"I-...I'm so sorry! I made a mistake on the name!" Sookyung apologized to the girl in front of him. He had accidently written one wrong letter in the girl's name as he was signing her copy of his comic.

"Ah, umm...what should we do..." Sookyung looked at Tiffany in panic.

Before Tiffany could even reply, she was pushed to the side by Taeyeon and Yuri A.K.A the hostesses.

"Would you mind if we write your name on a fresh copy?" Taeyeon offered with a small smile.

"We deeply apologize, it seems like Seosang-nim is a bit nervous today." Yuri smiled apologetically.

"Thank you so much for attending in such chilly weather." Taeyeon held the girl's cold hand.

The girl was very flustered that she was literally shaking in place.

"Ah...um, of course!" She exclaimed as if it was obvious.

Tiffany stared with her mouth agape at the two who had the fakest charming smiles on their faces. It not like their smiles looked fake. It's just that Tiffany knows how these two usually are, and it's not even close to this.

 _What the hell is with you two?!_

"I'm so, so sorry!" Sookyung bowed to the girl.

"Not at all!" The girl waved back at Taeyeon and Yuri, apparently having a change in her sex preferences.

 _The author is supposed to be the main attraction here!_

 _Still..._ _I'm glad we had a decent turnout._

 _Seeing how happy these fans are to meet the author...it really hammers home the fact that there are actually people out there buying our books...a_ _nd it's not as if I did anything particularly special._ _Sookyung-nim looks so happy...b_ _ut as his managing editor, I'm really simply happy._

 _And I realized again how much I love making books._

"Great work today!" Tiffany patted Sookyung on the back.

They already had their coats on and their stuff on hand as the event finished not long ago. They are currently at the airport accompanying Sookyung until his flight departs

"Thanks for all your help!" Sookyung bowed to Tiffany and Taeyeon with a big smile.

"All of the presents from the readers were shipped out to arrive at your place tomorrow, it seems," Taeyeon announced.

"Gotcha!"

"It seems like the flight, had arrived."

Sookyung left with a big smile and a wave. Thankful for all the hard work the two did for the event to go smoothly.

"Whew!" Tiffany sighed in relief.

"Guess that's it for now. Good work." Taeyeon's shoulders slumped down to relax.

"Umm..."

Seeing that Tiffany's shy demeanor is back, Taeyeon looked at her, eyes and ears listening, "What is it?"

"This was...my first time doing this sort of thing, so I'm sure I caused a lot of trouble...but thanks to you, we were able to pull it off safely. So..." Tiffany bowed politely, "...thank you very much."

Taeyeon stared at her for a moment before opening her mouth, "You know, I may have been the one to tell you to do this in the first place, but you were the one who actually pulled it off."

Hearing Taeyeon's compliment, Tiffany got flustered, "Oh, well, yes, that's true...I just...figured I made a lot of errors so...I apologize if I caused you some inconvenience..." Tiffany looked away, seemingly bothered by how she's doing at work.

"I'm pretty sure I mentioned this before, but...You're doing just fine." Taeyeon put her hands in pockets and sighed, "So just...don't you think you should have a bit more self-confidence?...is what I'm trying to say."

 _If Taeyeon...says so, then..._

Tiffany's heart fluttered upon hearing that coming from Taeyeon, "Ah...yes, of course...that's...thank you" Taeyeon rarely ever compliments something so this is meant a lot to Tiffany, and it would mean a lot to anyone in her shoes.

"You're birthday party..."

"Huh?!" Tiffany was shocked upon hearing Taeyeon mention that, she had thought that Taeyeon forgot about it.

"Work is finished, so it's personal time now." Taeyeon pulled Tiffany by the hand.

"Oh, um, I'm actually pretty beat..."

Taeyeon ignored Tiffany and continued walking, "What do you wanna do? I don't mind just picking up a cake and eating it at home."

" _Wai-_ "

"Or we could head for dinner."

" _I told you to stop deciding things on your own!_ "

Taeyeon suddenly stopped. Tiffany looked at her back, wondering why but she continued what she was going to say nonetheless, "Besides! I have work I bought with me, so I can't..."

"Yeah, how about we go to Jeju-do?" Taeyeon said stoically as she stared at a promotional poster for Jeju island, "Man, I'm a frickinggenius! I'm gonna buy our tickets. You wait here."

"What?!"

Tiffany panicked when she saw Taeyeon in all seriousness letting go of her hand and going over to buy tickets.

"Umm, that's seriously impossible! I don't have the cash on me, so..." Tiffany followed Taeyeon desperately.

"I will cover you," Taeyeon said without looking back.

"Wait, that's not the issue here!" Tiffany protested stubbornly.

"Tiffany." Taeyeon stopped and looked back at Tiffany sternly, "This is an order from your boss."

 _This jerk!_

 _That's abuse of power, you asshole!_

"I'm gonna go buy us tickets, so wait here." Taeyeon turned around leaving Tiffany flustered

 _What the hell?! She gives me a compliment, then immediately does this!_

 _A trip to Jeju-do?_

 _Now?!_

 _I will head home while I can...and just pass off an apology via text..._

" _Ah! Tiff?!_ " Just as Tiffany took out her phone, a familiar voice interrupted the progress of sending Taeyeon a text. She turned around to see the smiling face of her friend, "Shindong!"

"It's been a while!" Shindong waved enthusiastically.

"Wait, is your place near here?" Shindong frowned, looking around, they were indeed in an airport.

"On my way home from work. We had an autograph event today, and the author lives overseas, so we were seeing him off." Tiffany explained with a smile.

"What a coincidence! Me too!" Shindong put a thumb up, "Oh, right! There is a drinking party I'm on my way to. Would you like to come?" He asked.

"What?" Tiffany rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly while looking for Taeyeon with her eyes.

"I'm actually meeting someone here. Some super famous editors from other companies will be there! I will introduce you!" He said.

"Ah sorry. I'm actually kind of in a hurry..." _to run away before Taeyeon comes back._

"Ooh, there he is! Over here!"

Tiffany looked over her shoulder and there was a pretty good looking guy walking over to them.

"Sorry, I'm late!" The guy smiled apologetically.

"Tiff, this is the editor-in-chief of Jang's publishing' 'weekly earth' Lee Donghae."

 _Jang's Publishing's weekly earth?_ _Isn't that the rivaling magazine of one of my company's magazine?_

"Were you waiting long?" The guy named Donghae asked.

"Nope. Seems like everyone else is already at the bar." Shindong replied.

Donghae stared at Tiffany with wonder, "Oh, is this one of today's newcomers?" He asked.

"This is a former co-worker and a friend, currently working at Im's publishing, Tiffany Hwang."

Tiffany slightly bowed to not come off as rude.

Donghae stared at Tiffany with the same look again before gasping, "Oh, right right! The famed heir to the empire! Huh?" He smiled.

"Yup!" Was Shindong's reply.

"Shindong! What are you saying about me?!" Tiffany frowned upon hearing what Donghae called her.

"Oh, come on!" Shindong patted her back.

"Nice to meet you! I figured it must have been fate or something that led us to meet here today, so..." Donghae searched for something in his bag and smiled as he presented her his card, "I'm Donghae. Pleased to make your acquaintance!"

"I'm Tiffany from the editing department of Im's publishing's Emerald." Tiffany fidgeted as she also took out her card and passed it to Donghae politely.

 _Wow, he's a really an outspoken person._

"Emerald...?" Donghae's eyes widened looking at Tiffany's card.

"Ah, yes...we're a romance comics magazine." Tiffany looked at her right where Shindong patted her again.

"So you really think you can't make the drinking party?" Shindong asked.

"Ah, yeah...sorry. I have just got plans today...some other time!" Tiffany smiled at him apologetically. Putting the stuff inside of her bag in place, Tiffany zipped it close, "Well, please excuse me! I'm off now!" Tiffany bowed slightly to Donghae and turned around to leave before Taeyeon comes back.

"Hey, Tiffany-ssi!"

Tiffany stopped and looked back at Donghae who had a smug smile on his face, "How is Taeyeon doing these days?"

 _Huh?_

"Taeyeon? You mean the editor-in-chief of Emerald? You know her, Donghae?" Shindong asked in surprise. Donghae just smiled in reply to Shindong, giving him a second or two to realize what he's talking about, "Wait...oh riiiight!" Shindong snapped his fingers.

"Yup yup!" And Donghae nodded, leaving Tiffany in confusion.

"Umm...are you...an acquaintance of Taeyeon's?" Tiffany tilted her head to the side.

Donghae put a hand on his chin after hearing that and looked to the side wondering what to tell Tiffany, "Acquaintance? Well, we definitely aren't friends, so I suppose you could call us that."

Tiffany frowned upon hearing that.

"Isn't she running you into the ground?" Donghae asked.

"What?"

"That girl...she's always looking down on everyone, right? I just figured she's causing you trouble again."

Tiffany frowned again, "No, she's..." She looked down.

"No, I mean...there is no way that girl could work well with others..." Donghae said in a mocking manner.

Tiffany felt the anger inside of her rise. Who is this guy to Taeyeon and why is he judging her like this? "Excuse me, but...Taeyeon is an extremely capable worker !"

Hearing that Tiffany yelled something like that, the smile on Donghae's face vanished. Mainly because he spotted Taeyeon herself approaching them, "Well...if it isn't Taeyeon." The smug smile was back on his face.

"...Donghae." Taeyeon was not affected by it.

Tiffany, however, took a step back in surprise upon seeing Taeyeon right beside her, "Taeyeon!"

Shindong started fangirling looked excited upon seeing Taeyeon in flesh and very close to him, "Oh, my god! Tiff ! Introduce us! Introduce us!" He whispered to Tiffany.

"It's been a while! How long?" Donghae smiled smugly again at Taeyeon who ignored him and looked at Tiffany instead.

"What are you doing with this guy?" She asked, pointing at Donghae with her thumb.

Tiffany was confused, Taeyeon looked as stoic as usual but an unsettling aura was surrounding her, "I was just introduced to him by coincidence..." Tiffany looked down, feeling a bit scared.

"Heeey! Why don't you come drinking with us, then?" With a friendly smile, Donghae put an arm around Taeyeon.

"Sorry, but we're in a hurry." Taeyeon brushed Donghae's arm roughly and grabbed Tiffany's hand, ready to leave. Seeing that Taeyeon had no room to negotiate anything, Tiffany obliged and walked with Taeyeon with no resistance whatsoever

"Oh, right. Taeyeon. Just how long are you gonna waste your time in romance comics?"

Taeyeon stopped upon hearing that. When she looked back, Donghae had the smuggest smile on his face. In the end, Taeyeon resorted to ignoring him and continued walking on her way with Tiffany in hand.

"Aww. she left! Ugh, I failed once again in exchanging business cards with her!" Shindong whined.

Donghae put a hand on his cheek and chuckled, "I wonder if the little heir hates me now?"

"Well, you certainly did not make a good impression saying those kinds of things at your first meeting." Shindong frowned at him

"Still...I would never have thought she would come back at me by calling that girl capable." Donghae smirked.

"That reminds me..." Shindong snapped his fingers, "Tiff was super pissed about being placed in the romance comics division...but now it seems her spirits has lifted." He crossed his arms and nodded with a smile, pleased to see his friend cheerful again.

"Really, now?" Donghae chuckled and looked at Tiffany's card in wonder.

* * *

"Umm...so why am I in an airplane?" Tiffany looked like she regrets everything in her life while Taeyeon was looking at Donghae's card coldly. They are currently on an airplane heading to Jeju Island. How lucky Taeyeon was to see that there was a trip departing in 30 minutes.

"This guy...we were co-workers at my last company."

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon, interested in hearing what Taeyeon had to say, "You used to work at Jang's Publishing?"

"Yup."

"With the editing department for weekly Earth?"

"Right. I had always liked books, so I figured if I got hired I would do well. I got hired...and I stayed there for a while, but...I just didn't click with my superiors policies. I wasn't allowed to do anything I wanted to or was even capable of doing, so I got pissed and just quit." Taeyeon shrugged.

 _Wow.._

"Then when I was bouncing around, Kangin reached out to me for Im's publishing."

Tiffany frowned, "But why Romance comics?"

"During my interview, before I could state my preferences, Yoona said..." At the mention of Yoona's name, both Taeyeon and Tiffany grimaced, "She said; _we have got this magazine that is a wreck, so if you were in charge of it, what would you do?_ And when I told her my honest opinion. She shipped me off to Emerald. Telling me _good luck._ "

"Woooow..." Tiffany chuckled bitterly.

 _I see. So she was an editor for an action comics magazine._

"But...weren't you confused, suddenly being place in romance?" Tiffany asked.

"Not really. Even if the audience is different, the goal is still the same." Tiffany glanced at Taeyeon, she was leaning on her palm while looking out the window, "Plus...isn't it kind of fun?...romance that is. And even if I didn't think I could do it. I would never come out and say it."

"I see..."

 _I sometimes find myself...really jealous of her self-confidence._ _Though I suppose being compared with others is inescapable._

Hearing the sound of a paper ripping, Tiffany looked at Taeyeon, her eyes widened when she saw Donghae's card being ripped to pieces.

"Wait! What are you-?!"

"You probably won't meet him again, but just in case...don't get involved with _that_. He's a troublesome guy...in more ways than one." Taeyeon said with a grim expression.

"Troublesome...?"

"Just...in a lot of ways."

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon, feeling a little sorry for her and wondering what in the heaven happened between her and that Donghae guy.

"Oh. Right, I made us a hotel reservation. Luston hotel. Given the hour, dinner will have to be room service, though. And we're in a double-bed room."

"What?!" Tiffany's jaw fell open, "Wait, why a double bed?!"

Taeyeon looked at her sideways, "What do you mean why?"

Tiffany was speechless.

"Well, whatever. I ordered us both dinner, though, so you had better at least eat it with me. Then tomorrow we can get in some sight seeing."

"I told you; please stop deciding everything on your own! And hey...didn't we _just_ go to the Jeonnam region?!" (Check Chapter 17)

"That was for work. Though if you wanna call it a honeymoon..."

"What?! Enough with the teasing, please!"

Taeyeon sighed, "I'm not teasing you. I'm always serious when it comes to the girl I'm in love with."

Tiffany looked down, not knowing what to say back. She took a deep breath to calm her heart but it was no use, "Are-...Are you an idiot or something?!"

* * *

"Where did you go?" Taeyeon asked as Tiffany came back to the room. They had just arrived at the hotel and Tiffany disappeared the moment they stepped foot in the room.

"I booked myself a single room. Please enjoy a good night's rest alone in your double bed, Taeyeon." Tiffany said as she sat on the arm chair next to Taeyeon's, in front of the coffee table.

"Wow, you're a dick." Taeyeon looked at her, not believing what she just did.

"Like you're one to talk!" Tiffany yelled. Just then, Tiffany noticed the beautiful pink cake resting on the coffee table. It says; Happy birthday in red in the middle.

"Umm...youdo know it's 11 at night, right? We're gonna eat this now?!"

"How could comics editors function if they couldn't eat in the middle of the night?" Taeyeon asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do.

Tiffany sighed in defeat and watched Taeyeon who is currently opening a champagne bottle.

"You're fine with a little booze, yeah?"

"Sure, I will have some..."

 _My stomach is definitely going to be upset tomorrow._

And again, Tiffany shyly took off her coat revealing the red sweater.

Taeyeon was staring at her with that unexplainable look which got Tiffany flustered.

"Wh...What is it?"

Taeyeon proceeded to pour the champagne into the glasses with a little smile on her face, "That...I just didn't expect you to actually wear it."

"Th- This is just..." Tiffany got flustered, "All of my other clothes just happened to be in the wash is all!" She looked away.

In reality...

On her birthday night. When she woke after doing several things with Taeyeon. She found a fancy paper bag inside of her bag. A red sweater was inside. That was a present from Taeyeon, even though she didn't say anything.

"I thought it might be weird...giving you clothes for a present. But...I'm relieved now. As I thought, red suits you best." Taeyeon smiled and cleared her throat, "Once again. Happy birthday, Tiffany."

Tiffany looked down with a blush, "Thank you...very much."

Both of them took a sip of the champagne that indeed tasted very good.

 _The...The conversation..._ _I have to say something._

"You know, it's actually my first time in Jeju-do...past the airport that is," Tiffany said, looking at Taeyeon sideways.

"Seriously? Me too." Taeyeon looked back at her.

"Really? So you never went on school trips or anything?" Tiffany was a little surprised upon hearing that.

Taeyeon shook her head, "I did, but both my middle school and high school trips were to other regions."

"Wow..."

Taeyeon's eyes widened a tiny bit, "Wait...you mean you didn't go?"

Tiffany chuckled awkwardly, "Oh, well...I went abroad to study right after I entered high school, so..."

"Oh...right." The stoic look on Taeyeon's face immediately vanished along with Tiffany's smile.

 _I'm such an idiot!_ _Of all the topics, of conversation, why did I have to go with the worst possible one?!_

"Wooow! This cake sure is delicious!" The cake was chocolate on the inside, it indeed was very delicious but out of nervousness, Tiffany was eating too fast to even let the taste sink in her mouth, "Ummmmm, sooooooo..."

Taeyeon put her elbow on the table and leaned on it, "You know, you don't have to force yourself to make a conversation."

Tiffany sighed, "I'm sorry..."

Taeyeon also took a bite of the cake, and just like that, the conversation died.

 _Wh- What do I do?_ _The atmosphere is..._

"That reminds me...you studied abroad in...California, was it?"

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon in surprised, "How did you...?"

"Your resume."

"Oh...yes, that's right. I wound up staying there until I graduated..." Tiffany nodded.

"I see..."

Tiffany was a little suspicious. Did Taeyeon not know? Come to think of it, she never told her, "You-...You know that I'm not completely Korean right?"

Taeyeon glared at her, "I figured as much from your name. Did you live in America at all?"

"Ah...um...yeah...I moved here when I started middle school."

"Heh...I see..."

Tiffany looked down a bit nervous, "Umm...so...what about you, Taeyeon?"

"Hm?" Taeyeon tilted her head to the side a little not understanding what Tiffany implied to.

"Oh, well...before, you mentioned you lived in North Jeolla for a while. I was just...wondering whereabouts in Jeolla..."

"Jeonju. Like you, I moved right after the first semester of my third year and spent the rest of my time until graduation there. Then I came back to Seoul for college."

Taeyeon was already a third year when Tiffany was in her first year.

 _I see...Jeonju, huh._

"My hometown...it's way out in the boonies, see. But I thought it was a really nice place." Taeyeon smiled a little.

 _Ah!_

 _Am I...actually having a none-work-related conversation with Taeyeon?_

"What?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow upon realizing that Tiffany was staring at her.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing! No, I just...uh...umm..." Tiffany immediately looked away and took a deep breath, "Wh- What's your favorite food?"

Taeyeon frowned, "Why do you wanna know that all of a sudden?"

"No, I mean...you don't have to say if you don't want to." Tiffany took a bite of the cake to silence her stupid babbling.

"I don't really mind I guess...what do you mean favorite? I guess maybe meat, then?" Taeyeon grimaced for some reason.

"Meat! oh, meat is great, huh! It's so tasty!" Tiffany laughed awkwardly.

"What about you?"

"Oh, I...I have been enjoying wagashi lately since Sunny told me about it!" And because some of them are pink.

"I see...mind if I ask you something, then?

"G- Go right ahead!"

 _What is this...?_ _It's a completely pointless conversation._ _And yet, strangely enough_ _...it makes me happy._

"Tell me the name of the person you love."

"Wh-..." Tiffany looked at Taeyeon who was re-filling her glass.

"Their full name."

"Why would you bring that up?" Tiffany clenched her teeth and looked away with the heat creeping up on her. Surprisingly, Tiffany was calmer than usual about Taeyeon's request.

"Well, it's just...I was just wondering what sort of relationship you and I have." Taeyeon looked down at her crossed legs, "Are we fuck buddies or...?"

"Fu-..." Tiffany stood up, flustered with what Taeyeon just said, "Of- Of course we aren't!" She pointed at Taeyeon, "Gah! We're not even buddies at all, so we can't possibly be...!"

"That'swhat you take issue with?" Taeyeon frowned.

It was an awkward silence again, both of them not daring to look at each other.

"Ugh...I'm sorry" Taeyeon face palmed, "We were finally having a proper conversation...there's so much I want to talk about with you...so why can't I get it out, I wonder."

Hearing that, Tiffany's breath hitched.

"I want to reach you...but the harder I try, the worse it winds up going...this is how it always is for me...when it comes to you."

 _Well...I feel the same..._

"Ah...umm..." Tiffany clenched her fists, "I'm going to head to my room now...today was a really tiring day after all." Tiffany walked over to where she placed her bag and blazer and proceeded to get out of the room

"Tiffany."

"Good night!"

"Yah!"

Tiffany yanked the hand that touched her and then she realized the mistake she made when she saw the look on Taeyeon's face.

"Um...Ex-...Excuse me!"

"Hey!"

It was no use, Tiffany had already left the room and was now standing outside of Taeyeon's door, looking down in regret.

 _I knew it. Things just don't work out._ _This is how it always is._

 _What should I do?_ _Is it fine as it is?_ _Even though she did celebrate with me. I haven't even thanked her probably._

Tiffany cursed herself and took out her phone with a heavy heart

* * *

Taeyeon who had walked out to the balcony took out her phone from her pocket upon hearing it ringing.

"Hello?" She picked up.

" _U- Um, this is Tiffany._ "

"What?" Taeyeon frowned, even though it didn't show on her face nor her voice.

" _Umm, I'm sorry...I forgot to tell you before...ah...umm, really, thanks for your hard work today. And I know I mentioned this last time as well, but...thank you for the present._ "

Taeyeon could hear Tiffany taking a breath on the other side of the phone, or rather...Tiffany was on the other side of the door, hugging her knees and leaning her back on the door.

" _Also...this outing was really sudden, and I honestly don't know what to make of it...but, it's my first time in Jeju-do, a- and I don't think it's so bad...and it's not like I don't think things like this might be nice now and then._ "

"So what are you trying to say?" Taeyeon asked coldly, making Tiffany more flustered.

" _L- Like I said, I'm trying to thank you! Ah...I mean, just...see...I...I'm glad I'm here...with you."_ Tiffany panicked when she realized what she had just said to Taeyeon, " _Ah! Wait, no! I didn't mean...it just felt kind of good, I meant..._ "

Tiffany couldn't even continue what she said as the door behind her opened, causing her to fall backward with a thud. When she opened her eyes, Taeyeon was looking down at her while holding the door.

"Say that kind of shit to my face you idiot!" Taeyeon was not even holding the phone to her ear anymore.

Tiffany was immediately pulled off the floor and inside of the room. Next thing she knew, she was held in an embrace. Her ears pounded as she felt Taeyeon's arms around her.

"I'm also...really glad I got to come here with you."

Tiffany's breath hitched.

"And, I really...want to know more about you." Taeyeon closed her eyes and hugged Tiffany tighter. A hand on her back and another on her hair, "Going at it like this, we will wind up fucking the order again...so it will probably be a little confusing."

"Th- Then...just do things in the proper order!" Despite saying that, Tiffany was enjoying the heat coming from Taeyeon's body.

"No can do. I love you...so I want to sleep with you." And so...Taeyeon whispered, "What about you ?"

Tiffany was forced to look at Taeyeon. And once their eyes met, Tiffany couldn't look away. Both of them leaned in. They kissed. Then again And again. And yet, again. And the rest was history.

 _I feel like I'm getting greedier and greedier._ _With each new detail, I learn...I want to know even more._ _Even though I haven't got the first clue how to speak to her properly._ _No matter how small...or insignificant...or trivial the detail. I still want to know her more._

 _But it's kind of scary b_ _ecause I feel like Taeyeon is becoming a bigger and bigger part of me._

 _Still...I want to know._ _I want to hear more about Taeyeon._

* * *

Monday

"Pick up the pace!" Tiffany yelled at Taeyeon who was walking like a zombie behind her, "We have to get home, change clothes, and then head straight to the office!" They are currently at the airport, back in Seoul.

"It's no big deal if we come in late..." Taeyeon yawned.

"I can't have that attitude! I'm a new hire after all! Geez! This is why I tried to get us to come back yesterday." Tiffany said in frustration.

"Well someone slept until past noon and wouldn't get out of bed," Taeyeon said.

"Exactly! And it was all your fault! Argh!"

Taeyeon yawned again and just followed Tiffany, "...Is your body okay?" She asked. Anyone would be concerned after having sex for two days in a row including that morning when they woke up.

"I- I'm fine." Tiffany blushed.

Taeyeon nodded, "I see. We should get some proper sightseeing next time."

"No thanks. I'm never going again."

Taeyeon shrugged, "Though I don't mind where we are, so long as it's together. I'm even fine staying home"

"Absolutely not!"

"It's a work related order."

"What?!" Tiffany grimaced.

 _That reminds me..._

 _In the end, I wound up not being able to ask her._ _Where in Jeonju did she live?_ _And she said she likes meat, but...does that mean beef? or pork? chicken? which is it?_ _...but I can hardly ask her those things now of all times._ _I wonder how I could bring it up._ _Though I learned one thing, it only brought up more questions..._

"Well if it isn't Taeyeon!"

They were already walking to their apartment building when they heard someone call for Taeyeon.

"Gooood morning! Been a whole two days, huh? Don't tell me this is your nearest station?" It was that Donghae guy from the airport.

"Oh, good morning. It was nice meeting you the other day." Tiffany bowed politely.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Taeyeon asked with a frown.

"Whadya mean what? I live an 8-minute walk from here!"

Taeyeon looked like she was about to murder someone, "Are you fucking serious?"

"Though heeeey, why are you two wearing the same clothes you wore on friday?" Donghae looked a bit confused.

"Huh?! Oh, uh, we actually just took a little trip to Jeju-do." Tiffany immediately said to cover up for their clothes.

"Oh? A business trip?" Donghae smiled smugly.

"Yes! We went there for- "

"Pleasure." Taeyeon cut her off.

"..."

"Oh..." The smile on Donghae's face vanished and was replaced by an awkward look.

"No, Donghae-ssi! It was for work! Hahaha, what are you going on about Taeyeon?" Tiffany panicked.

"It was a pleasure cruise" Taeyeon insisted as she took a step ahead.

"Don't-!" Tiffany was trying her best to hold Taeyeon back.

"Man that sure was pleasurable, wasn't it, Tiffany?"

"Wait- no, it's not- "

At this point, Donghae was backing away as Taeyeon proceeded ahead.

"She's lying! It was for work! Work!"

I definitely don't understand you one damn bit!

 _Are you an idiot?!_

 _Are you an idiot?!_

 _Are you an idiot?!_

 _What the hell are you trying to do?!_

* * *

Days until Tiffany falls (Completely) in love: 125


	21. Chapter 21

Tiffany's eyes fluttered open upon hearing her phone's ringtone. When reality finally sank in, she jolted up and picked her phone as fast as she could, "Good morning! Thank you for calling! This is Tiffany of Im's publishing! My deepest apologies! I'm sure the manuscript will be here very soon!"

"... _Tiffany?_ "

"Huh?...wait...Mom?" Tiffany rubbed her messy hair in confusion.

" _Good gracious, don't tell me you're half asleep!_ "

As her mom said, she was indeed half asleep. Tiffany looked around her only to find herself in her living room.

 _Oh right..._ _I must have fallen asleep on the floor again, huh._

" _Tiffany, you...did something happen between you and Kanggun?"_

Tiffany gulped when she realized what her mother was talking about, "Wh- Why would you call me so early in the morning to ask me..." Tiffany huffed and pulled herself up. She grimaced at the mess and started gathering some clothes from the floor.

" _So something did happen, didn't it?_ "

"N- No! Not really...I mean what's with you asking that out of the blue like this?"

" _Well...he hasn't been speaking to me about you at all lately._ "

"Huh? Oh...well that's probably."

" _If you two are fighting, you had better apologize!_ "

Tiffany stayed silent for a moment and face palmed. Her mother had things she needs to understand, "You know, mom...I'm not going to marry him. I made sure he understood that."

"..."

" _WHAT?!_ "

 _Yeeeaaah, I figured she would react like that._

"Sorry, I have got to head to the office now, so bye."

" _Wait just a minute, Tiffany! What is the meaning of this?!_ "

"I explained myself properly to him the other day, and he agreed to it as well."

" _What on earth are you going on about?!_ "

"Like I have been trying to tell you...it's over between us, so..."

" _TIFFANY_ "

Tiffany clenched her teeth, she knew what was coming.

" _Do you not understand who you are? You're the daughter and successor to Hwang's publishing!_ "

"Well...of course I understand."

" _You don't though! You're already 26 years old! It's time you realize your place in this world!_ "

"Sorry! We will have to continue this some other time!" After hanging up on her mother, Tiffany slumped down on the couch and sighed stressfully, "Ugh..."

 _What's with her, first thing in the morning...?_

 _Daughter and successor, huh?_

 _Well..._ _I do know that I'm at the age where I really ought to start thinking about my future...but, right now, I'm only just barely managing to keep my head above water with my editing work._ _I at least realize that I'm clearly deficient in competence._ _There's no way I will be able to take over a whole publishing company if I can't at least get some decent results with the editing work I'm doing now._

Sighing again, Tiffany got up and noticed the magazine laying on the floor.

It said weekly _Earth_ with bold letters. An action comics magazine that is being published by Jang's publishing. Picking it up, Tiffany flipped a few pages examining the content.

 _I bought this magazine after I learned that Taeyeon used to work for it._ _Maybe...if I were as capable a worker as Taeyeon, I wouldn't have to worry about this kind of thing..._

"..."

 _Ah..._

 _Why?!_

 _Why am I thinking about Taeyeon?!_

 _Cut it out meeeee!_

 _Augh!_

* * *

"Sunny?" Tiffany called

"Yeees?" Sunny turned to her right and replied cutely.

"Have the tallies for last month's survey been released yet?" Tiffany asked, nervously.

"They should probably be out soon. Why do you ask?" Sunny raised an eyebrow. It's rare to see Tiffany nervous about something like rankings. After all, all three of her authors are always within the top five.

"No, just...I was only curious about Jihye-nim's ranking." Tiffany rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Ah, well...I can understand how you feel, but you won't last long being so on-edge every month." Sunny said.

"Yes, of course...but I'm still worried."

"Buncha losers!"

Both Tiffany and Sunny looked at Taeyeon who was just passing by.

"What?!" Tiffany glared.

"Despite that cocky attitude of yours, you're obviously just a greenhorn." Taeyeon mocked, apparently not in a very good mood.

"Excuse me?!"

"Listen up people...something really annoying had just happened." Taeyeon clicked her tongue and she stood in the middle of the office.

"What's wrong?" Hyoyeon approached as Taeyeon got ready to make an announcement.

Taeyeon took a deep breath before crossing her arms, death visible on her face, "It's just been decided that Yoona will take over as president of the company."

"..."

"..."

Jaws hung low and broke upon hearing the news.

 _"No way! Seriously?!"_

 _Murmurs started on the whole floor and people started gathering in the Emerald office area to hear more._

"But...then what about the current president?!"

"Sliding over to become the chairman." Taeyeon sighed as she massaged the bridge of her nose out of stress, "You lot better be careful. When Yoona takes over officially as president...any dead weight that doesn't bring money will be kicked to the curb." Taeyeon grimaced, knowing Yoona too well.

More jaws broke at the revelation.

"Nooooooooo!"

"Craaap, I totally screwed up the other day too!"

"Me too!"

Yuri's eye looked a little bit watery as if she was about to cry but remained as stoic as ever, "So I supposed this means we will have to have another celebration for her soon." She asked while organizing some papers.

"Yup." Taeyeon nodded, taking the papers from Yuri, "The editing department will need to buy her something as a congratulatory present too."

"Yup, we sure will." Sunny nodded.

Sunny, Hyoyeon and Yuri turned to Tiffany who had the most confused look on her face, "We're counting on you, Tiff!" Sunny smiled widely patting Tiffany who had a grim on her face on the back

"What?! Why am I always the one who has to do these things?!" Tiffany yelled.

"Dooooon't worry, we have total faith in you, Tiff! Good luck!" Sunny laughed and fled.

"Wait!Taeyeon! Please say something!"

Taeyeon who was just passing by again looked at Tiffany with her everyday resting bitch face, "If you hate being ordered around so much...why not just get promoted already?"

Bubbling anger and pure hate were visible on Tiffany's face after hearing Taeyeon say that, "Fine, all I need to do is buy something right? Then buy it I shall. It will be something by all means."

"Really?" Taeyeon smiled mockingly.

 _Good god this woman pisses me off so much!_

Seeing the two at each other's throats again, everyone started returning to their desks, afraid of getting involved.

* * *

"So I'm afraid I still don't understand..." Tiffany frowned, "...why exactly youhad to come with me to buy a present for Yoona."

Tiffany was clearly not pleased by the fact that Taeyeon is walking beside her at the moment, in broad daylight, on a weekend.

"Cause it's a date," Taeyeon said stoically.

"Excuse me?!" Tiffany snapped.

"You kept bitching about having to do this, so I decided to take time off on my weekend to come along with you." Taeyeon seemed a bit irritated by the way she glared at the back of the person walking far in front of her.

"Well, no one asked you to do so! I know exactly what I'm buying, so I'm sure I can handle this perfectly well alone. Feel free to just go home now." Tiffany who was looking down glanced at Taeyeon who was kind of half glaring half bored.

"Are you an idiot?"

"Huh?!" Tiffany snapped again.

"At least let me use an excuse every now and then."

"Wait-...what?" Tiffany's shoulders slumped in confusion.

"If I don't take my chances where I can...I won't be able to spend my days off with you."

As much as Tiffany hated it, she felt her heart beat a bit faster upon hearing that and had no choice but to look down to hide the blush on her face, "Wh- What are you saying?" Tiffany asked softly.

Because she was looking down, Tiffany did not notice Taeyeon's little smile appearing while throwing little glances at her.

* * *

"Are you sure it's alright to just give her chocolate?" Tiffany looked around the store they are certainly in. The smell was heavenly and just looking at all the types of fancy chocolate boxes on the displays made Tiffany unconsciously drool.

"She said herself that's what she wanted, so I'm sure it's fine." Taeyeon shrugged.

"She never struck me as the type to like sweet things, so I was quite surprised," Tiffany said.

Taeyeon grimaced, "Don't people usually crave sweet things when they're tired? That girl is crazy busy, it seems..."

"Oh...right..." Tiffany also grimaced remembering that one time Yoona showed her her schedule for the day. If they as editors pass out on the floor every now and then because of how busy they are. Yoona's schedule was even worse than that. That girl will be rushed to the emergency room one day soon. Just by remembering it, Tiffany felt like throwing up, "Chocolate is amazing!" Tiffany chuckled with pain for Yoona who has it harder than them, "Still...it's amazing to think that she's becoming the head of the company at such a young age!"

"Well, it is her family's company," Taeyeon said, "But then...she also climbed up the ranks like everyone else, from her days as an editor."

"What?! Yoona was an editor?!" Tiffany frowned. Just how old was Yoona when she started working?

"You mean you didn't know?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, not at all!" Tiffany's eyes widened upon hearing the new information.

"The one who scouted out Bae Joohyun and convinced her to debut was Yoona."

"Seriously?! I had no clue!"

"Seriously. She has helped put out quite a few other hit works as well...wait-...so you never discussed this sort of thing with Yoona before...?"

"No, we have never had any conversation on such a topic..."

Hearing that, Taeyeon looked straight ahead, "In reality, Yoona had started working in this company from a very young age, childhood if I may say...since she knew exactly what to change in a book to make it better, it seems like her father, our current president, took advantage of that and put her to work right away, though she did start from the bottom like all of us...and seems when she was younger, she caught a lot of flack for supposedly riding coattails or some shit...but she's got the skills to back it up."

 _I see..._

 _When she said we were both coattail riders, I thought maybe we had something in common..._

 _But yeah right...t_ _here's no way we could be alike._

Feeling depressed all by herself, Tiffany picked up a few things Sunny asked for while Taeyeon was purchasing the biggest most delicious chocolate box in the store for Yoona.

"Oh! Wait...Tiffany-ssi _,_ was it?"

Tiffany looked at her side and saw a familiar looking man, "Donghae-ssi?"

"So we meet again. The chocolate here sure is tasty, huh!" Donghae smiled at her brightly.

"Ah yes, yes they certainly are...!" Tiffany looked down awkwardly.

 _It would be really bad if this guy and Taeyeon butted heads, wouldn't it?_ _I had better hurry up and buy these and get the hell out of here!_

"So...are you here alone?"

"What?! Umm, well that's..."

 _Don't come, Taeyeon. Don't come, Taeyeon. Don't come, Taeyeon. Don't come, Taeyeon. Don't come, Taeyeon._

"Ooh, so you're here with someone else then, huh?" Donghae looked around for someone who might be accompanying Tiffany.

"N- No no no, I'm alone!Totally alone!"

"Oops, sorry! So you're on a date, huh?" Donghae laughed awkwardly

"That's not it!" Tiffany found herself waiting in line with Donghae to get to the cash register.

"Oh right! So I checked out Emerald the other day!" Donghae announced, making Tiffany give him her full attention, "Who was it...Kim Sookyung? I found his stuff the most fun to read, personally."

"What? Really?!" Tiffany exclaimed happily. Kim Sookyung is currently her author.

"Yeah!"

"Thank you very much!" Tiffany bowed politely, "I'm actually in charge of his titles."

"Ooh, are you now? The last issue wasn't all that interesting, so I wondered if it as worth it...but this issue was actually pretty exciting."

"Ah...umm, I...read this week's _Earth_ actually!" Tiffany confessed on buying the magazine like Donghae did.

"Really? Thanks!" Donghae smiled, happy that there is one more person to buy their magazine.

"I really liked Kwon Minyoung's work in particular...so I bought the book version as well."

Donghae smiled widely, "Awesome! I'm in charge of those works!"

"You are?"

"But it's been running for so long...I have been thinking it needs a bit of support now..."

"Really? I think it's plenty enjoyable as it is..." Tiffany frowned.

"Nooo, no no. I mean sure, it's enjoyable enough now...but it's our job to make it even more enjoyable, isn't it?"

It then hit her, Donghae was right on that one. What is the use of her as an editor as she just continues releasing works without improving? She looked at Donghae in a respectful manner and he looked back at her with question marks floating around his head, "Oh...yes. Yes, I see." She said, agreeing to what he had just told her.

"What? Did I say something weird...?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh, no! I just...realized you have a point." Tiffany looked down in wonder, "You're absolutely right...no matter the situation, we must not be satisfied just maintaining the status quo...we have to always aim to make our story better, right?"

Donghae did not say anything at that.

"I mean...I do understand that, but I always get tripped up by what's in front of my face and grow negligent..."

Hearing that and seeing the determined look on Tiffany's pretty face, Donghae swallowed, "Hey...you wanna go out for drinks sometimes?"

"What?" Tiffany snapped out of it and looked up at him, "Umm, well I'm not sure about my schedule..."

 _Crap. Taeyeon could come over any minute now!_

Finally getting her stuff wrapped up and finishing paying for it, Tiffany proceeded to put them in her bag.

"I'm sorry. I'm in something of a rush, so I will have to be on my way now..." Taking a moment to think, Tiffany looked up at Donghae, "Umm, excuse me, but...would you mind...if I asked something?"

Donghae smiled, "Shoot."

"Ah, umm...when Ta-...when Taeyeon worked for weekly earth...what kind of projects was she in charge of?"

Donghae frowned, "Why not ask her that yourself?"

Tiffany was disappointed by his answer, she did not hear what she wanted, "Yes...of course. Excuse me." When Tiffany turned around to leave, she got the shock of her life when she saw Taeyeon standing right behind her, giving her a cold look, clearly not pleased, "Ta- !?"

"What the hell are you two doing?" The dark look on Taeyeon's face looked very dangerous. if possible, Tiffany wanted to run away right now.

"Oh, so you're here with Taeyeon!" Donghae nodded at Taeyeon as a sign of acknowledgment.

"W- We're just here to buy some treats for work, that's all, really!" Tiffany panicked, feeling the cold air around Taeyeon get even colder.

"Then you should have said so sooner!" Donghae had that smug smile again on his face.

"And what are you doing here?" Taeyeon clenched her teeth.

"Huh? What, am I not allowed to go shopping?" Donghae crossed his arms, "We just bumped into each other by chance and were having a nice chat about our careers, that all."

Taeyeon glared at Donghae's shit eating smile, "Don't go feeding my newbie stupid shit!" She snapped.

"Oooh, scary! Same as ever, I see!" Donghae chuckled.

"Donghae. You really need to lay the fuck off."

Donghae smirked, Taeyeon was pissed off. He liked that.

Seeing Donghae's face as smug as it is, Taeyeon huffed and turned around, ready to leave, "Let's go, Tiffany."

"Eh? ah...right." Tiffany who was about to follow Taeyeon was grabbed by the arm.

"Tiffany-ssi...about what we discussed...I'm free anytime so think it over!" Donghae smiled gently at Tiffany.

"What did he mean _about what we discussed_?" Taeyeon asked as she walked ahead of Tiffany down the sidewalk.

Tiffany got flustered and didn't know how to reply. It would be bad if Taeyeon found out that Donghae asked her to go drinking with him, "What we...? Just...how he reads Emerald...so I mentioned that I read Weekly Earth as well."

Taeyeon did not say anything.

"A- And then...umm..." Tiffany looked down, not wanting to make Taeyeon anymore angry.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him? Did you forget what I said, Idiot."

Hearing the word Idiot, Tiffany, of course, got irritated, "Wha-...well...like I said, we just happened to run into one another!" She frowned and felt a bit defensive, "Usually you would at least exchange pleasantries then, wouldn't you? Why are you so- "

"Because!" Taeyeon stopped and looked back at her. Only to huff and continue walking a second later. Tiffany followed her, feeling very confused because of Taeyeon's actions.

 _What's she getting so worked up for?_ _Is it just because she hates Donghae?_ _In the end, this just leads to yet more questions..._

 _I don't know anything at all...about Taeyeon._

* * *

Tiffany grimaced. She is currently on her way out of the subway, walking back to her apartment building, and Taeyeon was walking just a little behind her.

 _Given how awkward it is between us now...why on earth do we have to go home together?!_

 _God, I want to move..._

She felt a tug on her jacket that made her stop. When she looked back, she saw the most adorable expression Taeyeon has ever made. It made her body freeze in its place and her eyes not able to look away from Taeyeon's face. Although Taeyeon was looking down, Tiffany could see the hint of pink on her cheeks.

Taeyeon was tugging her jacket with her thumb and index finger softly, looking quite guilty, apologetic and overall just way too cute to take in. A face that Taeyeon had never ever made before.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." She said, "You were about to say something...what was it?"

"What?" Tiffany finally snapped out of it when Taeyeon spoke.

"You were going to ask Donghae something, but I interrupted you. It's just bugging me is all."

To Tiffany's displeasure, Taeyeon had let go of her jacket and crossed her arms, and looked away.

"Oh. Never mind. It's fine!" Tiffany snapped upon remembering the question she asked Donghae before Taeyeon interrupted

"What was it? Spit it out." Taeyeon frowned as they continued their way but this time, it was Taeyeon who was walking a bit ahead.

"I said it's fine!"

"Ugh it's bugging me, it's bugging me, it's bugging me, it's bugging me, it's bugging meeeeeeee-"

"Shut up!" Tiffany huffed before looking away, feeling the much-hated blushing problem she has make a return, "I just wanted to ask him what sorts of comics you worked on when you were working at Weekly Earth."

"What?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he told me I should just ask you, so..."

"You should come to me first for that sort of thing!" Taeyeon snapped.

"Well, here I am now!"

Taeyeon sighed and face palmed, "There are only a few of them still running, I will write the titles down for you later."

"Th- Thank you very much."

A moment of silence passed. Taeyeon let out a deep breath and looked at Tiffany seriously, "So why did you want to know?"

"No real reason. I just wanted to know what sorts of series you were involved with." Tiffany gulped, hoping that would get rid of her dry throat, "I thought...maybe I might learn something from it. I just want to hurry up and be a better editor. so I- "

"Hey." Taeyeon interrupted, "Did you...by any chance get a call from your parents or something?"

Hearing that, Tiffany opened her mouth and closed again then opened one more time only to close it again. She did not know what to say. Taeyeon had just read right through her, "Wh- Why would you think that?" She asked.

"You seemed strangely preoccupied with Yoona...and looked like you were really worried about your work more than usual, so..." Taeyeon shrugged as if what she said was nothing important.

Tiffany stared at Taeyeon deeply before speaking up, "No...there's really nothing..."

Taeyeon looked back, "If you need someone to talk to...I'm always free."

Tiffany opened her mouth and closed it again. Why was this conversation so hard to take in?

"Really it's-...it's-...it's nothing serious at all...I just got a call from my mother." Tiffany looked down after saying that. This was the first time she opens up about this topic to someone, "She just said the same things she always does. Telling me to realize I'm going to take over the company someday...I mean...I'm their only daughter, so I understand where she's coming from, but..."

Taeyeon looked straight ahead after hearing that, much appreciated by Tiffany, "What do youwant to do, then?"

Tiffany bit her lower lip and frowned, "Well...I'm hardly at a level yet where I can afford to consider things like that, but I'm at the age now where I really need to think these things through...and then I just got worked up over it..."

Taeyeon glanced at Tiffany sideways, before taking a deep breath, "I believe that I told you once before already, that you're doing a perfectly fine job."

Tiffany' inhaled and stared at Taeyeon's back who was walking a bit head again, "Th- Thank you very much, but I'm doing my best swinging from bad to good and back with each month's survey." Tiffany looked down again. Feeling herself getting depressed over last month's surveys again, "I just...wish I were as good at this as you are...is what I was thinking."

Taeyeon made a stop and looked back at Tiffany who looked up at her in confusion, "So what? Are you saying I'm good at my job then?"

"What?!" Tiffany looked down again, "Well, you're not bad at it, I suppose." She mumbled, holding tightly to her bag.

"Then let this super-capable-as-acknowledged-by-you person tell you something."

Tiffany frowned and looked at Taeyeon weirdly, "Excuse me?"

Taeyeon sighed, "You're doing your job just fine. You studied romance and comics when you knew nothing about it and you value your authors. I know this for a fact. I don't need editors working for me who don't give a damn about these surveys, and people who think their jobs only entail picking up the manuscript are shit as far as I'm concerned." Seeing that Tiffany was memorized by what she was saying, Taeyeon continued, "You're not a genius. I can't fool myself into thinking you have got some innate talent like Yoona."

Hearing that, Tiffany looked down, feeling blue again.

"However...you work twice as hard as anyone else, and when you don't understand or can't do something, you stick with it until you finally understand, until you cando it. You aren't doing anything wrong at all. If you were, I would correct it. So..." Taeyeon trailed off and looked Tiffany straight in the eyes, "You should just stay the way you are now and don't make me repeat myself. Idiot."

Tiffany looked down with a blush. It certainly felt good to hear something like that from your boss. From Taeyeon.

"Let's go."

Tiffany followed. All the way back to their apartment building, Tiffany kept throwing shy glances at Taeyeon.

 _Taeyeon...was trying to cheer me up._

The two stepped into the elevator like usual, Taeyeon standing by the buttons and Tiffany leaning on the back as usual.

"I suppose taking over the family business might have nothing to do with any actual skill you have. And the Hwang publishing house has been handed down through the family for years. It would probably be easier for you to just go along with the flow, to be honest..."

Tiffany looked down with a blush. Curse her blushing problem, "I'm...already going against the flow, though. I told my mother I was dissolving the engagement."

Taeyeon's eyes widened as the elevator doors opened. She looked back at Tiffany who was looking away, knowing exactly what's coming, "Wait...you mean you told her about me?!" Was that even possible?

"Of- Of course not! I just told her I wasn't marrying Kanggun, that's it!" Tiffany snapped.

Taeyeon let out a sigh of relief, "And...did she accept it...?"

"N- No...I don't think she did...I will probably have to sit down and talk it over with her again." Tiffany sighed and face palmed, remembering her mother's reaction on the phone.

As Tiffany proceeded to unlock her door, Taeyeon walked further past her apartment to Tiffany, "Wait." She stopped Tiffany.

"Yes?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow as she pulled her door open.

"This is...just a what ifquestion, but..." And there was that unexplainable look on Taeyeon's face again, "If you decide to take over at you family's company...does that mean you will quit Im's publishing?"

Tiffany looked away, "...Like I told you, I'm still not- "

"And I said this is just a what if question."

"W- Well, I guess usually...yeah, that's what would happen, isn't it?" Tiffany nodded after thinking about it for a second.

"And then..." Taeyeon looked down and paused, "...you would move?"

"What?" Tiffany was confused at this point, what was Taeyeon trying to get to?

"It's just a _what if_ question."

"How the heck am I supposed to know that?! Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't!"

"..."

"Cut it out!"

Tiffany let out a soft yelp when she was pulled inside of her own apartment and immediately shoved to the door, "Huh?! Wai-...what are you-...Taeyeon!"

Taeyeon held her hands and pressed their foreheads together, "I will never forgive you if you just run off on your own again."

"What...?" Tiffany was confused.

"I'm speaking to you, a woman to another." Taeyeon clenched her eyes shut, "I...am scared to death...of never being able to see you again."

 _Taeyeon...you really..._

"Wh- What are you saying?! We live right next door to each other! I'm sorry, but that's- "

"You...don't have a damn clue how I felt those ten long years."

Tiffany's heart ached as the image of Taeyeon suffering came to mind. She herself was living in pain in those 10 long years...then what about Taeyeon?

She was also probably in pain...10 more times more than her.

Tiffany sighed, "I...still haven't decided anything about my future. You keep speaking in hypothetically, but I haven't..." Feeling Taeyeon's arms go around her, Tiffany breath hitched, "Taeyeon?"

Taeyeon squeezed Tiffany's body against her, "Truthfully...I know that I shouldn't mix my personal feelings with my work." She inhaled deeply, "But I can't help it. I'm never letting you leave me."

At this point, Tiffany could hear the sorrow and pain in Taeyeon's in some way. And for some reason knowing that Taeyeon was in pain, pained her too.

"I never ever...want to go through that again." Taeyeon grabbed Tiffany's hand and pulled her inside.

"Ah- hey! Taeyeon!" Tiffany struggled to keep up with Taeyeon's fast steps.

Barging into the bedroom, Taeyeon shoved Tiffany on the bed and sat on her stomach.

"Fany-ah..."

Hearing Taeyeon call her that again and feeling Taeyeon's cold hands on her cheeks, Tiffany's breath hitched.

"I'm always...always watching you. And I will be waiting here...for your feelings to catch up to my own. So..."

Tiffany couldn't imagine the amount of pain Taeyeon was in for her to make a face like that.

"Just give up...and say you love me again. Fany-ah."

 _I couldn't bring myself...to tear my gaze from her._

And so...Tiffany gave in to her desires and wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's neck...and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Taeyeon who was a bit surprised by that immediately responded only a second later. Not long after, Taeyeon's hands were roaming around Tiffany's body. She felt Tiffany's soft body shiver under her.

"Cold?" Taeyeon asked as she pulled away so both of them could breathe.

"No, just..." Tiffany who had a red, dazed, pleasurable face on. Removed her hair from her face, " _Feels_... _so good_..."

Taeyeon's eyes widened

"..."

"..."

"*cough* *cough* What-...the hell are you?" Taeyeon blushed deeply, "What are you trying to do to me?"

"Huh?!" Realizing that she might have just seduced Taeyeon, Tiffany panicked, "That's not what I mea- !"

Tiffany was silenced by Taeyeon's lips.

"Taeyeon..."

"Fany-ah _..._ "

 _I'm just...such a coward._ _I can't put my feeling of love into words or actions..._

 _But..._

 _There is one thing I can say for sure..._

 _Taeyeon..._

 _I also have always...always watched you..._

* * *

"I...I did it!" Tiffany smiled happily while looking at the survey's results.

"Tiff! I see Jihye-nim rode in the rankings! Good for you!" Sunny put a thumb up while her other hand is busy holding the treats Tiffany bought from the chocolatier.

"Thank you very much!"

*Whack*

Taeyeon whacked Tiffany's head with rolled up papers as she was just passing by, "Don't get carried away just because of one good month."

"Would you please stop hitting me all the time!" Tiffany yelled, feeling irritated by those rolled up papers that abuse the back of her head every single day.

"Newbie, get me 10 copies of this." Taeyeon ignored what Tiffany said and handed her two papers which Tiffany obliged to do.

 _Geez, I'm allowed to get excited every now and then!_

"Also, I'm leaving you these documents here, so be sure to check them out."

"Yes, ma'am..." Tiffany sighed.

Tiffany could hear her phone ringing on her desk but ignored it as she was busy making the copies Taeyeon asked for, "Here...10 copies, just like you asked!" Tiffany handed Taeyeon the papers grumpily.

However, Taeyeon did not take them and just glared at her, "What the hell is this?" Taeyeon asked, voice cold as ice.

Tiffany looked at what Taeyeon just shoved at her. It was her phone, still ringing, with the name Lee Donghaeflashing on the screen. Tiffany immediately panicked. Upon seeing that Tiffany had saw who the caller was, Taeyeon got the phone back and hung up on Donghae.

"Well, we did exchange cards! It's normal he would have my number!"

"The hell it is!"

"But-!"

"THE HELL IT IS!"

 _Don't just hang up people's phones without permission!_

 _What do I do?_

 _What do I do?_

 _What do I do?_

 _And why the hell do I even have to explain myself?!_

* * *

Days until Tiffany falls (Completely) in love: 115


	22. Chapter 22

_Before I realized it...I was chasing after her. - Tiffany_

* * *

Monday

 _At the beginning of the month, it was decided that Yoona would take over as the president of the company._

"I just went to check out the new building and man, is it awesome!" Yoona cheered, "I figured you guys are already getting prepped for the move, but I wanted to double check anyway!"

Let's just say that none of the Emerald editing department members were pleased by what Yoona said.

"So make sure you have got your stuff packed and ready to get out by 6:00 PM on Friday, 'kay? The movers will carry stuff to the new place over the weekend!"

After hearing that Tiffany shot a glare at Yoona, Hyoyeon was muttering curses, Sunny was planning to push her off the stairs, Yuri probably planned to commit suicide while Taeyeon was most likely plotting Yoona's murder.

"Why do you think we need to move to a new office at a time like this?" Tiffany asked Yuri who looked like grim reaper in a whisper.

"Dunno. Maybe just because she became president?" Yuri replied.

"Yo, Unnie! I see Emerald is in shambles as always!" Yoona approached Taeyeon, "Think you will make the moving deadline with all this crap around?" She smiled.

"Oh, of course. Even if this Friday happens to be the last day in this month's proof-reading cycle and moving plans over lap it!" Taeyeon clenched Yoona's collar while Yoona laughed away.

 _Yes..._ _we're right in the middle of proofing this month's manuscripts, a_ _nd as for me..._ _I might sort of feel rather incredibly..._ _SICK._ _I think..._

 _No, no!_ _It's just my imagination!_ _I'm only worn out because I fell asleep on the floor again last night!_ _Besides, now isn't the time to think about that._

Everyone went back to their desks and proceeded to do their work.

"Tiff! I'm finally done with my author!" Sunny slumped down, finally finished proof-reading her manuscript.

"Great! Thank you! That just leaves Jung Sooyeon-nim's manuscript before everything's been turned in!" Tiffany smiled, a hint of hope visible on her face, "How is Sooyeon-nim's manuscript coming, Yuri?"

Yuri who just finished a phone call had this face of a serial killer on her face, "Another 32 pages."

 _Almost the whole thing?!_

Tiffany stood up and clenched her hair, "Will it be done in time?! Proofs are due on Friday!"

"Assistants have come in to help, so if past president is anything to go by, it should work itself out," Yuri said, was clearly irritated.

"Hahaha! That's Sooyeon-nim for you, huh...hahaha" Taeyeon laughed.

Her eyes aren't laughing! - The whole editing department thought.

"But well, even if it's last minute, the product is always good! The stories are interesting too." Hyoyeon said with a sigh

"That's notthe issue." Yuri face palmed in irritation.

Tiffany sighed and slumped on her desk.

Her whole body hurts, her brain is fried and her eyes burned.

 _Even though my own project's manuscript was finished on time, I can't relax until everything is submitted, since I'm the coordinator._ _I feel an ulcer coming on..._

 _This is just as stressful as if it were my own manuscript._

Tiffany felt the room spin around her.

"Don't sleep in work!"

*Whack*

Tiffany jerked up and looked behind her at Taeyeon who just whacked her with that god damn roll of papers, "I wasn't sleeping!" She said as she watched Taeyeon walk back to her president chair.

"That fair announcement for the next issue's front page that you said you would write up yesterday, when are you gonna be finished with that?" Taeyeon asked.

"It's done!" Tiffany got up and walked up to Taeyeon's desk to give her the papers, "Oh right. I know it's a bit early, but I have collected Ranmi-nim's material for her new work. Could you look over it for me?" Tiffany said.

"What? Already?" Taeyeon frowned, "Her current serial won't be over for another 6 months..."

"Ah, yes, but I figured the earlier the better," Tiffany said, "I had a free moment and mentioned the topic to her. She had given the new story some serious thought already, so I wanted to look into it."

Taeyeon stared at Tiffany blankly for a moment, "Got it. I will take a look. And here, take these. I have finished looking over 3 of your storyboards."

"Huh? You're done already?" Tiffany was surprised when Taeyeon really took out 3 of her storyboards from her drawer.

"Yup."

Tiffany frowned and went back to her desk.

 _I just gave them to her last night._

 _Taeyeon is so busy with her own work, where did she find the time to check them?_

 _Did she even check thoroughly?_

Flipping through the papers of the storyboard, Tiffany found no fails. Taeyeon had made all proper suggestions and even fixed a lot of parts she did not notice.

Taeyeon chuckled when she saw the surprised look on Tiffany's face, "Fear not, my fair lady. I did actually check them in their entirety."

"I kno-...-ow...th- *ACHOO*"

Taeyeon once again stared at her blankly as she just let out a loud sneeze.

"Thank you very much. I'm going to the bathroom. Excuse me" Tiffany sniffled and got up.

"Hey Tiff, can you buy me some juice on your way back?" Sunny asked.

"Sure." Tiffany sighed heavily and went to the bathroom.

After finishing her business, she stood by the sink and proceeded to wash her hands. She glared at herself in the mirror and sighed yet again.

 _Ugh, the bags under my eyes are getting worse._

"Hey."

"ACK!" Tiffany jolted when she heard a voice behind her, "What is it?! Please don't scare me like that, Jesus!"

It was Taeyeon who just entered the restroom.

Tiffany crossed her arms and waited for Taeyeon to say what she wanted to say.

"Are you...feeling all right?" Taeyeon asked cautiously.

"Huh?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow "W- What makes you ask that?"

"You look pale, so I thought maybe you had a bit too much work on your plate perhaps."

"What? No, that's not it at a- "

"Caught a cold, then?"

Tiffany rubbed her nose "No, that sneeze was just from my nose being itchy."

Taeyeon apparently didn't buy that because she took a step ahead closer to Tiffany and held her shoulder. Tiffany's heartbeat quickened as she in return stepped back until she bumped into the edge of the sink. Taeyeon's cute face was suddenly getting closer. Tiffany clenched her eyes shut thinking that Taeyeon was going to kiss her, but a moment later, nothing of that sort happened. The only thing that happened was that Taeyeon swapped her hair behind her ear and pressed their foreheads together.

"Wh- What are you doing?" Tiffany asked with a red face, feeling like her heart is about to jump out.

"Doesn't feel like you have a fever," Taeyeon said as she removed herself from Tiffany and crossed her arms.

"Taeyeon, we're at work!" Tiffany looked away and held on to her arms feeling self-conscious all of a sudden

"No...you just looked like you were pretending to be cheerful, so..." Taeyeon also looked away, glad that her worries were not in the right place.

"Th- Thank you for your concern. But I'm as healthy as a horse!" Tiffany looked grumpy again and put the hair strand the fell over behind her ear again, leaving it as Taeyeon did.

"Is that so? I guess that's fine, then..." Taeyeon opened the door for both of them as they made their way out.

 _Taeyeon is sharper than I thought..._

"Taeyeon ?"

"What?" Taeyeon did not look back at Tiffany who's trailing behind her.

"About those storyboards from before...I was amazed that despite your busy schedule, you were still so detailed in your suggestions. Are you sure it wasn't too much effort?" Tiffany fidgeted as she asked.

"Why would it be?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow, "Reading new stories is always fun. I have never once thought of it as bothersome. Is it not the same for you?"

"That's..." Tiffany did not answer Taeyeon's question.

 _But, I'm not-...to the point where things are fun yet._ _It's been more than 6 months since I became a comics' editor._ _I'm still blundering about as usual, of course._ _But I have at least reached the point where I can finish the tasks I'm assigned now._ _I'm sure she's got even less time to check proofs...and yet she still managed to look over it thoroughly._ _She even caught the parts where I wasn't sure what to suggest and properly fixed them._ _And it's more interesting now too._

They had stopped at the break room and Taeyeon proceeded to buy a drink from the vending machine.

"Umm, is there any trick to reading thorough these scripts? I would like to better myself at it..." Tiffany said.

"Trick...? It's just something that comes with a lot of practice and experience, right?"

"Oh, is it?...Before I forget. May I copy some pages from volumes 10 thorough 15 of the editor's training manual?" A.K.A Hell Files made by Taeyeon to train editors.

"What for?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow as she popped open her drink.

"No, it's just...ah! This machine is out of the drink Sunny wanted! I will go check the machine outside."

"Hurry, back then."

"Yes, ma'am!"

And just like that, Tiffany ran away from answering Taeyeon's question.

 _I want to become a full-fledged editor as soon as possible!_

 _What Taeyeon said to me recently...really resonated me and gave me confidence._

Tiffany stopped her tracks and looked back at Taeyeon who was sipping her drink with crossed arms while watching. Her heart still leapt of it's place just by looking at Taeyeon from afar.

 _Though it might just be a difference in experience or talent...a_ _nd even though I know it's pointless to compare myself to her..._ _I just thought to myself... She's so good at this. She's so impressive._ _It made me...really wish I could be her._

"Ah...- _CHOO_ *cough* *cough*"

* * *

Friday

Tiffany made her way out of the company building as everyone else's work hours were over.

As she walked, suddenly her body started pounding and throbbing. She hugged herself, feeling that the cold is affecting her way more than normal. She gulped as the realization sank in.

 _Was-...Was I really this under the weather?_

 _Why? It's like the moment I submitted the proofs and finished preparing for the move, my body just finally gave out..._

 _Is it because of the relief?_

 _All I can tell is that this is definitely not good..._

*Huff* *Huff* *Huff*

 _Taeyeon told me to get in her car...good thing I refused._ _I know exactly what she would say if she saw me in this state._

 _Should I take a taxi?_

 _No, I feel sick, I would definitely barf._

 _Maybe I should buy some medicine and rest in a cafe for a moment..._

Feeling like her body is about to give out, Tiffany bumped shoulders with someone, "I'm sorry!" She immediately bowed to apologize.

"Heeey! If it isn't !"

Looking back at the person she just bumped into, Tiffany realized it was Yoona, with another tall super beautiful girl beside her.

"Heading home? Good work today!" Yoona's smile looked a little tired, compared to Monday, Yoona's energy seemed to have dropped to a noticeable rate. She isn't as loud as she was and her face is paler. Even the bags under her eyes looked worse. Even so, she still managed to look stunning.

"Are you heading home too?" Tiffany asked with a smile.

"Yup. Just grabbing some food on the way. I thought I might buy some more of those chocolates you gave me earlier while I was out. They were delicious! I'm hooked!" Yoona smiled widely.

 _But we bought the biggest box, she already ate them?_

"I'm glad they were to your liking." Tiffany had difficulty to keep her smile up.

"Oh, hey! About the party to celebrate my new position..." Yoona's grin came down to a frown when she saw Tiffany's face a bit dazed and she was slightly panting,"...are you okay?"

"Huh?" Tiffany snapped out of her daze and looked up at Yoona.

"You seem pretty pale, is all..." Yoona was clearly concerned about Tiffany.

Tiffany looked down in daze again, "My apologies...I'm fine...I'm just a bit out of it from the relief that I have tomorrow off, that's all...how embarrassing..." Tiffany chuckled in embarrassment.

 _Crap...my head...feels kinda fuzzy..._

"Taeyeon is riding you hard?" Yoona chuckled.

"Huh?!"

 _R- Riding me? Taeyeon?_

 _H- H- How did she know?!_

"I will gladly be your agony aunt! Spill! Spill!" Yoona laughed at poor Tiffany who let out a sigh of relief that Yoona didn't mean what she said in _that_ kind of way.

"Oh no...it's not that work is too tiring or anything! Besides..." Tiffany paused to catch her breath a little, "...Taeyeon does several times the work I do *Huff* I'm still no good. I'm still trying much harder to do better."

Finishing with a huff, Yoona's eyes sparkled when she saw Tiffany's face when she mentioned Taeyeon.

"Unnie...the time." The pretty girl accompanying Yoona spoke up, grabbing Yoona's attention right away.

"Ah! I'm sorry to have stopped you on your way!" Tiffany apologized again with another huff.

"Are you really okay?" Yoona asked with a frown, leaning down a little bit to look at Tiffany's face probably.

"I'm fine...excuse me..." Tiffany nodded at Yoona and the cute girl besides before turning on her heels. She was about to walk but she couldn't. Looking down at the floor, Tiffany found out that her vision has become a bit hazy. Her head was pounding and her body was aching. Her vision just kept getting hazier and hazier...

"Unnie?!"

Yoona's voice was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

* * *

"Yoona!"

Yoona looked up to see Taeyeon running towards her with the most panicked expression on her face

"How Tiffany?!"

Yoona stared at Taeyeon for a moment, the smile no longer on her usually cheerful face, just seriousness written all over it, "She's in the exam room now. They had her hooked up on an IV drip earlier." Yoona pointed at the door behind her.

"What's the matter?" Taeyeon asked.

"They're probably telling her now."

Taeyeon still couldn't relax "But how were you..." Taeyeon frowned, a bit confused as to why Yoona was the one to bring an unconscious Tiffany to the hospital.

"We ran into each other by chance in front of the company. She woke up in the car after she passed out, but just in case, we brought her here since we were already on the way." Yoona crossed her arms.

"I see." Taeyeon lowered her head to Yoona "I'm sorry for all this trouble."

"Nah, don't sweat it. I figured with her family the way they are, it was better to call you up first before there was a fuss." Yoona sighed.

Just then, the door of the room behind them opened revealing Tiffany with a deathly expression on her face that immediately turned into a shock/scared one when she saw that Taeyeon was there

"Taeyeon...what are you doing here?"

"Oh, sorry. I called her." Yoona said nonchalantly.

Taeyeon looked like she was about to murder her which terrified Tiffany.

"So you were feeling sick."

Tiffany lowered her head, "No, I...I really did think that I was doing fine, so..."

"What's the cause?"

"Well..." Tiffany gulped "G- General neglect of health and...overwork, plus a cold...and malnutrition..."

Taeyeon's eyes widened with a frown "Overwork?...and malnutrition? What the..."

Taking a step further from Taeyeon, Tiffany realized that Yoona was still standing there, "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience! Your dinner..." Tiffany looked apologetic towards Yoona who smiled at her tiredly.

Yoona smiled, "Don't worry about that. Just go take care of your paperwork."

"I'm really so sorry!" Tiffany apologized for the last time before going to take care of her paperwork.

"Ah, well. At least it wasn't anything serious." Yoona shrugged.

Taeyeon sighed, clearly upset, "That little..."

"By the way..." Yoona started, "How is Tiffany Unnie doing?" Yoona asked.

"If you mean at work, she doing her job well."

Yoona crossed her arms and looked away "I guess I mean more mentally."

"Huh?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow.

"We were chatting a bit earlier and she seems to think that she's no good and needs to try harder or something. Seemed kinda backed into a corner."

Taeyeon didn't say anything to that but wasn't surprised to hear it either.

"But hey...if I'm totally off-base, I'm sorry." Yoona chuckled tiredly.

"Actually..." Taeyeon sighed and looked down "You mentioned that you do business with the Hwang family, correct?"

"Yup."

"They...do plan on having Tiffany take over their company in the future, don't they?"

"Well, duh." Yoona let out a stressed huff just thinking about the Hwangs "Hwang Publishing is a stead-fast family business, you know. Granted, it's not like I don't understand wanting to rebel against that sort of thing."

Taeyeon clearly was bothered by what she was hearing.

"Of course she's under pressure from her family's expectations...and social values." Yoona continued, "And then seeing how her own abilities fall short of what's expected of her..." Yoona clenched her teeth, remembering going throw that period herself long ago, "The more she discovers about herself...the harsher reality seems."

Seeing that Taeyeon was not pleased by what she's hearing about Tiffany, Yoona continued, "Ah, but...keep in mind this is just from my experiences. You're the one who actually sees her in action. Just remember that these are the sorts of issues she might be dealing with." Turning around on her heels, Yoona waved with a little smile "I will leave the rest of this to you. I'm gonna eat."

Taeyeon was about to bid her goodbye but Yoona turned to her again.

"Oh, also!" She came back, grabbing Taeyeon's attention again "Did you know why she quit her previous job?" Yoona grinned/

"Ah, wasn't it..." Taeyeon paused trying to remember " _I was angry that people thought I got my job from family ties and connections..._ or something?" Taeyeon repeated what Tiffany had told her.

"Yup, that's it!" Yoona nodded "I heard it from my dad."

"So straight forward it's oddly refreshing." Taeyeon shrugged with a smile.

"But if you read between the lines...it means she wants to make a best-selling book using only her own talent. Am I right?" Yoona smirked, "It actually reminds me of _you,_ Unnie."

Taeyeon looked at Yoona in surprise.

Were they...alike?

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Tiffany ran over to Taeyeon's side, "Ah..." She gulped and looked down.

Taeyeon stared at her for a moment before her face turned form stoic, to a frown to a pure angry grim "So? This overwork and malnutrition? Explain." Taeyeon crossed her arms, waiting for a proper explanation from Tiffany.

"No...it's just...I honestly wasn't hungry, so I..."

* * *

"Wai- ! W- Wait, just- "

Once they were back to their apartment building, Taeyeon grabbed Tiffany and barged into her apartment.

"Taeyeon! Stop, please!"

Immediately heading to the refrigerator, Taeyeon yanked the door open.

"I see. So this is the problem." Taeyeon clenched her teeth and her eyebrow twitched at the sight of Tiffany's fridge. Jelly and Water. That's it. That's all Tiffany ate.

"No, I..." Tiffany looked at Taeyeon in panic "I promise, I do eat!"

"Instant food and convenience store lunches, right?!" Taeyeon yelled.

Tiffany looked down in guilt "W- Well, and energy jelly and pudding...and pastries. I have got some granola bars as well..."

"Huh?!" Taeyeon snapped "I'm bringing food from my place! You sleep!" Taeyeon yelled and pulled Tiffany to the bedroom, sitting her on the bed.

"N- No, thank you. Not that I don't appreciate it...I mean, they gave me an IV drip, so I don't..."

"Tiffany!" Taeyeon made Tiffany look up using her stern voice "Fine then. From now on, you will eat one full meal a day with me!" She pointed at her making Tiffany widen her eyes.

"Huh?!"

"I'm taking charge of your nutrition!" Taeyeon crossed her arms.

"Y- You have gotta be kidding me..."

"This is an order, you damn idiot!" Taeyeon was clearly the most pissed off Tiffany has ever seen her. Even more pissed off than when she found out that she didn't know Tiffany's real name for ten years. Letting out a tired sigh, Taeyeon looked away and face palmed, "Anyway, Just..." She started calmly "Seriously, don't ever collapse like that again. I thought my heart was gonna stop in my chest."

Seeing how worried Taeyeon is about her, Tiffany looked down in guilt, "I-...I'm sorry. I- I know it sounds like an excuse...but I really didn't notice it had gotten so bad..."

Taeyeon who couldn't stay mad at Tiffany for long just sighed again and pushed Tiffany gently so her head is laying on the pillow, "I get it. Now get to sleep already."

Tiffany turned to the other side, avoiding Taeyeon who sat on the edge of her bed.

"Am I working you too hard...?" Taeyeon asked, scared that she might be the cause of this.

"What?"

"It didn't seem like you were having trouble...but if you're working so hard that you pass out, I should probably reconsider some of the tasks I have been giving you."

Tiffany clenched the side of her pillow "No, I'm...fine with the amount of work I'm getting."

"Then why did you collapse?" Taeyeon sounded desperate in need for a proper answer.

"That's..." Tiffany trailed off. Hesitating to answer Taeyeon's question. Knowing that she would be angry.

"Tiffany?"

Tiffany cleared her throat, pretty scared to tell Taeyeon the truth, "Umm...a- actually...e- extra self-study..."

"Self-study?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow and looked at Tiffany.

"Well, I...I just...I was thinking about what you said before. I want to be a full-fledged editor as soon as I can, so..." Tiffany swallowed to get rid of her dry throat.

Taeyeon then noticed the huge piles of romance comics and their storyboards all marked and had a lot of notes sticking out of them plus the copies of her editor training manual on the other side of the bed which caused her to look at Tiffany with a scared expression, What has this girl done to herself?

"When you told me earlier that I was doing well...I was very happy. B- But I know I shouldn't be satisfied with just that. I have to work harder, so...so I got a bit carried away...and sleeping...and sometimes eating became too much of a bother..."

"You idiot!" Taeyeon slammed the bed.

"It wasn't interfering with work, so what does it matter?!" Tiffany sat up.

"What good does it do you if you collapse form it?!"

"W- Well, I had planned to recuperate over the weekend to fix everything!"

"That's going overboard, dumbass!" Taeyeon sighed and lowered her voice "So, in order to find time to study, you didn't sleep and cut out meals until you totally wore yourself out and wound up fainting...like an utter idiot." Taeyeon clenched her teeth. This idiot right here is the girl she's in love with.

"I- I told you that I hadn't noticed how bad it had gotten!" Tiffany said frantically.

"Notice that kind of thing!" Taeyeon face palmed and sighed for the nth time that day, "Geez...you always get carried away with everything. I told you not to stress over it."

Tiffany looked down at her blanket with a blush, "Even if it only helps a little...I wanted...to catch up to you, Taeyeon."

Taeyeon's eyes widened for a second before she leaned on her hand tiredly and looked at the ground sadly.

"How stupid. Think about it. There's a huge gap between our levels of editing experience. It took me years to get to where I am now anyway. You haven't been in the comics' business for a whole year yet. You think you can bridge that gap in a few months? There's no way you can make up for years worth of experiences that quickly."

"I know that! You don't have to explain that to me." Tiffany said. Actually pretty disappointed.

"You made yourself collapse because you don't understand." Despite her bothered tone, Taeyeon chuckled "Besides...you really think I will be so easily overtaken? Idiot." Taeyeon smiled and closed her eyes in pure bliss, "You know, It's funny. After all this time, you're still...chasing after me, even now."

Tiffany's eyes had just realized it. All this time...she had been chasing for Taeyeon. For all this time, just to catch up to her, ".N- No...it's not...like that...really...I simply..." Curse her blushing problem for giving her feelings away.

"You aren't me, you know. So there is no real reason for you to try and be like me." Looking at embty space, Taeyeon smiled softly to herself, "You can do things your own way. You don't have to stress out. I'm not going anywhere."

Tiffany stared at Taeyeon's back fondly. What a person Taeyeon is.

"Make sure you rest for this weekend. I will bring some food by later." Taeyeon stood up and looked at the ground, "See ya."

"Huh...?"

"Call me if you need anything," Taeyeon said.

 _At first...I was content just watching her._

 _But..._

 _Before I realized it...I was chasing after her._

Taeyeon looked back at Tiffany in surprise. Not quite believing what is happening right now. Tiffany had just stopped her from proceeding further out of the room by holding on to her jacket from behind.

"What..."

"Ah!" Realizing what she had just done, Tiffany let go of Taeyeon's jacket and panicked, "I- I'm sorry! It- It's nothing. I didn't mean to!"

Taeyeon stared at Tiffany who looked down, flustered much, "...You want me to stay with you?" Taeyeon asked, pushing Tiffany gently to sit on the edge of her bed.

Tiffany flushed red and fidgeted. "I-...I didn't say that..."

Taeyeon looked down at her "Then...what do you want?" She asked.

Tiffany clenched the fabric of her pants, not knowing what to say to answer that question, she was not ready yet to admit anything to Taeyeon. The simple act of reaching out and holding Taeyeon's hand got her point through. And Taeyeon was grateful for that.

* * *

"Ah...umm..." Tiffany felt her heart rate skyrocket.

"Don't worry. Even Iwouldn't try to have sex with someone who just collapsed." Taeyeon said, "That's actually why I started to head home a minute ago. So just...go to sleep already."

"How can you expect me to do that?!" Tiffany snapped.

Taeyeon is currently laying on Tiffany's bed with her, both of them facing each other with the covers on them waist high and Taeyeon's arm around her while the other was an arm pillow for her.

"I- I'm sorry. I stopped you earlier, but now..." Tiffany struggled to get up but was held down by Taeyeon, "I'm fine now, so you can-...you can go now..."

"Hang on. Gimme your hand." Taeyeon ignored what Tiffany said.

"Huh...?"

"It's fine. You can go to sleep." Taeyeon got a hold of Tiffany's hand and put it on her waist which got Tiffany even more flustered.

Tiffany didn't know what to say or what to do so she just rested her hand there. 5 minutes deep, Tiffany was completely mesmorized by Taeyeon's cute little face. Taeyeon was truly beautiful.

"You're cute..." Taeyeon suddenly said.

"That's...!" Tiffany looked away, getting flustered again. Taeyeon is thinking the same thing she's thinking about, "That's...not true...you're the one who's-!" Tiffany cut herself off upon realizing what she was about to tell Taeyeon.

In returned, Taeyeon was smiling softly at her.

Next thing she knew, Taeyeon leaned in very close to her face. She just slightly opened he rmouth and closed it agian, feeling her breath hitching and her face heating up upon the closeness of their faces. Tiffany saw how Taeyeon gulped and scooted a bit away from her before looking back at her eyes. She felt a little upset by the fact that Taeyeon didn't do what she wanted to do which made her slightly frown.

Another 5 minutes passed by and they were still staring at each other's faces This time...Tiffany was the one to lean in. To Taeyeon's surprise...their lips met softly for 2 seconds before Tiffany pulled away with a deep blush on her face, not daring to look back at her.

"You know, you have been rubbing my hip for a while now...it's turning me on." Taeyeon blurted.

Realizing what she was doing, with a soft gasp, Tiffany removed her hand from Taeyeon's body only for it to be placed back again on Taeyeon's hip.

"If you want to touch me elsewhere too, go ahead."

Feeling incredibly turned on despite being sick, Tiffany inhaled sharply before going over Taeyeon's small body. Taeyeon smirked and let Tiffany lead. Leaning down to capture Taeyeon's luscious lips, Tiffany devoured her whole. Taeyeon smiled into the kiss as Tiffany locked and unlocked their lips.

However, it didn't take long for Taeyeon to flip their position and take charge. Not liking how Taeyeon took the lead, as usual, Tiffany kissed her more roughly. Taeyeon gave in to Tiffany's kiss and enjoyed Tiffany being a power bottom for the first time.

A frown was on Taeyeon's face when she felt Tiffany stop the sweet action.

"Tiffany...are you all right?" Taeyeon asked, pulling out of the kiss Tiffany was giving her just a moment ago.

Tiffany's face was still red, her eyes were closed and apparently...asleep.

Chuckling at the cute sight, Taeyeon fixed Tiffany's hair strands and just stared at her sleeping face with a smile on her own face.

"Tae...yeon..."

Hearing her name being called with a sad tone, the smile on Taeyeon's face vanished, "What...?" Taeyeon leaned in closer to Tiffany's face and just couldn't take it anymore, she laid on the bed again and hugged Tiffany's hot body tightly, "I'm...right here with you...Fany-ah."

 _My stress just dissolved all at once...and I was swept away into a deep, deep ocean of sleep._

 _But strangely, the whole time..._ _I could feel the warmth of Taeyeon surrounding me._

*Yawn*

Taeyeon sat up and itched her sexy bed hair. She looked at her side where Tiffany was still apparently sleeping. Smiling to herself like an idiot, Taeyeon patted Tiffany's hair before getting up to get some water.

"Ow! Why would she leave stuff right here?" Looking down at what she stepped on, Taeyeon found that it was...a fully lit room by the sunlight. No...not a room...it was purely a huge landfill of garbage.

Seeing that...Taeyeon's eyes sparkled and her OCD sense kicked in.

* * *

Monday

"Aww, man! I have no idea where anything is?!" Sunny whined as she threw away an empty box behind her.

"Well, we did just stuff things randomly in boxes on Friday, so..." Hyoyeon said, searching through more boxes.

"Ugh, just break open all of the boxes!" Taeyeon yelled, feeling incredibly irritated and frustrated with the situation they're in.

They had just moved into the new building and now they are suffering the consciousness of not labeling nor organizing their boxes when they packed on Friday. The 5 of them were currently trying to find their department boxes and stuff that belongs to them within the boxes of the whole company.

"Argh, dammit!" Taeyeon who was sitting on a huge box, threw away an empty box roughly to where Sunny had been piling up empty boxes for a while now, "Why the hell do I have to clean up 4 days in a row?!" Taeyeon felt extremely irritated because the whole place is just a huge pile of mess that they have to clean up and she just can't stay calm in these situations.

"4 Days?" Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Tiffany collapsed on Friday..." Taeyeon said.

"Hey! Taeyeon!" Tiffany snapped, not wanting that info to spread.

"Huh?! Were you sick, Tiff?!" Sunny was surprised to hear that.

"Oh no, no. It really wasn't as big of a deal as it sounds!" Tiffany shook her hands in the air in denial.

"Then when I hauled her ass home, I found out her place was a total dump, with dust and trash everywhere, ugh! And all she had in her fridge was water and energy jelly to boot!" Taeyeon grimaced, recalling the mess in Tiffany's apartment.

"Please stop it!" Tiffany snapped.

"It took 2 whole days to clean it all up!"

"TAEYEON!"

"Huh? So you mean you went out of your way to spend the whole weekend helping Tiffany-ssi clean up?" Suddenly all the fangirls and fanboys of the TaeNy ship in their company gathered around the Emerald department members, "Why would you go that far, though? That's pretty unusual, huh?"

Taeyeon raised an eyebrow "Why?" "She smirked, "...Out of love of course,"

 _WHAT?!_

Tiffany's jaw dropped to the floor. Chaos rose up in the whole floor once again of people screaming and cheering while the other Emerald department members were crossing their arms in the background and smiling in approval.

"Gotta be love, huh..." Sunny nodded.

"Love, indeed." Yuri nodded.

"Can only be love!" Hyoyeon nodded.

"Th- That's not it at all!" Tiffany snapped again trying to calm down the people going gaga over her, "There's a perfectly logical explanation for this..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA 3"

"EEK!"

"OMG!"

"Please listen!" Tiffany snapped for the nth time that day.

"Tiffany."

Tiffany turned around only to see the other 4 A.K.A the hosts crossing their arms and the words _Get A Clue_ written on their faces. Finally realizing why the 4 of them always acted so gentle and nice with everyone despite their twisted and weird characters. It was so they can get their way with anything they want like decide the number of copies for a book or even get out of trouble all using their looks.

"Love...is a many-splendored thing..." Tiffany said, showing her most attractive fake smile that did not quite reach her eyes. The TaeNy fans A.K.A their co-workers from other departments, of course, went gaga over that and the screams might have been heard by the neighboring building.

Sunny clapped "Oh man, it's great seeing our Tiff getting into the Emerald spirit like this!"

"Tiff! Remember to tear up! Turn on the waterworks now!" Hyoyeon cheered.

Yuri and Taeyeon settled with nodding proudly at Tiffany seeing how she is completely one of them now.

 _I don't need a love like that!_

 _Screw this._

 _Screw this!_

 _SCREW THIS!_

 _Taeyeon, You are really just sooo...!_

* * *

Days until Tiffany (Completely) falls in love: 104

...

...

...

* * *

 _Choi Sooyoung...is apparently a college student working part-time at a bookstore._

Tiffany looked up at the beautiful tall girl who looked back at her with sparkly eyes.

"Wow! All of the Emerald editors are just so beautiful! Amazing!"

 _...I could say the same for you..._

Tiffany was just introduced to this girl called Sooyoung who apparently is the one who's causing their sell rate to go up in this particular store.

"That reminds me, have you always been with Im's Publishing, Tiffany-ssi? It's our first time meeting so I wondered." Sooyoung smiled.

Tiffany smiled back at Sooyoung "Oh no, it hasn't been too long since I transferred to Im's publishing."

"Oh, well. That explains it! It must be tough, being so busy!" Sooyoung looked apologetically at Tiffany knowing exactly how rough it could be being an editor because of a certain short haired blonde that sits next to Tiffany in the office.

"Indeed." Tiffany nodded "Oh! But...the Sunbae who sits next to me gives me lots of advice and helps me out all the time...so I somehow managed. Her name is Sunny. Do you know her?" Tiffany shivered on the inside upon calling Sunny a Sunbae even though she was.

The moment the name Sunnywent out of Tiffany's mouth, Sooyoung's eyes sparkled.

Back at the office, Tiffany was engrossed in work when she remembered something.

She looked at Sunny who was drinking coffee on her right, "I finally met the rumored Sooyoung-ssi from the bookstore nearby at an autograph event the other day...and you wouldn't believe how much she asked me about you, Sunny-ah! Are you close?" Tiffany asked innocently causing Sunny to spit out her coffee and accidently burn herself and ruin all the papers she just printed and dirty the floor.

For some reason, Sunny really chewed Sooyoung out later.

Valentine's Day in Emerald Editing Department

 _It's February 14th in Im's Publishing's Emerald editing division, and the moment I arrived at work_ _...a mountain of chocolate was waiting..._

"Eh? Wh-..." Tiffany's eyes popped and her jaw fell open when she arrived at her department "What's with this mountain of chocolate?!"

"Wow! You Emerald girls are the same as always!" Said by Yoona who was just passing by.

"Yoona-ssi..."

Yoona glanced at Tiffany then back at the tall mountain of chocolate.

"Woooow so is this all for the editors? Though I'm proud to say I have received my fair share as well!" And by fair share, Yoona meant a mountain similar to this one.

"Is it...always like this?" Tiffany frowned.

"Well, they all say they don't accept chocolate for themselves personally, so all the people who like them go crazy, refusing to admit defeat every year!" Yoona nodded, proud of her Unnies.

"Eh? Really?" Tiffany asked confused, not understanding what people see in them other than their looks. Their personalities were all just messed up and twisted and incredibly jaded.

"Well..." Yoona caressed her invisible goatee and squinted, "Taeyeon has the market cornered on people who want to be her lover and be worshipped since she has that swagger, while Yuri appeals more to the homemakers who aspire to have a healthy family life since she's very dependable, And Hyoyeon's more the object of affection of those seeking mysterious thrills since you never know what she's thinking. While Sunny's popular with those who like cute girls who are younger than them. Even though she's way older than she looks!"

Tiffany grimaced after hearing all that.

"You can't blame them for getting excited with thisspread to choose from!" Yoona nodded.

"Uh huh...how do you know so much about this?"

"Hehehe! Don't underestimate me!" Yoona grinned, "Ah, but I'm sure there are plenty aiming for you, Unnie!"

"N- No way, that can't possibly be..." Tiffany was surprised hearing that. She couldn't see what other people saw in Taeyeon and the others yet herself.

"Hahaha! There's no way there aren't any! You're gorgeous Unnie. Watch your back..." Yoona's face suddenly turned all serious and somehow scared as she leaned closer to Tiffany and said in a low voice "For lurking all around...are people eager to scale the rungs of the social ladder by marrying into a wealthy family...company president for a life partner with loads of cash and a secure future where they never have to work a day in their lives again..."

Hearing that, Tiffany gulped, somehow feeling like someone was watching her, "Ah...b- but I really have nothing...besides, chocolate passed out at the office are little more than an annual tradition, right?" Tiffany said, taking off her coat and trying to settle down without causing the mountain of chocolate to fall over.

"Maybe you see it like that...but to those who never get to spend time with you...it's a once a year chance to get you to notice them, see? And if they can't get you to accept it on a personal basis, they will just send it directly to the editing division, probably. They will spare no effort to get closer to the object of their affection." Yoona paused and looked at Tiffany's slightly pink cheeks as she stared at a certain shorty "And maybe you might find you actually have feelings for one of them..."

"Yoona-ssi, Seohyun-ssi was looking for you..." A guy said as he passed by.

"Oh god...I gotta go."

And just like that, Yoona dashed out of the floor.

Tiffany stared at Taeyeon who was currently receiving chocolate from some girl who looked at Taeyeon shyly.

 _I will bet Taeyeon has...someone she has genuine feelings for..._

"What?"

Tiffany got flustered when she saw that Taeyeon caught her staring, "N- Nothing! Good morning." Tiffany immediately averted her eyes and got up, "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

Going out of the office, Tiffany saw that Taeyeon was following close behind her.

"Aren't you going to give me chocolate?" Taeyeon asked.

"Huh? Why on earth would I be expected to give you anything?" Tiffany grimaced and glared at Taeyeon,"Wait-...why are you coming with me?!" Tiffany snapped.

"What? Do I need a written permission from you to go pee?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all. Feel free!" Tiffany made her way inside the restroom followed by Taeyeon.

"I see...hey, aren't you supposed to give chocolate out, if not for love then for showing gratitude?"

"But why does that mean that I have to..." Tiffany got her grumpy cat mode on again.

"I just think that people who can't be that considerate will never get anywhere in life, personally. Do you not understand being considerate, my little princess?" Taeyeon mocked, making Tiffany irritated again.

 _God, she pisses me off!_

 _Ugh is she an idiot?!_

 _She could open up a candy shop with all the chocolate she received!_

Tiffany grimaced at the mountain of chocolate on top of their joined desks in the middle, one wrong move and the mountain would fall.

Huffing in annoyance, Tiffany went back to work.

 _What does she need me giving her any for?!_

 _She's absolutely ridiculous!_

 _But..._

 _Maybe it wouldn't hurt...to give her a little something...?_

"..."

 _NO WAY!_

 _Even considering it is ridiculous!_

 _Work!_

 _Work!_

"..."

"..."

 _But..._

"..."

 _GAAAAAH THIS IS SO ANNOYING!_

 _I'm so annoying!_

Tiffany unconsciously slammed the desk out of frustration causing the mountain of chocolate to start wiggling.

" _AAAAAAHHHHHH! THE CHOCOLATE MOUNTAIN IS FALLING!_ " Sunny screamed as they starting running away from the collapsing mountain.

" _HAAAAA! I'M SO SORRY!_ " Tiffany yelled, taking shelter under the desk.

" _YOU IDIOT!_ " Taeyeon yelled.

Tiffany Hwang found herself once again being given the run-around by Taeyeon.

And ended up giving her chocolate just to get some peace of mind.


	23. Chapter 23

_As usual, this woman...holds absolutely no punches._

"Rejected."

 _And my storyboard was rejected..._

The whole office went silent, everybody stared at Tiffany who's clenching her fist, standing in front of Taeyeon who's handing her back her storyboard without even looking at her and focused on her own work instead.

"R- Rejected?" Tiffany's eyebrow twitched, feeling her mood turn soar, "May I ask, why?" Tiffany asked as she took back her story board.

"Huh? Why don't I turn that question back on you?" Taeyeon looked up at her with a frown "What made you think this level of storyboard would pass?"

"W- Well I did think Sookyung-nim's work wasn't quite up to par this time...but we're running out of time, so I felt this would do as the base..."

Taeyeon huffed "There you go again with your half-assed work..."

"Huh?!" Tiffany snapped.

"Here, point out the parts you were concerned with." Taeyeon took back the storyboard from Tiffany's hands and opened it up.

"Eh? Ah, well...for example..." Tiffany pointed at a part of the storyboard resting on the table "I felt that this chapter's topic was a bit muddled...so I recommended changing the layout entirely, and having the plot develop from this character's POV."

Taeyeon crossed her arms and rested back on her chair "So you do understand. Now get over the phone and make him write this over again."

And that simply pissed Tiffany off, "Please don't act like it's as simple as all that!" Tiffany took the storyboard back and turned around to leave, "If I have him start over particularly from scratch now, the subsequent schedule will be utterly ruined! And there is also the matter of my feelings having to tell him all of this."

"Huh?" Taeyeon squinted at Tiffany's back and clicked her tongue, "It's better than slapping him name on a shitty manuscript for the whole country to see, don't you think?"

 _This jerk!_

"Fine then. Thank you for checking my work. I'm going off to send some packages. Good day!" Tiffany said grumpily, putting the storyboard on her desk.

"Tiffany." Taeyeon called, getting up as well and walked in the same direction as Tiffany.

"Yes?" Tiffany said, a bit nervous.

"I have got a meeting right in the middle of lunch, so I can't eat together with you."

"Yes!"

 _When I collapsed the other day...Taeyeon said we would eat one meal a day together._

 _I really didn't get what she meant...but she was insistent._

"About that, you really don't need to trouble yourself." Tiffany smiled to herself, "I will eat on my own. I'm quite alright now, so please don't worry."

"Dinner" Taeyeon blurted.

"What?" Tiffany squinted at Taeyeon who was walking to her right.

"We're going to eat dinner together." Taeyeon had her hands in her pockets and looked straight ahead.

"No...honestly, you don't have to..."

"Also, what time did you go to bed last night and what time did you wake up this morning and what time did you eat breakfast and what did that breakfast consist of?"

"Uh...what's with the third degree?" Tiffany asked as the elevator door closed on them. Her face was grabbed with one hand and her cheeks were squeezed, "Yesh?" She glared .

"If I don't keep tabs on you like this, you will wind up just keeling over again!" Taeyeon was clearly irritated with Tiffany, "Plus, Yoona is backing me up on this, so give up." Taeyeon started wiggling Tiffany's soft cheeks, loving the feeling of them.

"You really don't hab to. I know my libits now, I will be fibe on my own." Tiffany clenched Taeyeon arm as she was having difficulty speaking, "And please led go of me!"

"Little jerk, is that any way to speak to someone you owe a debt to?" The pace of wiggling increased.

"I will be all ride now...so led go already!" Tiffany struggled to remove Taeyeon's hand off her face "Ngh...why are you being so insistent?!"

Just when Tiffany thought that Taeyeon finally let go of her face, she was grabbed again, gently this time, and pulled in to a sweet chaste kiss.

"Idiot." Taeyeon caressed Tiffany's now red cheek and planted a peck on her forehead "Because I'm worried about you, of course." And just like that, Taeyeon left the elevator. Leaving Tiffany behind all flustered, touching the spot Taeyeon kissed

* * *

 _I'm exhausted..._

Tiffany stared blankly at the ground asphalt as she walked back to her home.

 _I will just have something from the convenience store for dinner..._ _Taeyeon had overtime today, so we couldn't have eaten together even if I had wanted to..._

 _Also, I really wish she would stop doing that kind of thing at the office_ _...or anywhere, for that matter._

 _If someone was to see us..._

Tiffany's legs came to a stop as she realized that there are people in the empty street she's walking in. And by people, it meant that there were two guys embracing against the wall and seemed to be in the middle of a make out session.

 _What the...?_

She didn't mean to look but her eyes caught the face of the guy leaning on the wall.

 _Eh...? EH?!_

 _D-...Dong...haeeeeeeee?_

Donghae who was so immersed in making out noticed Tiffany's presence and pulled away from the kiss, "Hey! Well if it isn't Tiffany-ssi!"

Tiffany jolted in her place when Donghae greeted her with a smile, still holding the other guy's butt, "Go- Good evening to you as well, Donghae-ssi...I-...I'm sorry, I was really just passing through...and I..." Tiffany was flustered.

 _A KISS?_

 _He was just kissing someone, right?_

 _And that someone...was a GUY, wasn't it?_

"Hahah, ah crap, sorry about that! You caught us, huh?" Donghae laughed as he waved goodbye to the guy he was making out with a minute ago, "I was sure no one would be coming this way..."

" _I'm so sorry! I will be going now!_ " Tiffany turned on her heels in a hurry.

"Ah...wait up!"

Tiffany stopped and looked back at Donghae who was smiling awkwardly.

"I would appreciate it if you could keep what you just saw a secret?" Donghae put a finger against his lips.

"Eh? Yes, don't worry." Tiffany nodded.

She herself didn't like the idea of her and Taeyeon being exposed to everyone. Not like she had anything to do with Taeyeon though...

"Hey...how about I buy your silence by treating you to dinner?"

"Eh?! Oh, no, that's...please don't trouble yourself." Tiffany shook her hands in the air, "I won't tell a soul!"

"Nah, I have wanted to have a drink with you for a while, and plus, I would like to discuss Taeyeon."

 _Oh right..._

 _He knows how Taeyeon used to be before..._

"So...?"

* * *

"I really am sorry, though!" Donghae laughed, "Must have freaked you out, seeing something like that all of a sudden."

They are currently sitting opposite to each other, having dinner at a restaurant

"Oh, no...it's quite all right." Tiffany chuckled.

"That's good, then! You know how in our country people are still mostly prejudiced against that sort of thing, though there are a lot who accept it too." Donghae laughed awkwardly.

"Well, just..." Tiffany's cheeks turned slightly pink as she looked down with a soft smile, "There are always those cases where...the person you fall in love with just happens to be of the same gender..."

Donghae looked at Tiffany with a slightly open mouth before bursting in laughter

"Wh- What's so funny?" Tiffany got flustered, not knowing why Donghae was laughing his ass off.

"No...sorry, just...that's such a girly comic thing to say! Hahaha!"

Tiffany blushed and looked down again "I...I'm sorry!"

"No no no, I meant it as a compliment!" Donghae shook his hands "That kind of sensitivity is an asset in your line of work!"

 _I wonder if he's teasing me?_

 _Th- This guy...is kind of too flighty for me to handle._

"So, how do you like it? Romance comics, that is." Donghae asked with a smile.

"Hm?"

"I heard from Shindong you didn't really like your job."

"Ah, yeah...well..." Tiffany chuckled awkwardly, "...I have been through quite a lot...but I think I'm going to stick with it and try my best for the time being."

"I see..." Donghae took a bite of his food, "And is that...because of Taeyeon?"

"Huh?" Tiffany blushed causing Donghae to laugh

"It's just, she really seemed to be looking after you closely..."

"Oh, no, that's..." Tiffany looked away "...probably just because I'm a newbie editor and she has to keep an eye on me."

"I supposed..." Donghae grinned, "Still, I'm happy that you're continuing with comic editing then! This line of work is tough after all. Lots of people start off brimming with enthusiasm, but as their stamina gets sapped away and the mental fatigue hits, they drop out."

"I will admit, it's quite a tough job." Tiffany nodded.

"Yup yup. All of the people in my editing department spend most of the day at the office."

"Oh right! Earth is a weekly publication, isn't it? That must be rough!"

"Nah, it's not so bad once you get used to the pace. Plus we have got a sizeable staff as well. After that, it's just a matter of balancing the opinions of the editor and the author." Donghae looked a bit tired as he said, "Plus...not matter how tough a session might be, once you have got the sample in your hands...it makes you think, wow, I can't wait to get started on my next project!Reminds you of how much fun creating books is..."

 _Ah...!_

 _"Plus...isn't it kind of fun...?...romance" - Taeyeon_

Recalling her conversation with Taeyeon on the way to Jeju-do, Tiffany realized that Taeyeon has said the same thing before.

"Hmm? What is it?" Donghae asked, feeling concerned because of Tiffany's silence.

"Oh-...no, it's just...Taeyeon said something similar before..." Tiffany chuckled.

"Seriously?"

"Yes!" Tiffany smiled.

"Wow...so Taeyeon did, huh?"

 _Donghae-ssi actually isn't as bad as I feared..._

Said Donghae suddenly got silent and was looking down at his food.

"Is something the matter?" Tiffany frowned.

"Nah..." He smirked to himself, "I think Taeyeon truly is...an amazing woman." Suddenly, Donghae has a dark expression on his face, "She was assigned to Weekly Earth with me as soon as she joined the company...and in no time flat, she had become the ace of the editing division all on her own. She made these literary styles that had never run in Weekly Earth into hit works, and they all had this sensitivity that no one could manage to emulate," Donghae chuckled, "Before you know it, the Taeyeon brand had been established." He sighed, "But well, she kinda does whatever she wants. That attitude of her ruffled quite a few feathers. So when she quit, sales of both the Earth magazine and related comics plummeted! We were really in a tight spot for a while there!"

Tiffany frowned, "But your sales are doing wonderfully now, right?"

"Because I managed to get the department back on its feet!" Donghae smiled proudly, "But we were seriously up shit creek back then."

 _So that happened in her past, huh._

 _Taeyeon really is amazing...a_ _nd Donghae-ssi as well, for putting Weekly Earth back on its feet._

"Still...I can't wrap my mind around why she went over to romance comics out of the blue!" Donghae frowned

"Oh...as I understand it, it was an order from the company," Tiffany said.

"Really?!" Donghae was surprised to hear that, "That's all?!"

"So it seems...though I wasn't employed at Im's publishing back then." Tiffany chuckled awkwardly.

"Ugh, and here I was convinced she had gone there because she had wanted to!" Donghae covered his face, feeling embarrassed of himself, "Geez...so that's all it was?" He suddenly giggled darkly, "Then...that means there's still a chance she will come back to action comics someday..."

"Eh...?" Tiffany got cold sweat after hearing Donghae's voice tone.

"Oh, no..." Donghae shook his hand, "I always wondered why she took up editing romance comics all of a sudden. The way she dragged Emerald up from the depths to which it had sunk...I mean, I always knew she was an amazing girl. I guess as long as she didn't do it because she had grown to hate action comics, that's all that matters." Removing his hand from his face, he appeared to be smiling, "I just...really want to work with her again!" Donghae chuckled and glanced at her empty plate, "Well, should we head out?" Donghae asked, getting up from his seat.

"Oh, the bill...?" Tiffany took out her wallet ready to pay her share of the bill.

"I told you, I'm buying your silence with this! I will go take care of it!" Donghae laughed at Tiffany as he rejected her money and turned around to go pay.

"My apologies! Thank you for the meal!" Tiffany bowed politely and Donghae waved his hand at her.

The moment Donghae left, Tiffany felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, a grimace immediately appeared on her face when the name Kim Taeyeonflashed on the screen.

 _Shit. It's Taeyeon!_

She immediately hung up and looked right and left.

 _C-Crap, what do I do? I will be in trouble if Taeyeon finds out I was out with Donghae..._

In the end, Tiffany decided to walk out of the restaurant and call Taeyeon back just in case.

" _Hey, what the hell did you hang up on me for?_ " Taeyeon clearly sounded irritated.

"I- I'm sorry! It's was an accident!" She lied in a whisper.

" _I'm about to head home now. Have you eaten yet? If not, come to my place._ "

"Ah! I'm sorry, I already ate!" Tiffany said in a hurry after hearing the restaurant door open and close behind her.

"Where are you?" Taeyeon sounded confused.

"Eh? Umm, outside?" She said in a state of panic.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Tiffany-ssi." Donghae tapped her on the shoulder and smiled, "I was wondering where you disappeared to!"

"D- Donghae-ssi?!" Tiffany jolted out of shock and accidently dropped her phone.

 _Crap!_

She picked up her phone as fast as she could and checked if the line was still connected with Taeyeon.

" _...why are you with Donghae?_ " Taeyeon asked, frighteningly calm.

"Eh? Uh, I think my signal is weak...it's hard to hear...sorry, I will call you back later! Bye!"

*Beep*

 _Oh. Crap._

Tiffany grimaced, "I'm sorry, something just came up so I will have to be on my way now..."

"Oh, you do?" Donghae smiled, "Let's go out for dinner again! Whenever I talk to you...it takes me back to my own days as a newbie! Feels like I'm just starting out all over again!" He said enthusiastically, "See ya!"

Tiffany waved back at him and they were both on their separate ways.

 _Those were kind of crazy circumstances that led us to got out for dinner together,_ _but...I actually had a really good time with him..._

 _Also, everything we talked about was educational._ _I thought he was all talk, but he's really quite adept at his job._

 _Plus...he praised_ _Taeyeon too..._

 _I don't think he's a bad guy at all._

 _I wonder why Taeyeon gets so heated when it comes to him...?_ _I guess something really must have happened at her old job._

* * *

A grimace appeared on Tiffany's face after seeing the scene in front of her as soon as she exited the elevator. Taeyeon was sitting on the floor, her back leaning on her own door, hugging her knees like a kid and staring at the ground. Tiffany slowly approached Taeyeon who had that unexplainable look on her face as she stared at her.

"Umm...that was quite rude of me before...I'm sorry." Tiffany bowed down to Taeyeon who looked back down at the floor "It's just...when you called, I had only just finished eating dinner...and uh...umm..." Tiffany said nervously.

"Tiffany." Taeyeon called softly, "Why were you with Donghae?"

Tiffany gulped as she watched Taeyeon stand up, "We-...We just ran into each other by coincidence on my way home."

 _I'm not lying. I'm not lying! Why am I nervous?!_

"He had invited me out for dinner several times before, so I felt it would be rude to turn him down once again..."

Taeyeon stood up and held her hand, "I told you not to hang around with him, didn't I?"

Tiffany frowned at that, "Honestly, there's no need for you to keep harping on about him, really..."

Hearing that, Taeyeon frowned.

"Hey...wait!"

Tiffany found herself being tugged by the sleeve inside of her apartment and Taeyeon let go of her roughly.

"What are you doing?!" Tiffany yelled.

"Why don't you ever listen to what I tell you to do?!" And Taeyeon yelled back.

"Because there is no reason for me to!"

"Huh?!" Taeyeon looked pissed.

"Plus, he wasn't anything like you said he was!" Tiffany glared, "He's quite serious when it comes to his work, and I found conversing with him to be a good learning experience!"

Taeyeon eyes widened "Listen up, you might no understand this, being the pampered little princess that you are..." Taeyeon pointed at her, "...but there is no telling what's going on through Donghae's head! I don't want you to get hurt if anything should happen with him, so I keep telling you to stay away!"

Tiffany frowned, she clearly saw him kissing another guy just a couple of hours ago. Why the hell would anything happen between them?

"Also, he's bi. He might go for a ditzy air-head like you."

"I'm not ditzy!"

So she already knew about Donghae's sexuality. Oh, wait...he's bisexual? Maybe the reason she's so uptight about Donghae is because...

"Taeyeon..." Tiffany frowned "Did Donghae do something to you...?"

"Huh?!" Taeyeon's eyes widened.

"Also, you're hardly in any position to talk about others like that!"

Tiffany clenched her eye shut when Taeyeon grabbed her and held both of her hands up to the door

"Shut the hell up...I'm nothing like him..."

Taeyeon's icy tone made Tiffany look at her in wonder. Before she knew it, Taeyeon's lips were on hers. She was immediately ticked off and unconsciously pushed Taeyeon away but still held on to her sweater, "P- Please stop..." Tiffany said to Taeyeon who was looked down and clenching her fists "We're not even dating...just...stop doing this kind of thing already!"

Tiffany heard Taeyeon's breath hitch.

"Then...tell me outright that you hate me."

Tiffany's eyes widened as she looked at the floor.

"Be clear about it. Look me in the eye...and say you hateme." Taeyeon looked at Tiffany, "Reject everything that I am."

Tiffany had never heard Taeyeon voice like this before. She sounded...in pain...she must have that unexplainable expression again. When Tiffany looked up. She realized what that unexplainable look on Taeyeon's face sometimes was. It was pain.

 _Wait...reject...?_

Tiffany got flustered "Tha-...That's not..."

The hands clenching Taeyeon sweater were held by Taeyeon's cold hands, "You know, I'm seriously in love with you. So...don't run away. Face yourself straight on." Taeyeon inhaled, "I'm begging you here."

"..."

Hearing no answer from Tiffany, Taeyeon sighed tiredly and face palmed, "Come inside. I'm about to have dinner, and you promised to eat with me." Taeyeon let go of Tiffany's hands and turned around to walk further inside her apartment.

"I- I never promised such thing!" Tiffany got flustered as she watched Taeyeon's back getting further and further.

"I'm just using dinner as an excuse to get to talk to you some more," Taeyeon admitted nonchalantly.

Hearing that, Tiffany blushed...but took off her shoes nonetheless and followed Taeyeon inside.

"Have a seat on the sofa."

Tiffany did so and put her hands on her lap out of nervousness.

"Ah...um, just to be clear, regarding Donghae, there's definitely nothing for you to be concerned about from him," Tiffany explained as Taeyeon went to the kitchen area that is connected to the living room

"Like I can trust your definition of _nothing to be concerned about,_ " Taeyeon clicked her tongue as she poured something in a mug,

Hearing that, Tiffany got irritated, "And there is no reason to suspect I would be _targeted_ by him. Your worry is entirely unfounded. And- "

"Here you go." Taeyeon placed a mug of something warm on the coffee table in front of Tiffany

"Oh, thank you," Tiffany nodded before continuing, "...Also...it's...not like I never think about you...Taeyeon..." She said.

Taeyeon took a sip of her own mug after she took a seat on the floor opposite to Tiffany.

"...I don't ha-...*Ahem* I don't hate you." Tiffany gulped the lump in her throat and looked away, "But...I just..."

"Well if you don't hate me, then you must love me, huh?"

"Bwah! Hardly!"

"Tsk!"

"Why do you insist on jumping to such conclusions?! You never listen to me!" Tiffany blushed hard, "That's why we're doing everything out of order...and it's driving me crazy!" She looked at her drink, not realizing that Taeyeon had not looked at her this whole time, "If...you will at least do things in the proper order in which they ought to be done...I will...do my part to consider our situation."

"So you will be satisfied if I just do things the way they should be done?"

"Huh?!"

Taeyeon rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, "Well, I will grant you that we have kind of gone out of order in this whole affair...It's partly my fault for not being able to keep my head whenever I see you too..."

"That's why I said...!" Tiffany clenched her eyes shut but opened them when she felt both of Taeyeon's hands hold hers.

"Fany-ah." Taeyeon had scooted over to her and was looking at her right in the eye, "I love you, please go out with me."

Tiffany's jaw fell open and closed again and opened one more time, "Eh...?" She didn't know what to say so she just stared at Taeyeon's eyes that shined with honesty and determination.

Unbeknown to her, what Taeyeon saw in her eyes was uncertainty and hesitation. So she just sighed and suddenly stood up and squished Tiffany's fluffy cheeks "Sure. Okay." Taeyeon imitated Tiffany's voice as she wiggled Tiffany's cheeks as if she's the one saying that, "Well, that's that. Isn't that great, Tiffany?" Taeyeon clapped her hands twice as if she just finished a job well done.

"What the heck just happened?!" Tiffany shot up, "I'm not accepting that! I'm totally not accepting it!"

"Ugh, pipe down already. Just own you to your fate." Taeyeon frowned.

"This is exactly the kind of thing I hate about you!" Tiffany sighed.

 _What is with this girl, geez!_ _And here I was trying to bridge the gap between us too!_

"I'm leaving!" Tiffany grabbed her bag.

"Tiffany..." Taeyeon called softly "I will wait for you." Taeyeon held her hand again.

"What?" Tiffany looked at their hands, confused.

Taeyeon was looking at the ground as she held on to her tightly, "However many months...or years it may take. I will be waiting for you." She took a breath before looking up at her seriously, "We're both adults now...and have a lot more freedom than we did when we first met...the world is moreaccepting of us now. I understand that being in love isn't easy. But I still...want your _everything._ "

Tiffany stared at Taeyeon's eyes. Full of love and affection.

"So, some day...give me all your heart and body..."

"Taeyeon..."

"Just...I can't help getting worried sometimes...you bailed on me once before, after all. So at the very least...let me be closer to your side than anyone else."

Tiffany inhaled sharply upon hearing that. Suddenly she wants to kiss Taeyeon so badly.

"Tiffany...I want to kiss you."

Hearing that, Tiffany clenched her eyes shut...and pulled up Taeyeon's hand...and kissed it gently, "Um...I...I...Taeyeon...I..."

Tiffany thanked god that Taeyeon didn't let her continue what she was about to say...

Because she kissed her...and pushed her gently to the couch...

 _Taeyeon_

 _Taeyeon_

 _Taeyeon_

 _I know that all I have to do if I don't want this is shove her away...so why can't I bring myself to do just that?_

 _I wish she would just stop...b_ _ecause...w_ _ith every word, she throws at me...w_ _ith every fire, she ignites on my skin..._ _she becomes all the clearly carved within me..._

* * *

Before heading to work...there was a meal for two waiting for Tiffany when she woke up in the morning.

 _What part of this is fun?_

Tiffany stared at the warm toast, the sunny side up eggs and the bacon, the salad, and the coffee.

 _Breakfast with my boss...an_ _d a silent one at that._

Super awkward atmosphere.

Tiffany looked up at Taeyeon after hearing her sigh.

"Wow...this is kinda like a breakfast between newlyweds."

"Absolutely not!"

Taeyeon frowned, "You're the one who told me to go about this in the proper order. I have done a remarkable job of doing so if I do say so myself, so be grateful. Or what, you got a problem with me?"

"A huge problem! I still haven't even responded to that confession of yours, and you're already going on about newlyweds!" Tiffany was clearly annoyed as she slammed the table.

''Well, we already went on a date, and a trip...all that's left is living together and getting hitched."

"Huh?!"

"Ooh, how about on days we can't eat together, I make your lunch?"

"Thanks but no thanks! That's not going in order! That's just filling in the blanks!"

Taeyeon chuckled and leaned on her palm, smiling gently, "Tiffany, I will cook your meals every day...so wanna shack up with me?"

"..."

"..."

 _Huh...?_

 _What the hell is with that proposal-sounding suggestion?!_

 _Noooooo_

 _Nononono_

 _Would you just listen to me already?!_

* * *

Days until Tiffany falls (Completely) in love: 100


	24. Chapter 24

_What comes after "happily ever after"...? - Tiffany_

* * *

 _Even the emerald editing department isn't a war zone all the time._

"Man..." Tiffany smiled blissfully "The two or three days after the cycle sure are a happy time..." Meaning because the whole room is filled with pink and teddy bears and flowers and girly stuff.

"Yuuup!" Sunny agreed and took a bite of a cookie.

"Makes me wonder if all our frantic scrambling was just a dream..."

"No waaay, Tiff, it's the other way around! Right now is the dream!"

 _What a fluffy atmosphere..._

"I wish it could be like this all the time..."

*Whack*

"Oww!" Tiffany looked back holding the back of her head, she was just whacked again by Taeyeon who was passing by "What's the big idea?!" She glared.

"If you don't have anything to do, then get started on your next assignment," Taeyeon said.

"I am! I'm just getting organized at the moment!"

"Oh, would you look at that. It's already noon." Taeyeon said, acting surprised after looking at the time on her phone "Tiffany, let's grab some lunch."

"Huh?"

"You two sure are such good friends! 3 3" A girl from another department said bashfully.

"Right?" Taeyeon smiled back at the girl.

"How so?!" Tiffany yelled.

Apparently, the two of them bickering made a moment for all the TaeNy shippers in their company.

"Here I am kindly offering to manage your meals for you and you're always dragging your feet," Taeyeon said, passing by again.

Tiffany grimaced "While I'm grateful for your concern, I can handle my meals just fine on my own!"

"Liar."

"It's not a lie!"

Taeyeon crossed her arms, "Then let's hear what you had for dinner last night."

Tiffany had a dark look on her face before looking away "S-...Some bread and...a beef patty with tomato and onion and cheese and pickles and...some potatoes that had been fried...and a sugar based carbonated drink."

"That's a fucking cheeseburger set, idiot!"

"Tiff, that's no good!" Sunny suddenly started laughing, "If you keep eating like that, you're gonna see a lot of things break down when you hit 30!" She snickered.

"We're heading out for lunch," Taeyeon announced.

"Have fuuuun!" Hyoyeon said with a wink.

"Come on, let's go." Taeyeon pulled Tiffany by the arm.

"Wai- Wait a minute, Taeyeeeeon!"

In the end, Tiffany walked willingly with Taeyeon.

 _I need to come up with some sort of excuse to get away..._

 _What kind of sick joke is it to have my boss make sure I'm eating properly?!_

 _I really can't figure out what she's thinking..._

 _"I will cook_ _you_ _meals every day...so wanna shack up together ?" - Taeyeon_

Suggestive things like that...sh- she's always saying things that sound like marriage proposals too...

"Hey," Taeyeon called "Why won't you just give in and admit it?"

"Huh?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow, not getting what Taeyeon is implying to, "Admit what?"

"That you're in love with me."

"Huh?!" Tiffany frowned

"If you just say it don't you think it would be a load off?" Taeyeon also frowned.

"S- Says the girl who just told me the other day that she would gladly wait for me...!" Tiffany said in a grumble as she followed Taeyeon inside the elevator.

 _What is with her?!_

Taeyeon looked back at her, clearly pissed off, "...do you even realize what you're saying?!"

"Huh?!"

"You are telling me you still don't get it?!" Taeyeon glared as she approached her.

"W- Wait...wait Taeyeon!"

Before Taeyeon could even do anything further, Tiffany's phone rang, and the elevator door opened giving Tiffany the perfect chance to run away, "Hello? Huh? Oh, Mom?" Tiffany immediately answered the phone without even looking at the caller ID, "Uh, wait for just a sec!" She looked back at Taeyeon who quietly stepped out of the elevator, "I'm sorry, Taeyeon. I will just eat on my own today!"

"Tiffany!" Taeyeon called but it was no use. Tiffany had already gone back to her phone call and was not listening to her. Taeyeon sighed and left, Tiffany doesn't seem like she will be finished anytime soon.

"Ah, yeah, it's fine...so? What is it?" Tiffany sighed in relief, "Huh? Hey, calm down! What's the matter?" Tiffany's eyes widened, "What?...Kanggun did what?!"

" _Kanggun officially canceled your engagement!_ " Her mother yelled.

"Wait...seriously?" Tiffany asked, not believing the news.

"He said he loved you as a childhood friend but couldn't bring himself to see you as his wife!"

 _Kanggun..._

 _That's how he passed off his feelings to me...?_

"This is what happens when you drag your feet like you've been doing! Where on earth are you going to find a man as fine as him?! What do you plan on doing about all that?! Now we will have to find you someone else!" Her mother was clearly not pleased by what happened.

"Ah...wait, Mom ?...Does Dad know about this?"

There is no way my father will take this lying down.

"Of course! But all I got out of him were two words: _Okay, understood._ He agreed to the whole thing!"

 _Huh?_

"What?...Wait a minute...what...does that mean?" Tiffany put a hand on her head, not understanding what the hell is going through her father's head.

" _Well, he was never all that keen on the idea in the first place._ "

"He wasn't?" Tiffany raised her eyebrows in surprise, wasn't her father the one who chose Kanggun?

" _No, he wasn't!_ " Her mother screamed in the phone, " _That's why I set up the engagement myself with Kanggun's mother, for the sake of you and the company! And that's why I can't fathom what's going on through you or your father's heads right now!_ "

Tiffany took the phone away from her ear in pain when her mother screamed.

" _Tiffany! You had better not tell me you're seeing someone else right now!_ "

"Huh? Oh, uh, s- sorry, I have to hang up! I'm at the office right now!"

" _Tiffany!_ "

"I have told you I'm not! Yeah, yeah..." Tiffany yelled through the phone, "I will take care of my own business myself!...Yeah, okay, whatever. Bye, see you!"

With a huff, Tiffany hung up and went to the break room. She really just needs a drink to cool her head off right now.

 _What's going on?_

 _So Dad wasn't involved in the engagement with Kanggun at all?_ _Does the engagement have_ _anything to do with the company at all?_

 _But, when I think about it...I think my father never said anything at all about the engagement. Was it all just mom running wild?_ _In fact...did my father ever actually tell me that I was going to take over the company from him someday...?_

 _Even when I told him that I was quitting Hwang's publishing and joining Im's publishing...I don't recall him being particularly against it or reprimanding me._ _When I demanded to go back to America back during high school too...he agreed to it without even asking me my reasons._

 _So...what's going on?_

 _Mom was always the one throwing a fit from the sidelines so I must have just assumed dad was of the same mind._

 _Wait, is it possible_ _that_ _..._ _I don't have to take over the company,_ _then?_

 _What exactly does my father expect_ _from me?_

"Hey."

Tiffany turned around to the voice only to have a finger poke her cheek.

 _Taeyeon...of course...who else..._

"Excuse me, Taeyeon..." Tiffany spoke sharply with a dark look on her face, "But when you do things like that, that even elementary school children wouldn't do...it actually really seriously crazily pisses me off."

"Oh, does it?" Taeyeon smirked.

Just then Tiffany realized that Taeyeon had her work bag with her, ready to go out, "Are you going somewhere?" She asked

"To pick up a manuscript. Because a certain someone wouldn't have lunch with me."

Tiffany grimaced "Please at least eat lunch on your own!"

 _Good grief, this woman..._

"Tiffany."

"What now?" Tiffany looked back at Taeyeon grumpily.

Taeyeon was looking at her with a concerned expression, "That phone call...did something happen?"

"What...?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow, "No, not particularly. It was from my mother, but...I'm on lunch break, so it should be fine, right?" Tiffany said reluctantly thinking that Taeyeon is concerned about the company's policies, "I'm going to get something to eat now!" Tiffany dashed away.

Completely missing the look Taeyeon was giving her.

* * *

 _Ugh_

Tiffany tiredly dragged her feet. She needs to get back home. Today she has screwed up so much that Yuri excused her home early.

 _Man, I totally spaced out the whole afternoon!_

 _This isn't good at all...I can't let myself go like that just because things are slow at the office now!_

*Sigh*

 _It's just that phone call from earlier has kind of been bugging me. I just don't know what my Dad's intentions are. He might just not be taking it seriously, but...maybe because mom has been hounding me this whole time I just assumed I had no choice but to take over the company. I do feel like I have got duties I have to fulfill as the only child, after all._

 _But if I have realized I had options outside of taking over the company...then does that mean...that it's alright for me to keep working under Taeyeon?_

"..."

 _Oh right...should I tell Taeyeon that the matter with Kanggun has finally ended?_

"..."

 _Wait, I'm under no obligation to tell her anything!_

 _But...shouldn't I shape up and go ahead and tell her maybe...?_

 _There have been so many moments where I have been so close to telling Taeyeon that I'm in love with her...so...I'm pretty sure I have got a clear handle on just how I feel about her, but that doesn't make Taeyeon's confession any easier to accept. After all, there's a much bigger problem to consider first of all._

 _What's the point of two girls dating?_

 _I-...I mean, I'm not refusing to accept that homosexuality exists. Just...kind of like in romance comics. First, you're at odds with each other...then there is a confession...and then you're both feeling the same way about each other. And then...get married?_

"..."

 _NO WAY_

 _Besides, I don't even know what Taeyeon is expecting of a relationship between the two of us. There is no way we could become one of those lovey-dovey couples you see around all the time when I have got the personality I do! We're not gonna turn out like some couple in a comic where they realize they love each other and then suddenly just start living together happily._

 _Yeah...I know we won't get a happily ever after. So...I can't help thinking that someday we might break up...and I just don't think that I will be able to pick myself up and move on for the second time._

 _In reality, there is still further to go after the happy ending...and it's terrifying._

"Tiffany."

"Yes?"

Upon turning around to the voice calling her, a finger poked Tiffany on the cheek.

It was Taeyeon again. Of course.

"What are you doing here?!" Tiffany snapped. She was walking on the sidewalk, on her way back home. And somehow Taeyeon is here as well.

"I heard you left so I took off too," Taeyeon said nonchalantly.

"What the-...would you please stop with this behavior that sounds like you're stalking me?!"

Taeyeon crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "You sure you want to go there? Tiffany Kang?"

"Please forget that name!"

Taeyeon smiled at the sight of Tiffany looking down with her face as red as a tomato, "So? Were you going to have dinner here?" Taeyeon asked.

"What?" Tiffany looked at where Taeyeon was looking. It was Subway. The same sandwiches place they ate at when they used to go out during high school, (Check Chapter 16)

"Ugh, more bread? For fuck's sake. Eating only this kind of stuff is gonna..." Taeyeon sighed, "Well, whatever."

"What?!" Tiffany stared at Taeyeon who was already going inside, "Wait, Taeyeon!" So, Tiffany had no choice but to follow.

Taeyeon walked inside in a slow pace causing Tiffany to get frustrated and walk ahead of her, completely forgetting that she would have to order.

"Welcome! Will you be dining in or is this for a take-out?"

Tiffany jolted back a little because of how enthusiastic the woman taking orders was, "Uh...umm...dinning in..."

Taeyeon waited at the side and watched Tiffany make their order.

"All right! May I take your order?"

"Uh...eh, um..."

"Here are our monthly specials!"

"O- Okay..."

* * *

"I-...I'm so sorry" Tiffany looked at the sandwich Taeyeon ordered for her with a traumatized look. They are currently sitting at one of the tables inside.

"So you're telling me you still can't order food from this kind of place?" Taeyeon put the straw of her soda in her mouth.

"Of course, I can!" Tiffany snapped, "I just can't handle it when they put me in the spot like that, that's all!"

"Right."

 _Ugh...this situation is giving me all types of really horrible flashbacks._

The flashbacks were interrupted by the sound of Tiffany's phone ringing.

"Uh oh." Tiffany frowned upon looking at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Taeyeon asked.

"It's um...Donghae-ssi."

"What?!" Taeyeon snapped upon hearing the name, "You still have his number in your contacts?! Delete it!"

"Why should I have to do that just because you tell me to?!" Tiffany yelled back.

"I told you, remember?! Nothing good could come of him having his eye on you!"

"There's no way he would ever see me like that!"

"I'm telling you this because it is possible! Don't you get it?"

"How on earth am I supposed to tell?!"

Taeyeon huffed and face palmed. It took a few seconds for her to regain her composure before taking a sip of her soda, "Before...something happened. When I was working at Weekly Earth...I got caught up in his affairs because the guy he was dating at the time decided he was in love with me." Taeyeon frowned at the memory.

"What?...wait...in love with you?" Tiffany's mouth hung agape, "In the office?"

"Yup." Taeyeon huffed again, "That asshole brought his personal problem into the workplace, and it wound up causing an issue with an author too. It was mortifying."

"Wait...are you saying..." The realization then sank in on Tiffany, "That was the reason you quit Jang's publishing?"

"Well, there were some issues with the company's organization as well, but yeah, I guess that was the main reason." Taeyeon looked down at her sandwich, "No matter how great an editor Donghae may have been, I knew there was no way I could work with him ever again. And then right about that time, Kangin got in touch with me, so I transferred to Im's Publishing."

Tiffany nodded slowly "So that's how it went..."

 _Hm...but...t _he other day...Donghae was heaping praise on Taeyeon...__

 _ _I wonder what's going on?__

"Ugh...now I have got all these horrible memories coming back to me." Taeyeon grimaced and roughly grumbled the wrapper of the sandwich she just finished eating.

 _I still don't understand what she and Donghae's relationship was. It makes me think, there's a lot more to it than this. I wonder how much I can ask about it without offending...?_

 _No...no...I probably shouldn't ask at all._

"Um..." Tiffany looked down nervously.

"What?" Taeyeon asked.

"If that's...how it went, then...do you still feel like maybe you might...want to go back to action comics someday?"

Hearing that, Taeyeon looked down, "Do you want to take over Hwang's publishing?"

"What?" Tiffany was surprised by the question, "Uh, well, I haven't really thought about it..." She looked away awkwardly.

"But are you going to take it over?"

"Umm...about that..." Tiffany started hesitating, should she tell Taeyeon about Kanggun? Or...

"Well, and an editor is just one kind of office drones. If the higher-ups decide they want to switch things up, I have got no choice but to comply, but for the time being..." Taeyeon leaned back on her seat, "I have got no interest in going anywhere until someone who can do better in Emerald than me shows up."

Tiffany stared at Taeyeon. You can only expect an answer as cocky as that from Taeyeon.

"Though, the company probably wouldn't let me switch even if I wanted to until that happened." Taeyeon put the straw in her mouth and sipped.

"That's some confidence you have there," Tiffany said.

"Plus...I want to stick around as your boss to see the kinds of things you make in the future..." Taeyeon smiled, "So you should just stick by my side."

Tiffany's breath hitched upon hearing that. The moment she felt her face get hot, she immediately grabbed her sandwich and took a big bite.

"Ah...look at you..."

Tiffany's eyes widened when she felt Taeyeon's hand on her cheek.

Taeyeon had just eaten a crumb that was on Tiffany's cheek, "Be sure to chew your food well. Mistress Fany."

Let's just say that all the food in Tiffany's mouth went down the wrong pipe.

* * *

On their walk back to their apartment building, the atmosphere was full of anxiety and worrisome.

 _I really really really should seriously consider moving. Why do I have to see this girl's face from dawn to dusk?!_

"Ah...the days are getting longer now..." Taeyeon looked up at the dark sky.

"Oh...but it's always dark by the time we leave work..."

Taeyeon frowned, "You really have no emotions."

"So what?!" Tiffany snapped.

 _It's so awkward. Even if we are going in the same direction. Please let us make it to the complex soon..._

"Hey..." Taeyeon started, "About that phone call you got earlier..."

"Hm?" Tiffany looked up.

Taeyeon sounded hesitated, "No...nevermind."

 _The call I got earlier?_

 _Did she maybe...hear about Kanggun or something?_

 _She's usually super noisy about this kind of thing..._

Tiffany huffed and tucked her hair behind her ear "Uh, umm...Taeyeon...?"

Taeyeon glanced back at her.

"Please excuse the rather personal conversation topic, but I thought I should let you know..." Tiffany stopped and took a deep breath, "My engagement to Kanggun...has been formally dissolved."

"...what?" Taeyeon had turned around fully to face Tiffany, her eyes so wide and her mouth slightly open.

"The-...The phone call I got this afternoon was from my mother." Tiffany looked up, "It seems like Kanggun contacted my mother himself. My mother wasn't exactly thrilled but my father agreed to it. So..." Tiffany swallowed in an attempt to get rid of the dryness in her throat, "...the matter appears to be resolved...I guess."

Upon hearing that, Taeyeon clenched her fists and looked down away from Tiffany's vision, "...I see." She muttered.

"Yeah."

 _Not quite the reaction I was expecting..._

Feeling quite awkward standing in silence in an empty street alone with Taeyeon, Tiffany unconsciously started fidgeting, "W- Well! That's that!" She laughed awkwardly, "I'm sure I have caused you a lot of trouble with this matter, so I thought it best to let you know!"

And again, there was no reaction from Taeyeon.

"Taeyeon...?" Tiffany walked closer to Taeyeon after seeing then she was yet to look up, "Umm...are you all right?" Tiffany gasped lightly when she felt Taeyeon clench on the front of her sweater and rest her forehead on her shoulder, "Umm? Taeyeon? Are you not feeling well?" Tiffany's breath hitched when Taeyeon's arms wrapped around her neck in a hug.

"I'm so glad..."

When Tiffany heard the desperate tone of Taeyeon's couldn't help it but take in a sharp breath. She could's see Taeyeon's face because it was resting on her shoulder but she's sure Taeyeon had that look on her face again.

"That guy...he was pretty handsome, and he seemed to understand you really well. He was a nice guy...so I thought...maybe...maybe he would take you from me." Taeyeon inhaled sharply, "So...I'm so glad...so glad."

Tiffany's eyes widened. Her face flushed.

 _So that's what Taeyeon had been feeling all along?_

"Wh-...Why are you getting so sentimental? It's creeping me out! Haha..." Tiffany laughed awkwardly after a moment of silence between them.

Taeyeon leaned back to look at Tiffany's face, her arms still wrapped around her neck.

Tiffany was so shocked upon seeing Taeyeon's eyes slightly glazed as if she's about to cry, and her expression screamed so too, "Taeyeon..."

Taeyeon's hands held Tiffany's face securely between them. Tiffany could see the daze in her eyes before looking around to see if there was anyone that could be watching. Taeyeon not minding that, leaned closer, capturing Tiffany's lips in a soft kiss.

Hugging Taeyeon tightly, Tiffany's eyes fluttered shut.

After literally fast-walking back to their apartment complex, Taeyeon closed the door of her apartment and kissed Tiffany while leading them to the bedroom at the same time.

 _Something about Taeyeon today..._

"It feels like... kind of like...is weird..." Tiffany said, almost breathless.

"How so?"

"Huh?" Tiffany looked at Taeyeon's eyes surprised as she pulled away.

"What do you mean by weird?" Taeyeon asked, still holding Tiffany's face in her hands securely.

"Eh?"

Taeyeon squinted, "What? You trying to say your thoughts just leaked out?"

"No, that's not...that's not it!" Despite getting flustered, Tiffany did not let go of Taeyeon's body.

"Hmm...is that so?" Taeyeon smiled gently, "Tiffany..." She placed a kiss on Tiffany's forehead, "What's weird about me?"

Tiffany looked down at Taeyeon's sweater and got even more flustered, "N-No...just...th- the way...that you're kissing me today is kind of...g- gentle?" She mumbled, "J- Just, you're usually super forceful!"

"Stop making me sound like some criminal!"Taeyeon grimaced.

"W- Well you kind of are!"

"What?!" Taeyeon eyes widened "The hell...but you always go on about how amazing it feels at the end, so..." She shrugged.

"Stop that!" Tiffany yelled in embarrassment.

Taeyeon chuckled before leading Tiffany to the bed and laying her on the pillow gently and interlocked their fingers together, "Oh...but, well...yeah...I guess I did have my memory refreshed."

"About what?" Tiffany asked.

"How much I really do love you." Taeyeon let out a smile that made Tiffany just want to give everything that is her to Taeyeon.

 _This is so unfair._

 _Taeyeon is so unfair._

 _When she smiles at me like that..._

 _When met with such a happy face..._

 _I just can't!_

* * *

 _You really need to learn your lesson, Tiffany Hwang._

 _How many times are you going to get swept away like that?!_

Tiffany face palmed as she sat on the edge of the bed. The sun coming in through the window let her know the horrible horrible reality. She was naked, and Taeyeon, facing the other side, also naked, was sleeping on the bed beside her.

With a sigh, Tiffany tiredly got up and started searching for her clothes and proceeded to wear them.

 _With the way things are, we're more like fuck-buddies than anything..._

 _I really need to do something about this. I will just take my leave before she notices..._

Just when Tiffany thought that she got away safely, she was grabbed by her sweater. Although she knew it was Taeyeon, she let out a loud yelp when she was pulled back to the bad.

"What's the big idea, trying to sneak out without telling me?" Taeyeon was clearly upset as she hugged Tiffany on top of her.

"Ah. Taeyeon, I think you're still asleep. I'm not really here. This is a dream." Tiffany said in a hurry struggling to get up because seeing Taeyeon's gorgeous naked body under her affected her more than she would ever admit. Her eyes widened upon feeling Taeyeon's wondering hands in unmentionable places, "Hey! Where do you think you're touching?! Please let me go!"

* * *

Roughly 2 hours later

Tiffany had finally managed to push Taeyeon away after they have done various things again. Taeyeon got away mainly because Tiffany got fed up with all what they were doing so early in the morning and tried to throw a punch that she dodged successfully.

"Ugh, What's with you first thing in the morning?" Taeyeon yawned.

"Excuse me...but..." Tiffany huffed as she proceeded to gather her clothes one more time, "I'm going to take the opportunity to ask this...what do you want with me?!" Tiffany yelled out her question, feeling frustrated with their questionable relationship.

"Huh?" Taeyeon leaned on her palm as Tiffany finished dressing up and stood in front of the bed, trying her best to avoid looking at Taeyeon's body.

"I-...I don't like this kind of...f- fuck-buddy relationship..." She flushed red upon saying that word.

"So then just admit that you're in love with me already!"

Tiffany took a breath and clenched her fists, "E- Even if I were to do that...what would happen then? Say we were to start dating...I just can't imagine what kind of future we could possibly have!" She inhaled, "So what I want to know is...what you hope to get out of dating me!"

Taeyeon took a deep breath and looked at Tiffany in all seriousness, "I want to be super lovey-dovey with you."

"..."

"..."

"What." Tiffany's eyebrow twitched.

Taeyeon said again in all seriousness "I want to be totally lovey-dovey and cuddle and flirt with you."

"..."

"..."

"Forget it!" Tiffany snapped, "I have now learned that you're way more of an idiot than I imagined! I will be taking my leave now!"

"Tiffany!" Taeyeon stopped Tiffany from leaving with a back hug that Tiffany didn't see coming. Her eyes widened and her face got the reddest it ever had her whole life upon hearing what Taeyeon said next, "I have always longed to spoil you rotten..."

 _W- What the hell is that?!_

 _That is so unfair so unfair so unfair so unfair!_

 _I hate that about you!_

* * *

Days until Tiffany falls (completely) in love: 90


	25. Chapter 25

What are you doing right now?

Where are you?

You always pay attention to this when it comes to the person you like.

 _First..._

"Lovey-dovey!"

 _Then..._

"Not enough. Nowhere near enough!"

And that ticked Tiffany off.

"Why don't you get it?" Taeyeon tapped the storyboard she was given, "They're united after 3 years, right? After passing by each other, it becomes a mutual love, so make it more heart throbbing and affectionate, idiot!"

"D- Did I not do that?" Tiffany clenched her hands angrily.

"Like I said, it's not enough. You have come this far, don't be so unwilling." Taeyeon handed the storyboard back to Tiffany, "Redo it and correct it quickly!"

"Even though you say that..." Tiffany flipped through the storyboard with a frown.

"What?"

"Nothing. Thank you very much!" Tiffany humphed before turning around and walking back to her desk. Feeling frustrated with everything, she decided to take a walk inside the building to cool her head a little.

 _Lovey-dovey_

 _Why so specific?_ _There's no way I can ask..._

 _This is troublesome. I can just tell the author I don't understand._

 _Confess, hug, and then kiss?_

 _That alone is enough, right?!_

 _What exactly is romance...?_

 _"I want to be super lovey-dovey with you." - Taeyeon_

 _What?!_

 _Why am I thinking about that right now?!_

Tiffany's face flushed upon recalling what Taeyeon said and ended up banging her head on the wall in frustration.

 _Am I an Idiot?!_

 _Go away, memories!_

"Hey."

Turning around, Tiffany saw that it was Taeyeon looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Wh- What is it!" She yelled grumpily.

"What are you doing? It's weird."

Tiffany saw that a couple of employees who were passing by were staring at them, "I'm just stretching." She fixed her hair with one swift flip and proceeded to walk with Taeyeon trailing behind her.

"Ha? If you break the wall, you will have to repair it out of your own pocket." Taeyeon said stoically.

"I won't break it!"

"Hmm, so what are you worried about?"

"What? No...I'm not really that worried."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. I was just thinking about ways in which to best show affection." She glared at Taeyeon.

Tiffany took a step back in surprise when Taeyeon blocked her way, "Wh- What?"

"Is this about the storyboard?" Taeyeon paused, "Or is it for you?"

"Ha?!"

Before Tiffany could even protest, She was pulled inside of the coffee which was empty, "Wh- What?" She questioned as Taeyeon let her back rest on the wall.

"I will teach you," Taeyeon said.

"Huh?"

Tiffany didn't know what was coming but she indeed did want to know what _lovey-dovey_ is.

"At first, hold hands cutely." Taeyeon held Tiffany's left hand with her right, "A kiss on the hand is also good." As said, Taeyeon did lift Tiffany's hand up and kissed it softly, "Then a tight hug."

Tiffany found herself engulfed in a warm tight hug and she indeed did not hate it despite her mind telling her to push Taeyeon away.

"Isn't a kiss on the head good?"

"It's not!"

Despite Tiffany's protest, Taeyeon chuckled and placed another soft kiss on Tiffany's hair.

Tiffany settled with glaring at Taeyeon, fully knowing that her slightly red cheeks were betraying her.

Upon seeing that Tiffany did not push her away nor do anything in refusal, Taeyeon held her chin to look up and made their lips meet.

"Please stop!" Tiffany yelled and finally pushed Taeyeon away, "What are you doing at work?!"

"Sexual harassment," Taeyeon replied nonchalantly.

"You know and you're still doing it?!" Tiffany huffed and turned around, "I'm heading home!"

"Tiffany."

"Thanks for your hard work!" Tiffany ignored Taeyeon and slammed the door shut leaving Taeyeon all alone.

Taeyeon sighed and stared at the door, after a few moments of silence she sighed again and rubbed her hair in frustration, "Lovey-dovey...it's difficult."

* * *

 _Is she an idiot? Using a joke as an excuse when she just wants to sexually harass me._ _I will think about it myself!_

Tiffany angrily shoved some magazines between her arms as she was in a bookstore looking for some reference materials on love and relationships.

"Tiff!"

She turned around upon hearing a familiar voice calling for her and there, behind her was Shindong standing, "It's been a while." Tiffany smiled.

"Good afternoon. Heading home after work?" Shindong smiled back with a wave.

"Yeah."

Shindong's eyes widened for a moment when he saw the magazines between Tiffany's arms before nodding in approval. They were all related to love and relationships some way or another, "So even Tiffany reads that kind of magazines."

"Y- You're wrong!" Tiffany took a step back getting all flustered, "These are references for my comic. I have corrections for the love parts in my storyboard, but I understand..."

"Is that so? Then that's good!" Shindong grinned widely and smacked Tiffany's back lightly.

"What is it?" Tiffany was confused.

"If you have some time, do you want to eat? After all, I'm a romance comics editor too. How about asking me?"

* * *

" _Like. I. Said._ " Shindong slurred as he slammed the beer glass on the table.

"Sh- Shindong...it's better not to do that..." Tiffany grimaced and warned Shindong about slamming the beer glass on the table.

"So it's true?! You're actually an editor who's still happy with her life?!" Ignoring Tiffany's warning, Shindong continued slamming the beer glass on the table, "What kind of life cycle do you need to be able to do that?I really don't understand!"

At that moment, Tiffany regretted every choice she had ever made in her whole life. Why the hell did she agree to this?

"Every day, ever day, every single day, I'm doing my rounds. When I was getting employed, I had nice clothes and condoms and a fighting spirit! When it becomes dark it doesn't even matter! It's okay, right? Long live sweat pants! Do you even need condoms in the first place?!"

Tiffany smiled sheepishly, she certainly does not need condoms with how her sex life is going...or her partner for that matter, "Ah...you sure have it hard..." She said.

 _This is regrettably the long course..._

"But really wouldn't it be better to ask the others at Emerald?" Shindong asked quietly having finally calmed down.

Tiffany looked at him questionably.

"It's because everyone there is gorgeouuus and apparently gay as fuuuuuck" He shrugged.

"Ah...I wonder about that. I don't know." Tiffany frowned, other than Taeyeon, none of the other three seemed gay to her, "They're always just doing their job..."

Yuri is always occupied by Jung Sooyeon which is why they are rumored to be dating, although Jung Sooyeon was never seen by anyone. That would also mean that Yuri might be gay because Jung Sooyeon is actually a girl.

Sunny is always busy on her phone texting on break time so she wouldn't know who it might be or even what their gender is. All she knows is that Sunny goes to a certain bookstore a lot to wait for someone. _A certain tall someone._

Hyoyeon is...well...Hyoyeon is honestly one big mystery.

"That's right! Kim Taeyeon-ssi! Ask that girl!"

"What? Why?" Tiffany sunk back in her seat at the mention of Taeyeon.

"No, there's that rumor about her playing around." He hiccuped and took another big chug out of his beer glass.

"Ah~" Tiffany nodded, remembering hearing about that before, "Shindong, about what you just said. Where did you hear that rumor from?"

"Eh? Ahh," Shindong rubbed his black hair trying to remember before an imaginary light bump lit up above his head, "Donghae!"

 _What..._

* * *

"Wheeeeee~"

"Shindong, here, can you walk steadily?" Tiffany frowned in annoyance as she tried to balance Shindong's body that is leaning on her. They just stumbled out of the restaurant and Shindong is too wasted to walk on his own.

"I sssaid I'm fiiiiiine." He slurred, clearly way too drunk to function probably, "If I catch a taxi, It's just a straight line home~"

"I got it, I got it. Wait a little bit. I will catch a taxi..." Tiffany's ringing phone distracted her from getting a cap. She did not need any more trouble right now, "Yes?" She answered in an annoyed manner and did not even bother to look at the caller's name.

" _Where are you?_ "

"Taeyeon?" She almost gasped when she heard Taeyeon's voice through her phone.

" _I'm heading home now, have you eaten? If not, I will buy food for both of us._ "

"Why both of us?"

" _Idiot. I'm specifically in charge of your meals._ " Taeyeon said as a matter of fact.

"But I told you, you don't have to," Tiffany said, annoyed.

"Hey, hey. Tiff, what are youuuuuu talking about? It shoundsss fun~~~~" Shindong said and leaning in closer to Tiffany.

"... _who is that?_ " Taeyeon asked after a moment of silence.

"What?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow, "It's Shindong. He's someone I worked with at my old company. You met him before." Tiffany huffed.

" _I didn't._ "

"You did, it was that time at Sookyung-nim's autograph signing!" Tiffany questioned herself. Why did she feel like she should explain to Taeyeon, "I casually ran into him at the bookstore, we just ate dinner, nothing more."

" _Eating with men isn't needed._ " Taeyeon certainly did not sound pleased.

Tiffany sighed, "We talked about work. Anyways, I have to get him into a taxi, I'm hanging up." Tiffany heard Taeyeon huff and imagined how she ran her fingers through her hair stressfully like she always does.

" _Be careful going home._ "

Tiffany paused, taking the time to swallow and take a breath because she just lost it. Why does Taeyeon showing her care always has that effect on her? "Yes, yes, thank you very much." She quickly hung up her phone and put it back in her bag before leaning down to pull Shindong off the sidewalk, "Here, Shindong, stand up."

Shindong had his head between his arms that were resting on top of his knees, "I'm tired. I'm sleepy~" He whined.

"Gaaaaah Shindong, come on!" Tiffany tried to pull Shindong up but it was no use, he didn't even budge.

"Hey! It's Tiffany-ssi!"

Tiffany's eyes widened when she heard yet another familiar voice above her. She looked up only to meet Donghae's eyes. He had a questionable tender smile on his face that turned amused the second he saw the state Shindong is in.

"Ah. Donghae-ssi"

"You're with Shindong too?" Donghae smiled down at Shindong who was hugging his knees with his head down.

"Yes, we were eating. What about you Donghae-ssi?" Tiffany unconsciously stood up straight.

"I just finished dining together with a friend and was about to head off." Donghae smiled, "Ahhhh, really. He got this drunk again?" He ruffled his hair in frustration and leaned down trying to try and pull Shindong off the sidewalk, "Shindong, come one, get up. I delivered the manuscript."

"Ah?" Shindong squinted at Donghae as he pulled his arm away from him, "Ahhhhhh Donghae-ssiiiiii" He slurred Donghae's name and pointed at him as if he's the most interesting thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Yeah, yeah, it's Donghae." Donghae chuckled before turning to Tiffany, "Tiffany-ssi, find a taxi."

"Ah, yes." Tiffany obliged and stopped a taxi.

"That's right!" Shindong suddenly yelled and pointed his finger at Tiffany "Tiff, you should have Donghae-shi teach you about love!"

"Hm?" Donghae raised an eyebrow.

"Shindong!" Tiffany glared at him and was finally able to stop a taxi.

"It's cause he looks like he's comfortable with his life too. He will definitely understand!"

"Okay, okay, get in, get in." Tiffany pushed Shindong further inside the taxi and ignored his protests while Donghae wrote Shindong's address to the taxi driver.

A minute later Shindong was waving at the two from the window and the two waved back awkwardly.

The atmosphere got awkward for a few moments before Tiffany decided to break it, "Incredible. You seem so familiar with this." She chuckled, "By the way, thank you for helping with Shindong. You were a big help."

"It's fine." Donghae shrugged it off with a smile, "It has happened a lot, so I always do the same."

"Is...Is that so?" Tiffany chuckled awkwardly.

"Are you heading home?" Donghae changed the subject so it won't get awkward again.

"Ah, yeah."

"Then, shall we take the same taxi?"

"What? Ah, but..." Tiffany rubbed the back of her neck and looked away awkwardly.

"Don't hold back, we're heading the same way, right?"

The smile on Donghae's face made Tiffany feel uncomfortable somehow, not that it was wicked in any way, but it gave Tiffany a bad feeling. Despite that, Tiffany found herself sitting next to Donghae inside of a taxi.

 _W- Well, as long as Taeyeon doesn't know, it will be fine._

 _It's not like I have to be careful around Donghae._

"So?" Donghae turned to her with a relaxed smile on his face, "You wanted to talk to me about love?"

"Huh?" Tiffany looked at him with surprise.

"Shindong mentioned it earlier." He shrugged.

"Ah ha ha." Tiffany laughed awkwardly, "It's nothing, it's a bit embarrassing."

"Shoot away."

Tiffany hesitated for a moment but decided that it won't do her any harm to tell Donghae, "From my storyboard correction instructions, I have to make the main character's love better."

Donghae chuckled at that.

"So, when I went to get reference material, I ran into Shindong. Because he does romance comics as well, I thought I could ask him a lot of stuff, but..." Tiffany sighed with a little smile.

"Were you able to?"

"No. He only talked on and on mainly about work complaints and relationship problems."

"Hahaha, he's the same as ever." Donghae laughed a little before continuing, "But don't you personally know about that kind of stuff, Tiffany-ssi?"

Tiffany stayed silent. Embarrassed by her pathetic dating record. She had few to none boyfriends. None of them lasted more than a week.

"Isn't Tiffany-ssi popular?"

"No! I'm really not!" Tiffany's eyes widened. Wondering how Donghae even got that idea.

"You're kidding!" Donghae was surprised upon hearing that.

"No, it's true." Tiffany shook her hand in denial, "That's why I was told by Shindong to ask other editors."

"Like Taeyeon?"

"Eh? Ah, yes." Tiffany looked at her lap awkwardly when Donghae mentioned Taeyeon, "Ah but, he did mention that while drunk."

Donghae smirked and leaned on his palm, "Taeyeon can't help you." He said.

"What?" Tiffany looked at Donghae who was looking out the window.

"That girl can do her job, but can't do anything in regards to love. To sell romance comics about women's dreams. She has no experience to refer to."

 _Why does Donghae..._

"I-...you see, had my lover stolen from me by Taeyeon," Donghae said with a calm smile that made Tiffany feel conflicted.

 _Huh?_

"No, Taeyeon isn't that kind of person..." Tiffany protested but looked at her lap again to set her thoughts straight.

 _No_

 _But now that you mention it...w_ _hen she was at Weekly Earth, she did say she got involved in some trouble because of Donghae's love life._

 _Is that true?_

 _Is this another story?_

 _Then, is the rumor that Shindong mentioned really true?_

 _Stealing another person's lover..._

 _No way._

 _As expected, that thing,_ _Taeyeon could never..._

"Tiffany-ssi, do you love Taeyeon?"

"Huh?!"

Donghae almost burst out laughing at the priceless expression Tiffany had on her face.

"You- You're wrong! I'm not! Taeyeon is just my boss!" Tiffany shook her hands and head furiously.

"Is that so?" Donghae smiled softly.

"It is! Donghae-ssi, stop joking!" Tiffany covered her face and sighed in embarrassment.

A smirk on Donghae's face was visible as he stared out the window until they reached Tiffany's apartment building.

"Sorry, for having to ride together with me, but thank you very much," Tiffany said politely as she got out of the car.

"It's nothing. You couldn't talk that much with Shindong after all," Donghae smiled back politely.

"Ah, no. It was entirely my fault. Then, I have bothered you enough. I will take my leave-..."

"Tiffany..."

Tiffany's heart dropped to her stomach when she turned around to go up to her apartment but saw Taeyeon standing there. She gasped. Taeyeon looked pissed.

"Wh- Why are you here?" Tiffany asked in a state of panic.

"Why? I just got back here." Taeyeon raised an eyebrow, "Anyways."

Tiffany gulped upon hearing Taeyeon's icy tone

Taeyeon clenched her teeth, "Why are you with Donghae?!"

"I met him by coincidence when putting Shindong into the taxi. He helped me send him back. Also, we were going in the same way, so he let me ride with him. That's it-...hey wai-...Taeyeon!" Tiffany didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence as Taeyeon pulled her away by the hand.

"Bye, Tiffany-ssi!" Donghae waved from the car, "Bye Taeyeon..."

Taeyeon stopped for a moment to look at Donghae. She was clearly not pleased and settled with glaring at him as he smirked at her.

"Yes, yes." Donghae laughed with himself as he watched Taeyeon disappearing inside the apartment building with Tiffany trailing behind her or rather being forced to, "It's like that, huh?"

* * *

"Wait, Taeyeon, please let go. I'm going home!"

Tiffany's protests were heard by deaf ears because Taeyeon pulled her inside her apartment and slammed her body on the door. Just like every time they have an argument.

"What part of telling you not to go near Donghae do you not understand?!" Taeyeon yelled.

"Like I said!" Tiffany yelled back "I met him by chance. He helped send off Shindong!"

Taeyeon stayed silent for a moment before lowering her head to look at the ground, "From me...he can steal anything else away," She said in a low voice.

"Ha? What are you saying?" Tiffany tiled her head to the side attempting to look at Taeyeon's face.

"I won't let him take you away. If that guy happens to hurt you, I won't forgive him." Taeyeon sounded almost desperate when she rested her forehead on Tiffany's shoulder, "So...I'm begging...don't go near that guy...for me."

Tiffany took a deep breath to calm her heart down and rested her eyesight on the side of Taeyeon's neck that made her gulp, "Wh-...What is this about?" She finally peeled her eyes off Taeyeon's neck and settled with looking up at the ceiling, "Taeyeon, you're very cautious of Donghae, but...I'm a grown up adult, I'm really fine." She almost gasped when she felt Taeyeon let out a warm breath on her neck, "By the way...um...can I ask you one thing?"

Taeyeon finally leaned back and let go of Tiffany's wrists that she was pinning. She looked at Tiffany who was the one looking down now, waiting for her to ask what she wants to know.

"If- If it's not true, I'm really sorry, but...if not, Taeyeon...stole...Donghae's lover. Is- Is this true?"

"Did Donghae say that?" Taeyeon took a step back and seemed back to normal again.

"Eh? Ah yes..." Tiffany looked up at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon sighed and turned around whilst taking off her shoes, "No, I guess that's not something you would come up with. I'm sorry. Come in."

"What?" Tiffany sounded confused.

"I will explain."

Tiffany gulped and followed Taeyeon inside the apartment after she too took off her shoes. Minutes later, they were sitting across from each other with two warm cups of coffee resting on the coffee table. Despite feeling nervous, Tiffany took a sip of her coffee and inhaled a deep breath.

"Before...when I was at Weekly Earth, the guy Donghae was dating fell in love with me and some drama happened. Do you remember I said this?"

"Ah, yes." Tiffany nodded and watched Taeyeon cross her legs and take a sip of her own coffee with her eyes closed.

"There's more after that." Taeyeon opened her eyes and looked at the ground, "Even though I rejected him, It seems like the guy and Donghae broke up in the end. But soon after they broke up, the girl I was dating at that time told me _I found someone else I like, let's break up._ "

 _She was dating...another girl?_

"After that, I heard from another editor, it seems like Donghae seduced her just to steal her from me." Taeyeon's voice didn't seem to waver as she said that, "Well, even though I said we were dating, she confessed to me and I think it only lasted for 3 days. I didn't care either way." She shrugged and took another sip of her coffee, "It seems it wasn't enough for Donghae, so he started interfering with my work. After that, It's just as I said during that time. As expected, at that time, I-...I told Donghae to cut it out and stop interfering with my authors, but..." She chuckled and looked at empty space, "He said, _what's wrong with taking revenge against someone who took something precious from me?_ "

"That's why you don't like..." Tiffany gasped.

"So...after that, like I said, I couldn't do my job properly, so I resigned."

"I see..."

Taeyeon sighed and placed her empty cup on the coffee table, "I have told you this much, so...do you understand the reason why I didn't want you to get near that guy?"

 _I understand, but..._

Tiffany chuckled awkwardly and looked down at the carpet, "So Taeyeon had a girlfriend."

"You..." Taeyeon raised her eyebrows, of all things, Tiffany decided to think about that, "Did you even listen to my story?" Taeyeon asked grumpily, taking a seat next to Tiffany.

"I- I was listening!" Tiffany also looked at Taeyeon in a grumpy manner and scooted away.

"And? That's what's bothering you?"

"No..not really. I don't care about it." Tiffany looked away from Taeyeon, feeling flustered, "It's just...that's...umm..."

Taeyeon sighed and also looked away, her expression changing to an endearing one when her lower lip jutted out a little, "She asked me out in front of a lot of people in the company while crying. I told her I just wanted to focus on my job and wouldn't be able to treat her right, but she said she was okay with that. It was troublesome, so I just said okay to get her to settle down in that situation. She told me; _let's break up _ soon after that anyway. I didn't even touch a hair on her head." Taeyeon explained stressfully trying her best to make the point clear, "Are you satisfied now?"

"No, I told you I don't really care..."

Taeyeon sighed, "But, also...during that time, I was completely absorbed in my work, I didn't really have time for love. But, I wonder why. That's why I thought It would be good If I tried to start dating someone. It was impossible." She leaned back and looked up the ceiling, "No matter what I did, I would remember you." A sad chuckle escaped Taeyeon's lips, "It's true, I was really stubborn. I really couldn't forget you at all. If I had forgotten about you, things would probably be different." Taeyeon's mouth fell slightly open when she finally glanced at Tiffany and saw the look of complete attraction on Tiffany's face, directed at her. So she leaned her back on Tiffany's shoulder, "I wonder. Why did you go eat willingly with that Shindong guy but not me?"

"We were talking about something important," Tiffany said in frustration.

"About what?"

Silence ensued and at this point, Taeyeon had slid enough so her head is resting on Tiffany's lap. And surprisingly. Tiffany didn't snap at her.

"...Nothing."

"Was it stuff about work?"

"It's-...It's like I said before! What to do specifically to be lovey-dovey. I was asking advice about it..." Once Tiffany looked down she was immediately pulled down into a kiss that she didn't see coming.

When Taeyeon let go of the back of her neck, Tiffany didn't move from that position close to Taeyeon's face and just glared, although her red cheeks were betraying her.

"Why are you asking someone else? I told you I would teach you, didn't I? Idiot." Taeyeon smiled softly at Tiffany before putting her hand back on the back of Tiffany's neck and pulling her down for one more kiss, "Open your mouth."

Tiffany didn't know why but she found herself doing what Taeyeon ordered her and opened her mouth. Feeling the kiss deepen, Taeyeon sat up, breaking the kiss for a second before holding Tiffany's face between her hands and kissing her softly on the lips. Whenever Taeyeon is gentle with her like this. Tiffany unconsciously gets more and more into what they're doing despite her mind telling her to push Taeyeon away.

Tiffany looked up at Taeyeon who smiled at her softly and hugged her. She couldn't help it but take a deep breath when she found herself resting on the crook of Taeyeon's neck and wrapped her left arm around Taeyeon's waist. Cuddling. She never thought she would be doing that with Taeyeon. Her heart pounded rapidly in her ears when Taeyeon placed a soft kiss on her hair.

"Don't be involved with Donghae." Taeyeon requested softly.

"I understand..." Tiffany couldn't help it but agree when Taeyeon held her hand and interlocked their fingers together.

"If you spot him, run away. It's possible that he realized you're my weakness."

"What?" Tiffany looked up but Taeyeon smiled at her and hugged her to her neck again, her hand was not leaving Tiffany's head and stroked her hair instead.

Tiffany was sure. Out of all the things she has done with Taeyeon so far, this is the most intimate moment she had ever felt.

"I don't plan on having that guy steal you, Tiffany." Taeyeon said near Tiffany's ear and placed a soft kiss there too, "Your answer?" Taeyeon's hand rested on the side of Tiffany's neck and she stared at her eyes deeply, full of affection.

Tiffany couldn't answer, she was so lost in Taeyeon's eyes that she unconsciously leaned in and when she realized what she had done, she panicked a little, she just kissed Taeyeon on the cheek.

Taeyeon was surprised at first but chuckled when she saw Tiffany panicking, "I will consider that as a yes." Taeyeon placed a soft peck on Tiffany's lips and rested their foreheads together, simply enjoying the closeness, "Ah~ I don't want to give you up to anyone else. It can be only you. Really. Fany-ah.." Taeyeon didn't even need to say anything, simply the look on her face says it all.

So in love.

 _What's should I do?_

 _Like that...when she looks at me like that...s_ _o gentle._

 _If she touches me like she's so in love with me, I will...I-..._

Letting her walls down, Tiffany put her hand on the side of Taeyeon's cute face and surprised her with another kiss but this time on the mouth, taking Taeyeon by surprise.

* * *

 _In the end, it's like this!_

 _How did this become a discussion about love?!_

 _Furthermore, this girl fell asleep!_

Tiffany was so mad at herself for being swept away with the mood like that. She ended up being the one initiating what they just did on Taeyeon's couch.

Now she's washing her hands in Taeyeon's sink, throwing glances at Taeyeon's sleeping figure on the couch. Sighing, Tiffany walked over to Taeyeon, feeling sorry for her for being so tired that she fell asleep which was unusual for her after they do the deed. It's usually Tiffany who falls asleep first. Well...other than that time in the shower.

Tiffany just had to gulp when she saw how disheveled Taeyeon's clothes were which is her doing. Her shirt had only three buttons closed in the middle while the top and the bottom one's were open not to mention that it was extremely wrinkly and her pants were unbuttoned and zipped open, slightly lowered showing her underwear.

This was not something Tiffany could look at and ignore, although it was all her doing. Shaking the thoughts of what they just did away, she walked over to the couch and shook Taeyeon gently.

"Taeyeon, please wake up. You will catch a cold. People should at least sleep in bed."

There was no movement from Taeyeon whatsoever, her chest raised and fell slowly in an even rhythm.

 _She's really fast asleep. Is it fine to leave her like this...?_

Not willing to leave Taeyeon sleeping like that, Tiffany went inside Taeyeon's bedroom and pulled the blanket off Taeyeon's bed then walked back to the living room after to place it on Taeyeon's small figure.

Looking at Taeyeon's endearing sleeping face made Tiffany blush and curse herself for doing so.

 _Lovey-dovey, huh?_

 _It's difficult..._

* * *

"That's right. About the love scene, I think there is not enough love here, can we add a little bit more?" Tiffany said to one of her authors who's on the other side of the phone.

" _Um, I'm sorry. I wanted to add the max amount, but how should I go about adding more?_ "

"Haha, it's hard, right?" Tiffany laughed awkwardly, "Umm, for example, holding hands?"

" _I see._ "

"Then laying on her lap and kissing her gently like that, hugging her while holding her hands and interlocking their fingers together, caressing her face and kissing her, hugging again and end up cuddling, kissing her head and caressing her hair all the while being gentle, kissing her on the lips again and resting their foreheads together..." Tiffany said all that with a pleased smile on her face that turned to a grimace the moment she realized what she was saying.

 _Wait a minute, this is..._

She was basically recalling the moment she had with Taeyeon last night.

"Heh. Just where did you hear that from?"

Looking up in shock, Tiffany found that Taeyeon was smirking at her from her desk.

"Please don't eavesdrop on me!" Tiffany hissed.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I just overheard it," Taeyeon replied stoically.

"Stop splitting hairs!"

"Well, it looks like you have learned about being lovey-dovey."

"Haa?!" Tiffany cursed her stupid heart when it started beating faster and louder upon seeing Taeyeon smiling at her gently like last night.

" _U- Um, Tiffany-ssi ?_ " Her author on the other side of the phone tried to get her attention nervously.

"Ah, I'm sorry...hahaha, no no, then please take care of that...yes thank you...please take care."

The moment Tiffany put the receiver back to its place, she looked up with a glare at Taeyeon who was leaning on her palm and smirking at her.

"I hate you!"

"That's okay." Taeyeon smiled, "A good fight doesn't bother me."

 _Annoying!_

 _Annoying!_

 _Annoying!_

 _I shouldn't have asked you for help!_

* * *

 _Days until Tiffany falls (Completely) in love: 80_


	26. Chapter 26

_From morning to night, I spend the most time with you..._

 _And yet, I still want just one more minute, one more second with you_

* * *

"What's your opinion?" Taeyeon asked Tiffany who's walking right beside her.

"About that?" Tiffany looked back, "A lot was discussed so I have learned a lot from the session."

The reason for this conversation, this morning, Kangin came over to their office, "Taeyeon. We're having a meeting with the bookstore side about the exhibition sales. We need you to come sit in the meeting too." He said.

"There is a bookstore that is keen on doing a promotion activity?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes. Previously they talked about the possibility of holding a joint magazine and comic promotional activity." Taeyeon Said.

"I see..."

Tiffany nodded and couldn't help it but feel conscious from Taeyeon's stare.

"W- What?" She asked.

"Do you want to come too?" Taeyeon asked.

"What?"

"I guess sitting in the meeting is another kind of learning too." She shrugged, "It's fine if you have something else on."

"No. I want to come!" Tiffany was quick to answer, "Please let me go with you!"

 _Because of that, I went to sit in on a meeting that spanned for almost two hours, a_ _nd now that we're out, I feel a bit mentally exhausted._

"This bookstore always holds many promotional activities, huh?" Tiffany said after pressing their floor button in the elevator.

"Of course. It's a good way to increase their sales." Taeyeon said.

 _That's true._

"But if the authors saw how the bookstores were trying to promote their work, they would feel very happy indeed." Tiffany smiled, "I have learned a lot today, thank you very much." When she turned to Taeyeon, Tiffany realized just how close Taeyeon was standing to her, "What? What's up with you?" She asked, taken aback a little.

Her question was ignored when Taeyeon grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the goddamn coffee room as soon as they exited the elevator, "Hold on!" Tiffany was quick to put the reports they just used in the meeting in front of her face to not allow Taeyeon to close the distance between them.

Taeyeon leaned back and looked visibly upset that she couldn't do what she wanted, "Yah, normal people wouldn't be so defensive normally right? Are you stupid?" Taeyeon huffed and crossed her arms.

"You-...You're the stupid one! Anyways! Please stop doing such things at work! I really hate this!" Tiffany yelled.

"I can't stand how wishy-washy you are! How long do you intend on being stubborn like this? You should at least let me do this much!" Taeyeon glared but Tiffany didn't help it but think that Taeyeon looked like a cute puppy because she was unconsciously slightly, just doing a slight pout.

"I'm not being wishy-washy at all!" Tiffany argued.

"I have been doing what you want from me and not rushing things at all. It's time that we took things to the next level!"

"What?! Have you been listening to what I have been saying?!"

The room fell into silence, the two stood there with crossed arms glaring at each other, but the silence did not last that long and was interrupted with Taeyeon letting out a deep sigh.

"There is a solution to all of our problems," She said.

Tiffany raised an eyebrow and waited for Taeyeon to continue.

"And that is for you to admit your love for me as soon as possible!"

Tiffany let out a chuckle and face palmed.

 _Why is she giving me this look of condescension?!_

Tiffany, however, instead of answering, was saved by the ringtone of her phone ringing from the back pocket of her jeans. She immediately turned around while pulling it out of there and answered it as she made her way out of the room. Leaving Taeyeon all alone.

"Yes, Tiffany speaking...Shindong? What's wrong?...You hardly call at this odd hour...ah, no. It's alright. Let me find a better place to talk. " Tiffany decided to stand in front of the huge glass wall and watch the cars and people pass by each other on the side walk.

" _Remember when I told you that I took your book by accident?_ " Shindong asked.

"Yes, but it's alright because I have no use for those books anymore. So do what you like with them. I replied to your text if I'm not wrong."

" _About that book..._ " Shindong said nervously, " _Donghae will go over there and return it to you today._ "

"..."

"..."

"What?!" Tiffany's heart dropped to her stomach.

" _I was talking to him earlier and he said, Let me pass the book back to Tiffany then. I have some business over at Im's publishing anyway. I will just pass it to her on the way._"

"Oh god..." Tiffany face palmed, "I'm rather bothered by that...or rather why are you telling me this, Shindong?! I thought he has my number!" She yelled, feeling frustrated with this situation.

" _I think he said he deleted your contact by accident..._ " Shindong's voice clearly sounded uncomfortable " _He says for you to wait for him at the bus stop closest to your work building at 7 PM tonight_ "

"But even if it's so...I already have plans tonight."

 _And what's more..._ _I don't want to have anything to do with that person anymore._

" _I know and I'm very sorry for that but I have already passed the book to Donghae and I don't want to cause him any more troubles! Please! You have got to help me out! Just this time!_ " Shindong was desperate at this point.

Tiffany sighed and face palmed, "You know...this is really..." She shook her head and sighed in a stressful manner, "I got it. 7 PM at the bus stop, right?"

" _I'm really very sorry about this! I own you one!_ "

"It's alright. Just don't do it again."

Tiffany sighed for the nth time that day after hanging up her phone.

 _Never mind._ _If I just take it at the bus stop and leave immediately everything should be alright, b_ _ecause indeed we've caused a lot of trouble to him because of what happened last time._ _He even accompanied me home in the taxi._

"Who are you going to meet up with?"

Tiffany almost jumped when she heard Taeyeon's voice right behind her. When she turned around, Taeyeon was standing there with her arms crossed, wearing her everyday resting bitch face.

"Stop eavesdropping on other people conversations!" Tiffany glared.

"So, who are you going to meet up with?" Taeyeon ignored what Tiffany said and repeated her question.

"Ugh...well..."

 _If I-...If I changed the topic now things will become even messier._

"Shindong...my colleague from last time. The other day he took my book by accident. So he wants to return it to me today." Tiffany hesitated to continue, but she did nonetheless, "Then Donghae-ssi said that he's coming here for some business too so he will be able to pass it to me on the way. That's all."

"What?!" Taeyeon clearly did not look pleased "Are you going to get the book then?"

Tiffany nodded, "Yes. At 7 PM."

"So tell me, why did he need another guy to tell you what time to met him?"

"He said that he had accidentally deleted my number."

"Bullshit! Are you an idiot?" Taeyeon yelled.

"What?" Tiffany glared, clearly pissed off.

"Even if he deleted your contact by accident he could have called the company directly. What are the phones on our desks for?"

"..."

"It's obviously because he doesn't know if you're going to pick up or not if he called you directly that's why he made your friend call you up instead!"

Tiffany then realized, everything Taeyeon is saying might just be true.

"I'm going too," Taeyeon said already turning around and walking away.

"What?!" Tiffany followed.

"It's at 7, right?"

"Wait! Wait! It's really alright! I'm just grabbing a book! I can go alone! It's really alright!" Tiffany panicked, "Besides, Taeyeon, can you even finish your work before 7?!"

"Of course I can, idiot," Taeyeon said to her face before walking away, leaving Tiffany standing alone in the middle of the hallway.

 _Oh my god..._

 _It's because I didn't want to get Taeyeon involved_ _why I decided to tell her the truth._ _Did I just manage to make things more complicated?!_

* * *

"I'm taking my leave first," Tiffany announced as she got up.

"Ahh, lucky you. I still have loads of shit to do." Sunny stretched on her chair, hanging her head on the edge and looking at Tiffany upside down

Tiffany felt sorry for Sunny, one of her authors decided to change up their storyboard last minute and now the whole schedule is messed up because of that. Poor Sunny have to stay overtime now, "Haha...good luck." Tiffany said.

Just in case, just in case, before leaving, Tiffany took the time to glance at Taeyeon who's apparently yelling on the phone with a manuscript and a sharpie in hand. Seeing that Taeyeon was busy, Tiffany took the chance to leave quickly before she notices her.

 _Did something happen?_

 _I will try to resolve the issue before she tags along._ _She's been in a bad mood for the whole day already._ _I should solve this problem as soon as possible..._

"Hey!" Donghae waved to Tiffany as soon as he spotted her.

"Hi." Tiffany pulled off a smile as she approached Donghae in the bus stop.

"I'm sorry about this. To have just insisted on asking out, even though I did think about if you would be free or not." He smiled apologetically.

"It's alright. Thanks for coming over, and I'm very sorry for the trouble I have caused you last time." Tiffany bowed politely, "And you had to accompany me home to boot..."

Donghae smiled, "You don't have to be so harsh on yourself! You're such an earnest person Tiffany-ssi."

"No, it's the truth that we caused you so much trouble. And yes, my book..."

Donghae opened his bag. It took him a few seconds to find Tiffany's book. He handed it over to her as soon as he got a hold of it.

"Thank you very much." Tiffany nodded at Donghae as she received her book.

"Do you want to have dinner together? If you are free that is." Donghae asked.

 _I knew it!_

 _I must decline and get away as soon as possible!_

"I'm sorry. It's just that I have some matter to attend to later." Tiffany looked at Donghae apologetically.

"That's a shame."

"I'm sorry."

"What should I do then? I still have something that I would like to say to you..."

Tiffany looked at Donghae's face when he suddenly stopped talking and looked at a completely different direction.

"What is it?" She asked.

She had to take a step back when she saw that Donghae was getting closer to her.

"Tiffany-ssi..." He started inching his face closer, "Do you want to go out with me?" He whispered.

"Sorry?" Tiffany took a step away from him with a confused look on her face, "Wait...what?" Her eyes widened, "Where do you want to go?"

What Donghae meant, a date. What Tiffany thought, literally go out somewhere.

"Woah, that seems like a reply straight out of a romance comic!" Donghae laughed, "But I don't mean that. I'm asking if you want to date me." He pointed at himself with a smile.

"..."

"..."

"What?" Tiffany tilted her head to the side, the thought of being in a relationship with Donghae not sinking in nor making any sense to her at all.

"Do you hate me?" Donghae asked.

"What? No, I don't hate you...it's not like that..." Her eyes widened.

"Then you can think about it before you give a reply."

"No...that's not it...I can't go out with you, Donghae-ssi." She chuckled nervously before looking down with a slight blush, "You see...I..."

"Yah!"

Both Donghae and Tiffany flinched. When they looked up to see who just yelled. It was none other than Taeyeon. Tiffany's eyes widened as she looked beside her and there was Taeyeon with a hand on her shoulder, panting as if she was running.

"Ta- Taeyeon!" Tiffany immediately got a hold of Taeyeon who was panting so heavily with a red face, almost passing out.

"Hey, Taeyeon." Donghae smiled. As if he knows the sight of his face makes Taeyeon wants to punch him but she could never do so.

"What did you just say to this girl?" Taeyeon spat, ignoring Donghae's greeting, "It must be something worthless anyway."

"A confession."

Taeyeon froze in her place.

"I just confessed to Tiffany-ssi."

Taeyeon gritted her teeth at the sight of Donghae's shit eating grin, "I don't know what you're trying to do. But if you laid your hands on her, I swear I will never forgive you."

"Ta- Taeyeon..." Tiffany called softly.

"Huh? What right do you have to say that?" Donghae smirked.

"It's none of your business. You- "

"Tiffany-ssi doesn't belong to you anyway."

Taeyeon did not have a reply to that.

He was right.

Tiffany did not belong to her.

Not yet.

"Let's go, Tiffany." Taeyeon grabbed Tiffany's wrist and pulled her away from that place.

"Tiffany-ssi, you don't have to give me a reply straight away. Think about it carefully."

Tiffany looked back at Donghae who was waving to her.

"I'm serious about you!" He smiled.

* * *

"Wait! Taeyeon!"

Tiffany wasn't able to even walk properly. Taeyeon had just forced her inside of her apartment and pulled her inside in a hurry

"Wait! My shoes!"

"Shut up!"

Tiffany did what Taeyeon told her because the tone Taeyeon used terrified her. She looked down at her feet and tried to step around too much because she still had her shoes on and she's standing on Taeyeon's carpet.

"Say...Tiffany..." Taeyeon said calmly, "Hurry up and admit that you're in love with me already." She hugged Tiffany tightly, just to get a bit of reassurance, "Then...I will be able to say that you're my lover outright."

"I...this kind of thing..." Tiffany looked down feeling guilty for making Taeyeon go through this, "How could I do just what you tell me to do?"

"If that's impossible, then just reject me completely. Let me give up on you."

Tiffany's eyes widened upon hearing that. Does she really want Taeyeon to give up?

Furthermore, Taeyeon leaned out of the hug and put some distance between them.

It's like that.

Tiffany grabbed her bag from the floor and made her way out of Taeyeon's apartment silently.

 _To say that. That's so sly b_ _ecause...b_ _ecause for me...a_ _t that moment w_ _hen Donghae asked me out...i_ _f Taeyeon had not come over, I would have told him..._ _I already have someone that I love._

 _That's why I say...y_ _ou're so sly, Taeyeon._

Taeyeon who was still standing in the same place, looking down at the floor, felt those familiar emotions that wrecked her after Tiffany suddenly disappeared back in high school.

She felt empty, nothingness. There is this slow pain in her chest and she's holding her breath. She didn't want to breathe because she knew that if she did, everything will be over and she will break down. Again.

However, she was forced to breathe when she felt sudden warmth envelope her.

"What...?" She looked over her shoulder and there was Tiffany, hugging her tightly and hiding her face on her shoulder. She didn't want to breathe earlier, but now her breath was taken away from her by this woman here.

"You're so sly..." Tiffany mumbled.

Taeyeon smiled, "Fany-ah..."

Tiffany finally looked up at Taeyeon's eyes with a flushed face and pulled her in for a kiss that Taeyeon soon took control of.

 _You're always putting on a proud cover._

 _The way you talk is so harsh, too_

 _But...o_ _nly at times like this do you show me this side of you._

"Fany-ah, tell me that you love me, tell me already," Taeyeon said desperately after breaking the kiss and hugged her back.

Tiffany couldn't reply to Taeyeon. She's so frustrated with herself that tears started to gather at the corner of her eyes.

 _I don't hate you at all. but...w_ _e cannot go back to the past._ _I'm sure that you, Taeyeon know that very well too._

 _The what should I do?_

 _Even though I so clearly know how I feel_

* * *

Tiffany opened her eyes slowly. It took her a couple of minutes to adjust to the brightness and sit up. Her body feeling refreshed and light.

 _This isn't my room..._

She thought to herself as she scanned the room around her. A cold breeze coming in from the window made her realize that she was naked.

 _Damn it!_

 _I ended up doing it again!_

Quickly putting on her clothes, Tiffany stuck her head from the bedroom door to scan the living room.

 _Taeyeon isn't here yet, right?_ _I better sneak home quickly._

Just when she started tip-toeing out of the apartment, "Good morning." Taeyeon greeted her.

"Good-...Good morning. Sorry for staying over again." Tiffany sighed and greeted back Taeyeon who's leaning on the kitchen counter and sipping on a cup of coffee.

"So you read this kind of magazines, too?"

"What?" She glanced at the magazine Taeyeon was reading. The magazine that Tiffany herself bought a few days ago. It was about love and was supposed to be in her bag.

"What are you doing looking at other people's belongings!" Tiffany snatched the magazine from Taeyeon, horrified that Taeyeon found that certain magazine of all things.

"It was laying on the floor in the doorway. Must have fallen out of your bag." Taeyeon said before placing the cup of coffee on the counter and walking closer to Tiffany.

"I only bought this because you told me that the previous scene where the heroine had to flirt was not lovey-dovey enough. I bought it so I could study more!"

"I see...I didn't know that you wanted to flirt with me that badly." Taeyeon said stoically.

"Not. at. all."

"You should have said so earlier." Taeyeon wrapped her arms around Tiffany's small waist, "I will make sure to make out with you passionately."

"What?! I want to go home!"

"Shut up. You're noisy."

 _Let go of me!_

 _Let go of me!_

 _Let go of_ _meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ _!_

 _You haven't been listening to what I have been saying at all!_

* * *

 _Days before Tiffany falls in love (Completely): 75 days._


	27. Chapter 27

"You guys should be happy," Taeyeon said, holding up a piece of paper for everyone to see.

Sunny, Hyoyeon, Yuri, and Tiffany who were on lunch break stared at Taeyeon.

"It's been decided that we, the Emerald editing department, will receive this from the president."

Tiffany squinted to have a better look at the paper.

 _Certificate of Thanks and Appreciation_

"Wow! Really? That's amazing!" Tiffany stood up and held the paper between her hands.

"It's because we got Jung Sooyeon popular in the media and other good things." Taeyeon crossed her arms and nodded.

"Way to go. I'm glad to be recognized for this." Hyoyeon smiled.

"Wait a minute. If it's the president, then..." Sunny got up and got closer to Tiffany with an evil grin, "It means there's money involved."

Tiffany chuckled awkwardly.

"What should we use it for? Probably drinking again." Sunny said.

"No, let's share it this time," Taeyeon said.

"It's kind of thinner than I thought it would be, but for now, let's see what it is." Sunny grinned devilishly and took the envelope that they received along with the certificate.

Upon opening up the envelope, another piece of paper and five tickets fell on the desk that each of them picked one up.

"Plane tickets?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow.

"Umm, sorry. I kind of have a bad feeling." Sunny grimaced.

" _Hey there! Ladies of the Emerald editing department!_ "

All five of them gulped and turned to the entrance of their office. As they thought, the noisy voice belongs to none other than their president, Yoona.

"Congrats from the president this time!" Yoona walked over to them with a big smile.

"Umm, Yoona, what is this?" Taeyeon waved her ticket for Yoona to see.

"Plane tickets and a map to a hotel," Yoona replied nonchalantly.

"I see that from looking, but- "

"Rather than using the money on booze, everyone in the editing department should go on a trip!" Yoona smiled widely completely missing the pissed off look on her subordinates' faces "That's why I arranged for the flight and hotel!"

It got silence for a moment before Sunny took a step ahead, "...Umm, I'm grateful for your kind thoughts, but..."

"The date and time for these tickets are set, right? It's before the proofread deadline, we won't be able to go." Hyoyeon said with a frown.

"Well, I guess that's true." Yoona shrugged, "But if it's you guys, you can just finish your work quicker, right?" She laughed, earning her more death stares, "It will be fine if you hurry up and finish soon." Yoona started walking out of the office but stopped one more time, "Ah, bring me back a souvenir." And she was gone, just like that.

The five of them stared at each other not knowing what to do.

"You know...could this be a new method of power harassment?" Sunny asked.

"I can't say I disagree." Taeyeon took a seat on her president chair and face palmed tiredly.

"I do like vacations and stuff but this really isn't the time for it." Sunny clenched her brown hair in frustration still staring at the date of the tickets.

"It's almost like the president is ordering us to go." Hyoyeon grimaced.

Tiffany's eyes sparkled as she stared at the ticket and saw where it was headed to.

 _Jeonju...that's where Taeyeon used to live._

 _I have never been there...I'm a little interested, b_ _ut it's not like I..._

"Okay, if it's like this, let's definitely go on the trip!" Sunny yelled.

"Yeah..." Yuri who had been silent all this time nodded.

* * *

 _WE DON'T WANT TO GO._

Tiffany clenched her teeth and fists, feeling tears brimming on the corners of her eyes. She raised her head from her desk and stared around the office. Everyone was on the verge of dying as if they were on the deadline week even though they aren't.

 _Even though we're working at our max to move everything forward_ _,_ _3 days basically means death._

"You guys, don't die!" Taeyeon yelled smacking her desk with a deathly face, "If you're going to die, then die after you proofread!"

Tiffany looked at Sunny beside her who was mumbling incoherent words to herself, probably cursing everyone. Hyoyeon was leaning back on her chair with her head leaning down, already dead. And Yuri had gone missing since morning and Taeyeon who could barely open her eyes was basically punching the laptop with the speed she's typing with. Tiffany swears she see's a hint of smoke coming out of it.

 _Now that I think about it. Wouldn't going on vacation with people you work with also be tiring?_

 _That's right! I can make an excuse so I can sleep normally at home._

"Tiffany, check this," Taeyeon put a paper on Tiffany's desk as she passed by.

"Okay..." Tiffany gulped nervously, "Um, Taeyeon?"

"What?" Taeyeon turned around and looked at her, seemingly a bit more relaxed than earlier.

"Ah, umm..."

 _But just saying (I don't want to go, so I will pass) is bad._

"What is it?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for Tiffany to speak up.

"I'm going to the restroom."

"Okay?" Taeyeon frowned and watched Tiffany exit the office wondering what she really wanted to say.

* * *

*Sigh*

Tiffany let out a deep sigh and picked up a can coffee from the vending machine.

 _Lately, my stomach hurts when I drink coffee._

 _I should have switched to tea._

 _Wait, doesn't tea have more caffeine than coffee?_

She shook her head and took a sip of the can to get rid of the dizziness.

"Hey."

Looking up, Tiffany saw Taeyeon in front of her crossing her arms.

"Ta- Taeyeon. I wasn't skipping work!" She explained nervously.

"I see, so you came here to skip work." Taeyeon nodded, catching Tiffany red handed.

"I didn't! I came here after I used the restroom! I'm checking the documents carefully." Tiffany tried to deny even though she knew that it's no use.

"Hey."

Tiffany's breath hitched when Taeyeon took a step forward and put her warm hand on the side of her face. Tiffany gulped and looked around, careful not to get seen by anyone in that situation with Taeyeon.

"Your eyes have serious bags underneath them," Taeyeon said, stroking Tiffany's cheek with her thumb, "Are you sleeping okay?"

Tiffany averted her eyes but did not make a move to remove Taeyeon's hand, "I can't tell you I'm getting enough sleep with this job's conditions," She admitted.

Taeyeon looked at her with sympathy.

Even though Tiffany is feeling exhausted, she knew that Taeyeon had it harder than her, being in charge of everything.

"You're going to end up not eating probably again. After this is over, there's a meeting, but at night, I will make you some food, so wait for me and we will go home together." Taeyeon said, letting go of Tiffany and giving her her personal space back when she heard some people chatting and entering the lounge room.

"What? It's-...It's fine. Thanks for the offer, though." Tiffany shook her head, switching to her grumpy self again.

"We can stop by a supermarket along the way, so think about what you want to eat." Taeyeon ignored Tiffany's protest.

"Listen to me when I'm talking! Are you my mother?" Tiffany glared.

Taeyeon smiled softly, "No. I'm just someone who loves you."

Tiffany's expression immediately relaxed and a certain blush was visible on her face. Her mouth opened agape when she saw Taeyeon turn around and walk away, "What are you saying? Is there something wrong with your head?!" Tiffany yelled out of embarrassment.

"Shut up, idiot." Taeyeon stopped and looked at Tiffany grumpily.

"What?!"

"Don't try to escape either."

"Just go to your meeting already!" Tiffany yelled at Taeyeon who continued walking and waved at her without looking back.

 _Seriously!_

 _Can she at least think about where we are!_

*Sigh*

 _Wh- What should I do?_

 _Should I just wait for her?_

* * *

 _I'm just going to go home!_

 _I don't want to see my boss's face all day anyway!_

Tiffany was already walking on the sidewalk. Completely ditching Taeyeon.

 _I need to think of a reason to refuse the trip too._ _I wonder what Hyoyeon said..._

"Stop it already!"

 _What? That voice..._

"If you don't tell me, I won't understand."

 _Hyoyeon?_

Tiffany scanned the place and spotted Hyoyeon, indeed, speaking to a kid in front of her.

"If you have something to say, then say it already!"

The kid in front of her was crying none stop and not saying anything to Hyoyeon who was apparently not pleased by the situation.

"H- Hyoyeon!" Tiffany called, approaching the two.

"Tiffany?" Hyoyeon visibly relaxed when she saw Tiffany's face.

* * *

"Sorry I made you see something weird," Hyoyeon said with an apologetic look on her face. The two are currently walking side by side to the station with the kid sleeping in Hyoyeon's arms.

"It's alright. Seeing you with a kid is kind of a strange sight. Is he a relative?"

"Nah, he's my son."

"Ahh, your son..." Tiffany nodded with a smile.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hah?" Tiffany's yelled.

"Yup, my son." Hyoyeon chuckled,

"You have a child?!"

"Yeah, surprised?"

"A little...yeah."

"Actually, he's my brother's child, but he got sick and passed away." Hyoyeon explained, "Before that, he got divorced, we didn't know who the mother is or her whereabouts, so I took him."

"Ah, so it's like that..." Tiffany nodded slowly in astonishment, "How does your boyfriend feel about this?" She asked.

"Ah, I'm single. A couple years ago I was married but we ended up getting divorced." Hyoyeon chuckled awkwardly and stroked the kid's hair.

 _Hmmm?_

 _Wait a minute..._

 _Doesn't that mean..._

 _That means Hyoyeon is divorced, single and with a child who isn't her own...?_

"Wow...I'm surprised...oh sorry, what I mean is- "

"Did you think it's hard to raise a kid while as a single parent?" Hyoyeon asked with a little smile.

"Well, with this kind of job." Tiffany shrugged.

Hyoyeon looked straight ahead, "It's chaotic, but the difference in my lifestyle started when I got divorced. This kid is also in a rebellious age. Well, it's certainly not a quiet life."

 _So that's it._

 _The reason she put the vacation on hold is...because of her son then._

 _That has to be it._

 _She can't just leave a child alone._

"But still, I think you're amazing," Tiffany said with a look of admiration on her face, "I have my hands full with just myself and my job and I'm barely breathing."

"No, no, Tiffany, you always work hard," Hyoyeon said with a smile.

Tiffany took a moment staring at Hyoyeon who noticed.

"Tiffany, it's bad when you don't tell people what you're thinking."

"What?" Tiffany was surprised that she was caught.

"If you don't say it, but other people can still understand you is not normal, right?"

That sentence made something finally sink in Tiffany. Flashbacks of her last talk with Taeyeon came to mind.

Hyoyeon smirked, "You don't want to go on the trip, right?"

"What?!" Tiffany scooted a bit further from Hyoyeon, scared that she was reading her mind.

"It looked like you wanted to say something to Taeng."

 _I-...I'm a little shocked._

"Ac- Actually, you're right." Tiffany chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, she is a demon with losing these 3 days." Hyoyeon sighed, remembering how Taeyeon drove them to the edge earlier that day.

 _Taeyeon..._

 _It's bad if I don't tell her properly...right?_

 _When Donghae confessed to me, I didn't properly turn him down._

 _On top of that, Taeyeon is the same as always..._

 _I understand that I need to tell Taeyeon clearly, but...b_ _ut...w_ _hen I try to say something, words that I don't know how to express end up coming out._

 _That is really scary._

"Yah!"

"Ha?!" Tiffany almost jumped in her place upon hearing the voice of the person she's thinking about approaching.

"I told you not to escape!" Taeyeon glared but then relaxed when she saw Hyoyeon with her kid sleeping on her shoulder, "Oh, Hi Hyo."

"Sorry about earlier," Hyoyeon apologize.

"Don't worry about it, just spend time with him." Taeyeon smiled.

"It doesn't look like I can go on the trip after all." Hyoyeon sighed.

"Got it." Taeyeon nodded and held on to Tiffany's arm as Tiffany tried to escape, "But it's okay if you want to take your kid too."

"Thanks, I will think about it." Hyoyeon smiled and entered her train, a different one from the one Taeyeon and Tiffany take, "Tiff, if you don't say it, she won't understand." She waved at the two before the train's doors closed and departed, leaving Taeyeon and Tiffany standing in awkward silence waiting for their own train.

"H- Hyoyeon had a kid all this time...I didn't know..."

"So..." Taeyeon ignored what Tiffany said, "Let's hear why you tried to escape."

Tiffany flinched and averted her gaze.

"Also, what's with what Hyoyeon said? _If you don't say it she won't understand..._ "

"It...It's just that I don't want to see your face all day." Tiffany said nervously.

"You have got some nerve you know" Taeyeon smiled sarcastically, "Then I will answer your request by staying with you all night."

"What?! No one said anything like that!"

Tiffany was surprised when Taeyeon got a hold of her hand and quickly pulled her inside of their train that she didn't realize had already arrived. She sighed and glanced at Taeyeon subtly who was looking at empty space while crossing her arms.

 _Will this awkward atmosphere last until we get home...?_

 _Is this some kind of test?_

"I have something to ask." Taeyeon broke the silence.

"What?" Tiffany looked at Taeyeon grumpily.

"Were you serious?" Taeyeon asked, looking back at Tiffany.

"About what?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow.

"That you don't like being around me?"

Tiffany's heart clenched when she saw the look Taeyeon was giving her, she probably didn't know she was looking at her like that. Adorable.

"No, it's just...it's not like I was serious..." Tiffany was forced to look away upon getting scared that she's the one who's going to do something this time.

"If you weren't serious then don't say it." Taeyeon looked ahead "Saying that...hurts a little."

"S-...Sorry."

 _See?_

 _When I try to put it in words, it comes out like this._

"How much do you know about Hyoyeon?" Taeyeon asked, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"I only heard a little bit," Tiffany said, finally looking at Taeyeon again.

"I see."

"It looks rough since her kid is still young."

"Yeah," Taeyeon nodded, "I have been taking her workload into consideration in order for her to spend as much time as possible with her kid, but, this job is different from a normal one. That's why I thought if they both went on the trip, her kid would ease out of his rebellious stage a little bit. She said that the two of them never went on a trip together."

 _Ah..._

 _So that's why she wanted to go._

"By the way, the place where we would be going to is where you used to live, right?" Tiffany asked, remembering that they would be going to Jeonju.

"You remembered..."

"Do you know a lot of places?"

"Some things have changed, but there are places for sightseeing." Taeyeon nodded.

"I see."

"...If you want, I can guide you around?" Taeyeon asked, unsure if Tiffany would accept or completely reject the idea.

"What?" Tiffany looked at Taeyeon with surprise visible on her face, "Ah...okay. Thank you."

"Okay then." Taeyeon looked ahead, "I can look forward to it now."

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon sideways feeling herself getting more nervous than she already was, so she resorted to averting her gaze.

 _I'm glad._

 _I feel like I was able to tell her just a little bit._

 _I'm so glad._

Taeyeon looked to her side when she felt a weight on her shoulder, apparently, Tiffany had fallen asleep and slumped on her shoulder, "Hey, Tiffany..." Taeyeon called softly. She wanted to kiss her cute face so badly right now. But of course, she couldn't. They're in public. She herself is very sleepy at the moment. So with a soft smile, she leaned on Tiffany and closed her eyes.

They both fell asleep peacefully just like that.

* * *

"...This-...This is..." Tiffany looked at the unfamiliar buildings with wide eyes, "WHERE IS THIS!"

"It's the last stop," Taeyeon said dryly.

"LAST STOP?!"

"IT WAS THE LAST TRAIN TOO!"

"HA?! AT LEAST WAKE ME UP!"

"YOU COULD HAVE WOKEN ME UP!"

They glared at each other and panted, turning away from each other in attempt to calm down.

"Ugh, I don't have any taxi numbers..." Tiffany groaned as she scrolled down her contacts, knowing that she won't find any taxi numbers anyway, "There is a meeting in the morning too..."

"At this point, sleeping at a hotel and then going to work is faster." Taeyeon rubbed her hair and sighed.

With a sigh of her own, Tiffany followed Taeyeon into a hotel near the train station and asked for two single bedrooms.

"I'm terribly sorry." The receptionist lady bowed to them, "We only have one double bedroom available right now..."

Taeyeon's eyes widened while Tiffany glared at the poor woman.

 _Seriously? Like...seriously?!_

* * *

 _The dark history occurs again..._

Tiffany grimaced remembering the last time they were in this situation in that business trip. She heard the door to the bathroom open, and Taeyeon came out with a bathrobe and a towel drying her hair.

"You can use the bath now," Taeyeon said.

"Th- Thanks. I'm really tired, so sleep on the floor, I will use the bed."

"I will increase your workload," Taeyeon said stoically as she walked to the bed.

"Wha- "

"Don't be so scared. I'm too tired to get turned on anyway." Taeyeon stated and got on the bed, "I'm going to sleep first."

"Good night!" Tiffany yelled before running to the bath.

 _Damn...how did it turn out like this?_

 _I should have asked for a taxi number from the hotel staff._

Tiffany sighed and proceeded to take her clothes off and hopped in the shower. When she was out, she saw that the room's lights were dimmed very low and only Taeyeon's black hair could be seen from under the blanket.

 _Oh god, she's really sleeping in the bed._ _Well, I didn't think she would actually sleep on the floor._

 _I guess I will..._

"..."

 _Ugh, I really don't want to._

 _She's asleep, so it's okay, right...?_

 _Anyways, sleeping separately would just inconvenience me, right?_

 _I really don't want to sleep on the floor._

With a sigh, Tiffany raised the blanket and got under it on the opposite side of Taeyeon quietly, careful not to wake up Taeyeon.

"...Tiffany." Taeyeon called without any movement.

 _Just sleep! Ignore her!_

Tiffany clenched her eyes shut and tried to sleep. Hoping that sleep will come to her eyes soon. Preferably fast.

"You know," Taeyeon sighed "Really, just tell me."

Upon hearing Taeyeon say that, Tiffany slowly opened her eyes.

"Good things and even bad things. I really want to know what you're thinking."

After a while of silence, Tiffany decided to respond, "...If I actually do that, then won't you just say it hurts?"

"Of course, I will. I'm a delicate person."

"Ha?"

 _Who's the delicate one here?!_

"But still, I want to know even the good things and the bad things. Even the things you're thinking about, I want to know _everything._ "

Tiffany's breath hitched. She had the urge to just turn around and tell Taeyeon everything.

"So just say it already."

Tiffany heard the bed sheets rustling and Taeyeon's movement. Next thing she knew, Taeyeon was hovering over her.

"Tiffany..."

"Wai- Taeyeon!" Tiffany struggled, trying to get out of Taeyeon's hold but immediately lost and had her arms pinned on either side of her, "Di- Didn't you say you were tired?"

"Yeah, that's true, but- "

"Then- "

"You. When you sleep next to someone you love, don't you want to touch them?"

Tiffany gulped and narrowed her gaze anywhere else but Taeyeon's face, because as much as she hated it, she felt exactly like what Taeyeon just said.

"If you don't think that, then it's weird, right?" Taeyeon said and looked at Tiffany with a gaze that's screaming how much she wants to just eat her up.

Tiffany saw Taeyeon licking her lower lip and leaning down. She knew it's coming. So instead of struggling again, she closed her eyes, locking their lips in an intense kiss, "Wai- Wait, Ta- Taeyeon"

Taeyeon leaned out of the kiss and looked Tiffany deep in the eye before locking their lips again, "If you don't like it, then tell me," Taeyeon said between the kisses.

"Ahh...we have a meeting tomorrow morning..." Tiffany struggled to speak properly when Taeyeon's lips sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck not to mention Taeyeon's hands that were roaming around her body. She has turned her on to no end.

"What else? If you don't tell me, I won't understand." Taeyeon sat up on Tiffany's thighs and looked down at her with eyes full of love, care, and lust.

Tiffany felt her chest rising and falling in uneven breaths, her eyes widened when she saw Taeyeon untying the sash that held her robe together.

"Taeye- " Tiffany couldn't even finish her sentence because Taeyeon's lips came crashing on her own and she felt her rope slipping off her body.

 _Even if I say it, I don't know how exactly I should tell her and what to tell her for her to understand. I can never find the words that I want to tell her. Even if I only said the wrong things, even then, this person still absurdly wants to understand everything about me. Good things, bad things, everything._

 _What should I do to make her understand?_

 _How exactly should I convey my feelings?_

* * *

"...It's kind of like...it's really impossible after all..." Tiffany muttered to herself.

"We should just give up on going on the trip," Yuri said, her body twitching with every move she made.

"Are we even going to be able to get the magazine out?...uh...hu...huhu" Sunny started crying.

"Shut up! If you have time to cry, then move your hands!" Taeyeon yelled.

* * *

 _Days until the Emerald editing department goes on a trip: 8 Days_


	28. Chapter 28

_Why is it even Jeonju in the first place?_

"There's a famous restaurant that's super delicious called Gilgeoriya!" Yoona said excitedly, "It's sold out quickly. So please bring me back a Baguette Burger!"

 _Food...that's the reason why..._

The five members of the Emerald editing department stared at Yoona with very disturbing attentions.

* * *

"In other words, we're delivery girls," Yuri stated the fact once they stepped foot outside the airport they had been inside for a while now.

"I don't care anymore about this," Sunny said.

"The fact that we are standing here after going through bloodshed just before is a miracle itself," Taeyeon said, glaring at empty space.

They're here to deliver food to Yoona on a trip to relax and release all the stress they had been bottling up.

 _Hyoyeon's child ended up coming with us, but..._

Tiffany glanced at the adorable child standing next to Hyoyeon, carrying a small minion back bag over his back and looking apparently upset.

 _He's been pouting this whole time_

"Not sleepy? You must be tired." Tiffany spoke to the child for the first time with a soft smile.

The kid looked down shyly.

"Is it your first time on a trip ?" She asked

Instead of answering, this kid ran away and took a seat on one of the benches nearby.

"Yah, Kim Hangyul!" Hyoyeon yelled but the boy pretended that he didn't hear anything, "Sorry, he's been like that since morning..." She apologized.

"It's fine." Tiffany shrugged it off with an understanding smile, "For now, let's go to the inn..."

 _I'm completely fine, but...w_ _ill Hyoyeon be alright?_

* * *

"WHEEEEEEEE"

Tiffany's eyebrow twitched when she got soaked with water because of Sunny who just made it with a cannonball into the large pool-like hot spring.

Hyoyeon decided to go in the big bath after giving little Hangyul one in their privet room.

"Ahhh, it's soaking in...this hot water is soaking into my body and heart..." Sunny cried, floating above the water.

"It seems like this water has a lot of salts," Yuri said explaining Sunny's tears.

"Isn't that what I'm saying?" Sunny said.

"Maybe it's because it's off season, that this is reserved, right?" Yuri wondered, looking around, there was only them in the hot spring.

"That's right," Tiffany confirmed.

"I just want to melt like this..." Sunny said, drowning under the water.

"Wai- Wait, Sunny!" Tiffany stood up in panic when she saw Sunny's back floating.

"Ahhhh Tiffffffff, I'm so tired, I'm going to diiiiiiie." Sunny said when she was lifted above water again by Tiffany and hugged her by the neck.

"If you're going to sleep, then get out of the bath..." Tiffany said, struggling to keep both of them above water so she hugged back to keep Sunny steady.

Suddenly, an intense force pulled Tiffany and Sunny apart and Sunny found herself thrown underwater.

"Don't play around!" Taeyeon said flipping her hair that's about to get wet.

"Wa- Wait, Taeyeon!" Tiffany's eyes widened when she saw Sunny floating on her back again not really minding any of this.

"What?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow at her with that stoic face of her, intimidating Tiffany a little.

"...No, nothing..."

 _It...It's like..._

 _Did she want Sunny to stop that much...?_

* * *

After dinner and a few drinks, Sunny and Tiffany were out cold on the floor.

"Hey, go to sleep in your own rooms," Yuri said shaking both of them awake.

"Wah...what did we eat before this ship sunk...?" Sunny said, holding her stomach, feeling a bit uncomfortable after eating too much.

"Hmm, where's Hyoyeon?" Tiffany asked after scanning the room while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"She returned to her room long ago," Yuri said.

Tiffany nodded.

"I'm going to the bathroom, wait for me, okay?" Sunny said to Tiffany.

Tiffany stood up stretching her sore body from sleeping on the floor. A notification ringtone familiar to her as Sunny's grabbed her attention. She looked at the coffee table where the phone laid and accidentally got a glance of what it was.

[Choi Sooyoung] _I couldn't sleep until I tell you how much I'm missing you. You mean the world to me, don't forget that. Good night and sweet dreams 3_

 _Okay..._

 _First of all, is that Sooyoung who works at the bookstore?_ _Second, of all, that definitely was something a lover would say._ _And third of all HOLY SHIT SUNNY IS DATING A GIRL?!_

Tiffany's eyes traveled to the bathroom door that just opened revealing a somewhat more relaxed Sunny.

"Let's go?" Sunny said with a smile, picking up her phone from the coffee table.

"Yeah..."

"Good night, Yul."

"Good night," Tiffany said after Sunny.

"Good night." Yuri nodded at them

The two left the room.

Once Sunny opened her phone, Tiffany's eyes widened a little when she saw the change in Sunny's whole demeanor all of a sudden. Instead of the bubbly Sunny, this girl right here looked just like a girl in love or that's what the comics they make make it out to seem like. Her face got a little red and her eyes softened, the smile went down to a bite on the lower lip and she somehow looked a bit bothered rubbing the back of her neck, not knowing how to respond maybe.

She looked even cuter than she already was, Tiffany thought as she observed Sunny.

"Oh we're here already, well, good night," Sunny said to Tiffany with a smile going back to her normal self again.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, good night..." Tiffany said and waved at Sunny who waved back before closing her room door.

Tiffany let out a sigh and continued her way to her own room.

 _So even Sunny could make a face like that..._

 _The bath was good and the food was delicious._ _I don't want to go anywhere and just stay here..._

"Yah!"

Tiffany looked back only to see Taeyeon catching up with her. Wondering if she's making the same face Sunny made only a few minutes ago. Tiffany felt the urge to run away. And so she did. By walking faster and making it obvious.

"Why are you acting so strange?" Taeyeon asked walking at the same speed as her to be at her side.

"Please go ahead of me," Tiffany said not look at Taeyeon.

"Yah!" Taeyeon stopped her forcefully and put a can of iced tea in her hands.

"What is this?" Tiffany asked, confused.

"I'm treating you," Taeyeon said with a look that says _don't you dare reject it,_ "Tomorrow, we have some free time, what are you going to do?" She asked continuing walking so Tiffany would follow.

"Ahh..." Tiffany put a finger on her chin, thinking, "I'm going to the restaurant to get the food Yoona wanted. While I'm at it, I will try some of it too."

"Alright." Taeyeon nodded.

"What about you?" Tiffany averted her gaze.

"I'm visiting my grandma's grave," Taeyeon said nonchalantly.

"Ah...that's right."

 _Taeyeon's grandma already passed away._

 _I wonder if it's close to here._

"What? Are you interested?" Taeyeon asked after seeing Tiffany apparently thinking about something.

"I'm not," Tiffany said firmly reverting to her grumpy self.

"It's convenient so I will rent a car and take you to the restaurant," Taeyeon said walking a bit ahead of her.

"What?" Tiffany frowned, "It's fine, I was going to take the bus or taxi."

"There isn't a bus that goes there, a taxi would be expensive from here to there, is that fine?"

"Uhh," Tiffany groaned "Th- Then I will also rent a car..."

"You will surely get lost. I told you I would take you, so just come with me." Taeyeon said not slowing down for Tiffany who was now the one trying to catch up with her, "Alright. we will leave at around 8."

"Wait!" Tiffany didn't like the sound of that, "It's really fine, but- "

"Enough already!"

They both stopped at the sound of Hyoyeon's familiar voice. It was indeed Hyoyeon standing a few feet away from them with Hangyul in front of her clenching his fists and apparently upset.

"How long are you planning on not talking? You said you wanted to go, so I brought you along." Hyoyeon sighed in frustration "Even though everyone is worried about you, you- "

"Shut up!" Hangyul yelled. Actually reassuring Hyoyeon that he finally talked "Even though you usually just leave me alone, don't try to act like my mom when it's convenient!" That was the last thing he said before running out of sight with tears in his eyes.

Hyoyeon put a hand on her face and started massaging the bridge of her nose when Taeyeon and Tiffany approached her. She looked at them with a tired expression.

"Sorry, we happened to be passing by..." Tiffany said.

"Are you not going to chase after him?" Taeyeon asked.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice. He suddenly said he wanted to go back to Seoul." Hyoyeon explained and face palmed not knowing what to do with her son.

"What?" Tiffany looked worried..

"It will be fine, he should return to our room."

* * *

"Hey, Hangyul..." Hyoyeon called upon entering the room "Hangyul! Where are you?" Hyoyeon called again after not hearing an answer from the child.

Her instincts churned and she immediately ran around the room looking for her kid with the help of Taeyeon and Tiffany looking in the veranda and the bathroom.

"Miss!" A woman got a hold of Taeyeon also grabbing the attention of the other two, "Just now, I saw a child run outside in the direction of the forest and it looked like someone who was in your group." The woman said in a hurry.

"What?!" Hyoyeon's eyes widened, "That idiot! Just what time does he think it is?"

"Hey, Hyo, for now, let's search for him," Tiffany said with a hand on Hyoyeon's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down even though she, herself is in panic.

"I will get the others, you two go on ahead," Taeyeon said already on her way to Yuri's and Sunny's rooms.

Tiffany's heart started beating in her ears, she grabbed a flashlight and immediately ran with Hyoyeon inside the forest right next to the inn. She could hear Hyoyeon's voice call for her kid further ahead and if she squinted her eyes she could see the others following them.

She decided to look further into the forest upon not seeing any foot traces in the path ahead of them.

"Hangyul-ah!" She called on the top of her lungs in hope that she will find the little kid soon.

 _Not good, it's so dark._

 _Thank god I at least brought my phone._

Tiffany stopped in place and scanned the place around her. The forest is a really scary place at night and the sounds the nature made were nothing near comforting at a time like this.

Just when she thought she wouldn't find him in this part of the forest, a sight of hope could be seen. Footsteps, tiny one's that is. The size of Hangyul.

Her heart pounded and she was sweating all over her body as she quietly followed the footsteps that were leading to a tree nearby. From her position, Tiffany couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but when she got closer and looked behind the tree. She saw Hangyul sitting on the ground, his head between his knees and he was sobbing lightly.

"Hangyul-ah..." She called softly.

The kid who was crying lightly looked up at her, his eyes widening at the sight of Tiffany.

"There you are," Tiffany smiled softly but she was immediately alerted when the kid stood up and ran away as fast as he could "Hey! Wait!"

She immediately ran behind him and being way taller than him she caught up to him in no time and picked him up off the ground only to have him toss and turn and try to kick her in an attempt of running away.

"It's fine, I'm not anyone dangerous! I'm your mom's friend!"

Hangyul stopped kicking and took a good look at Tiffany's face and immediately calmed down when he realized that this person is indeed his mom's friend.

Tiffany looked back when she saw there was another light and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Yuri who's running towards them with her phone pressed against her ear, probably telling Hyoyeon that they found Hangyul and informing her of their location.

"I'm glad." Tiffany sighed, "Are you injured?"

Hangyul didn't say anything and looked down when Tiffany let him down on the ground.

"It's fine, we're not angry." She leaned down to Hangyul and patted his head.

Tiffany looked up at the sky and thanked god that they were able to find the little kid. Next, she stood on her knees and inspected Hangyul's little body only to see that his knees were scraped raw and one of them was bleeding a little.

"You're bleeding," Tiffany said softly and wiped a little bit of the blood that slid down his leg with the hem of her clothes "When we return to the inn, let's get it treated. Can you walk?" She sighed when she didn't hear the kid say anything but just looked down and clench his fists.

 _I do not have much experience talking with kids, I don't know how to handle them._

 _Feels really weird._

"Why were you angry? Did something happen?" Tiffany asked with a little smile to not intimidate the kid.

Hangyul frowned and Tiffany couldn't help it but find his little face adorable.

"Sorry, it's something you don't want to talk about right?" Tiffany chuckled awkwardly and stood up.

She took a hold of Hangyul's little hand and started walking back to the inn with Yuri leading the way. She was quite surprised when she felt him hold her's tighter as if he's scared.

"...Didn't do anything." Hangyul mumbled.

"What?" Tiffany looked at him in surprise.

"I didn't do anything, it's all Mom's fault!"

"Is that so."

 _It looked like Hyoyeon tried her best to raise a kid, though..._

"She's always working, so she doesn't care about me. Even when we're rarely together, I get mad when she tries to act like a mother." Hangyul's lower lip jutted out and he looked genuinely upset "I know why. Because she hates me."

"What?" Tiffany frowned.

"Because I'm adopted. I'm not her real kid. I'm interfering with her work, so she's always angry."

Honestly, Tiffany was surprised by the fact that the kid knew he was adopted.

"Th- That's not true." Her eyes widened, "She brought you along on this trip, didn't she?"

"Because she had to!" Hangyul yelled and looked up at Tiffany, "It's obvious she couldn't just leave a 4-years-old alone!"

 _Ah..._

The realization finally sank in Tiffany's mind and she was reminded of her busy dad.

 _Is that it?_

 _Is this kid...lonely?_

 _Like me, his mom is busy, if she's not around the house a lot, I feel like I would understand. Even though it's actually different, if my parents didn't care about me, it would be because I was a bad kid. It would be because they hated me. I can't explain it very well. In the end, the things that are making each other angry are just repeating themselves over and over._

 _Well...I don't really know what my dad is thinking but...for adults and for kids, if you don't say it, you won't be able to express your feelings._

 _Really, just tell me. The good things, and even the bad things. I really want to know what's you're thinking. \- Taeyeon_

Tiffany shook her head from the memory and looked down at little Hangyul, "Why don't you try telling your mom that?" She asked.

"Tell her what?" Hangyul asked, confused.

"Do you hate me because I'm adopted and am interfering with your work?" Tiffany said, "After that, make sure to tell her that you want to be with her. Have you told her before?"

Hangyul looked down and frowned, "...No...it's just..."

"If you don't, then your mom will definitely think that you hate her."

"I-...I don't think that at all!" Hangyul said eagerly.

"Then you should tell her." Tiffany smiled, "Your mom once said, ( _if you don't say it, then people won't understand)._ No matter what your mom thinks of you, you want to find out using your words, right?" Tiffany grimaced at herself remembering how she is struggling with the same problem, "W- Well even for adults, It's also difficult."

Hangyul looked down with a sad expression on his face.

"I was talking with your mom before. She definitely tries her best to raise you. She refused to come on this trip at first, but she came because she wanted to come with you, no matter what."

Hangyul looked up at Tiffany with an expression that indicated that he wanted to say something.

" _Hangyul!_ "

Both of them looked ahead only to see that they were approaching the inn, Hyoyeon, Sunny and Taeyeon who were waiting there rushed to them to meet them half way.

"Hyoyeon..." Tiffany let out a sigh of relief that she was able to return the kid to his mom.

"Ah~ thank goodness," Sunny said with a hand on her heart also letting out a sigh of relief.

"Tiff, sorry, thank you so much," Hyoyeon said and leaned down to inspect Hangyul to see if he was okay.

"It was nothing." Tiffany chuckled awkwardly.

"Hangyul! Why did you do this?" Hyoyeon asked with a stern tone.

"Ah, Hyoyeon. Umm, he is...he was..." Tiffany fidgeted in her place trying to explain the kid's action.

"...Sorry..." Hangyul said looking down.

"What?" Hyoyeon's eyes widened, this is the first time Hangyul have ever apologized.

"...Even though I'm happy about the trip. Since I wasn't able to spend time with you...I thought it was because you had to bring me, and I...didn't like that..."

Hyoyeon frowned after taking in everything Hangyul had said.

"...I'm sorry." Hangyul apologized again.

Hyoyeon sighed, "...Is that so? I'm the one who never understands your feelings." She crouched down and patted his hair gently, "Sorry. Next time. Let's come together."

Hangyul blushed a little and hugged his mom for the first time in a long while, "Yeah."

Hyoyeon smiled a little and hugged back, "Everyone helped look for you. Make sure you apologize to them." She said softly after pulling away from the hug.

Hangyul nodded and turned to the four friends, "I'm sorry, thank you." He bowed.

"Aw it's nothing," Sunny said with a yawn, "But make sure you have communication."

Hyoyeon smiled tiredly and nodded before taking a hold of Hangyul's hand and leading the way inside the inn.

Tiffany looked at Hangyul who turned his head to look back at her and smiled.

 _That's good. It will all be fine now._

Tiffany thought with a smile.

"Since I sweated, I'm heading back to the hot spring," Sunny said.

"I will go too," Tiffany said with a smile walking alongside Sunny.

Taeyeon who was walking alongside Yuri smiled, Tiffany seemed to be having fun.

* * *

"It's far!" Taeyeon yelled, "Why is it all the way here?" She put the plastic bags with the food in the back seat of the car she rented, "She said it was along the way, I didn't hear anything about having to walk." She said angrily referring to Yoona and slammed the back seat door shut grumpily.

"B-...But it was really crowded, right?" Tiffany said awkwardly, "Well, we were able to buy what we were told to, so it's fine, right?"

Tiffany's phone rang indicating that it's a notification. She picked it up and opened the text that she just received, "It's from Hyoyeon. Right now, they're in Deokjin park on a pedal boat."

Taeyeon nodded with a pleased expression on her face. They got inside the car and put the seat belts on.

"Oh right, what did you say to Hyoyeon's kid?" Taeyeon asked, putting her specs on to drive.

"What?"

"Even though he was upset, today he calmed down. It was just like a normal good parent and child relationship."

"Ah~" Tiffany nodded remembering the conversation she had with Hangyul last night, "It wasn't anything big, but it just seemed like that kid was lonely. Because he didn't say anything to Hyoyeon, they misunderstood each other and exploded into sadness." Tiffany looked down, "My parents were also busy when I was a child, I think I somewhat understand his situation."

Taeyeon raised her eyebrows in surprised not removing her vision from the rode, "Hmm even rich kids have rebellious ages too, huh."

"That's obvious!" Tiffany looked at Taeyeon with surprise, "Just what do you think people are?"

Tiffany sighed and leaned the side of her head on the window to look at the beautiful view outside, "That's why, well...when you round up the good things and the bad things, if you don't convey everything, your partner won't understand...right..."

Taeyeon glanced at Tiffany before looking back at the road, "What's that? Isn't that what I said?" She smirked.

"N- No! Hyoyeon was first!" Tiffany yelled and glared at Taeyeon.

"Hmm, well, it looks like a kid was able to do it." Taeyeon shrugged.

"Looks like it, isn't that good?" Tiffany asked grumpily.

"What about you?" Taeyeon asked.

"What?"

"Were you able to convey it?"

The car stayed in silence for a few seconds.

Tiffany looked out the window again and played with the hem of her sweater, "A- Adults have different situations."

Taeyeon glanced at Tiffany and decided it was best not to push it at a time like this.

"We're here," Taeyeon said pulling over in front of a graveyard, "You can stay in the car," Taeyeon said while taking off her specs and getting out of the car. She looked at Tiffany who did the same, confused.

"I-...I'm coming with you," She said not meeting Taeyeon's gaze.

Taeyeon nodded and lead the way to her grandmother's grave.

"When did your grandmother die?" Tiffany asked carefully.

"Five years ago," Taeyeon said, "The time I lived here was short, but I felt like it was a quite place, and it wasn't uncomfortable either. Well, I was depressed the whole time living here, though."

Tiffany was secretly staring at the side of Taeyeon's face while she spoke and watched every emotion that showed, which was none, making it harder on her to understand what Taeyeon was feeling now that they were in front of her grand mother's grave.

Taeyeon leaned down and placed flowers in front of the grave.

"Grandma, it's been a while, sorry for not coming here often."

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon, feeling sorry for her and having a hard time understanding her feelings because she had never lost anyone important to her.

A gust of wind made Tiffany turn around and look at the scenery behind them.

"What's wrong?" Taeyeon asked, standing up.

"Ah, nothing. The scenery here is nice." Tiffany said.

"It's only rice fields and trees." Taeyeon raised an eyebrow not getting where Tiffany was coming from because she lived here before and got used to the scenery.

"It's-...It's just similar to my home."

"America has rice fields?" Taeyeon frowned in surprise.

"No! It's the atmosphere! The atmosphere!" Tiffany grimaced.

"...Hmm...hey, when you were back to America, did you gaze at the environment ?" Taeyeon asked, turning around to look at the scenery behind the graveyard.

"Yeah. Every day was sunny but I was still depressed thanks to a certain someone" Tiffany said grumpily remembering why she flew back to California in the first place.

"Heh...then, the two of us are the same. We both thought about the environment around us. Even though we were so far apart..."

 _Look. If I said that, I would definitely be bringing calamity into myself._

* * *

"C- Can I ask you something?" Tiffany asked nervously, staring out the window as Taeyeon drove.

"What?" Taeyeon glanced at her.

"Wh- What was your best subject?"

"Huh?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow not knowing where Tiffany is coming from.

"In your classes at school! When we were in high school..." Tiffany said.

"What's this all of a sudden?"

"Nothing really. You don't have to say it if you don't want to."

"Math," Taeyeon said to Tiffany who was clearly about to sulk.

"What?" Tiffany looked at her with surprise, "Taeyeon, you majored in literature, right?"

"That's right." Taeyeon nodded.

"So it's like that. I'm kind of surprised."

"What about you?"

"What?"

"Your best subject."

"Ah...ummm," Tiffany thought for a minute, "Probably English..."

"Well you are American and you did like original texts." Taeyeon glanced at her, "What are you going to do with this information?" She asked.

"I-...I told you! I'm just asking!" Tiffany said grumpily, "I just thought I didn't know anything about you during our high school time. I just...thought I wanted to know just a little more."

Tiffany didn't dare to look at Taeyeon, completely missing the little smile on her face.

"Why was it math?" Tiffany asked after a moment of silence.

"At school when I was learning math, it didn't matter what problem it was, I was able to answer it. That's why I was able to see right and wrong. It was easy to understand, And I thought that was good."

"I-...I see."

"And you? Why English?"

Tiffany looked down, "Because it's my first language...I guess."

 _Ahhh, it's enough already!_

"B- Before, did you mention that you like meat? What kind of meat?"

"What?" Taeyeon grimaced at the question, "Nothing really...maybe beef, I like sausages." Taeyeon answered nonetheless, "Why do you feel the need to ask?"

"I told you, I'm just asking!"

"If you're going to ask, why not more interesting stuff...meat isn't information you should care about."

"T- To me, It's something I do care about," Tiffany said looking at her lap, "Someone who doesn't care wouldn't ask."

Taeyeon's eyes widened when she heard that, she stopped the car in the inn's parking lot but both of them didn't dare to make a move or even look at each other.

"Are you serious?" Taeyeon asked.

Tiffany answered by nodding and covering her red face with her hands.

"That makes me...really happy."

Tiffany was alerted by Taeyeon tone. If this go's on she would do something, "Ah, Thanks for driving me. You must be tired, so- " Tiffany was cut off by Taeyeon's hand that sneaked behind her neck to the other side of her face only to turn her around to face her and crash their lips together. Tiffany frowned and felt her body reacting to the passionate kiss Taeyeon trapped her in.

"Wh- What do you think you're doing?!" Tiffany said, opening the car's door and escaping the steamy atmosphere.

"Kissing," Taeyeon said, following Tiffany outside the car and inside the Inn.

"That's not what I mean!" Tiffany yelled without looking back.

"It's because you said something cute," Taeyeon said, bowing to the woman near the doorway of the Inn as they got in.

"I take back what I said before! I really don't care after all!"

Tiffany hurried her footsteps but she knew Taeyeon was following her.

"Thank you for driving me, though." Tiffany opened her room's door leaving it open for a few seconds knowing that Taeyeon would want to go in with her and it would only cause an uproar if she closed the door in Taeyeon's face. It was definitely not because she wanted Taeyeon to go in with her. Definitely not that. Yup.

"If you take back what you said before, it would trouble me," Taeyeon said calmly entering the room behind Tiffany as expected.

"Huh?"

Before Tiffany could even answer her, Taeyeon closed the door behind her and got a hold of Tiffany's hands. Tiffany did not protest to the peck Taeyeon placed on her lips which encouraged Taeyeon to kiss her more passionately.

"D- Don't just enter other people's rooms," Tiffany said with a red face after Taeyeon pulled away.

"You were the one who invited me, though," Taeyeon said after placing a chaste kiss on Tiffany's lips.

"Huh?!" Tiffany raised an eyebrow.

"Am I wrong?"

"You are wrong!"

"Serious?"

"Seriously!"

Tiffany withdrew her hands from Taeyeon's and turned around to walk away only to get held back again by none other than Taeyeon.

"You...you said you wanted to know more about me. I wouldn't like it if you take it back." Taeyeon said wrapping her arms around Tiffany's waist to pull her closer, "What else do you want to know about me?"

Tiffany gulped and looked down shyly, "N- Nothing."

"I told you to say it properly." Taeyeon looked a little upset, "Even though we had sex countless times, if this is something that's wrong for you, you have to tell me. As long as I don't know I will do things that you don't like." Taeyeon held Tiffany's face closer, "I'm always...anxious."

 _Taeyeon said that, but...to be able to convey your feelings to your partner...it's something really great. If we were kids, just that would have been plenty to make us happy, but...but now I became a bothersome jaded adult. I'm restricted to rules and appearances, and honestly, I can't believe in happy ends, b_ _ut...but still...I..._

"...I...want to know even more about you, Taeyeon...because I still...don't know anything at all."

Taeyeon smiled warmly and nodded.

Next thing Tiffany knew she was being pulled by her hand further inside the room to the bed where Taeyeon pushed her there and got on top of her. It was a familiar sight to Tiffany to be like this under Taeyeon anticipating what's coming next and somehow...everytime is more special to her than the one before it because as time passes, she learns more about Taeyeon and comes to care about her more.

They were lost. Lost in each other's arms, kisses, touches and everything in between.

Tiffany wouldn't care less about the fact that she basically has sex with Taeyeon without a relationship between them, she Just wanted to feel her more, taste her more and know her more.

She looked down at Taeyeon who was planting wet kisses on her navel sending shivers to her whole body, she was feeling it. Taeyeon was good at what she was doing and the noises she was making were a proof of that. Her eyes widened when she saw Taeyeon go even lower and pull down her pants along.

"You can't. Please don't do that now." Tiffany said in panic almost close to tears.

"Why?" Taeyeon who was about to lower Tiffany's panties paused.

"Because I was sweating, so I'm dirty." Tiffany blushed and looked away.

"I don't care about that," Taeyeon said nonchalantly pulling Tiffany's panties down nonetheless.

"Please care about it!" Tiffany yelled putting a hand on top of Taeyeon's head.

"You're annoying. Shut up." Taeyeon said with a smirk before devouring the meal in front of her.

* * *

Tiffany stared at the ceiling, her body exhausted from the action with Taeyeon earlier, however...she was pleased with the bare skin contact Taeyeon always liked to pull her in after they were done. She glanced up at Taeyeon was also looking at the ceiling, one hand resting behind her head while the other is caressing Tiffany's hair gently. Tiffany liked this, this that they established not long ago, cuddling.

Taeyeon grimaced when she heard the sound of Tiffany's door being knocked.

" _Tiff? Are you there?_ "

"Su-...Sunny?" Tiffany looked at Taeyeon alarmed that they were still naked in bed.

"Ignore it," Taeyeon said pushing Tiffany's head back on her shoulder gently.

" _Hm? Is she not there? But her phone rang._ "

"Ignore it," Taeyeon repeated. Sunny is sure getting on her nerves right now.

"B- But..." Tiffany said nervously but not moving out of Taeyeon's arms nonetheless.

" _An author sent me some data to check. Even though I said I'm on vacation. You brought your laptop, right? I need it._ "

Taeyeon huffed and face palmed finally sitting up and letting go of Tiffany so she could dress up quickly.

"I'm coming Sunny. I was showering just now!" Tiffany said grabbing her scattered clothes quickly.

" _Ah, you are here. Sorry to bother you._ " Sunny said with a happy tone.

"We're going to do this again later," Taeyeon said quietly so Sunny outside won't hear her.

"We won't!" Tiffany replied grumpily.

"I will come later tonight."

"Do not."

Tiffany froze in her place when she felt Taeyeon's naked body pressed on her back in a back hug and sneaked a hand inside of her sweater to caress her flat tummy, her breath hitched when she felt Taeyeon's lips on her neck planting wet kisses and sucking on it slightly.

"But...I'm happy that you're showing an interest in me."

"It's-...It's not like I care." Tiffany said looking away but made no movement to break the arousing back hug Taeyeon was giving her.

"If you didn't care you wouldn't have asked," Taeyeon smirked reminding Tiffany of what she said in the car and sucked harder.

Tiffany glared more to herself than anyone else, first because she let Taeyeon take advantage of what she said and second because she was enjoying what Taeyeon was doing to her right now too much.

"I'm seriously happy," Taeyeon muttered and planted a soft kiss on her cheek before letting her go.

Tiffany looked back at Taeyeon who walked slowly backward with an adorable smile on her face.

 _Things like the best subject, favorite meat type, really, I just thought I should ask more questions, b_ _ut...I'm glad I asked._

 _If Taeyeon became this happy._

* * *

"This is a traffic report. currently, because a large out-of-season typhoon is getting closer to north Jeolla, all flights are canceled and trains are postponed."

"We can't...return to Seoul...?" Yuri asked, not believing what she's hearing on the news right now.

"In other words...we're definitely losing a day of work?" Hyoyeon said, squeezing Hangyul's hand who's staring stoically at the TV.

"...When will we return?" Sunny asked, close to tears.

"As if I know..." Taeyeon glared at the TV in front of them planning on how to burn it or throw it in the lake nearby.

* * *

Days left until the Emerald editing department returns to Seoul: ?


	29. Chapter 29

Im's publishing's Emerald editing department. That is the section responsible for producing _Emerald_ , the hugely successful monthly girls' comic magazine, and the department where five gorgeous editors assemble.

A few days ago the president of the company awarded them their bonus. A trip to Jeonju to buy her Baguette Burgers. Unfortunately, a typhoon hit, extending their trip by an extra day. As a result, their schedule got delayed for three whole days.

So, unfortunately, that's why it ended up like this.

The office is stinky, the air needs purification as fast as possible. They have been wearing the same clothes for god knows how long. They had not washed their hairs in an unmentionable long time. They have been sleeping only for 1 hour each day for the past week. There is no wonder why they look like corpses with their heads rested on their desks.

 _I'm gonna die..._

Tiffany thought to herself as she slid off her chair and laid on the floor under her desk to rest her back.

"...Jeonju...was amazing." Sunny who had her face buried between her arms spoke in a deathly tone, "It was amazing but I'm a million times worse off than before..."

"OW!" Tiffany sat right up when she felt a foot stepping on her side, "What are you doing?!" She looked up and yelled at whoever stepped on her.

"What? Is that where you were?" Of course, it was Taeyeon.

"That was definitely on purpose! You knew exactly where you were walking!" Tiffany pushed Taeyeon's leg off her. There is no way she didn't see Tiffany on the floor.

Taeyeon clenched her teeth and a visible glare could be seen from behind her glasses, "Or rather what are you dying on the floor when you know we have a fucking meeting to get to, you piece of shit."

"Whaaaa?! Taeyeon is saying bad words again!" Tiffany said with wide eyes. The fact that Taeyeon's horrible personality is only getting worse means she too is at her limit. The insults are not just forwarded to Tiffany. Everyone got even worse things said to them from Taeyeon on the last few days of the cycle. They eventually got to learn not to take personally when they saw Taeyeon insulting the printer for not printing fast enough.

 _I wanna smack her on her stupid butt as payback..._

Tiffany thought to herself as she followed Taeyeon to the meeting room. Watching her butt all the way.

"Oh right, Tiffany, that reminds me, we're grabbing dinner together again tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"I bet you have been eating nothing but rubbish this whole time." Taeyeon looked back at her, "I will bring around last night's leftovers and we can have that."

Tiffany put on a stern face and cleared her throat, "Thank you for the thought, but I'm afraid I will have to refuse."

"Got it. It's a date."

"Now hold on a minute!" Tiffany caught up angrily, "I will be going home on the last train of the night, so it's completely out of the question!"

"Don't be dumb." Taeyeon raised an eyebrow, "I thought you would have learned by now. Eating in the dead of night at 2 AM is second nature to an editor."

"Excuse me?! No. What I'm saying is, tonight I want a good night rest, so could you please do me a favor and don't come over tonight?"

Taeyeon nodded, "I hear you. I want to take it easy and sleep it up too."

Tiffany grimaced, she could never convince Taeyeon not to come over. She has been like this since she made the decision that they have to eat together. She says she will come over and actually does come over despite Tiffany refusing.

"I got it. How about this?" Taeyeon stopped and faced Tiffany with all seriousness, "Since I'm the one feeding your face. How about you be my body pillow for the night?"

Tiffany's eyebrow twitched, "PLEASE LISTEN TO PEOPLE WHEN THEY'RE TALKING TO YOU!"

 _I can't believe this girl..._

Tiffany sighed and opened the door to the meeting room they will be using for the next couple of hours. However, there still were a few people from the previous meeting.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize there were still people in here." Tiffany apologized.

"No, it's fine. We will be out in a second." One of the girls inside bowed to Tiffany as she gathered her belongings from the meeting table.

"It's okay. We booked the room from 3 o'clock. We will wait outside until then..."

 _Hm? This girl..._

 _Don't I know her?_

Tiffany thought to herself as she followed the movements of a familiar girl with her eyes. The girl then passed by her and stopped when their eyes met. She looked at Tiffany with a similar expression. As if she's trying to tell if she knows her or not.

"Oh, wow!" Tiffany was the first to recall, "Sanghwa?!"

"Tiffany?!

Said girl Sanghwa stared right back at Tiffany in surprise, not expecting to see her here at all.

"Whoa. Hang on. No way. No freaking way!" Tiffany was completely freaking out, "How on earth are you here right now? Aren't you supposed to be overseas somewhere?"

"I could say the same! What are you doing...wait, do you work here?" Said Sanghwa was freaking out just as much as Tiffany.

"Do you two know each other?" The other girl who talked to Tiffany earlier approached.

"Ah, yes! This is a surprise." Sanghwa nodded, "Who would have expected we would happen to meet here!" Sanghwa engulfed Tiffany in a much-appreciated hug that was returned to her just as hard, "But hold up, you quit the family business?" She frowned.

"Um, errrrr. Yeah, about that. You see I..." Tiffany looked away and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. She then noticed that her co-workers were already gathering in the room for the meeting. "Sorry, my meeting is just about to start, so..."

"Right! My bad. Well, what should we do? Let's catch up later."

Tiffany reached for her bag and took out her card, "Okay, here's my business card."

"Here's mine too. See you later."

"Bye!" Tiffany was left waving back at Sanghwa who proceeded to leave the room.

Unknown to her, a certain shorty had watched their whole exchange.

"Who was that girl from earlier?" The meeting had just ended and the first thing Taeyeon did afterward was approach Tiffany.

"Hm?" Tiffany looked up from her documents.

"The person you gave your business card to."

"Oh...that was a friend from back when I was in America."

Taeyeon looked down and nodded.

"I heard she was living overseas as a professional photographer so I never thought I would bump into her here of all places." Tiffany smiled as she talked about her friend. It was clear that she's quite fond of her, "To think that she came back home and is putting together a collection of her work at Im's publishing of all places...the world really is a small place isn't it?"

"Hmm..." Taeyeon nodded once more.

Tiffany was smiling. Tiffany never smiles like that unless she's eating or when she sees a cute puppy or cat on the street, but never at the last two days of the cycle. After a meeting of all times. Something's up with this Sanghwa girl.

* * *

 _Okay, back to work._

*sigh*

 _I wish it was back to bed._

Tiffany went back to the office and took a seat back on her desk. Honestly, there is nothing she wants right now other than her bed, and hopefully, she could get a good night sleep after this to get back on the hours she missed during the last week.

 _Just a few things to finish up and then I can pack up and finally go home..._

With another sigh, Tiffany took out her phone to check if she had received a text she had been waiting for from an author. But then she saw a text from someone she certainly doesn't want to think about right now nor does she has the willpower to.

 _Oh, great. It's from Donghae..._

"Yah. I need you to copy these stats..."

Tiffany immediately slammed her phone face down on her desk the moment she heard Taeyeon's voice behind her. She doesn't have the willpower to deal with Donghae and she certainly doesn't have the willpower to deal with Taeyeon if she found out that Donghae is texting her.

Upon seeing how panicked and fidgety Tiffany is, Taeyeon raised an eyebrow and glanced at Tiffany's phone, wondering if the screen had cracked or not, "What?" She asked.

"What? No! It's nothing at all! You want copies of these, right? On it!" Tiffany smiled at Taeyeon, once again catching her off guard.

Taeyeon took a step back and gave Tiffany the papers she wanted her to copy. Gave her a concerned look and went back to her president chair.

Tiffany let out a relieved sigh and proceeded to do what Taeyeon had asked her to.

 _Okay, that was close. If she saw that text from Donghae she would definitely make a big deal out of it._

 _Now I just need a good way to turn Donghae down. It's honestly interesting to talk with him about work related things. Our interests seem to match up a lot. It's just that...well...considering what he said last time. If I don't meet him soon a properly reject him, this is probably going to go out of hand, isn't it?_

 _There is also the problem that, with Donghae, I get the feeling that he wasn't doing it because he seriously was interested in dating me._

* * *

When Tiffany finally reached her apartment, her legs gave out and she collapsed in her doorway. She's home now so she thought that it wouldn't be a problem to just close her eyes and fall asleep. Food could wait until tomorrow.

And her god damn phone that was safe from getting a cracked screen by the way just had to ring and interrupted the progress of her falling asleep.

"Hello?" She answered in her drowsy state.

" _Ah, Tiffany? It's me Sanghwa._ "

"Huh? Oh, hey." Tiffany immediately sat up and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

" _Yeah, hi! So hey...I was wondering if it's all right with you, could I stop over at your place until the trains start up in the morning?_ "

"Huh?"

" _The truth is, while I was in Korea, this time, around, I was going to stay in a hotel or rent an apartment for a month, but it turns out that starting tomorrow I'm going to be out of Seoul on a shoot. I figured I would sort out the apartment when I get back, and I hadn't really thought about where to crash tonight..._ "

"Oh, right! Well, no. I have no problems with you coming over but, it's just right now my apartment is a little...uh..."

Dirty as fuck.

" _Aha? What? Don't tell me you're still living in a pigsty?_ " Sanghwa laughed out loud on the other side of the phone.

"Wha-...how did you know?!"

" _Ahahahaha! Oh man, you never change, do you? I don't mind at all. It's not the kind of thing I worry about._ "

"Oh, well, that's fine then. Don't say I didn't warn you. I will text you the location."

" _Got it._ "

* * *

"Oh man, what a dump! You haven't changed one bit! Gyahaha" Sanghwa burst out laughing when she saw the mess in Tiffany's apartment.

"It's not like I'm doing this on purpose," Tiffany yelled and pushed Sanghwa further in, "It's more like, you know, I put things where I can get them easily for next time, and in the progress of doing that, it somehow ends up like this..."

"It never ever occurs to you to return the things to where you got them from, does it?" Sanghwa chuckled and lifted up a piece of questionable garbage that somehow made it way from the office to Tiffany's living room.

*Ding* *Dong*

"Hm? What could someone want at this hour?" Sanghwa raised an eyebrow and checked the time. Most people should be asleep right about now, "I will get the door, kay?"

"Oh great, thank you..." Tiffany was too busy preparing her couch for Sanghwa to sleep in to realize what was really happening. Who could be visiting at this time indeed?

*Gasp*

"W- Wait, Sanghwa! Hold on a minute!"

"What? I didn't hear you."

By then Sanghwa had already unlocked the door and was face to face with none other than Taeyeon who came over with some food to have a meal with Tiffany, just as promised.

"Hi!" Sanghwa held the door wide open and greeted with a smile, "Can I help you, little girl...?"

 _Oh, shit._

The face Taeyeon was making indicated that she definitely didn't like being mistaken for a little girl. Just like always.

Tiffany had finally reached the door, 5 seconds too late.

"...I'm her neighbor," Taeyeon said as calmly as possible, "Tiffany, I brought dinner."

"You know her?" Sanghwa looked back at Tiffany with a raised eyebrow.

"Kim Taeyeon. She's..." Tiffany face palmed, not know how she could explain the situation to her friend properly, "She's my boss at work, you might remember seeing her in the meeting room this afternoon."

Sanghwa's eyes widened, "So what? You live next door to each other?"

"Ah, yeah. It just turned out that way..." Tiffany sighed, hoping that Sanghwa doesn't ask any more questions, therefore, finding out about their weird relationship.

"I'm coming in," Taeyeon announced and proceeded to take off her slippers in Tiffany's doorway.

"Hold on, you can't just- "

"Don't tell me you had forgotten your promise to eat our meals together?"

"I think you will find I promised no such thing!"

Taeyeon made her way inside, not paying Tiffany's complaints any attention.

Sanghwa closed the door and watch the two picker interact in wonder.

"What a great idea! I'm starving over here, myself!" Sanghwa hurried and proceeded to get herself comfortable with Taeyeon. She's the cheerful type and loves to interact with people so a person as cold as Taeyeon is no problem for her at all, "Oh, I'm Lim Sanghwa by the way. Would you mind if I also partook in your fine culinary services tonight? And, oh! Thank you for always looking out for Tiff!"

"No problem..." Taeyeon answered calmly, clearly not planning to get anywhere with this girl.

* * *

"Wow, seriously? Are you pulling my leg? Tiff, the girl who only ever read novels, is now an editor for a romance comics' magazine...I can't quite wrap my head around it!" Sanghwa said in surprise. After some catching up over some good food and a beer, she had come to be quite impressed with Tiffany's hard work, "Can you even keep up at work?"

"Of course, I can!" Tiffany yelled angrily.

"Say, Taeyeon-ssi, this is really good. It's almost unfair. Not only are you a pretty girl, but you're an incredible cook as well."

"Thank you..." Taeyeon nodded politely.

"And Tiff, I'm not saying you need to get on her level, but how about at least learning to cook for yourself? You might be okay right now, but if you're not careful, it will catch up to you and your body will just give out, I'm telling ya! You have got to make sure you get enough sleep too, okay?"

"If it's a good night's rest you're talking about, I could sleep for an entire day, no problem." Tiffany unconsciously pouted. A habit that comes out only when she's with a good friend.

"The two of you seem to get along very well," Taeyeon commented with a straight face.

"Well, we have known each other since high school!" Sanghwa snickered, "Say, Taeyeon-ssi, you wanna know the reason why this girl went back to America?"

"Sunghwa, no!" Tiffany yelled with a red face.

"Since middle school, she had had a crush on a girl, and she was finally able to go out with her in high school, but when it became clear that the girl wasn't serious about her, it broke her heart. So that's what made her choose to study abroad!"

"Sanghwa, could you please stop?!" Tiffany covered her face out of embarrassment. This is a nightmare come true. A real nightmare where Taeyeon gets to know the details of the heartbreak the misunderstanding between them caused.

Sunghwa, however, did not stop right there, "She was in a really sad state when she got there, too. She never bothered trying to talk and had zero interest in making friends of any sort. She would be in class and then before you realized, she disappears. Kind of like a ghost. She really was a suu~per gloomy individual."

"Sanghwa!"

"Did you spend a long time in America, Sanghwa-ssi?" Taeyeon asked, showing a bit of interest in Sanghwa.

"It's a little different in my case. I ended up there because of my parents' work." Sanghwa waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Taeyeon, not you too! Please don't encourage her!" Tiffany shook her head.

"Why not? It's my first time hearing tales about your melancholy student life, after all." Taeyeon shrugged and took a sip from her beer can.

"Melancholy...now who's fault was that?" Tiffany cursed herself in her head, Sanghwa is a smart girl and she could catch up to them fast is she doesn't watch what she says, "Oh, right! You have dirty clothes you want to wear tomorrow, right Sanghwa? I will put them in the washing machine for you."

"Ah, yes! Thanks!" Sanghwa nodded in gratitude and watched Tiffany get up and leave the room.

Awkward silence.

Taeyeon did not mind silence. However, she does mind that the girl in front of her is now giving her a hateful look as if she killed someone precious to her or something.

"Taeyeon-ssi, would you say you and Tiff are close?" Sunghwa's face suddenly went back to normal. She leaned forward and smiled sweetly as if she didn't just make that face.

"I wonder about the answer to that myself, sometimes," Taeyeon answered.

"Well, you say that, but, even if you are neighbors, it feels like it's a little much to come to your subordinates house, bearing food in the middle of the night, that's all."

"I wouldn't have to if she didn't sleep in this dump of a room, refusing to live off anything except jelly, energy drinks, and convenience store meals. It would impact at the office too, so I can't afford to take my eyes off her." Taeyeon explained calmly. Although the biggest reason is for her to get to see Tiffany more.

"Oh! So, that means she must be pretty indispensable to your team then, yeah? I'm glad to hear it!" Sanghwa smiled. Genuinely happy for her friend's success. After all, the comics Tiffany works on became more well known to geeks and people who are fools for romance since she started working on them.

"...Was she really in such a horrible state while she was over there?" Taeyeon put the beer can down and looked down.

"Hmm...well, yeah, if I think back on it..." Sanghwa nodded and closed her eyes, remembering how Tiffany was like in the past, "It was like she had closed off her heart. I think that's what you would call the kind of feeling she gave off. And when you're like that, it doesn't exactly make it easy to have friends. I just happened to be her room-mate, so eventually, I was able to get her to spill her deal. When it came to light it was all over a broken heart, my first thought was _what are you, a little girl?_ But the more I heard about it, the more I came to realize what an actually scum-bag the girl had been. I mean, just look at Tiff...you can tell she has led a really sheltered life. She's honest to a fault and takes everything way too seriously, so I would say it's pretty obvious that girl was only ever out to use her..."

*Bam*

Taeyeon stopped Sanghwa from talking by slamming her empty can of beer on the table, hard.

Sanghwa stared at the can of beer with surprise visible on her face and then looked back up at Taeyeon with a knowing smile, "Er...sorry, did I step on a nerve or something?"

"...No. Not at all." Taeyeon looked down and seemed like she was affected by what she just heard on some level even though she kept her resting bitch face on as usual.

"Right," Sanghwa nodded, "So, what I was saying was, I love photography, and back then I would often take photos of Tiff. I have to say, compared to how she was back then, it seems like a huge weight has lifted off her. I can see it in her expression, so I guess she must be doing pretty good right now at least."

"...So, that's how it was, then." Taeyeon nodded and stared blankly at the table between the two of them.

Sanghwa took her time inspecting Taeyeon's face before she opened her mouth once more, "Taeyeon-ssi...would you mind if I asked you which high school did you go to?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh! Yeah, random question, I know. It's just...I did actually attend high school here for a semester or so." Sanghwa chuckled awkwardly and pointed at herself.

"...Seoul high. I attended Seoul high then I transferred to Jeonju in my third year." Taeyeon answered her anyway. Although she has an idea why Sanghwa had asked such question.

"Seoul high...as in, the same high school Tiffany attended?" Sanghwa squinted at Taeyeon. Her suspicions coming to reality when Taeyeon glared at her, "Yeahhh. That's what I thought. Ever since you got here, I thought there was something off between the both of you. But more to the point, seriously? Are you for real? The girl who dumped her is currently no only her boss, but also her next-door neighbor who invites herself over, bringing her dinner in the middle of the night?" Sanghwa gave her a dirty look.

"Everything apart from the meals was just coincidence," Taeyeon said just to clarify the situation.

"Does Tiff know who you are?"

"She has known for a long time now," Taeyeon nonchalantly continued her food.

Sanghwa clenched her teeth, not believing that Taeyeon even dares to keep her face straight after knowing what she had done to Tiffany, "You're a real piece of work, aren't you."

"Huh?" Taeyeon raised an eyebrow.

"I bet you told her whatever she wanted to hear to convince her to get back with you. Am I wrong?" Sanghwa just went ahead and jump to the regular assumptions for situations like this.

"Excuse me?" And Taeyeon just sat there with her poker face, pissing Sanghwa off even more.

"It's almost impressive how you can sit there and act like you have done nothing wrong." Sanghwa slammed the table angrily, "Now you listen up...she was a damn mess! A complete wreck! And even in that state she still worried about you, thinking up ridiculous ideas, wondering if there had been an explanation for what you did. To be honest, I thought she was being a bit of an idiot, but it was like all she could do was cling desperately to what she knew, like a child. Do you have any idea just how badly you hurt her? Tiff is a real gentle girl at heart, after all. I dare say that's what caught your eye in the first place. So if you're gonna come creeping back on into her life, I would appreciate it if you didn't do anything to tear her down all over again."

"I don't see how this has anything to do with you, Sanghwa-ssi..." Taeyeon said as she got up from the ground.

"I'm afraid it does." Sanghwa followed suit and stood up to face Taeyeon, "I'm the one who helped Tiff back on her feet."

Taeyeon stood still and looked at Sanghwa in surprise.

"And I don't think you deserve to have any explanation of just how rough that time was. I mean, you don't seem to be aware of it, but do you realize you're still doing a cruel thing to Tiff?" Sanghwa looked Taeyeon up and down, completely underestimating what's under that little thick skull.

"Sorry about the wait. Your clothes are drying off right now, Sanghwa. Also, I have left a towel for you in the bath, you said you wanted to take one, right?" Tiffany suddenly entered the room, completely unaware of the intense aura between the two.

"Ahhh, Tiff, thanks a lot. I will go ahead and us it then, and I will go ahead and turn in for the night." Sanghwa smiled cheerfully at Tiffany and patted her shoulder as she passed by. "Oh, and by the way..."

Tiffany looked back at Sanghwa to see if she wanted anything more, only to get a bright light flash at her. When she opened her eyes she saw that Sanghwa was holding her camera and had taken a picture of her.

"The first photo to commemorate our reunion!" Sanghwa grinned, "Good night, Tiff. You too, _Taeyeonie_ " Sanghwa finally disappeared from the living room, not forgetting to give Taeyeon one last dirty look when Tiffany wasn't looking.

Tiffany turned back to Taeyeon proceed to help her gather up the dishes and put them away in the sink to wash, "You guys are so friendly. You dropped the honorifics already." Tiffany commented, a little impressed by Sanghwa for daring to call Taeyeon something like that.

"Wrong, you idiot."

"Id- Idiot?!" Tiffany sighed and looked down gloomily. Someday. Someday she will get Taeyeon to stop calling her an idiot and stupid. Someday, that is.

And so, the two of them got into their usual routine every time they ate a meal together. Taeyeon puts away the rest of the food if there is any left and cleans the table while Tiffany washes the dishes.

 _What happened? Why does she seem a little cranky right now?_

 _No, wait. This is a good thing. If she keeps this up, hopefully, she will just leave._

"Tiffany..." Taeyeon called.

"Yes?" Tiffany looked back and saw that Taeyeon's back is facing her as she put the clean dishes away.

"You're really familiar with Sanghwa-ssi, aren't you?"

"Familiar?" Tiffany raised an eyebrow at the word Taeyeon used, "I would say it's more like we have known each other a long time now, that's all." She shrugged.

"Tell me..." Taeyeon started hesitatingly, "Did you date her too?"

"What? No, we weren't like that at all!" Tiffany grimaced. Now Sanghwa is a great friend but the thought of having to spend the rest of her life with her did not seem pleasant at all. She was too energetic for her own good.

"It's obvious the girl likes you, though."

"Could you stop that, please?! Don't go making up stuff all on your own!" Tiffany shook her head and sighed, "Ah, but if I had to sum it up, it's like...I know I can depend on her. And she really did a lot to help me out during my school years, but that doesn't mean we were- wha- !?" Tiffany's eyes widened as Taeyeon had pulled her away from the sink and turned her around only to crash their lips together. "What has gotten into you?! Are you trying to say I'm only allowed to talk to you about my friends if I'm complaining about them?" Tiffany shoved Taeyeon away from her angrily.

"I can't help it." Taeyeon looked down and face palmed.

"Come again?" Tiffany frowned. If that was certainly the case she doesn't know what to think of Taeyeon anymore.

"I have just heard about how you were a complete wreck during your time overseas."

"Wh- What?! Sanghwa! Is that what she said?!" Tiffany's eyes widened and her cheeks burned out of embarrassment.

"Was she lying?"

"N- No. She wasn't lying," Tiffany sighed and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, feeling quite embarrassed for talking about these things with Taeyeon right now, after all this time, "But all that was so long ago, and now...I know where were a lot of things I had misunderstood."

"She also brought up that she was the one who helped get you back on your feet."

"Um...well, ah, yeah. That it..." Tiffany couldn't help it but stutter. That was true. Sanghwa did help her a lot back then. If it wasn't for her, Tiffany wouldn't have gotten better as soon as she did with her help.

"Even if I was the cause of it all, to seeing someone else who was so involved with you in your life...I can't accept it. I regret everything. It fills me with envy." Taeyeon reached out for Tiffany's hand and squeezed it gently, slowly pulling Tiffany closer for a reassuring hug that she didn't hesitate to bury her face on Tiffany's shoulder, "I'm so jealous I can't stand it."

Tiffany's breath hitched as she felt the close contact with Taeyeon. She looked down and saw how Taeyeon was holding on tightly to her as if she's afraid someone will take her if she let go.

"D- Don't be ridiculous! If we're talking about that, I mean, Taeyeon, you had Kangin, didn't you?"

"Yes. But he and I- "

"No, don't worry about it, I get it already! Talking about the past won't change anything that happened, I get it!" Tiffany shook her head and looked up and away from Taeyeon. Seeing Taeyeon vulnerable like that...it does things to her. Things that Tiffany doesn't want to admit she's feeling right now. Although Taeyeon could probably tell because she's so close to her heart she could probably hear how fast and hard it's beating.

"But even so, still, every now and then I do wonder how it would have turned out. If I could have gone back to that time and explained everything properly to you. If I had been able to do that, then maybe these last ten years wouldn't have been lost to us."

"O- Okay...but it's not like thinking about it is going to make anything change, though." Tiffany cleared her throat and pulled Taeyeon away from her.

"Yeah, I know that. It's just, I think I have realized something. I know I keep saying this, but I don't know anything about you during the ten years we were apart. I thought I would be okay with it, but seeing someone that knew how you were back then made it too hard for me to bear."

Tiffany stared at Taeyeon's face, her cheeks a little bit red . She knows exactly how Taeyeon is feeling right now because that's how she feel, too She wants to know more about Taeyeon. More and more that it's unbearable, "M- Mashed potatoes."

"Huh?" Taeyeon frowned.

"In America...they would give us mashed potatoes with every meal. And so, in the end...I came to hate potatoes."

"..."

"..."

"I wasn't talking about that kind of thing at all!" Taeyeon snapped.

"Buh. But, just now you were asking me about the time I was a student, though?" Tiffany said in confusion.

"Aaaaaaah" Taeyeon let out a loud frustrated sigh and face palmed, "No, that's fine. It's as good a place to start as any...what is it with you and food all the time... _Ah, fuck it!_ " Taeyeon shook her head and engulfed Tiffany in yet another hug, this time, though, Tiffany was the one being buried in the bear-sized hug. Well...Taeyeon sized hug for that matter.

Tiffany closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Taeyeon as well, and inhaled Taeyeon's sweet scent. She could smell her shampoo and bath gel. She must have taken a shower before she came. Tiffany hoped that she smelled decent enough for Taeyeon. She did take a shower that morning but she moved a lot at work.

 _Ah, how embarrassing._

"I love you...Fany-ah."

Tiffany's breath hitched whens he heard Taeyeon call her by that nickname again. She only calls her that in their most intimate moments.

"Fany-ah...Fany-ah...Fany-ah..."

"W- Why do you call me that?" Tiffany finally dared to ask.

"It's simple." Taeyeon chuckled, "No one else calls you that. Just me. I'm trying to make sure that I have you all only to myself." Taeyeon finally let go of Tiffany and smiled at her, "My Fany."

 _I reciprocated the kiss Taeyeon gave me after she said. I kissed her back just as hard and passionate as she kissed me. I followed her lead to her apartment so we won't wake Sanghwa and proceeded to take my clothes off on my own as she took off hers. We kissed again after that._

 _By that time, it was already starting to get light outside. And my body felt like it was about to crumble from sheer exhaustion. So, to then do this kind of thing._

"Doing it first thing in the morning is not bad, is it? It's kinda hot." _Taeyeon said as she sat me down on her bed._

"What are you saying?!" _I was so embarrassed I ended up yelling at her._

 _I told her that it felt good several times. And she smiled at me every single time and drove me to a greater climax._

"Fany-ah..." _She said as her small body collapsed over me and I couldn't help it but get endeared by her cute face that is the complete opposite of her personality_ , "Even though I know there is nothing I can do about it, it still gets to me. To think that there are parts of you that I still don't know about. Your body, your soul, your everything. I want to fill them all with me until you're not satisfied with anyone else."

 _After that, Taeyeon started pleasuring me once more, and I couldn't do anything else but take and give back._

 _Taeyeon would probably get mad if I told her this, But since I have always felt like I'm the one being pushed and pulled about by everything she does, knowing that Taeyeon felt jealous, it mad me a little bit...only maybe just a tiny little bit-...happy._

 _But every now and then, I think about it too._

 _Taeyeon, if we hadn't made that mistake 10 years ago, I wonder how would things have turned out between us._

* * *

"Haaaa...ahhhhhh..." Tiffany moaned. But unlike a few hours ago, this time is not out of pleasure, but out of incredible pain. Her body is seriously about to give out. She had forgotten that they had work in the morning and went along with the mood completely wasting a few hours she could have spent sleeping. And so. Now she's at work. On the last day of the cycle, seriously about to collapse any moment.

"Tiff, are you okay?!" Sunny yelled at Tiffany's face as she laid on her chairs lifelessly, "Actually we can all tell you're not okay, but if you're gonna die, do it after you finish reading your last drafts!" Sunny cried out loud. Shaking Tiffany's body violently. Hoping that she hadn't died without finishing her work.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning, Taeng," Yuri commented after noticing that Taeyeon's resting bitch face seemed less bitchy than usual.

"Yeah, I'm not bad. She's just too delicate on too many fronts, this Tiffany Hwang girl." Taeyeon said that with a straight face.

 _You're dead..._

 _When I finish proof-reading, I'm actually going to kill you..._

 _Is what I would say if I had the strength to raise my voice at all right now..._

With that said. Tiffany came back to life and proceeded to finish her work.

 _Oh, that's right! I hadn't replied to Donghae's text yet. Now how do I go around rejecting him?_

"What the hell are you guys texting each other for?" Taeyeon suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a murderous expression. She snatched Tiffany's phone from her and completely deleted Donghae's texts and contact info from the phone before returning it to Tiffany.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. TAEYEON YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Shut it. You're giving me shell-shock."

 _Aaaah she's dead. I'm going to kill her. KILL HER!_

 _I'm going to entomb her in the darkest depths of the earth!_

* * *

 _Days until Emeralds proof-reading cycle finishes: 2 days._


	30. Chapter 30

_I know this kind of people exist, I do, but really..._

"What the hell is this?" Taeyeon frowns, "You _have_ been meeting up with the author and talking this through like you should, right?"

 _There is a right way, and then there is a wrong way to say things!_

"Oh, they're at it again," Sunny says, as she and Hyoyeon watch the scene between their boss and Tiffany unfold.

"Doesn't it warm the cockles of your heart?" Hyoyeon says with a smile.

Tiffany glares at the two before looking back at Taeyeon who is currently holding her storyboard. "W-...Was there something in particular you don't think is working? The new character we're introducing is going to be the focus of a major plot-point, I made sure to discuss it with the author at length. So if you have any problems..."

"You did?" Taeyeon looks surprised, "...and this is the result you came up with? Seriously? You have no editorial instinct at all." Taeyeon slams the storyboard on her desk, "I mean, the way you're treating the new character is completely understated."

"What part of it makes you say that?!" Tiffany snaps.

"Oh, wow. You're really telling me that you can't see it? You're in more trouble than I thought."

"Yes! You're absolutely right. So do you think you could show me exactly what parts of it were no good, please?"

Taeyeon raises and eyebrow, "Do you think anyone would want to help you, asking like that?"

"PLEASE...tell me!"

"What a pain in the ass..." Taeyeon sighs and grabs her sharpie.

 _...I want to wring her by the neck..._

"Look. To sum it up, after both realizing their feeling for each other, the main characters finally start dating and then a new development arises in the form of this new character being introduced, correct?"

"Correct."

"Then this new character is seen by the protagonist as both a rival and a general nuisance."

"Yes."

"So basically, the new character is an antagonist brought in to test the main character's conviction and their primary objective in the story is to ultimately bring the main character down."

"Yes, that's right."

"In that case, why does the new guy seem to be lacking any real motivation? What I'm saying is, you need to make their romantic interest for the main character more obvious."

Tiffany shook her head in confusion, "That's why we designed them to act as they do; they're playing out the role of interference with the intention that in the end they will be rejected."

A moment of silence pass by.

"Oooh, right. I get it. Now I understand why that character never stops running their mouth." Taeyeon chuckles, a light bulb going off in her mind. "Makes sense. This is where the stumbling block would lay, considering you came all this way without experiencing any proper type of romantic relations before."

"Excuse me?" Tiffany frowns, "I don't believe that has anything to do with what we're talking about right now."

"Yeah. It does. I'm saying that if you don't know about it first-hand- "

"Thank you!" Tiffany snatches the storyboard laying on Taeyeon's desk, "You have been a great help. Now I understand your concerns, Taeyeon. I will take it back and think it over again."

Taeyeon yawns, "Oh, okay. You sure you can manage that?"

"You just watch me!"

On that note, Tiffany stomps back to her desk.

 _God..._

 _Why is it that every word that comes out of her mouth seems to be set to rile people up...?_

 _Is it intentional?_

 _Does she even realize she's doing it?_

 _Either way, it's a major flaw in her personality..._ _still...taking into account everything Taeyeon said..._

 _What exactly was wrong here?_

 _Lacking in motivation?_

 _Make the romantic interest more obvious?_

 _Why is having the interferer do the interfering not good enough?_

 _Last time it was about there not being enough flirting between the main characters. Now it's that the new character is all wrong..._

 _How long is it going to take for me to get these things right on the first try...?_

* * *

"Kanggun!" Tiffany yells as she finally reaches her meeting spot with her now ex-fiancé. "Sorry, there was a major accident so the trains were running late."

"It's fine. I only just go here myself." He smiles, "It's been a while since I last saw you! Have you been doing well?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm glad to hear that!" The smile on Kanggun's face got even bigger.

 _Ah..._

 _What a relief._

 _Kanggun and I are back to normal._

"...And so, because of that, I was able to get a job through Dad's connections. I'm in charge of the interior design and coordination of the stores." Says Kanggun. The two of them are currently in a restaurant, having dinner together.

"Oh, that sounds, good! I know you have had an interest in that area since way back."

Kanggun sighs, "The problem is when something completely not my style comes through and I still have to do it. The clients will say either, _do it exactly like this, thanks, bye!_ or request something absolutely ridiculous, so it could become really quite the chore."

"Yeah, gosh, I can totally relate." Tiffany nods, remembering her discussion with Taeyeon that morning, "All that aside, I'm glad you were able to find a job doing what you like!"

After seeing Tiffany's bright smile, genuinely happy for him, Kanggun couldn't help it but forget all his worries and smile back.

"Yeah, it's great! How about you Tiff? Any major changes?"

"Ha...haha..." Tiffany looks down, "Not really as you can see..."

"...Which reminds me."

 _Oh no..._

Let's just say that Tiffany might have a hint on what Kanggun is about to say.

"How have things been going since then, between you and your neighbor?"

"What?" Tiffany averts her eyes and chuckles awkwardly, "Ah...um, it's...er...It's hard to really put a finger on what it is...or how it's going right now. That kind of feeling...like that, you know?"

Kanggun doesn't say anything and sips his drink. Fascinated with how awkward Tiffany has got.

"Oh, right! I really am sorry about that time at the hospital, Kanggun! I caused you so much trouble, all because I didn't tell you clearly what the situation was." Tiffany bowed her head, "I have been wanting to meet up with you and apologize properly for some time now. I'm sorry it took me so long..."

Kanggun smiles and shakes his head, "Oh, well...no, it's okay. I wasn't on the best behavior myself; getting all worked up despite the circumstances."

Tiffany cautiously looks up at Kanggun to find him smiling at her.

"I'm fine now! you don't have to worry about me!"

"Kanggun.."

"There is one thing, though." Kanggun looks at her seriously, "I still worry about you." He sighs, "I'm happy for you Tiff. As far as I know, you're living the life you want, but I also know that there must be a lot of obstacles going forward as partners when you're both of the same sex, so I worry."

"..."

"Are you really doing okay, Tiff?"

 _Can't really say it's going well...can I?_

 _We work at the same company._

 _She's my boss._

 _We're both women._

 _We're connected in so many ways._

 _If the time comes where I would actually tell her properly that I really like her, I still can't imagine it working out so that we have a happy ending._

 _And Taeyeon went ahead and said something like that..._

 _I want to be super lovey-dovey with you._ _\- Taeyeon_

 _There is no way that real life is going to turn out like a novel, you know?_

 _We're not kids who can do things and not have to worry about the consequences, anymore, and taking into consideration our current lives, I can't say with any conviction that we're doing the right thing._

 _That's why I can't help it but be hesitant about taking that last big step._

 _That's what it means to step into the world of adulthood, I guess._

 _But even then..._

"...Tiff?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry! I got caught up in my thoughts for a bit."

Kanggun smiles, "If you don't have a good, fortunate life, after all this, I will be disappointed." He looks down, "If it doesn't all work out, then it feels like me giving up on being with you was kind of pointless."

Tiffany looks down, realizing how insensitive she's being, "Right. S- Sorry."

"No need to be sorry! It makes it sound like you're pitying me and I don't like that." He laughed.

"What? No! That's not what I mean at all! I'm so sorry!...and I apologized again..."

Kanggun laughs awkwardly, "You still haven't got out of the habit of apologizing for everything, have you, Tiff?"

"Argh...sorry, I'm trying to keep it under control."

"Haha, you did it again!"

"Damn it!"

They share a laugh at Tiffany's expense for a moment.

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot. I picked up a copy of Emerald the other day." Kanggun says excitedly, "The name escapes me, but it was an ongoing story...and I'm not sure what happened to get the two main characters there, but it was the one where the couple had admitted their feelings for each other and decided to start dating. It was really good!"

"Oh! That sounds like the one I'm in charge of!"

"Oh, really? Then is the character who turned up at the end going to be the rival? That's what they call the interference antagonist, isn't it?"

Tiffany laughs awkwardly, "Yeah, that's what they're called."

After a while of Kanggun fussing about the chapter of Tiffany's story and asking for spoilers.

"If you're the one in charge of making that kind of romantic stories like that, you should make sure that your own love ends with a happy ending as well. If you don't, then I can't even run interference on the relationship I had to let go of for the sake of the person I cared for.

"Kanggun..."

"So for that reason...give it your all, Tiff!"

* * *

After finishing dinner, Kanggun and Tiffany separate. Each going to their respectful homes, and each of them with their own heavy thoughts in their mind.

 _Ah..._

 _What am I doing?_

 _Making Kanggun feel like he has to look out for me so much._

 _Kanggun...even after I did such a cruel thing to him, he still worries about my well-being._

 _He really is good to me..._

 _Letting go for the sake of the person you love._

 _That too...is another way to show your love for someone._

 _It's not exactly a love where everyone will get their happily-ever-after, but it's not like they enter the relationship with the intention to give it all up. There is no reason anyone would fall in love hoping to become someone else's rival._

 _I mean, take a look at what I did back then. Just based on the pure emotions I felt at the time, I crashed head on into it..._

 _Oh...was that it? Is that what Taeyeon meant when she was explaining it this morning?_

 _What I'm saying is, you need to make their romantic interest for the main character more obvious._ \- Taeyeon

 _Don't just see them as a role necessary to the narrative...show that the character has a defined romantically driven intent._

 _That's it, isn't it?_

 _Even though the protagonist may only see it as an annoying intrusion. The antagonist is laying their heart on the line, truly hoping to win the heart of the protagonist in the end._

*Gasp*

 _Wait, what am I doing?! Don't go mixing real life with a comic! Kanggun, forgive me!_

 _Jeez, here I go again!_

 _No wonder there is nothing I can do about my habit of apologizing!_

 _Actually, if I think about it...back in school...I get the feeling that I said something very similar to Taeyeon._

Just then, as Tiffany walks down the street. The convenient store door ahead opens, and from there Taeyeon comes out. Blocking Tiffany's way.

Tiffany immediately turns around so that Taeyeon won't notice her.

"Yah!"

But it was already too late.

Tiffany stops and looks back, "Oh, is that you, Taeyeon? Didn't see you there. Such a coincidence to meet you here! What are you up to?"

Taeyeon squints, "If you think that anyone would ever fall for that, there is something wrong with you."

And so, Taeyeon follows Tiffany to wherever she's going.

"You left work so fast I didn't expect to see you coming home at this time," Taeyeon says.

"I'm working within our set hours, so it's not like I'm causing anyone any problems!" Tiffany fastens her steps in hope that Taeyeon would stop following her, even though they're both going on the same way.

"No, it's great timing. Let's go home and have dinner together."

"No, thank you! I just ate!"

"With who?"

"It's none of your business! If you're going to pry anymore- "

"Okay, but, our apartment building is in the opposite direction."

"I have not been exercising enough lately, so I thought I would take the park route home." Tiffany fastens her footsteps. Knowing well that Taeyeon's short legs and petite body plus the stress from work would slow Taeyeon down.

"Hey, wait up..."

"I told you, I'm already full, so I don't need dinner! Thank you very much for your consideration, but I'm afraid I will have to- "

Taeyeon almost bumped into Tiffany's back when she suddenly stopped. When Taeyeon was about to ask her what was wrong, she realized that there was someone standing in front of Tiffany.

"Oh, hey! It's Tiffany! What a coincidence! It's been too long."

"D- Donghae-ssi..."

Yes. It was Donghae who just came out of a shop and saw that Tiffany was right in front of him.

"Y- Yeah, it has been a while. W-...um...what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? My house is just over that way, remember?"

"Yeah, right! We take the same train, don't we."

 _Why did we have to meet up now of all times?!_

"Oh, who do we have here?" Donghae looks over Tiffany's shoulder, "If it isn't Taeyeon."

 _Donghae-ssi, no one is going to believe that you didn't see Taeyeon there!_

"Tiffany. We're leaving." Taeyeon says as she turns around, refusing to face Donghae and completely ignoring him.

"Say, Tiffany-ssi..." Donghae looks back at Tiffany, "I would really like to hear back from you about my confession the other day. What do you say?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, lately if I try to invite you out to talk about it, you turn me down..."

"Oh..." Tiffany coughs awkwardly, "I'm sorry about that. I had a lot of work come up at once."

"Yes, of course. I completely understand that." Donghae smiles, "It's just that I would like to get a response from you sooner rather than later."

"Um, no, it's just...I..."

"For the time being we could just date, then you could get to know me during that time. I don't mind if that's how we start out."

"Donghae."

Donghae smirks and looks at Taeyeon who just called his name sternly. "What?" He asks.

"The fuck do you think you're playing at?"

"What exactly do you think I'm _playing at_?"

Taeyeon glares, "I'm saying what's the point in trying to make this girl here agree to start dating you?"

Donghae smiles, "Isn't it natural to want to date the person you're into?"

"Smells like a whole lot of bullshit to me, considering you don't even have the vaguest interest in her at all."

"Oh, really? How are you so sure of that exactly?" Donghae folds his arms, "Take a good look at yourself, Taeyeon. You really think you're in a position to be saying these things yourself?" He chuckles, "It's not like Tiffany and You are actually an item, right?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. So how about you keep out of it?"

"I- "

"Ah, don't think you can get away with hiding it behind your concern for her as her boss, either. That opens up a whole other bag of how you shouldn't be mixing your personal and work lives like that."

 _Something is...kind of off here._

Tiffany who had been standing there, looking at the ground this whole time started wondering to herself.

 _Something feels weird about this whole situation..._

 _Donghae says he likes me and wants to start dating me, yet despite his words, even though I'm right here in front of him, he's barely giving me a second glance. Instead, it's the girl he's supposed to be at odds with that seems to be holding his full attention._

 _So really what's going on here?_

 _Is he..._

"Tiffany, we're going home," Taeyeon says and grabs Tiffany by the wrist.

"What?! Hold on- Will you slow down?" Tiffany yells as she tries to keep up with Taeyeon this time.

"Taeyeon, stop!" Donghae yells.

"Shut the fuck up!" Taeyeon stops and looks back, " _It will be a cold day in hell before I let her date the likes of you!_ "

 _Taeyeon..._

"Let's go!"

"Taeyeon, wait up just one moment! D- Donghae-ssi..."

 _Ah._

 _No doubt about it._

Now Tiffany is sure. The look on Donghae's face as Taeyeon drags her away says it all.

 _That's it then._

 _What Donghae-ssi really wants is..._

"...Donghae-ssi..." Tiffany forcefully stops Taeyeon from walking and looks back at Donghae, "...is it possible that the person you are interested in...is actually Taeyeon?"

Donghae's eyes widen.

Taeyeon frowns.

And a moment of silence passes by as all three of them realize what's actually going on.

"Was I that obvious?" Donghae smirks, "Aaah, damn it! There I go, racking up another failure."

Taeyeon squints, "What do you mean by, another?" Donghae's real motive is as clear as the sun to Taeyeon now. "You mean to say that was what your intentions were when you stole all my previous partners as well?"

Donghae smirks, "What was I supposed to do?" He laughs, "The nerve of those people, thinking they deserved to stand by your side...it's laughable that they thought they were anywhere near good enough to be with you, right?"

Taeyeon's eyes widen, now seeing how Donghae really is.

"Remember? When you were working for Weekly Earth, that idiot let everyone at the office know that she was into you. It was out of consideration for you that I got her attention and tried to lure her my way. I thought I had done a good job of it too, but in the end, she still blurted out her love for you...what an indescribable idiot."

"..."

"You don't have to tell me you hate me, I know you do, but I can't allow anyone else to be with you. I'm the only one who is fit to stand by your side. Nobody but me can work at your pace and there's nobody that understands you as much as I do. You know this yourself, right? So stop playing around and come to me already, so we can go back the way things were when we worked togeth- "

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" Taeyeon facepalms to calm herself down after screaming on the top of her lungs, "Jesus, listen closely."

After taking a deep breath, Taeyeon glances at Tiffany before looking Donghae right in the eyes.

"The reason I quit Weekly Earth was because I thought that the comic you were trying to create and the ones that I was in charge of clashed so badly. The way things were going, it was only going to get worse for the authors and the magazine. I didn't like the way it looked for me either, so I made the decision to leave. I guess it's fair to say you're damn good at what you do, but if we're gonna lay it all out, it's not just the way you do things, it's also everything else, that I absolutely...hate about you."

Taeyeon turned away. Not standing to look at Donghae's face anymore.

"...No way that can be true. You're remembering it all wrong." Donghae mutters.

"Tiffany, we're out of here," Taeyeon says and grabs Tiffany's hand, gently this time.

"Tiffany-ssi."

Tiffany looks back.

Donghae was waving at her as she's being dragged away by Taeyeon. "Now it's all out there. I look forward to working with you, okay?" He smiles, "Officially, as rivals!"

* * *

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Tiffany takes the cup of hot chocolate from Taeyeon.

 _Wait, uh, huh...?_

 _What am I doing in Taeyeon's apartment?!_

 _More than that, what is she thinking about?_

 _Is it about what just happened?_

"Sorry about that," Taeyeon says.

"Excuse me?"

Taeyeon sighs, "All this is happening because of that idiot."

"Oh, no. That's not a problem. What I'm more curious about is..." Tiffany looks down at her cup, "Taeyeon...did you know about that?"

"Hm? About what?" Taeyeon sips her hot chocolate, clueless.

"What? Come on, I mean about how Donghae-ssi...you know...has feelings for you, Taeyeon."

"Oh, right. Well, I had an inkling, I would say? Seemed like too much of a pain, so I pretended like I didn't notice anything." She sighs, "But since he came along and tried to interfere with you like he did to that girl back at Weekly Earth, I couldn't let him take it any further. It's why I told you to stay away from him, not that you listened to me at all."

Tiffany frowns, "Now hold on just a minute. This whole mess has ultimately sprung from your own bad behavior, I think?"

Taeyeon raises an eyebrow, "How is it my fault?...more like it's yours for having too many openings."

"Come again?!"

"I don't think so. Look at how he acts. He makes everything way more complicated than it needs to be."

"Complicating things...?"

"You saw it, didn't you? If he was acting purely on his feelings, when it comes to that guy there's never anything he would do that would be straight forward and simple. Not saying there's not a place in the world for those kinds of people, but purely for the sake of his own interests, he doesn't care who he gets trampled with his scheming. He's the definition of sub-human." She squints, "I don't understand how he thinks acting like that would make anyone fall in love with him in the end."

"Ah...haha...yeah."

 _She's right. I can't see how doing that would make me fall for anyone, but-_

"But even then, but even so, Donghae-ssi just likes you Taeyeon, so...ow!?" Tiffany gets hit on the head by the fucking role of papers that she's going to burn someday.

"And I'm telling you; so what if he does?" Taeyeon takes a seat next to Tiffany on the couch. Annoyance visible on her face. "I mean, I can understand how hard it is to abandon the love you have for someone. As for my own relationship, I'm so in love I can't stand it. Not to mention I have been doing it for the past 10 years."

 _Ah..._

"It's taken us a while, but we have finally got to the point we're at now. No way am I letting you slip through my hands now." Taeyeon gets closer to Tiffany.

Tiffany closes her eyes, anticipating what's going to happen next. That anticipation, however, was met with a small peck on the forehead.

"So please...don't back out on me, okay?" With a tender smile on her face, Taeyeon closed the gap between them one more time, this time, however, her lips landed on Tiffany's own.

Taeyeon's lips were so warm and soft that she couldn't help it but get lost in the kiss immediately.

"W- Wait a minute...b- but..." Tiffany pushes Taeyeon away and looks down, "But have you forgotten? The last time we got together it completely ruined the both of us.

Taeyeon frowns, "Because of your crazy misunderstanding, remember?"

"Yes! But I told you about that already- "

Tiffany looks up at Taeyeon when her hand was put on top of Taeyeon's chest.

"You know..." Taeyeon sighs and gives Tiffany space, "There is nothing broken inside of me. I'm still the same person I was 10 years ago, and I have always, always loved only you."

 _Oh god...help me..._

"Fany-ah," Taeyeon calls with a smile on her face as she slowly pushes Tiffany to lay down, "Do you have anything you want to say to me?"

 _Saying stuff like, she's so in love with me she can't stand it..._

 _How is it she can keep such a hold on her composure?_

 _She's crumbling down the walls I had so desperately built up around me, relentlessly finding her way back into my soul._

Tiffany let out a deep breath and grabbed Taeyeon's small face and pulled it closer. Capturing her small pink lips into a deep kiss.

"Wow, would you look at that...Tiffany is taking the lead."

Tiffany immediately stops and pulls away, glaring and blushing furiously at the same time.

"What? You've done it once already, right?" Taeyeon smirks.

Without saying anything, Tiffany pushes Taeyeon off her, when Taeyeon was about to complain, she found herself being pushed further, not away, but down. Tiffany had just pushed her down and stranded her.

And kissed her.

Taeyeon smiled against the kiss and closed her eyes. Letting Tiffany take the lead. Soon, enough. Clothes were off and the two found themselves in Taeyeon's bed. With Tiffany taking the lead.

Approximately, 30 minutes later...

"Let me get some will-yah?" Taeyeon says as she pushes Tiffany away from between her legs and switches their positions. She found that Tiffany was averting her eyes and looked like she had something to say, "What is it?"

"Ah...ahm...so, uh..."

"What?"

"...Well, I mean...was it...I'm sorry...wasn't it...did it not feel good?" Tiffany finally says what's on her mind and looks at Taeyeon as if her life depended on the answer.

"Yeah. Well, I was thinking you're not very experienced..." Taeyeon says honestly.

"O- Of course that's how it's going to be! I got it, alright? Not like I can help it! It's not something I just go out and practice!" Tiffany says with frustration visible on her face.

"Sure you can. Practice on me."

"What?! How can you say such a thing?"

"Because you're the one that brought it up?"

"Wha- ! No, well...yes, I did! That is what I said, but still...that's not what I was saying..."

"Aaaah, alright I get it. Shut your face."

"Excuse me?!"

"You're too damn adorable, so stop it," Taeyeon says and buries Tiffany's face in her boobs.

Tiffany's face heats up, "Wha- "

In the end, Tiffany gives in to Taeyeon. Like always. And she enjoyed every single bit of it.

 _I still can't dream to be able to operate on the same level as Taeyeon does in the workplace...and unlike Donghae, I can't honestly say I'm worthy enough to be by her side._

 _Even so, Taeyeon._

 _The fact that she chose me...it made me happy._

 _Yet here I am, still unable to tell her I feel this way, our bodies_ _intertwined_ _with each other like this yet again. Is this also something that can be called...love?_

 _Whether it's one sided, or both people feel the same way, love can't be called anything else other than love._

 _Giving up on your feelings for the sake of the one you like..._

 _Doing everything you can to make the one you like turn your way._

 _Being unable to do anything but just look because you don't know what to do with how strongly you feel towards the one you like._

 _There are so many ways this thing that we call love can take form._

 _If all those are true, could the way I feel now also be...?_

* * *

"Alright. Well, this all seems a lot better now." Taeyeon nods as she reads Tiffany's new storyboard after fixing it.

 _Yes, I did it!_

"So tell me, what changed?" Taeyeon asks.

Tiffany smiles proudly, "I...If I put my mind to it I can do anything! I guess you could say it's a talent of mine!"

"Hah!"

Tiffany frowns and looks at Taeyeon who's pretending that she didn't just laugh.

"Oh, almost time for the meeting to start."

With a sigh, Tiffany grabs her stuff and follows Taeyeon to the meeting room.

"Oh, hey! It's Tiff!"

"Oh, what, Sanghwa? You here for a meeting?" Tiffany approaches her friend who's just about to enter the elevator.

"Yeah. For the photo collection I told you about last time." Sanghwa smiles.

"Sounds like a lot of work! Hope it all goes well..." Tiffany smiles back.

"Greetings! Im Taeyeon-Sunbae-nim, wasn't it? (Taeyeon's old family name)" Sanghwa nods to Taeyeon, "I hope our Tiffany hasn't been giving you too much trouble?"

"Kim. The name's Kim Taeyeon. That's an amazing memory lapse you have going there." Taeyeon smiles back.

Tiffany awkwardly stands there and watches the two interact. Both wearing a fake smile that for some reason has murder intent behind it.

 _Huh?_

 _What?_

 _Wait a minute...did it just get really, really, chilly in here...?_

* * *

 _Days until Tiffany absolutely completely falls in love: 53_


End file.
